Star Wars AU Episode II: The Storm Begins
by Dark Cronos
Summary: Sequel to Rebellion in Serenno. My take on "the attack of the clones" (AU) and a part of the clone wars which will be more AU. I recommend to read the first part first if you haven't done so to understand it better but that's your choice, you could also read it eventually. I hope you enjoy. Read, enjoy, follow fav or review if you like
1. Chapter 1

Here is the Sequel to my previews Star Wars story "Rebellion in Serenno." I'd recommend you to read that story first or read it eventually if you want to better understand this story. Thank You to those who followed that story and encouraged me to post the sequel. Enjoy, follow or fav if you like.

LD: I still do not own Star Wars.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The Nubian Senatorial Yacht, a silver Space Yacht belonging to the Senator of Naboo, arrived at the city of Coruscant escorted by 3 N-1 Space Fighters from the Nubian royal fighter corps. Inside was supposedly Senator Padme Amidala who was going to the Capital of the Republic for the debate of the millenium, the creation of a new arm for the Republic. With the threat of Separatism coming from many systems now including some famous for their military capacities there were some sectors of the Senate that thought wise the Rebirth of said army, dissolved a 1000 years before during the Ruusan reforms.

Some others, like Senator Amidala from Naboo, Mon Mothma from Chandrillia or Bail Organa from Alderaan thought otherwise. They advocated for a Diplomatic solution. All of them had debated long enough in the previous Senate sessions and now the Supreme Chancellor's office was bringing up the vote on the Military creation act. Padme had to say that the Supreme Chancellor despite his appearance of neutrality seemed overly in favour of the act.

Aside from that the leader of the Separatists, Countess Alexa of Serenno, who had ruled the planet and organized the separatist for the last eight years, also seemed interested on the passing of the act since it would give her a reason to declare independence from the Republic, claiming it was an act of aggression on the Republic's part, and either have the Republic accept it or plunge the war into a bloody and surely long civil conflict. Plus it was not secret that some Separatist planet leaders hated the young Senator from Naboo. That was why the security measures concerning Senator Amidala had been increased during the travel.

Padme, wasn't really on the yacht but flew on one of the Fighters while a decoy, one of her handmaidens was aboard the ship posing as her. Only the head of her sechurity Captain Typho and herself were aware of this. This had been done to ensure she survived in case the ship was attacked but as they entered Coruscant she was glad that nothing had happened, she wouldn't have felt well knowing someone had died because of her.

It had been hard enough, leaving the people of Naboo to their fates, for a short while during the Trade Federation's invasion of Naboo, despite leaving with the objective of getting the help of the Senate in Coruscant, and that she had returned to save her people when this had proven difficult due to the slow process of reelecting a chancellor and the Republic's inability to move before then.

The Nubian yacht and it's escorts landed on the landing platforms of the Senate building, the yatcht on the center and the fighters landing besides it. The ground personnel approached the ship to resuply and check on it as some of the security personnel disembarked. Captain Typho approached her while she was already out checking that her loyal R-2 Unit got out of the ship without problems. The Captain wore a relieved smile when he spoke.

"That went well" he said as he reached Padme who was still wearing the helmet and the mask of the nubian pilots. Padme nodded and said nothing. But just as her decoy and her entourage were disembarking from the ship a missile impacted on it making it explode, many security ground personnel and pilots were hit by the shockwave but it didn't reach Typho and Padme who ran towards the wreckage to tend to the injured with R-2 following them beeping like crazy probably startled by the explosion. However their efforts were futile, the decoy and the persons disembarking were all death.

Padme knelt besides her decoy and the woman looked at her. "I'm sorry m-milady" She spoke crearly struggling to do so. Padme shook her head barely containing her tears as her surviving security detail surrounded her and looked for the attacker.

"No" Padme replied sadly with a clearly affected voice. The woman stared at her for a moment but then her vision fixed on the sky. The woman was dead. Padme knelt besides the woman grieving silently for her loyal handmaiden.

"Milady," Typho called shaking her shoulder. "We have to go you are too exposed to attack here."

Padme said nothing as the Captain dragged her away just as many Senate Guards and firefighting teams arrived at the platforms to help the injured and extinguish the remaining flames.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Palpatine sat behind his desk in front of Senator Amidala who was escorted by some members of her security detail and some Masters of the Jedi Council and his own aides. He was furious that the Bounty Hunter had failed to accomplish it's mission, the young senator from Naboo was a threat to his plans of Galaxy domination with her opposition to his Military creation act and the Force knew that he had enough troubles with as he tried to grow closer to Skywalker, yes the boy considered him a friend but trusted his Jedi Master and his friends more than Palpatine would have wanted.

He had tried to have the Senator defeated politically but she was young, charismatic and idealistic and he'd seen she was capable to rally others behind her especially since at least a third of the Senate was opposed to the plan thanks to her speech. Also Alexa had told him one of the conditions for the Trade Federation to join the Confederacy of Independent Systems was that Padme Amidala was killed, the Federation's Viceroy was particularly insistant on that condition.

He pushed all those thought aside thankful for his great acting skills that had betrayed nothing of his thoughts as he'd followed the conversation with the Jedi trying to convince the Senator to accept protection. He put his best frown on his face on and feigned paternal concern

"With the latest attack there is no doubt you are in need of protection Senator." Palpatine spoke. "I would recommend that you return to Naboo, but I know you would be opposed to such a notion since you want to participate in the debate."

"It is imperative that I participate." Padme replied.

"It is imperative that you survive" Palpatine said and the woman looked away scoffing.

"Perhaps you would be more comfortable if we assigned you Jedi you were familiar with." Mace Windu spoke with a kind voice. "Master Qui Gon and Padawan Skywalker have returned from their latest mission I'm sure they will be delighted to protect you."

Padme looked at Mace, she did want to see her old friends but the debate came first. "Like I said I'm afraid but..."

"She'll accept your protection Master Windu, in fact I would like you to add other two Jedi to the detail." Palpatine interrupted her and looked her in a way that told her he wouldn't accept a no for an answer.

"Knight Kenobi and his Padawan join the detail could." Yoda spoke with a neutral expression. Palpatine had to hide a frown, perhaps he had put too much emphasis on his act. Instead of frowning he smiled.

"Excellent" He said as Padme did nothing to hide her own frown. Mace looked at Padme.

"I'll have them report to your appartment later today." Mace told Padme and Padme nodded in agreement."

"Thank you Master Jedi." She replied forcing an smile. She knew the Jedi were genuinely concerned for her safety, Palpatine she wasn't so sure. The Supreme Chancellor spoke.

"Well now that this is settled I promise you Senator I'll spare no resources to find the identity of your attackers" He vowed.

"Well, I suppose you could try the Separatists." Padme said. "But the forces in favour of the Military Creation act are worth looking into too."

Palpatine nodded. "We will look at every possible theory." He said seemingly unaffected by her implications. "Now you'll excuse me but I have a meeting to attend and I'm sure Senator Amidala is tired as well."

Everyone nodded and stood up, leaving the Supreme Chancellor's office and headed for the turbolifts. Once alone Palpatine headed for his private chambers locking the door behind him he headed for his private chambers and changed from his senatorial clothes into his Sith Attire. A communications droid approached him.

"Contact Lady Alexa." Palpatine spoke coldly. The droid obeyed the command and began trying to contact the Countess of Serenno. A 28 year old woman with black shoulder legth hair and aristocratic clothes knelt before him

"My Master." She greeted him with respect without looking at him in the eye.

"Your assassination attempt has failed my apprentice I must say I am disappointed." Palpatine spoke with a cold voice just letting her feel his anger through the force. "The Naboo Senator lives."

"I'm sorry my Master, my assassin won't fail again." Alexa replied calmly not letting Palpatine intimidate her.

"If she participates in the vote our plans could go south very quickly." Palpatine spoke.

"I know my Master." Alexa replied. "Plus Nute Gunray is still reluctant to help us with his droid army if she is still alive."

"That nemoidian knows how to hold a grudge." Palpatine said. Alexa said nothing. "I hope your assassin won't fail us again."

"He won't my Master. The woman won't participate in the vote nor will she disrupt our plans." Alexa spoke.

Palpatine nodded. "For your own good I hope that is true. I have been planning this since I was but an apprentice, I won't tolerate failures that put it at risk. You better remember that if you don't want to end like your predecessor." Palpatine said remembering Dooku's failure to accomplish his mission 8 years ago, he had Alexa kill him for it, although for some mysterious reason the Force told him he'd made a mistake that day, he still didn't know why. Pushing those thoughts aside he looked at her apprentice again.

"I will." Alexa said.

"Good" Palpatine said smiling evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

As always I'm opening the story with a double chapter, I'll have to warn you that even though updates will fast I won't be posting on Monday Wednesday etc... like before i will be posting whenever I can and I want, I hope you don't mind.

LD: I just said this on the previous chapter but (sigh) Star Wars doesn't belong to me.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Four Jedi stood on the turbolift leading them to the Senator Amidala's appartment on the Naboo Embassy at the 500 Republica. Two of the Jedi were clearly Padawans, a girl of about nineteen with red long made into a Ponytail red hair and green eyes with a well developed body and just slightly smaller than her fellow Padawan, she wore a jedi robe. The other one was tall, about the same age of her companion, of brown short hair with a Padawan braid, green eyes and an athletic body wearing traditional Jedi Clothing. They were Kiara Jade and Anakin Skywalker, padawan learners of Master Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi and Master Jedi Qui Gon Jinn, who stood behind them, Qui Gon now more aged with some silver strands of hair on his head and wearing the robes he'd worn since he had memory and Obi Wan Kenobi who'd let his hair grow longer and had grown a light beard.

All of them calmly waited for the lift to take them to their destination but Anakin seemed more nervous than the rest, which was obvious since he was going to meet again with the woman he'd been crushing on since was nine. Kiara threw her friend an amused look.

"You look like a teenage girl waiting for her first date." She said with a light chuckle.

"Like you know anything about that" Anakin replied glaring at the girl. He knew she did know since she and Ferus had had a date a few years prior but he wasn't about to say so in front of her Master although he suspected Obi Wan knew as well as Qui Gon

"No, but you are acting like I always imagined girls would." Kiara teased further thankful for Anakin's consideration

"Padawans." Obi Wan warned.

"It's his/her fault" Both said in unison making Qui Gon chuckle. Obi Wan sighed.

"I don't care whose fault it is, it is not a proper behavior for a Jedi to discuss over such petty things." Obi Wan scolded them and Qui Gon had suppress the urge to tell him he did exactly the same thing with Siri when they were that age. Instead he looked at his Padawan.

"You have nothing to worry about." Qui Gon told him. "She is still the same Padme from ten years ago."

"I don't know." Anakin said unsure of himself. "I mean it's been ten years."

"You could tell her about how many times we've had to save Obi Wan." Kiara said this time comfortingly.

"There weren't that many." Obi Wan objected.

"Yes there were." Qui Gon Anakin and Kiara said at the same time making Obi Wan roll his eyes.

"W-well let's concentrate on the mission." Obi Wan said clearly embarrassed as the turbolift's doors opened. Anakin could barely make it out of the room when a Gungan crushed him on a hug.

"Ani!" the Gungan named Jar Jar Binks shouted with a high pitched voice. The Jedi Padawan seemed unsure on how to react to such a greeting. It wasn't that he hadn't missed Jar Jar but he had forgotten the Gungan's antics. "Meesa so happy to see yousa"

"I-It's good to see you Jar Jar." Anakin replied and Jar Jar went on to greet Qui Gon and Obi Wan in the same manner, Obi Wan greeted him like Anakin had and Qui Gon did too although the elder Jedi Master cringed since the Gungan was especially loud and clingy when he met his savior, Qui Gon had saved him during the invasion of Naboo. When Jar Jar's eyes saw Kiara he stopped.

"Who is shesa?" He asked Obi Wan.

"She is my Padawan Kiara Jade." Obi Wan replied with a smile and Kiara tended Jar Jar her hand. The gungan ignored it and also crushed the poor girl in one of his hugs.

"Meesa happy to meet you Padawan Jade." Kiara stood frozen unsure of how to react and Anakin wanted to laugh at his friend's discomfort. But then Padme appeared at the entrance followed by his security and R-2 who, being the loyal droid Anakin fondly rembered it to be had made it's mission not to let her master out of it's side. He stood there watching her for a moment taking in her figure, she was as beautiful as she remembered her.

"Senator Padme look who is here!" Jar Jar shouted happily and Padme smiled as Qui Gon, Obi Wan, Kiara and Anakin bowed their heads in respect.

"Senator" Qui Gon greeted her and Padme smiled at one of the saviors of her planet.

"It's good to see you Master Jinn." Padme replied. "Obi Wan and... oh my God! Ani? You have grown!" She said as she remembered the child she had met ten years ago on that Force forsaken planet of Tatooine, R-2 beeped in agreement happy to see his old friend, Anakin patted the droid while looking at the senator.

"You too" Anakin said much to the amusement of their companions as he blushed. "In beauty... I mean... I mean"

Padme chuckled. "You will always be that ten year old boy I met on Tatooine." She said with fondness on her voice. She looked at Kiara who was trying hard not to laugh at her best friend's reaction.

"And you are?" She asked. Qui Gon proceeded to introduce Kiara again.

"She is Kiara Jade, Obi Wan's Padawan." The Jedi Master spoke.

"Nice to meet you Senator" Kiara said offering Padme her hand which the Senator shook with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Padme replied as Captain Typho approached Qui Gon.

"I'm Captain Typho, head of security" He introduced himself Qui Gon nodded as the Captain greeted the rest of the Jedi. Padme motioned them to follow her into the living room.

"I've told the Supreme chancellor I don't need any additional security" she said as she sat on one of the sofas.

"That's not his belief" Qui Gon replied. "Nor is it the one from the Council."

Padme sighed. "I know." She said softly and Anakin could see fear on the young woman's eyes. "But I'd very much have you get whomever is behind this assassination attempts on my life." She added.

"We'll find whoever is behind this attempts Padme. I promise." Anakin said on an impulse as his Jedi companions observed him in surprise and Obi Wan sighed.

"That's not part of our mission Anakin." The young Jedi Master spoke.

"It could be an implicit part of the mission" Kiara defended. "I mean what better way to protect the Senator that find whoever is behind the assassins.

"Obi Wan is right that's not part of the mission." Qui Gon said trying to prevent a confrontation. "But they are right too, it would be good to know who is behind the assassination attempts. However don't promise such things Anakin, if during the duration of our mission we find out the mastermind, good, but we will not be conducting any investigation parallel to that of the Republic."

"Sorry Master." Anakin said. "I'm sorry Obi Wan."

"Don't be sorry." Obi Wan told Anakin. "I know you had good intentions."

Qui Gon nodded in agreement and Padme, Kiara and Jar Jarlet out sigh of relief and even R-2 beeped happy that the conflict was over. Qui Gon looked at Captain Typho.

"Master Kenobi and I would like to check your security measures" He told the head of security who nodded.

"Come over here" he said exiting the room followed by Qui Gon.

"You 2 stay here and be with the senator we will be back shortly." Obi Wan told Anakin and Kiara who nodded. Once left alone Padme decided to talk to Kiara and here embarrassing stories about Anakin in the Jedi order while decided to leave to catch up with his old friend R-2 and asked the droid all kinds of questions which the droid answered with it's usual noises blushing everytime he heard his crush laugh at the anecdotes.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

On the roof on a nearby building Jango Fett and his partner in crime, a shapeshifting female Clawdite bounty hunter who went by the name of Zam Wesell, observed the scene happening at the Senator's appartment. Zam looked worried, she hadn't counted on four Jedi being sent to protect the Senator. She looked at Jango.

"It will be better if we abort the mission." Zam said looking at her Mandalorian partner. Jango just smiled under his helmet. This mission had gotten much more interesting.

"No, we will continue as planned" He told her.

"But four Jedi..." Zam said still unsure.

"You don't have to worry about the Jedi" Jango snapped. "Just about getting the target eliminated."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Zam asked. Jango looked at the sun, it was setting, wouldn't be much longer until night. He went for the speeder that had brought them to the building and took out a a crystal tube with 2 Kouhun inside it and handed it to his partner.

"Use these little fellas" Jango said. "But be really careful, they are really dangerous. With that said Jango activated his jetpack and left, leaving the speeder with Zam as she would most likely need it to get away.

He flew a few miles avoiding Coruscant traffic and went for one of Coruscant's lower city levels and took out a holoprojector. Introducing a code he waited for the figure of his client, Countess Alexa, appeared as a miniature hologram.

"Fett, is it done?" Alexa asked.

"It will be done Milady." He replied with a smile. "That's not why I was contacting you."

"Why are you doing so then?" Alexa asked, Fett's sentence had picked her interest.

"The Jedi protecting the Senator are same ones I failed to eliminate on Serenno eight years ago" He told her.

"And so you want revenge?" Alexa said with an amused smirk.

"Yes" He replied. "That defeat is a taint on my honor I need to erase. I want to end the Jedi as well."

Alexa seemed to think about it but shook her head. "It's too dangerous and it could compromise your main objective. Don't worry the time when you will get your revenge is growing near."

Fett nodded and said nothing. "I expect good news from you next time we meet."

"What will you have me do once we are done with the Senator" Fett asked.

"Kill the other Bounty Hunter, return to Kamino and await further instructions" Alexa said before she cut the transmission. Fett smiled again under his helmet as a plan began to form on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter, I hope you enjoy, read and review if you like.

LD: I do not not own Star Wars

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin stirred in his sleep and began shaking his head violently while mumbling something. Kiara and him had fallen asleep on the Senator's sofas after Padme had retired to her chambers with R-2 and that's how they were found when Qui Gon and Obi Wan arrived. Instead of being angry the two Masters had let the Padawans sleep a little since it was true they hadn't had much sleep since they had returned from their respective missions. But Kiara awoke as she felt her friend's distress and Qui Gon shook his apprentice out of his bad dream. Anakin violently rose up in cold sweat and look at his three companions with a panicked and confusing look.

"Anakin are you alright?" Qui Gon asked his Padawan as Obi Wan also looked at him with worry. Qui Gon had told his former apprentice of Anakin's dreams of Shmi's death, and Anakin's fears that it could be a premonition and was worried of the effects it could have on Anakin's mind.

"Y-yes" The young man replied.

"The dreams again?" Qui Gon asked. Anakin nodded and Qui Gon sighed.

"Come" His master said leading him towards the balcony. "Let's talk"

Kiara looked at her own Master.

"What happened with Anakin Master?" She asked worriedly.

"He's been having troubles to sleep lately." Obi Wan told her. "Do not worry, he will be ok." The last part was more of a wish than an actual affirmation

"What are the nightmares about? Kiara asked unconvinced and still worried about his best friend.

"Anakin himself will tell you when he feels he is ready" Obi Wan told her. Kiara wanted to ask why Obi Wan didn't tell her so she could help her friend, the man he considered her brother, but understood that her Master could have her reasons for this. Meanwhile on the terrace Anakin and Qui Gon spoke

"Was it the same nightmare about your mother?" Qui Gon asked. Anakin nodded.

"It was the same setting. There was darkness and I only saw my mother's face, she was screaming in agony, dying and calling for me." He said as he fought back the tears. Qui Gon put his hand on his Padawan's shoulder.

"It was just a dream Anakin." Qui Gon told him gently.

"I know." Anakin replied. "But it was so real Master. What if..."

"Anakin." Qui Gon interrupted. He had already talked about with him the dreams possibility of being a premonition, he had told him that even if there had been such cases within the Jedi orders, they had been rares anomalies. Besides even if it was Anakin's case Qui Gon didn't really know how to prevent it from coming true, Shmi could be dying from natural causes or could already be dead and the Jedi council wouldn't authorize a mission just to check on Anakin's mom. Although... Before Qui Gon spoke out an idea he just had the Force warned him of an impending danger, the senator. He looked at Anakin.

"I felt it too." He said as they entered the appartment again, Obi Wan and Kiara seemed to have felt it too and had gone on ahead of them. When they reached the room Kiara was above Padme's bed with her lightsaber on and Obi Wan jumping out the window a hanging into an assassin droid which was flying away while R-2 seemed to have just reactivated again from all the commotion an it's round head turning in all directions scanning for danger.

"What the hell has happened?" Anakin asked worried as Qui Gon approached the bed and took what seemed to be half a bug on his hands.

"Kouhuns" Qui Gon said narrowing his eyes at the now dead creature. He looked at Anakin and Kiara. "Head down to the hangars and follow that droid" Both padawans nodded and ran out of the room.

Padme looked at Qui Gon with panic both on her eyes and her voice. "A-another attack?" Qui Gon nodded. "It seems someone really doesn't want you on that debate.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin and Kiara arrived at the Garage and picked the nearest airspeeder they had with Anakin at the controls. It didn't take them long to see Obi Wan hanging from the droid and following the mercenary.

"And he calls you reckless" Kiara joked and Anakin smirked. They sped their vehicle and saw the bounty hunter take out a rifle.

"She is going to take the droid down!" Anakin shouted.

"I see that" Kiara replied. Put the speeder below it so we can pick Obi Wan when he falls. Anakin nodded and performed the maneuver. Like they had expected the bounty hunter shot at the droid and Obi Wan was forced to release it. The Jedi Master fell on the back seat of the speeder and looked at them confusedly.

"Anakin?" He asked. "Kiara? Whose speeder is this?"

"We don't know Master" Kiara replied "We... borrowed it."

Obi Wan knew perfectly what borrowed meant in this case but he said nothing, it was an emmergency after all. "Don't lose her" Obi Wan told Anakin as the boy chased the Bounty Hunter through the city, Anakin nodded and Obi Wan was pulled backwards when he suddenly accelerated.

The Bounty Hunter tried a few tricks to lose them but nothing worked.

"Anakin!" Obi Wan protested.

"This is not the time to protest about my flying!" Anakin snapped. Obi Wan nodded but sighed, he hated flying overall and whenever he flew with his former master's padawan he disliked it more despite Anakin's natural ability as a pilot. The persecution continued a few more minutes until they finally lost the Bounty Hunter.

"Where is she?" Anakin asked in frustration. Kiara looked down, they were above one of the party zones of Coruscant full of clubs discos and pubs and a perfect hidding spot for the assassin.

"We could try looking over there." She said. Obi Wan nodded, they lost nothing for trying. Anakin landed the speeder on an alley and they and Obi Wan performed a Force search, he felt a slightly familiar presence in the nearest club, of course it could be from one of the Jedi informants on the Coruscant's suburbs but it could also be from the assassin.

They entered the club after Obi Wan convinced the security to let them in with a simple wave of the hand. He looked at Kiara and Anakin as they entered the bar.

"Let's separate and look for our assassin." He told them "Be on your guard"

Anakin and Kiara moved around the club looking for anyone suspicious while Obi Wan went over to the Bar. A shady humanoid alien male approached him.

"Hey pal, do you want some Death sticks?" The alien asked.

"You don't want to sell me those deathsticks." Obi Wan said performing a Force trick. The man repeated his words. "You want to go home and rethink your life." The man repeated again what Obi Wan had said and abandoned the club.

Meanwhile Anakin and Kiara were looking for the bounty hunter but so far no luck, until Anakin saw someone approach Kiara with a blaster turn on his saber and neutralized the attack. The attacker fell to the ground clutching the place where her hand had been before. Obi Wan approached them and they all saw how the attacker changed forms into the assassin.

"A changeling. A clawdite" Anakin spat as Obi Wan and Kiara helped it stand. Meanwhile the people of the club observed them and the music stopped.

"Jedi bussiness" Anakin told them. "Continue with your night." After that the music resumed and Anakin Kiara and Obi Wan dragged the clawdite towards the alley near their speeder. Anakin grabbed it and shook it.

"Who hired you?" He growled. The female alien looked at him scared and was beginning to talk when a projectile a dart impacted on her neck, killing it and making change to it's original form. Anakin, Kiara and Obi Wan looked for the attacker but didn't have to look much. Jango Fett activated his jet pack from a nearby building and fled the scene.

"Master wasn't that?" Kiara asked.

"He is." Obi Wan said as he picked up the dart from the clawdite's corpse, after what happened in Serenno he would recognize the mandalorian anywhere. Anakin just growled.

'Obi Wan' Sounded Qui Gon's voice through their Force bond. 'Do you have the assassin?'

'We had her' Obi Wan said. 'But she had a partner who has killed her so that he doesn't speak'

'I see.' Qui Gon said, so that's why Anakin is so frustrated.

'Yes' Obi Wan agreed. 'Master'

'What?' Qui Gon asked.

'The assassin's partner was Jango Fett.' Obi Wan said. Qui Gon was silent for a few moments. 'Come back'

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Palpatine smiled as he felt fear and frustration on Anakin Skywalker's Force signature, yes making him fall was going to be hard but it could be done. It seemed the dreams he sent him through the Force were doing their job. Yes the Jedi would fall and their fall would come from the one they had high hopes for, their so called "Chosen one". Such good news made him forget or rather not be as mad for his apprentice's new failure.

'Do not get ahead of yourself' sounded his former Master's voice. 'The boy is still not yours, he is still very much attached to the light.' Sidious growled, even after his death the voice of Darth Plagueis the wise still haunted him. His master was right, Skywalker was still verymuch attached to the light and their was always the possibility that they would be enemies in the future. Palpatine shook his head, it didn't matter. For she had a secret weapon.

He approached his private chambers and sat near an ancient Sith Holocron. An holocron Alexa had gotten for him eight years ago from the ruined planet of Korriban. An holocron that held many secrets of his order, powerful secrets, secrets that not even Skywalker could fight against. Secrets that would make him by all accounts invincible.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four. There is a meeting of the council and our friends will begin their plans to combat the threats ahead, the threats that they know of, of course. I hope you enjoy reading, and thanks to those who followed favorited reviewed or just read.

LD: I do not own Star Wars.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The following morning Jango Fett stood on the bridge of his ship, the "Slave I" that was landed on one of Coruscant's remote spaceports. The miniature hologram of his client was on the comm system of the ship and she wasn't happy. Apparently Alexa's boss was angry that Jango and Zam had failed to kill the Nubian Senator again.

"Your imcompetence begins to be disturbing Jango" The woman said coldly. Jango said nothing, he knew the woman had a right to be angry.

"I've already taken care of Zam like you ordered. You could also consider it a punishment for her failure" the Mandalorian Bounty hunter replied after a few moments in silence.

"That's good." Alexa said coldly "Perhaps I should do the same with you." Jango felt his anger rise at the threat, the Mandalorians were a race of proud warriors, no one threatened them like that and lived to tell the tale. "However my Master has said that will not be necessary since even if you failed you managed to make the Jedi nervous enough to take the Senator off planet. Without her here, the Act will pass without much problem." 

"Do you want me to follow them?" Jango asked getting a hold of his feelings.

"No." Alexa replied. "The Senator isn't a priority anymore, return to Kamino and await instructions."

"What of the viceroy of the Trade Federation?I thought he wanted the Senator dead." Jango said.

"I'll deal with him." Alexa said in a voice that said "I don't pay you to think." Jango just nodded, he would have liked to deal with the Jedi but thanks to his own plan he would be fighting them pretty soon.

"I'll return to Kamino then." Jango said cutting the transmission. He sat on the pilot's seat and began checking all his ship's sytems, once he saw everything was in order he activated the engine and prepared for take off. "I'll see you soon Jedi." He said to himself with a smirk as his ship took off towards the sky.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The Jedi Council sat on their chamber observing the four Jedi before them. Based on the information Qui Gon had given them early in the morning they had contacted the Supreme chancellor and told them of their concerns for the Senator's life if she remained in Coruscant and adviced him to allow them to take her off the system until the vote was done. Chancellor Palpatine had agreed and had told them he would tell the Senator when he met with her that morning.

Right now Qui Gon was presenting his plan for the Security of the Senator to the council, only his plan wasn't only about Padme's security and he wouldn't tell them some parts of it, he would have to tell Obi Wan and his companions

"The presence of Jango Fett is a matter that should be investigated." Qui Gon said with conviction.

"You say it because of the separatists? We already knows that Bounty Hunter is someone who links them to the murder" Master Ki Adi Mundi spoke with Saessee Tin Agreeing with a nod.

"Our investigation of the Serennian rebellion eight years ago revealed us of Dooku's involvement with the Separatists, especially confirmed when his successor, Countess Alexa, continued doing so." Master Tin said. "And also that Jango Fett was one of his favorite assassins for hire. Now all the Republic Intelligence is working to capture and get information from him."

The mention of the incident in Serenno and thinking of his Former Master made Qui Gon a little sad. He hadn't been able to feel Dooku since he escaped all those years ago no matter how hard he tried and Qui Gon couldn't help but feel that his former Master was now one with the Force although he couldn't confirm it for sure, it was just a bad feeling, he had a feeling Master Yoda knew but he hadn't asked him. It didn't matter, he had already mourned for him after the serennian incident, he mourned his fall and the death of their friendship and their bond and that was what was worth mourning, the man he called master had already been dead since his fall, but he hoped he'd found peace in the force at the end of his life.

"I think you are not understanding Master Qui Gon here." Plo Koon said pulling Qui Gon back to the present. "You are not worried because of his previous affiliation to Dooku and the Separatist but just to Dooku or the Sith."

Qui Gon nodded as Obi Wan, Kiara and Anakin observed him. "That's right Masters. I believe if we captured him we could get information out of him that the Republican Intelligence won't look for"

"Like the identity of the Sith behind the Naboo and Serenno incidents" Obi Wan said helping his Master. Mace Windu and Yoda.

"Perhaps assign this task we should to some other Jedi." Yoda said.

"Obi Wan and I will suffice." Qui Gon said.

"That's not your mission. You have to be with the Senator." Mace Windu said sternly.

"With the Senator out of Coruscant I believe 2 Jedi will be more than enough to keep her safe" Qui Gon replied. "Anakin and Kiara will be able to keep her safe as we investigate. Both Padawan looked at the older Jedi Master both with a hint of nervous but thankful that he heard such confidence in both of them. They looked at Obi Wan who who had a light smile meaning he agreed with his former master. Yoda remained thoughtful.

"Only the Padawan you say..." he spoke. "Risky it is yet capable both of them are. Agree with this the council could."

Anakin and Kiara smiled at each other but were interrupted by Master Windu. "This is a very important mission." He said with his usual stern expression, he looked at Anakin. "I hope you won't fail to accomplish it."

Anakin nodded shyly. It was no secret Master Windu held no affection for him and was always looking for ways to test him. He was determined to show him he was wrong, that he could be a very talented Jedi like Qui Gon hoped.

"Dismissed you are" Master Yoda said. The four Jedi bowed their exited the room and headed for the turbo lift. Once the doors of the lift closed Obi Wan eyed his Master suspiciously.

"What are you planning master?" He said to Kiara and Anakin's surprise.

"So you've seen right through me hun?" His former master asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kiara asked not knowing what they were talking about. Qui Gon looked at her.

"You know about Anakin's mother?" Qui Gon asked. Kiara nodded while Anakin eyed his master now as suspicious of him as Obi Wan. "And his dreams?" Qui Gon asked and Kiara nodded again.

"I don't know what they are about though" Kiara said throwing her best friend a hurt look. Qui Gon looked at Anakin and nodded.

"Tell her" He told his Padawan. Anakin looked doubtful for a moment but his Master reassured him. He suspected Qui Gon had already told Obi Wan but he hadn't wanted to burden Kiara with his worries. Now it seemed it was okay. After all it was better to carry a burden between many than only him and he trusted his best friend with his life.

"Lately I've been having the same dream. In which my mom dies screaming in agony and calling for me." He explained. Kiara gasped and followed the rest out as they reached the lower floors. "Due to the frequency I can't help but feel it could..." Anakin struggled to come up with the last words of the sentence. "That it could be real."

"Ani" She said sadly with the name all the people close to him used to address him putting her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it. She would have wanted to hug him, but the Jedi didn't see physical contact with good eyes.

"As such I have a very special mission for you." Qui Gon said. "You'll go to Naboo with Anakin and Padme but you won't stay there. "Once there you'll secretly get another transport to go to Tatooine and check that everything is alright. I'll arrange the transport for you from Naboo to Tatooine." The three other Jedi stopped walking and looked at him.

"Are you serious?" Obi Wan asked clearly full of doubts about his master's. "If the council finds out Kiara could get expelled from the Jedi order." He'd also wanted to point out that it was against the Jedi ways that Anakin should have let go of his attachment to his mother a long time ago, but he knew it would be futile since none of the four Jedi present had let go of the attachments, but he knew his master wouldn't be able to make Anakin do that, since Qui Gon himself hadn't let go of a lot of attachments in fact in recent years he had increased them, then again him, Kiara and many other he knew hadn't either

"He is right master." Anakin said. "It should be me the one to go."

"No." Qui Gon said firmly. "No matter what you can go to Tatooine in your emotional state of mind."

"He is right" Obi Wan said. However he could see that his master's plan was to bring peace to Anakin's mind and that it wasn't a bad idea. "Perhaps I should go..." The other three looked at Obi Wan like he had grown another head. "What?"

"It will be suspicious that you go, we are supposed to remain here and investigate." Qui Gon said. Obi Wan sighed, Qui Gon was right.

"It seems it will be me going after all master" Kiara said smiling at Obi Wan. "I'll deal with the consequences if I am caught." Obi Wan nodded.

"I appreciate it both of you" Anakin said as they reach the exit from the temple. He looked at Qui Gon again. "And how exactly will you arrange the transport from Naboo to Tatooine?."

"I'll ask Sarah" Qui Gon said.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Palpatine felt Anakin slipping away from the dark. The youngster had been so close to it during the last few months. He felt the worry he'd felt coming from the boy disappearing, it seemed he wasn't as afraid to lose her mother anymore. He was sure that meddling Jedi Master of his had something to do for the sudden change in the young knight's behavior.

But what? What could the Master have told him to calm his mind? He searched through the Force for the answer. But he didn't find one. There was no way Master Jinn had made Skywalket let go of his attachment to his mother, if that was what had happened Palpatine should have been feeling negative emotions on the boys part not relief.

Palpatine sighed as he continued wondering how the boy had gotten out of his fearful dreams, visions that the Force had presented to Palpatine so that he could guide the boy towards his true destiny as his new apprentice. Pehaps...

"That's it" Palpatine concluded, "It's reassurance."

And then he realized, it wasn't that the what the Master had said but what the Master planned to do. Master Jinn was going to try and save the boy's mother. The old sith lord smiled, well if that was the case, he just had to make sure the vision came true.

Going for his private chambers comlink he pressed a code, a code he normally didn't enter except for very special missions. The hologram of a cloacked form appeared before him and the form knelt in front of him.

"What is your bidding my Master." The form asked in a low female tone.

"Go to Tatooine. Find a woman called Shmi Skywalker and make her disappear from this universe." Palpatine told figure.

"Yes my master" The figure replied.

"Let me warn you that there is the possibility the Jedi will have someone protecting this woman." Palpatine said.

"I will take care of the woman and the Jedi vermin." The figure replied without showing any worry for the possible presence of some Jedi.

"Good" Palpatine gave the figure a sattisfied smile. "Then go, I'll be waiting for the good news." Palpatine said before cutting the transmission.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter, I won't be able to update much until friday or saturday so I hope you like it. I would really love to hear your opinions on this one so please review!

Now I will like to answer scottusa1, Bonhamrules and Daktor's reviews.

Scottusa1 Palpatine is indeed getting a little desperate but you know the sith they always have plans b to z ready.

Daktor, Alexa is indeed where you think she should be, you'll find out more if you keep reading.

Bonhamrules I'm glad you enjoy the story so far.

Thank you for reviewing, please continue to do so and I hope those who haven't done so far, review as well. It's always good to know what you think of the story, ask question or just post a constructive critic.

LD: Star Wars does not not belong to me.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon entered Dex's Cafe and sat on one of the tables and told the waitress that he was waiting for someone and that he'd order when his companion arrived. Dex seemed to be absent perhaps gone to do some errands. Him and that cafe went way back, back to when Didi was the owner of the cafe, the human male had been a good friend to him, Tahl and Yoda for many years. However after his daughter married a senator he moved out of town and sold the Cafe to Dex, a friend of both Qui Gon and Obi Wan. He had many memories on the cafe, from getting out of the temple to have breakfast with either his Master or one of his own Padawans to...

Qui Gon was pulled out of his thoughts as a hand was put on his shoulder. Turning around he looked at Sarah, now 43 years old even though she didn't look a year older than when he'd met her, unlike him who had a few more grey hairs. The main difference was that she no longer wore the clothes of the republican Judiciary Forces. She had retired four years ago due to some differences with her superior. Her clothes now were more those of a smuggler or a pilot for hire, a grey t-shirt that, tight enough to resalt her chest, a brown jackett, black jeans and military boots from her time on the judiciary forces.

"Sarah" He said pronouncing her name softly in a tone that showed profound fondness.

"Qui Gon" she replied in an equally warm tone lowing her head and kissing him on the lips. "You promised me you'd call after you arrived from your mission."

"Well I would have loved to but I was assigned another mission immediately afterwards." He replied. Sarah chuckled.

"Well it seems things are busy as usual on the Jedi temple." She said. "But try explaining that to two hyperactive three year olds who want to know why their dad hadn't called yet. Those two were so loud they didn't let their brother or I sleep at all last night. It got especially rough when they began using their Force Powers"

Qui Gon frowned as he thought of his children, his twin girls, Karin and Molly, two girls with their mother's exact features except for the eyes inherited from Qui Gon and their newest additon, Alexander, a baby boy who according to everyone looked like Qui Gon with his mother honey colored eyes, the secret family only a select few in the Order, those who were with them in Serenno, knew about since they were the only ones who'd seen Sarah and Qui Gon together and would be difficult to cheat, plus to some degree or another they shared his views on attachments, even Obi Wan reluctantly did thanks to his very special relation with Siri.

Thinking back on his children, he wondered if they felt abandoned by their father, he barely saw them after all. Also their powers were growing stronger, perhaps he should have abandoned the order when they were born, then he could have helped them control them a little or at least he could control them himself. The ideal thing would be to have to enrolled in the order but some changes had to be made on the Jedi for that to happen, regarding rules of attachment and the prohibition for the Jedi to see their families when they entered.

He'd had some interesting debates with Master Yoda and Master Windu in those matters, however so far neither Master had been willing to concede he was right. They saw any change on the Code as a threat to the Jedi order.

"Coruscant to Master Qui Gon" His wife said as she saw him deep in thought. "Are you there honey?"

"Yes..." He said absentmindedly. "I was just thinking. I'm sorry for not contacting you yesterday."

"Don't worry it could not be helped." Sarah said rubbing his hand gently. The droid waitress approached them.

"So have you decided what you' are gonna eat?" She asked

"We'll both have some simple pancakes." Sarah told her and the droid went towards the kitchen mumbling something about how her cooking programs were a bit outdated and how Dex should be the one doing that. Sarah looked at Qui Gon. "So aside from talking about our children I doubt you called me here just for that."

"Can't I invite my wife for breakfast?" He asked innocently.

"It wouldn't be a first but you haven't done so since we were dating." She joked.

"Ok." Qui Gon conceded. "So I need you to do me a favor."

"Figures." Sarah said. "What is it?"

"I need your services as a pilot. You'll go to Naboo were Kiara and Anakin are escorting the Senator today and take Kiara to Tatooine."

"Tatooine?" Asked Sarah. "Isn't that dustball Anakin's planet?" Qui Gon nodded. "Then why do you want me to take Kiara there?"

Qui Gon explained everything to her from Anakin's dreams to her plan. He knew Sarah was very fond of Kiara, Anakin and even Ferus, since Siri and her had become very good friends over the years, so she wouldn't reject his request, he omitted the part where Jango Fett came in since he knew his wife would insist on helping find the Mandalorian to get revenge for her old crew, no matter how Qui Gon had tried he hadn't been able to get them to forget about revenge, and because he knew that even if he got her to go knowing about Jango she wouldn't be concentrated and he needed his wife concentrated. When he was done Sarah sighed.

"Ok I'm in." Sarah said rising up from the table. "Cancel the pancakes!" she told the waitress droid who had finally gotten to it. He took Qui Gon's hand and lead him out of the cafe.

"Where are we going?" Qui Gon asked.

"To see the children first, since I promised them you would spend some time with them today, we'll leave them with my sister in three hours, then we'll go to the spaceport to prepare the ship for the voyage, I suppose I'll be leaving on the early evening." she told him in a tone that admitted no discussion.

"But Anakin, Kiara and Padme leave on the afternoon on a refugee ship, I should be there to see them off." Qui Gon said.

"Have Obi Wan cover for you" His wife told him in a tone that admitted no discussions.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kiara, had to admit that she had fun watching Anakin trying to flirt with the Senator when they had gone to help her pack her things for the voyage to Naboo. The woman was irritated that the Jedi were making her leave the planet ahead of the most important vote in the last 1000 years and she was little receptive. She'd been especially amused when he'd overstepped her limits by coming to close to her and looking her in a way, that honestly would creep out any men or women and she'd told him to back off and not to look her like that.

Kiara who was on the adyacent room had to go to the balcony to laugh out loud to prevent being discovered and it had taken all she had as Obi Wan, Captain Typho, Jar Jar, who would represent Naboo on the debate and had insisted on accompanying them to the Spaceport, R-2, the little astromech who would be accompanying them as he was Padme's inseparable companion, and five guards took them to the spaceport, since she knew her Master was sure to scold Anakin for his behavior towards the Senator, although Kiara had to recognize that from time to time she saw on the Senator a look that told her she watched Anakin as less a kid and more of a man now.

"Master" Kiara said as their shuttle lead them to the spaceport. "Where is Master Qui Gon?"

"He is doing some inquiries for our investigation" Obi Wan told her. She smirked as the Force told her the elder Jedi Master wasn't doing what Obi Wan had told her, it was a lie since he couldn't tell the truth in front of the guards and the Senator. He would be visiting his family Kiara supposed, since his wife was a big part of their plan and he hadn't seen his children in a long time.

"Will he be here to see us off?" Anakin asked, having seen through the lie like Kiara.

"No" Obi Wan told him as the shuttle landed and they all disembarked. "But he told me that he was sure both of you will perform splendidly on your mission. As I am." Both Padawan nodded gratefully.

Kiara observed the ship that was to take them to Naboo, it was an old passenger ship which had clearly seen better days, then again so had Siri's former freighter that now belonged to Sarah and it still performed magnificently. They were approached by a group of Red Guards, Palpatine's personal guard that was created when the loyalty of the Blue Senate Guard was doubted, that escorted the Supreme Chancellor.

"You'll be missed in this Senate session, senator." Palpatine said with a big paternal smile. Kiara shuddered. Unlike Anakin she didn't trust the Supreme Chancellor at all as she adhered to her master's vision of all politicians, even if Padme looked like the exception. The Senator sent the Chancellor a weary look.

"Thank you Supreme Chancellor. But deputy Binks will be there on my place." Padme said as Jar Jar looked nervously away, he wasn't as confident as Padme was on him. Palpatine barely spared a look at the Gungan and Kiara thought for a brief moment that she'd seen disgust on his eyes. Palpatine then approached Anakin and patted the boy on the shoulder.

"You are protecting one of the Republic's greatest senators. I trust you'll be up for the task." He told him like Padme was the most important thing in the Supreme Chancellor's life. Anakin smiled at the man he had come to see as a friend.

"Don't worry your excellency we will protect her." Anakin replied. Palpatine looked at Kiara.

"I'm sure you will boy" He then smiled at Obi Wan's apprentice. "And Girl you too of course."

Kiara just nodded and Obi Wan spoke. "It's time for you to take the ship." He said as Supreme Chancellor went away. "Be very careful."

"We will" Anakin said as he Kiara Padme went towards the ship with R-2 rolling after them.

"I'm worried the Padawans will do something stupid." Obi Wan said, of course referring to the Padawans different missions.

"I'm worried about what the senator will do." Typho said with humour and Obi Wan could not help but chuckle.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon and Sarah spent a good three hours at their appartment, on a building near the Senate which had been acquired thanks to Qui Gon's contacts, playing with their children who'd been thrilled to have their father back and were devastated when their parents told them they would be spending some time with their aunt since their parents had things to do. It almost broke Qui Gon's heart to leave them with Mary Sunn, Sarah's younger sister. Once they were out of her sister's appartment Sarah picked Qui Gon's hand on hers.

"See that." She told him as she pointed at his face. "That's why I don't get angry when you don't spend much time with our children, because I know it's not for a selfish reason and that you suffer as much as we do when we are separated.

"You know me too well." Qui Gon said with a small smile.

"I was in law enforcement remember?" She said as they picked their spider and drove towards the Spaceport. "I had to recognize threats just glancing at someone." She told him. He smiled.

"True." He said kissing her briefly. "Be very careful out there."

"Come on, I'll be going with a Jedi and you yourself told me it's just to check on a woman who might or might not be in danger." Sarah said even though she appreciated her husband's concern.

"You are right." Qui Gon said trying to shake out a bad feeling the Force was giving him, more and more it seemed that Anakin was right to be concerned. "Just be careful" He added kissing her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Well here is the sixth chapter, perhaps I will add the seventh during the weekend but I don't know. I like to thank scottusa1 and Daktor for their reviews after last chapter and tell Daktor that he'll have to keep reading and that Palpatine may or may not know. Sorry anyway. Also thanks those who read follow and fav this story.

I've just added a oneshot called Birth of a Rebel based on the original Star Wars about Leia's first visit to Coruscant and an adventure that pushed her to become the rebel we know and love.

LD: I do not own Star Wars.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The day after Kiara and Anakin left on their missions and Sarah on hers Obi Wan and Qui Gon went through the temple's data base as they tried to analyze the dart that had ended that the clawdite's life searching for it's origin wanting to see if they came out with something that lead them to discover the whereabouts of the Mandalorian. However it came out with nothing. Obi Wan sighed and looked at his Master.

"This is weird" Obi Wan said. "I would have thought this dart would be in our archives."

Obi Wan said. Qui Gon shook his head and smiled.

"There are many things that are still a mystery to us my former apprentice." He said taking the dart from the machine. "Unfortunately it seems this dart is one of them."

"Well..." Obi Wan began. "I know that Dex could help us. He is knowledgeable about this kind of stuff since he's come across many things during his work on the outer rim."

Qui Gon nodded, their besalisk friend had come with into contact with many creatures from the outer rim or even the wild space during his many works, he may indeed be able to identify it. "Let's go" Qui Gon said. Obi Wan nodded and followed his master towards the temple's hangars where the Jedi had several shuttles and speeders.

Obi Wan and Qui Gon borrowed a speeder and exited quickly flying through the skies of Coruscant that had less traffic at that hour. A few minutes after both Jedi Masters entered their friend's diner. The diner was empty, perhaps because of the hour and they were greeted by the same waitress that had attended Sarah and Qui Gon the previous day.

"Welcome to Dex's dinner" the waitress began. "How may I help you?"

"Yes" Obi Wan said. "We would like to see Dex."

"Obi Wan! Qui Gon!" Greeted happily their besalisk friend as he approached them, wearing a dirty white t-shirt, some brown dirty trousers and a very dirty formerly white apron, and hugged both of them strongly. "It's nice to see you my friends! Qui Gon I heard you came here yesterday with captain Sunn, I'm sorry I wasn't here to see you." 

"Don't worry." Qui Gon said smiling. The besalisk smiled back.

"Sit! Sit!" He told as pushed them towards the nearest chair. "Tell me what do you want, I'll prepare you anything." He offered. "I'll take care of these two honey" He told the droid.

"Sure thing luv" The droid replied. Dex looked at Obi Wan and Qui Gon.

"So what do you two want?" He asked again in his usual friendly manner.

"Unfortunately we haven't come for a meal." Obi Wan said. "We've come here to know if you help us with something" The young jedi Master told him as Qui Gon handed Dex the Dart.

"Have you ever seen one of these?" The elder master asked.

"What do we have here?" Dex said carefully analyzed the dart. "I'll be! Where did you get this little one."

"It was used by one Bounty Hunter during one of our missions, he used it to kill someone and we thought maybe we could trace it back to where the Bounty hunter is." Obi Wan explained. Dex nodded examining it.

"Well, I don't know if you will find your Bounty Hunter but I do know this little fella's origin. It is a really popular dart used by the Polis Massans, I saw one of these while working on the mines of Subterrel as a prospector." Dex told them. "Even if they use them, the polis massans don't produce this beauties. This is a Kaminoan Saberdart and it is fabricated on the planet Kamino."

"Kamino?" Obi Wan asked, he hadn't been to that planet nor did it sound familiar.

"Is the planet of the cloners, not really a bad bunch, although they are only your friends if you have money." Dex joked. Qui Gon nodded, he'd heard of this cloners and their planet, it was situated on the wild space.

"Perhaps we should return to the temple and check on this planet." Obi Wan told his Master.

"Yes that would be best" Qui Gon said feeling they would find more than they were looking for.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon and Obi Wan looked puzzled at what they found on the Jedi Temple's stellar map. They had been searching for the coordinates of the Planet Serenno. Rex had told them the general location and so they thought to find it would be easy. However as they introduced the name of the planet on the map, the computer told them that the planet wasn't on the map even if sent them to some coordinates.

"What does this mean?" Obi Wan said with a frown.

"I don't know" Qui Gon replied with a frown of his own. Watching the Jedi Master responsible for the archives, his Master's friend, the elderly human female, Jocasta Nu approached them. Qui Gon had always seen the woman as a good Jedi Master and had developed a friendship with her thanks to his Master and when news of Dooku's betrayal of the order spread he'd spent a few days consoling the woman and so they had remained friends.

"Master Nu" Qui Gon called the woman who approached the two Jedi Masters.

"Master Jinn, Master Kenobi what can I do for you?" The woman spoke with her usual professionalism.

"Master we are searching for a Planet on the archive's stellar map and it doesn't appear." Obi Wan told the woman.

"Then the planet doesn't exist" The woman spoke with firm conviction.

"Wouldn't it be possible that the archives are incomplete?" Obi Wan asked. Qui Gon would have smacked his former Padawan right there, to criticize the perfection of the Jedi Archives made Master Nu react always badly. This time it wasn't an exception.

"The archives are perfect." The woman snapped. "If a planet isn't in our maps then it doesn't exist."

The woman huffed and walked away as a confused Obi Wan looked at his Master. "What did I do?"

Qui Gon shook his head and sighed as he began working with some possible theories on his head. "That woman has one defect, she can't accept the Jedi archives as less than perfect." He replied. "Let's go find Master Yoda, he may be able to help us." 

Both Jedi exited the archives and headed for the zone of initiate's classes where Yoda was teaching a class, helping some initiates with their lightsaber training. Both Masters waited for the little green Grand Master to notice them.

"Class" Yoda spoke. "Visitors we have." The initiates took off the training helmets that blocked their face and their vision for training and look at both Jedi Masters.

"Hello Master Obi Wan, hello Master Qui Gon" They greeted in unison making the Jedi Masters chuckle.

"Bring you here what problem does?" Yoda asked them knowing their required his help. Qui Gon spoke.

"We are looking for a planet but we aren't able to find it."

"It isn't on the archives." Obi Wan added. Yoda nodded and looked at the initiates.

"Lost a Planet the Masters have." He joked. "How embarrassing." The initiates laughed at this and even Obi Wan and Qui Gon smiled lightly. "The map" He then told an Initiate as he closed the windows and Room became dark. The Initiate pressed a switch and a Stellar Map appeared before them.

Obi Wan moved towards the location where Kamino supposedly was. "The planet we are looking for is supposed to be here, however our maps show nothing." He began and Yoda nodded.

"However" Qui Gon added. "The Map shows some satelites here and some objects being subjected to a gravitatorial pull which means there is definitely something there.

Yoda nodded and opened the windows again as the map disappeared. He looked at the initiates. "Children any ideas for the Masters you have?" A boy rose his arm and Yoda nodded at him.

"Perhaps someone erased it from the archives?" The boy spoke timidly. Qui Gon looked at the boy impressed at how intuitive he was.

"Wonderful the mind of a child is" Yoda said as both Qui Gon and Obi Wan nodded in agreement.

"The padawan is right. The Planet erased may have been."

"But who...?" Obi Wan began to ask but then looked at Qui Gon. They knew exactly who could have done it. Yoda also knew.

"Go to this planet you two must." Yoda spoke with a frown. "Something Dark I sense in all of this."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

At the same time on the planet Kamino the Slave I landed on Tipoca City. Jango entered the installations dressed fully on his armors greeting quickly several of his Kaminoan hosts. The long neck alien species had learnt a long time ago not to ask where he had been or what he did when he went away so no one stopped to talk with him. Jango entered his room where his son was waiting for him.

"Father" Boba Fett greeted his parent merely looking at him when he arrived, the mandalorian weren't exactly the most affectionate culture. "How did this job go?"

"Not too bad." Jango spoke with a smile as he pulled his helmet off. "How were your lessons?" Jango asked.

"Good, I was also able to train with the clones." Boba replied excitedly. Jango smiled, Boba was fond of everything military related as he'd been at his age.

"I see." Jango smiled, but then he turned serious "Boba, we will have to leave the planet Kamino before soon." Boba just nodded not giving away any emotion although Jango could tell he was sad and a little scared but also excited. "And what would you say that I arranged your first battle before we leave."

The bo looked at his father wondering what he meant. Jango continued. "Listen well, your first enemies will be two Jedi Masters." Boba smiled excitedly, Jango had always told him of the legendary rivalry between the Jedi and the Mandalorians.

"When?" The Bounty Hunter smiled at the question.

"Soon pretty soon." He said patting his son on the head.


	7. Chapter 7

Well as I said I'll post a chapter this weekend and post several others next week. Thank you for the reviews as always, I'd like to encourage all the followers of this story to review at least once because it is always fun and constructive to read what people have to say. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed or those that review regularly please continue your support

I must also say, that for now there won't be a fight, or a DIRECT fight between Boba Fett, he is still a child but he will assist Jango of course, and the Jedi perhaps when we get to the AU part of the clone wars or any future installment of Star Wars AU series, I don't know how many I'll make. I've added some interesting battles to the battle of Geonosis which is almost done but for you is still several chapters away. Look forward to it.

LD: Star Wars doesn't belong to me.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Observing the escenery before her from the balcony of the Naberrie Villa in the Lake Country of Naboo almost made Kiara not want to leave the mostly peaceful planet. However she knew he had to, she had to make sure that her best friend's mother was ok, safe and sound in Tatooine so that Anakin wouldn't worry. Hearing the Senator's laugh coming from the stairs as Anakin and herself went for picnic made her smile.

Ever since arriving there the day before Padme had been more relaxed than she had been on Coruscant, more accepting of her Jedi protectors, especially after meeting with her family and the queen, Kiara guessed most of Padme's worries were because she felt she had failed them but both the Naberrie family and the court insisted on the contrary. Also she guessed Anakin, who'd been glued to the senator from their voyage until this point also played a big part on her smile.

She went towards the stairs and smiled at Padme and Anakin as they approached her. Padme returned the smile while Anakin threw her a knowing look.

"Kiara" Padme said. "Anakin and I were going to do a picnic on the hills. Would you like to come with us?"

"I'd love to Se..." But Padme threw her a look. "Padme" She corrected herself with a smile. But I'm afraid I must leave you 2 to your picnic alone, I've received a communication from the council, there is a matter regarding your assassination attempts that I must look into since Master Qui Gon and Master Obi Wan are busy looking into other leads. I must go to Tatooine immediately they've sent a transport to pick me up."

"I see, then we'll go with you" Padme said determined to find out who was behind the attacks and confront him

"No" Kiara and Anakin said in unison. "You must remain here senator. It's just a lead. Plus Anakin will stay with you since the council fears how the attachments he has on that planet could influence him. You will be watching one another" Kiara told her kindly ignoring Anakin's glare.

"At least take R-2 then." Padme insisted. "He's somewhere around the villa." Before Anakin or Kiara could stop her Padme entered the villa and called for R-2. When she returned the little droid was chirping sadly rolling behind its master. Kiara who, contrary to Obi Wan didn't really feel anything against droids, machine and the like, patted the droid's head.

"I accept your offer Senator" Kiara told Padme. "I'll return here as soon as I'm done" She told Anakin.

"Be careful" Anakin told her half for the sake of the cover half serious since he knew what kind of planet Tatooine really was.

"I will, you be careful too"she said "And good luck" Kiara added, referring to Anakin's attempts with Padme, as she turned around and began descending the stairs and picking her comlink to contact Sarah. The miniature hologram of Qui Gon's secret wife appeared.

"Are you in orbit?" The jedi Padawan asked.

"I am" Sarah said nodding.

"Alright I'm heading for the rendez vous point." Kiara said.·

"Roger that" Sarah said cutting the transmission.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin and Padme spent a good part of the day on the hills telling each other stories about their lives the 10 years they had been apart. It was curious that while their reunion in Coruscant and their interactions had been somewhat tense the two friends could talk like they hadn't separated at all during this 10 years. Then the conversation took a not really unexpected but surprising turn.

"So tell me has there been someone in your life these past few years?" Padme asked. Anakin looked at her. He so much wanted to tell her that all that had been on his head the past years had been her and his Jedi training but knew he couldn't. Despite knowing his master's, Kiara, Obi Wan, Siri and, despite being one of the very few things they agreed about, Ferus's position on attachment the order was a complete different story.

"The Jedi code doesn't allow such things." Anakin replied.

"But come on with a Master like Qui Gon surely he was more tolerant than most." Padme said. "And it's impossible that you've grown without knowing love or at least attraction."

"Well, Jedi are different than most." Anakin maintained his position.

"Jedi are still sentient beings" She said, and Anakin found that he couldn't come up with a come back for that.

"I sometimes wonder if all of us are" Anakin muttered to himself. And then he smirked. "You should have this conversation with Kiara, I believe you would discovers new types of red if you did."

Padme let out a laugh and Anakin tried his best not to emulate what he said his best friend did when flustered. The senator however looked around.

"You know I used to come here with my sister as children, we would play all day around these hills whole days until it was time to go home." Padme said with an air of nostalgia. "I miss the old days"

"Well my past is nothing like that." Anakin told her. "Tatooine is nothing like here." Padme cringed as she remembered the sandy planet and nodded, it was definitely not a planet she would like to live on. "With the exception of my passion for technology and pod racing, the only thing I got from there, was beatings and sand."

"Sand huh?" Padme said as she remembered the deserts of Tatooine.

"Yeah sand." Anakin said. "You know I hate sand, it's itchy and it gets anywhere, I still get some grains when I bath or shower." The last part was clearly a joke and Padme laughed.

"You know there are some lakes around here with beaches on their shores full of white sand. I was planning to go there with you but it seems like if you hate sand it won't be a good idea." She replied with a smile. Anakin's mind began to race a he thought of Padme and himself on the beach.

"For you senator" Anakin said. "I might make an exception."

Both of them laughed and remained for a few moments staring into each others eyes. Their heads began to come closer together but both of them seemed to realize what they were doing and jerked their heads away.

"Perhaps it's better if we go back" Anakin said trying to pretend nothing happened.

The senator nodded as she blushed. They returned to the palace and spent the rest of the time until dinner on their respective rooms while the cooking droids prepared dinner.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kiara observed the Sandy Planet were her best friend had been born from the freighter's cockpit the YT-1000 that had been Siri's ship and had been so useful during the Serennian incident the only thing that had changed in the ship was it's owner and that it now had a name, the "Force Firefox". Sarah also observed the planet intently.

From space one could see the Planet and see nothing on it, it was just one Giant desert. If one didn't know anything about it he might even be tempted to explore it a little. But knowing nothing about Tatooine was difficult. It was a planet ruled by the Hutt's crime sindicate and a giant dustball of death, corruption and pain where very few were able to make an honest living and to do so they had to do it from the planet's farms, never the cities.

"So this is Anakin's home planet huh?" Sarah said out loud interrupting her friend's thoughts.

"Yeah" Kiara replied. "It seems so desolated."

"It is" Sarah confirmed. After she'd left the Judiciary corps she'd done a couple of works around the planet. "It is a desolate place where only the corrupt can hope and dream."

"How come the Republic hasn't done anything about the situation on this planet?" Kiara asked.

"They don't have the means to impose the rule of law here anyway. But mainly they don't have the will to do so." Sarah replied as they entered the planet's atmosphere. "Where was Anakin's home?"

"I believe it was in Mos Espa." Kiara said.

Sarah nodded and introduced the data in the computer as Kiara felt something in the force, a warning of something dark on the planet. She looked at the older woman with a frown on her face. "It seems Anakin's dreams may be premonition" Kiara said "There's something dangerous here."

"What are you feeling?" Sarah asked.

"Something dark is on this planet I think I feel the dark side of the Force." Kiara told her friend.

"I hope you are wrong and it is just the feeling this planet gives to Force Sensitive people" Sarah said not really looking forward to meet a darksider again.

"I hope so too." Kiara said. "But I have..."

"A bad feeling about this?" Sarah interrupted her. Kiara nodded and older woman sighed, a Jedi's bad feelings were usually correct. Suddenly as if agreeing with her sounded some scared chirps from R-2 which had been investigating the ship ever since it got aboard.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The Cloaked figure observed how Shmi Lars worked on her farm's vaporators from it's position a mile away. He was standing near an speeder and looking at him through his binoculars. Observing the woman work, the cloaked figure wondered if acting now was the best course of action. She'd been observing the woman for two days now since she had gotten there as fast as she could when her master had assigned her the mission.

So far the woman's life seemed routinary and there was no sign of her supposed Jedi protectors which the cloaked figure had to recognize disappointed her. She had been hoping to test her abilities against the Jedi but that would have to wait. Just as she thought that she felt something in the Force, the presence of a Jedi. Perhaps she wouldn't have to wait so long after all. She mounted her speeder, she would get the woman and lure the Jedi towards her to kill them, but for that she would have to just take the woman captive, her primary mission would have to wait.

The cloaked figure approached Shmi on a speeder. Anakin's mother turned around as the cloaked figure arrived.

"Who are...?" Shmi began but before she could speak another word the cloaked figure made her sleep and put her on her speeder. She took an holorecorder and left a message on it.

"If you want the woman to live. Tell the Jedi to search for her."


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter eight I'm seeing that the number of people following this story is increasing, although slowly, I'm glad for that. As always I thank those who read, follow and favorited this story and very special thanks to those who review as well for sharing their oppinions, voicing their doubts or just giving words of support please continue to do so in the future, and those of you who haven't reviewed please do so whenever you want all comments are welcome.

LD: I...I... I don't own Star Wars. T_T. I do own the original characters but those wouldn't be possible without Star Wars so... well I do not own Star Wars and all the credit go to the people that made this fantastic universe possible.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin and Padme dined in silence on the dining room of the Naberrie villa on the Lake Country of Naboo. None of them spoke of the almost kiss they almost shared on the hills during the picnic they'd had that day. Both of them felt a little guilty, however after half an hour or uncomfortable silence couldn't take it anymore and spoke.

"Have I told you about the time Obi Wan..." He began speaking and telling her stories of Qui Gon, Obi Wan and Kiara on which he was mostly the hero. Padme had been surprised by this development at first but came to enjoy the conversation. Before both of them realized it they were both on the living room sharing stories like they had on the hills. But of course Force had curious ways, or perhaps it was just the alcohol they were drinking, and before they realized they were back to the topic of significant others on their lives.

"So senator you have been asking me about my personal life this afternoon and I'm just realizing you've talked very little about your relationships." Anakin said with a teasing smile. Padme analyzed him for a few moments as if thinking if it was safe to tell him something.

"Well since we were talking about teenage relationships perhaps I should tell you about my first kiss." She said deciding she didn't want Anakin to know about her adult life romantic relations, she didn't know very well why.

"I see, so who was the lucky guy?... the one who stole your first kiss." Anakin asked already feeling a little jealous.

"We were on a camp, a camp from the politics program and well there was this boy, very handsome and very charismatic, a natural born politician. We were together for a brief time and he stole my first kiss." Padme told him.

"I see" Anakin said with a little sadness on his face. "And if it was such a wonderful boy why didn't you continue the relation."

"Well" Padme said "he was from another city and we both centered on our careers." She told him. "I tried to contact him a few years ago when my term as Queen was over but... he had left the planet during the Trade Federation's attack and never came back." She spoke those last words with deep sadness."

"I'm sorry." Anakin said bowing his head.

"So you've never had a kiss once in your life?" She asked desperate to change the topic.

"No..." Anakin replied. I see she said as she approached him in repetition of what had happened earlier that day. Anakin also came closer and perhaps because of the alcohol ignored the part of him that told him it was against the code, Kiara, Qui Gon and even Obi Wan had broken the code various time since he knew them and so had many other Jedi. There was nothing wrong with what Anakin was feeling but with the code and so he continued until he kissed the woman. It was a soft sweet sensation that remained even when Padme realized what they were doing and pulled apart from him.

"I..." She spoke without knowing what she was going to say. She was blushing furiously. "I'll go to bed now"

"Ok" Was Anakin's reply since he couldn't think of anything else to say his mind still on that kiss they had just shared.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The two Jedi Starfighters came out of Hyperspace and disengaged from the hyperdrive rings that had brought them to where they were now. Both of them contemplated the place where according the archives of the temple there was nothing. A large planet who seemed to be mostly water was before them.

"There it is Master" Obi Wan told Qui Gon over the comlink. "Our lost planet."

"Kamino" Qui Gon said. Both Jedi entered the atmosphere, it was raining heavily and there was a storm on the planet. Qui Gon looked at his astromech, R-9, a black and silver astromech droid. "R-9 there are bad weather conditions be alert in case it causes any system to malfunction."

"You too R-4" Obi Wan told his own astromech. Both astromech chirped in agreement with their masters. "Look Master there seems to be some kind of structure up ahead." He told Qui Gon as a group of semicircular buildings elevated above sea level by some platforms.

"It could be some kind of city." Qui Gon told him. As if in response to his guess a voice sounded in the comm system of the fighters.

"Attention unidentified ships you are approaching the airspace above Tipoca City sovereign Kaminoan airspace. Identify yourself or we'll shoot you down." Said a voice. Qui Gon quickly reply.

"This is Master Jedi Qui Gon Jinn and Master Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi. We have some bussiness in your planet we request permission to land. Both Jedi Masters continued to fly for a little more as they guessed the control tower operator reported to his superior.

"Roger that Masters." Came the voice again. "You are cleared to land on Platforms 7-A and 7-B, we'll transmit the coordinates to you."

Obi Wan and Qui Gon were lead to two nearby platforms connected to what seemed to be the main building of the "City"" Both Jedis left the ships to the land crew and met with a long necked very tall alien while of small oval head and stormy grey eyes

"Welcome Masters Jedi. My name is Taun We." The alien, Qui Gon and Obi Wan supposed was a Kaminoan, introduced herself. "We were beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Excuse me?" Obi Wan asked a little confused.

"Were you expecting us?" Qui Gon asked confused as well.

"Of course" the Kaminoan spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Our prime minister Lama Su wishes to speak with you."

"I see we also would like to speak with him of course." Qui Gon replied as Taun We lead them through the corridors of Tipoca city. Finally they stopped in front of a room and the door opened revealing another Kaminoan standing waiting for them near a table with 3 seats.

"Masters Jedi I present you Lama Su Prime, Minister of Kamino." Taun We said. "These the Masters..:"

"Qui Gon Jinn" Qui Gon said.

"Obi Wan Kenobi" Obi Wan introduced himself.

"Welcome Masters, have a seat." The prime Minister said as he sat down. Obi Wan and Qui Gon mimicked his action and also sat. "I suppose you are here to see the progress we've done with the job Master Sifo Dyas encommended us."

"What?" Qui Gon asked.

"Master Sifo Dyas. He still is a prominent member of the High Jedi Council is he not?" Lama Su spoke. Obi Wan and Qui Gon looked at each other with worry.

"Master Sifo Dyas died a few years ago." Obi Wan told the Kaminoan.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Lama Su said. After a few moments of silence he spoke again. "However you'll be happy to know the clone army he asked is on the first stages of completion we already a whole batallion ready for battle and several others almost ready."

He signalled for them to follow them. And when they did to say that what they saw surprised them would be a huge understatement. Several Cloning facilities, clone children attending military lessons and finally thousands of clones dressed in white military armors.

The prime minister continued his explaination. "We alter their cells to make them age at a double fast rate as a normal human. When they reach combat age we apply a trearment that stops that aging process and makes them age as normal humans the make sure they can stay in service the same number of years a human soldier would"

Qui Gon nodded with a neutral expresion while being horrified by what the Prime Minister was saying while Obi Wan looked at their faces, every single one the same, every one the face of Jango Fett.

"Excuse me Prime Minister. Who did you use as subject for clonation?" Obi Wan asked.

"A mandalorian Bounty Hunter. A human male called Jango Fett." The prime minister told them.

"Would it be possible for us to meet him?" Qui Gon asked as he and Obi Wan exchanged a look. The Prime Minister looked at Taun We. " Is Jango in?" The female Kaminoan nodded. Arrange a meeting between the Masters and himself.

"My partner will go with you now to meet him in possible. I'd like to report to the Jedi council about the advancements of the clone army. I'll meet with you later." Through their Forcebond he told Obi Wan

'Be careful we don't know what Jango has up his sleeve' His Padawan nodded and followed Taun We.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After arriving at Mos Espa and based on what Kiara and Sarah knew of Anakin's past they searched for Watto's shop. When they arrived there they met the Toydarian that had been Anakin's slaver for many years. The toydarian grumpy as always had informed that he had sold Shmi a few years back to a moisture farmer, the man had liberated her and married her. However just as they were leaving with the Farmer's location Watto had said something worrying.

"That woman sure has become popular these days." Watto grumbled. Turning around and threatening to have R-2 electrocute him until he told them, not that the droid could really kill a person with it's electric charge but it hurt a lot the Toydarian had confessed that a cloaked woman had paid him to tell him the location of Shmi Skywalker prompting Kiara to give a very unjedi like punch before the 2 women along with R-2 took one of the toydarians speeders.

When they arrived at the farm by midday they found a boy outside working on a speeder, he eyed them suspiciously as they stopped nearby. The boy couldn't be much older than Kiara or Anakin had black hair and was short but muscular.

"Who are you?" The boy demanded to know as they stopped in front of him.

"My name is Kiara Jade, I'm a Jedi Padawan and this is my friend Sarah soon, we are friends of Anakin Skywalker." Kiara introduced.

"Jedi!" The boy shouted angrily "What the heck do you wan!? Haven't you done enough!?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked maintaining her composure despite not liking the boy's attitude one bit. "We are looking for Shmi Skywalker."

"She is my stepmom. And she was taken the past night because she was involved with you!" Owen told them.

"What!?" Sarah and Kiara asked at the same time.

"Owen!" Sounded an old man's voice that interrupted their conversation. An old man with an injured leg advanced towards them with the help of a young woman. "That's enough." he turned to Sarah and Kiara. "I'm sorry about my son. I'm Cliegg Lars, Shmi is my wife."

"Is it true?" Kiara asked the Cliegg. "Shmi Skywalker has been taken?" Owen Lars nodded.

"Like my son said, Yesterday night." Cliegg said clearly trying not to cry in front of the strangers.

"Mind if we come in and you tell us what happened?" Sarah asked. Cliegg nodded and turned around with Sarah, Kiara and the still angry Owen Lars following shortly after.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the new chapter. Because I'm on vacation I'll be posting from five to seven chapters this week or at least I hope I'll be able to do so. As always thanks for your support.

LD: I do not own Star Wars

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sarah, Kiara and R-2 followed the Lars family into the interior of the farm, the home was big but it wasn't luxurious, if there was a form of describing it, it would be simple, rustic. The man limped towards a chair on the living room while the girl and boy remained standing. Cliegg motion for the women to sit as a silver and poorly built protocol android appeared from the kitchen. Despite not having seen it before Kiara recognized it, it was C3PO, and had been built by Anakin's for his mother. R-2 seemed to recognize it but if the protocol droid did recognize the little droid it gave little signs of it.

"Master Cliegg who are these people." C3PO asked.

"They are friends C3PO, Anakin's friends." Cliegg told the droid with a hint of annoyance. Despite not knowing the droid very well Sarah and Kiara could see the droid tended to annoy those around him.

"Oh my Master Ani's friends" the droid said excitedly. Kiara suppressed the urge to grin at her friend's nickname preceded by master. "Would you like to have something to eat or drink."

"We are fine thanks" Sarah told the droid who went away to do more chores around the house with R-2 following chirping and beeping at him. Kiara could swear he heard the protocol droid arguing with the little astromech. "What happened to your wife?" Sarah asked Cliegg Lars once the droids were gone.

"She went to check on one of the vaporators yesterday night and she never returned." Cliegg explained. "When Owen went out to look for her he found a message on an holorecorder. If you want her back tell the Jedi to search for her."

Kiara frowned and looked at Sarah, it seemed the bad feeling she'd had was justified as were Anakin's dreams.

"Not to be rude but why are you here?" Cliegg asked the women. "It's very weird that my wife disappears and then you Jedi appear looking for her."

"We are here on Anakin's behalf" Kiara replied. "He was worried something was going to happen to his mother, he had a... feeling. Since the Jedi Council wouldn't let him come because he was on a mission I was sent. My friend is not a Jedi she is a pilot."

"I see" Cliegg said with a sad look even Owen's hard stare seemed to soften. "Shmi always talked about her son how he was training to be a Jedi. Tell me is he alright?"

"He is a fine Jedi" Sarah replied kindly. "But he is also a boy worried about his mother."

"That's why we promise you we will do whatever it takes to bring her home." Kiara told him. She looked at Owen. "Do you still have the holorecording?" The young man nodded and brought her the holorecorder with the holorecording on it. "You also found the holorecorder right?" Owen nodded again.

Kiara closed her eyes and began searching traces of a presence on the artifact. "What is she doing?" she heard the girl ask.

"Beru..." The boy scolded her worried that the girl would make Kiara fail in finding his stepmom.

"It's alright" Sarah told them, she'd seen what Kiara a lot since she knew a lot of Jedi and had gone on missions with them. "She is looking for remains of the kidnappers energy so that she will be able to look for her afterwards."

Kiara continued until she found a presence. Once she had a trace she began searching for the presence. After a few minutes in silence she seemed to have found her, the dark presence was about 20 miles away from the farm on another empty farm, she also felt a presence similar to Anakin, she guessed it was his mom. The presence worried Kiara though, it produced an strange feeling of nostalgia on her. She opened her eyes and looked at the group around her.

"I've found them." She told them. "They are twenty miles from here on an abandoned farm."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jango Fett, who was wearing his full combat armor, sent his son towards the platform where the Slave I was landed when he heard the Jedis had arrived. It seems his plan using that specific had worked and had lead them right into Kamino. He'd had his doubts hours after he'd killed Zam because he knew those darts weren't really that common and it would be difficult for the Jedis to identify them but he'd ended up having faith that they would find him.

"Father" sounded appeared Boba's holographic figure ·I'm passing you a comm from the client." Jango nodded and Alexa appeared.

"Jango, your son said that you had something to tell me." She said with a hint of annoyance. "What is it?"

"The Jedi are here on Kamino" The Bounty Hunter. The Sith Lady looked at the bounty hunter through narrowed eyes. "They know about the clones."

"How?" The woman asked coldly.

"I'm not sure." The bounty hunter replied. Alexa sighed and Jango knew he hadn't fooled her.

"Our confederacy is still fragile" Alexa said slowly. "Not everyone agrees on rising against the Republic." The woman was speaking more to herself than Jango. "This could be what we need." She finally said smiling. "I still don't like your independent actions but it seems it will play to our favor. Come to Geonosis and bring your Jedi friends with you."

Jango nodded and Alexa cut the transmission. Of course Jango would obey, but only if the Jedi survived what he had planned. It was then the bell to his appartment sounded. Jango smiled and took out his blasters. It was time.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Taun We guided Obi Wan through the corridors of Tipoca city during more than half an hour before stopping in front of a door and ringing the bell. Obi Wan waited patiently as he waited for someone to open the door, but a warning in the Force prompted him to push Taun We out of the way as the door hissed open and several blaster shots came out of the room. Quickly rising to his feet he saw as Jango ran away while shooting at him. Turning his lightsaber on he quickly followed parrying the mandalorian's shots.

"Fett" Obi Wan growled as he followed the mandalorian through the corridors. 'Master he contacted Qui Gon.

'Obi Wan I felt the threat. Is it Fett?' Qui Gon asked. Obi Wan confirmed it as he ran after the mandalorian.

'He is heading for one of the platforms' Obi Wan told him as he watched the Mandalorian ran out towards a ship. 'He has a ship!'

'I'll be there shortly, hold him!' Qui Gon told him. Obi Wan went outside and found himself held down by Fett's blaster fire. Obi Wan parried the shots but knew the mandalorian wanted him to tire. Calling on the force he pushed the mandalorian far from his ship and took the chance to approach the mandalorian. The bounty hunter rose quickly to his feet and shot him with his two pistols as he contacted someone. The slave one began taking off as Jango and Obi Wan were locked in combat. Holstering his blasters Fett threw a metalic electrified cable towards Obi Wan but the Jedi was able to avoid being hit by it as it would have been a devastating attack with his body wet from the rain.

Obi Wan charged again and the mandalorian took out his blacksaber engaging in hand to hand combat.

"It's very nice of you to drop by Jedi." Fett taunted. "This sure brings back memories." At the memories Fett talked about, when he'd been a prisoner of the Mandalorian on Serenno, Obi Wan felt fury and charged harder than before. The mandalorian smiled and kicked Obi Wan down but before he could give him the final hit he was force pushed again as Qui Gon arrived on a Kaminoan flying mount and dropped on the platform.

"Sorry for being late." The elder master told his former padawan.

"Not a problem." Obi Wan said with a smile as he regained his composure. Both of them prepare to engage but the mandalorian seeing his disadvantage flew away onto his shp's open ramp. Obi Wan picked a transmitter and threw it as the ramp closed and the ship on it.

"Let's follow him" Qui Gon told Obi Wan. The Stewjon Master nodded but both felt a warning on the force. Both of them jumped out of the platform as the platform burst into flames.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Padme awoke that morning to find Anakin meditating on the terrace of the villa, today was the day of the vote on the Military Creation Act and she wouldn't have been able to sleep more even if she wanted to. Anakin seemed to have slept little and had a frown on his face despite being meditating. Padme observed the young man meditate for a while before Anakin opened his eyes and observed her. "You are up early." The young Jedi told her. "Is something the matter?"

"Right back at you" Padme said with a chuckle to hide her worry for her young... protector.

"My worries doesn't matter right now?" Anakin told her. Padme threw him a look and Anakin sighed. "Fine I'll tell you but first tell me what's bothering you"

"Today it's the day of the vote." Padme said. "And I'm afraid it will end up passing without me there."

"Jar Jar is there and your handmaidens are there to help him." Anakin tried to comfort her although he knew it wasn't much comfort. "Plus you have your political allies.

"I know but Palpatine seems to favor the proposal, it will take a lot of arguing to convince him otherwise." Padme said. "I still think he sent me away to prevent me from voting."

Anakin looked at her. Every time he'd talked with the High Chancellor of the Republic, he'd seemed a good and honest man who just wanted the best for the Republic. "I don't think so" He told her. "I'm sure that he can be convinced otherwise if he is given good reasons."

Padme wasn't convinced but decided to let it go. She didn't want to discuss politics with Anakin anyway.

"So tell me what's worrying you Anakin" She told him and he sighed.

"I've been having this nightmares lately." He began with a sad tone. "On them I see the face of my mom. She is agonizing, in pain and she is calling my name." He said on the verge of tears.

"Ani those are just dreams." She replied caressing his back soothingly.

"I know but I can't shake this feeling that it's real" He said.

"Then why don't you go to check on her?" Padme asked him softly. "That way you would be calm right? To see that she is alright."

"Kiara is already gone on my place. Qui Gon was afraid that if I went and she was in danger or already death I would fall because of my attachment to her." Anakin explained. Padme nodded, now knowing why Kiara had gone to Tatooine, and even though she was a little angry that she had been lied to, she appreciated the lengths Anakin's friends would go for him. However it was obvious that the boy needed to see his mother, that he needed to know for himself if she was alive.

"Anakin" She told him. "Let's go"

"Where?" He asked a little confused.

"To Tatooine" She replied with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Since something has come up as it does almost always during holidays I will update two chapters today, one chapter tomorrow and one chapter on sunday. I hope you enjoy reading, you still have to go some chapters but the part about the Attack on the clones is already done and I'm beginning to write about the clone wars. Like I said in the description they will be very AU but Ahsoka will be on them.

The Identity of the Sith assassin will be revealed this chapter, I think you will like it. Spoiler Alert IT IS NOT ALEXA.

LD: I do not own Star Wars

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Obi Wan and Qui Gon looked at Lama Su as the Prime Minister apologized profusely at them for Jango Fett's action. They had barely managed to escape with their lives by jumping off the landing platform towards the stormy seas of Kamino. Once in the water Qui Gon had called with the force the flying mount he had used to get to Fett and Obi Wan. The animal had flown her back into the city where the Kaminoans had tended to them.

"I'm very sorry for Jango's behavior." Lama Su said with his head bowed. He looked at Obi Wan. "I heard that you saved Taun We from his fire, I'm thankful for that.

"It was an honor and my duty as a Jedi knight." Obi Wan replied. "Now we have to know where Fett went."

"I threw a locator at his ship before the platform exploded." Qui Gon said. He looked at the prime minister again. "Due to the circumstances we are forced to follow the Bounty hunter but a member of the Jedi Order will be here at the briefest chance to talk about the clones."

"We'll be waiting." Lama Su replied with a nod. Both Obi Wan and Qui Gon returned to their Starfighter where R-10 and R-4 were already mounted. Both fighters took off heading for the space.

"That was a close call" Obi Wan said.

"Like many others we've had my friend." Qui Gon said looking at his ship's incorporated Star map. "The transmitter's signal is coming from the asteroids near Geonosis."

"Geonosis is a known simpathizer of the Separatist cause." Obi Wan said. "Do you think they were the ones behind the assassination attempts on the Senator."

"Most likely. Like the Council said the Countess Alexa of Serenno continued Dooku's contacts with separatist and is most likely the one ordering the assassination." Qui Gon said deep in thought.

"What could she possibly gain with all this?" Obi Wan asked

"I don't know but I'm sure her motives are dark." Qui Gon said.

Something then came to Obi Wan's mind. "Master, remember the woman that saved Dooku from us during the serennian rebellion?" Obi Wan asked.

"Of course. What about her?" Qui Gon asked.

"This is just a hunch but I think it was countess Alexa." Obi Wan said.

"If your hunch is true then the Sith have been very active than we feared in Serenno. I'm sure Dooku had something to do with this clone army for the Republic" Qui Gon said as a feeling of dread and fury at his former master's old and new known deeds washed over him. "And we've been, probably still are, playing right into their hands."

"Whatever it is we'll have to go to Geonosis to find out" Obi Wan said. Qui Gon found himself agreeing with his former Padawan.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Leaving R-2 at the Lars's, Kiara and Sarah arrived at the abandoned farm, a pretty similar farm to that of the Lars and probably the rest of Tatooine too. The kidnapper made no attempt to hide herself or hide her presence from Kiara or Sarah. Shmi was besides her, on a kneeling position, her head bowed low and clearly tired and dehydrated. The Kidnapper whose body was completely covered and her her head covered by a hood, concealing her identity, showed no such signs of being tired or dehydrated.

Kiara and Sarah stepped out of the speeder and advanced a few steps before the kidnapper stopped them.

"Welcome Jedi." She said in dark cheery voice. "I've been waiting for you."

"Release that woman" Sarah demanded as she leveled her blaster at the kidnapper. Kiara on her part observed the kidnapper intently but didn't reach for her lightsaber, the Force was telling her something about her enemy and she didn't know what it was, it wasn't a warning exactly, it was a strange feeling, the feeling of familiarity.

"So only one is a Jedi." The kidnapper said as a crimson lightsaber appeared on her hand. "That would normally make my mission more boring but well..." She looked at Kiara. "That way I can meet with my little sis or was it older? Never mind, that way I can meet my sister alone."

"What?" Kiara asked. For all response the woman took off her hood and the whole clode revealing an exact carbon copy of Kiara. Both Sarah and Kiara looked speechless at the Kidnapper.

"Nice to meet you my name is Teressa, Teressa Jade, Sith apprentice and assassin." Kiara looked dumbfounded as the woman introduced herself.

"What kind of trick is this?" She said summoning her lightsaber and turning the green bladed saber on.

"Oh this is hardly a trick." Teressa said with a smile. She charged at Sarah and the two engaged in combat. Kiara found it hard to fight the woman who seemed more skilled than her on hand to hand combat. Teressa kicked Kiara who fell to the ground. "If that's all you have I won't be needing any tricks." She mocked, but was interrupted by Sarah's blaster fire. The older woman helped her Jedi friend get to her feet as Teressa blocked the blaster shots.

"Interesting" She said. "You are not a Jedi but you are definitely a skilled fighter."

Kiara charged at the woman who claimed to be her sister again, this time more agressively making Teressa back down a little. Looking into her sister's eye so similar to hers she saw hints of the golden eyes of a Sith Lord.

"I take back what I said sister." Teressa said with an evil smirk. "You definitely have potential but the Jedi won't be able to help you reach your full potential. Come with me and learn the ways of the Sith."

"Never!" Kiara shouted as she saw an opening and slashed at her sister's leg. However Teressa saw through her attack and avoided it the last minute. Sarah meanwhile observed the two identical girls fight, as long as Kiara was that close she wouldn't have a clear shot. She saw Shmi still kneeling on the sand and went for her, all of this would be meaningless if they didn't save Anakin's mom. Running towards her she untied her and helped her stand. Shmi looked at her savior.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Your son's master Qui Gon Jinn sends us." Sarah explained. Shmi smiled weakly.

"Master Qui Gon I remember him." she said as Sarah helped her get in the speeder. Meanwhile Kiara and Teressa fought hard against each other.

"You know sister if you come with me we would be able to take out my master and the rest of the Sith. We would be more powerful than you can imagine." Teressa still taunted her sister.

"I won't join you. I'll protect the Jedi and the Republic until I breath my last breath." Kiara replied. Teressa growled in anger and Sarah pushed her back against the farm with the Force. The Sith apprentice released her saber and fell to the ground. Feeling more blaster shots at her she rolled and Sarah failed her objective.

Teressa balanced her options, she had underestimated her sister and even though she wasn't sure she would lose she couldn't risk getting injured, she wouldn't be of use to her master injured and if she became useless her master would dispose of her. Her master would be angry if she retreated, she'd surely be punished but she would still be useful. She growled as she had blown the only chance she'd had of killing the woman by waiting for the Jedi, but looking at Kiara it had been worth it.

"I'll let you win for now." She spat and headed for her own speeder which had been hidden behind the farm. Kiara made an attempt to follow but Sarah called out to her.

"Kiara we have to take Anakin's mom home." Sarah told her. She turned around and looked at the now unconscious woman on their speeder. Sarah was right, she had other things to do than following the sith that claimed to be her sister. She nodded and both women returned to the Lars homestead.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon and Obi Wan piloted their fighters through the asteroid group that surrounded Kamino. It took them a lot of ability to pilot through it without crashing. Both of them entered the atmosphere and overflew the desertic landscape of Geonosis, choosing to land a few miles away from Jango Fett's signal. Both Jedi masters stepped out of the fighters.

"The transmitter tells us Jango is on one of those caves." Qui Gon told Obi Wan who nodded.

"What do we do?" Obi Wan asked.

"I suggest we investigate a little." Qui Gon said. "We need to find answers and inform the council of what we find. Obi Wan nodded again and looked at the astromechs and told them to to wait by the fighters. Pulling their hoods to protect them from the desertic weather both Jedi walked towards the caves.

About an hour later they infiltrated the corridors of an installation, a quick Force sweep, let them feel Fett and another very dark presence. Obi Wan and Qui Gon advanced through the installation avoiding the geonosian guard patrols. As they advanced a little more they discovered what seemed to be a factory, a battle droid factory.

"What is this?" Obi Wan wondered out loud.

"A battle droid army." Qui Gon said. "For the Separatists." Both Jedi looked at each other.

"It seems you were right Master we are playing right into their hands." Obi Wan said frowning as he looked at the factory again. "What do we do?"

"The Sith have set the stage and we are far too late to change it." Qui Gon said. "A war will come, and it will devastate the galaxy with the force of a storm."

"Can't we do something?" Obi Wan said.

"Let the war begin" Qui Gon said with a serious voice fully aware of what he was saying. "And turn the tables on the sith." Obi Wan nodded also not seeing other way around.

After exploring the installation a bit more they began hearing voices coming from one of the rooms. The door was slightly ajar and a feminine voice was coming out of it.

"Our droid army will be very powerful, if you viceroy join your forces with the battle droids of the technounion our army will be unstoppable." The voice spoke.

"I won't do anything until I know the Senator from naboo is dead." Came another voice that Qui Gon and Obi Wan recognized as Nute Gunray's, viceroy of the trade federation.

"The Intergallactic Banking Clan will support you unofficially." Came another voice. "We can't risk our bussinesses around the Republic just yet."

"This'll better end well" Came the voice of Poggle the Lesser Archduke of Geonosis. "If we fail we'll lose much more than the steemed viceroy did after the invasion of Naboo.

"I guarantee you, you won't regret it, together we will bring down this corrupt Republic." The feminine voice said. Obi Wan looked at Qui Gon.

'What do we do?' He asked through their Force Bond.

'Let's return to the ships we have to report to the Council what we've found.' Qui Gon replied. Both Jedi nodded and began making their way back, unaware that they had been spotted by one of the sentinels that patrolled the corridors of the installation.


	11. Chapter 11

Heres is the second chapter of today I hope you enjoy, please review follow fav etc. As always thank you for reading. Also I hope you enjoyed last chapter's twist I sure enjoyed writing it.

LD: I do not own Star Wars

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Padme and Anakin entered Watto's shop in Mos Espa an hour after arriving at Anakin's hometown. The young jedi padawan chose to conceal his identity by keeping his head covered by his tunic's hood. Taking a look around Anakin saw that the shop had hardly changed in all the years he'd been gone, the same old droids and spare parts were displayed waiting for a buyer that was desperate enough to buy them for the price Watto usually demanded, far above their real actual value. The Toydarian was behind the counter and his face had signs of having been struck recently although it didn't seem to have left permanent damage. The toydarian observed the newcomers wearily before he put on his best bussiness face, that fake smile he normally showed to everyone but his slaves.

"Welcome" he said in cheery voice. "Welcome foreigner to my humble shop. How can I help you today?"

"We are looking for one of your slaves, a woman." Anakin spoke in a neutral tone while Padme looked around the shop. "Her name is Shmi Skywalker."

"Shmi Skywalker" Watto repeated dropping the cheery voice and fake smile. "You are not the only ones interested on her these days. Three women have already come looking for her."

"Three?" Anakin asked confused and worried.

"Yeah, one a few days ago and other 2 just yesterday. The first one crept me out the other 2 gave me this and took one of my speeder as thanks for the information as thanks for my information." Watto said as he pointed to his bruised head. Anakin would have smiled since he knew the ones to struck Watto would have been Kiara and Sarah but he was worried about that first woman.

"I see, then give me the address and I'll leave in peace without creeping you out or striking you on the face." Anakin said as Watto moved his gaze towards Padme and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't I know you?" Watto said knowing he knew Padme. Anakin sighed and dropped the hood revealing himself.

"Hello Watto." He said and the toydarian's eyes went wide.

"Ani?" He asked. "Ani!" He finally confirmed. "Oh boy haven't you grown!" the toydarian returned to his cheerful voice and seemed happy to see his former slave. Perhaps he had misjudged his former owner yet Anakin kept a neutral and serious expression.

"Watto, my mother?" He asked again. Watto looked at him and nodded.

"Like I told those women your mother was sold to a moisture farmer a few years back." Watto told Anakin who looked angry at this revelation. "But from what I've heard he has since liberated her and married her." Anakin took the information in surprised, all these past years he had been training to be a good Jedi knight, to be able to liberate his mother and other slaves but she had already been saved.

"Could you get me the address please?" Anakin asked his former owner who nodded and went to the back of the store.

"Anakin?" Padme asked worriedly as she approached her Jedi protector. "Are you alright?"

"Yes" Anakin replied with a light smile as struggled with his emotions at her mother's liberation and marriage. "I'm fine, although I will be better when I see my mom."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sarah stood outside the room the Lars had disposed for her and Kiara after they returned to the farm with Shmi Skywalker alive. After refusing to eat dinner the younger woman had spent the night stirring in her sleep and mumbling her supposed sibling's name. It was clear the confrontation had affected her deeply not that Sarah couldn't understand it after all, she had just found out her own sister was an assassin working for the sith, it would shock anyone.

"Kiara" She said as she entered the room with a bowl of breakfast the girl, Beru, who was Owen's fiancée had given her for her friend, the Lars's behavior had changed as Shmi was returned to them.

"I'm coming in" She said as she entered the room. The girl laid on her bed with her head on a pillow, it was obvious that she'd been crying.

"Kiara, you need to eat something" Sarah said. "You'll grow weak if you don't." The younger woman didn't.

"I don't care." Came Kiara's reply muffled by the pillows.

"Kiara" Sarah said in a more stern tone of voice. "You are bein disrespectful with our hosts. I understand that you are going through a rough patch."

"A rough patch! A rough patch!" Kiara shouted angrily at her. "This is no rough patch! When Ferus almost broke up our relationship because he could not take keeping secrets anymore was a rough patch. Finding out I have a sister and a sith assassin at that is... is..." She tried to explain. "Is something more, something the Jedi should leave behind."

"Painful? Frustrating?" Sarah offered. Kiara looked at her. "Those are emotions, every sentient being has them, even the Jedi"

"The Jedi are the guardians of the Galaxy." Kiara replied. "We are tought to leave those emotions behind. The fact that I haven't is because of the kind of Jedi Qui Gon and Obi Wan really are. And it hurts, it hurts a lot right now."

"Of course it hurts" Sarah said. "It is supposed to hurt, only non sentient beings wouldn't hurt from what you've experienced."

"Make it stop" Kiara pleaded as tears fell stronger than before.

"I can't" Sarah said approaching the girl and craddling her on her arms like she would with her own children. "Only you can"

"What can I do?" Kiara asked.

"Accept what's happened, you have a sister and she is a sith assassin." Sarah spoke wisely. "Perhaps you will be able to save her from the dark side one day. But not if you mope around all day."

"But I have so many questions?" Kiara said.

"And I'm sure you'll find your answers. In due time." Sarah said gently. "But now you have to return to being the confident Padawan we all know and love."

Kiara nodded and muttered a thanks as Beru entered the room with a nervous expression. The girl looked at them.

"An Space yatcht has just landed here." She told them. Kiara and Sarah looked at each other and followed the girl outside.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin and padmed disembarked from the yatcht after landing near the coordinates Watto had given them. A human male aproximately of Anakin's age observed them with a weary expression. Anakin and Padme went to where he was but the boy said nothing to them, not a greeting clearly waiting for them to identify themselves.

"Hello" Anakin said when they stopped in front of the boy. "We are looking for Shmi Skywalker, Shmi Lars now."

The boy looked at them suspiciously.

"Who wants to see her?" He asked and Anakin wondered why the boy was so defensive.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Padawan and her son." Anakin told the boy who changed his weary expression to one of surprise.

"Anakin?" He asked and Anakin nodded. The boy tended his hand for a handshake and gave him a light smile. "My name is Owen, Owen Lars, I'm your mother's stepson and your stepbrother I guess" He was a little nervous as he spoke and Anakin chuckled.

"Nice to meet you Owen." He said and then introduced his companion. "This is Padme, Padme Amidala."

Owen shook hands with Padme as well and Anakin smiled as he saw Kiara and Sarah approaching them.

"This wasn't part of our plan" Kiara, who seemed to have cried told him as he hugged her friend. "You even brought the Senator with you."

"I was worried" He defended himself. "And it's not like she would have been convinced to remain in naboo while I came here. What's the matter with you?" He asked worried that it had something to do with his mom. Kiara shook her head.

"Nothing something on my mind, I'll tell you about it later." Kiara told him and he nodded. Then an old man came limping slightly followed by a younger woman who was helping a somewhat weak Shmi to walk. The woman's eyes lit up as she recognized Anakin's deep blue eyes, Anakin's eyes also lit up at the sight of her mother. Abandoning Padme's side he ran and hugged the woman strongly with the woman returning the hug. Analyzing his mother's weak appearance Anakin spoke with a voice full of worry.

"Mom What's happened?" He asked. Shmi smiled at his son.

"I'm just recuperating, I was taken by someone and rescued by your friends Ani." Shmi replied as she took in how much her little Ani had grown. "Oh my Ani" She added tenderly. "You've turned into a very handsome young man." Shmi then noticed Padme recognizing her as the girl that Ani had brought into her home 10 years ago together with Master Jinn. "It's nice seeing you again Padme." She said kindly.

"You too" Padme said with a smile as R2-D2 approached the group coming from one of the farm's building. Anakin smiled at the sight of the protocol droid he'd built for his mom all those years ago.

"I'm telling you my talents surpass what a little astromech like you could understand" 3PO was telling R2. "I'm an expert in..."

"Hey 3PO it's good to see you" Anakin greeted the droid interrupting the conversation, 3PO looked at him with a confused expression.

"Excuse who might you be?" The protocol droid asked. R2 chirped something and 3PO angrily replied. "Of course I would recognize the..." he looked at Anakin better. "The creator! Oh Master Anakin it is you!"

Anakin chuckled and nodded. "It's good to see you too."


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the fifth chapter this week, now like I told you yesterday I won't update anymore until sunday when I return home. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as always thank you for all your support, please enjoy reading and review if you like.

LD: You know that I don't own Star Wars.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin talked with his mother and his stepfamily for about an hour with Sarah, Kiara and Padme looking without interrupting the interaction. However with Clieg still injured and Shmi still weak the Lars couple quickly returned to their room while Owen and Beru left to do the remaining daily chores around the farm, 3PO had also left and R2 who seemed to like bothering the protocol droid had left with him. Left alone with Sarah, Kiara and Padme the boy changed his expression to a more concerned one.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Anakin asked. It didn't escape them that his tone wasn't harsh nor demanding meaning he wasn't angry at them or blamed for what happened to his mother, on his voice there was only concern.

"It seems that you were right to be worried..." Sarah began as Kiara and herself explained their encounter with the sith and the sith's identity.

"A sister? You have a sister?" Anakin asked surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know, I didn't know anything about my family until yesterday." Kiara replied somewhat defensively. Seeing that Kiara was about to have another breakdown Sarah intervened.

"The important thing is that we managed to bring back your mom." She said. "Now we have to decide what to do with her."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"Don't tell me you haven't figured it out. For some reason the Sith are after your mother, she and your stepfamily are in danger and we can't come back to Tatooine everytime you feel their distress we need them somewhere close where we can keep an eye on them." She said.

"And where are we going to take them?" Kiara asked. "Their life is here and it's not like they have much money to buy a home in other planet."

"Perhaps I will be able to help with that Padme said. Forty years ago, my grandfather bought several appartments around Coruscant and rented them as a secondary source of income for the family. We still keep several of those appartments without renting perhaps we could accommodate them in one of those."

"And how will we take them there?" Anakin asked still not convinced.

"I'll take them on my ship" Sarah said. "That way you will be able to return to Naboo with the Senator safe and sound. Anakin balanced his options and nodded.

"I suppose they'll need some convincing but I think it's a good plan. I'll definitely feel safer with mymother close to me." He said as a very excited C3PO entered followed by an equally altered R2-D2.

"Master Ani, oh heavens Master Ani!" He exclaimed as R-2 also seemed worried.

"3PO R-2 what's the matter?" Anakin asked with a worried tone of voice. The protocol droid began reply.

"Wewereonyourshipandtherewasthistransmissionfromsomefriendsofyoursandtheyseemintrouble." The protocol droid said at an accelerated rhythm.

"Slower 3PO" Anakin said. The protocol droid seemed to calm down.

"We were on your ship and there was this transmission from some friends of yours and they seem in trouble." C3PO repeated slower this time. Anakin looked at the droid.

"A transmission?" Anakin asked. "What transmission?" C3PO looked at R2.

"Play it" the droid told the astromech. R-2 beeped and chirped in response projecting a small scale hologram of Qui Gon.

"Anakin" Qui Gon began. "Our investigation have brought Obi Wan and I to the planet of Geonosis, were the separatists are assembling an army. We know now that it was then the ones behind Senator Amidala's murder attempt. We have attempted reaching the council but the long rang comm systems of our fighters aren't working properly. Transmit they information I have given you to the council if we act now we could catch them off guard."

"Master we've been discovered." Obi Wan said as his image also appeared, both Jedi lit their sabers and began blocking blaster shots, moving back and disappearing from view while a droideka appeared. Before the transmission was cut..

Kiara and Anakin looked at each other worried and then at Sarah who had a completely petrified expression on her face. Anakin didn't have to read her mind that she thought she had just lost her husband.

"What are we going to do?" She finally asked when she found her voice.

"We transmit this to the council." Anakin said.

"And then?" Kiara asked finding that plan insufficient.

"We... await instructions." Anakin said trying to remain calm. "Our mission is to protect the Senator"

"We've already diverted from our original objectives and the need our help." Kiara said with an angry expression.

"The council will help them." Anakin said although it was clear he was the most willing to go and help them but thoughts of Padme and his family also occupied his mind.

"We are closer to them, we'll be able to help faster before the council gets moving." Padme intervened.

"Padme my mission..." Anakin began. "

"Is to protect me and I'm going to save Qui Gon and Obi Wan." Padme said with a voice that didn't admit replies. Sarah and Kiara smiled a little at the Senator's words, none of them were overly fond of politicians but Padme was proving to be very different. Even Anakin smirked a little at the Senator's words.

"Ok so what's the plan?" He asked.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Palpatine observed the Grand Master of the Jedi order's holographic form as Yoda informed him of the discovery of a Separatist hidden base on the Planet Geonosis and the Jedi's intention to organize a Rescue mission. The Sith Lord feigned concern at the idea of the Separatists amassing an army to rally against the Republic. Master Yoda with his usual neutral expression told him of the discovery of a clone army for the Republic. He then sighed in supposed relief.

"Thank you Master Yoda for this information." Palpatine said when the little Jedi Master finished his report.

"Not a problem it is chancellor. But other intentions I had when contacted you I did." Yoda said.

"Other intentions?" Palpatine asked really confused this time.

"Your permission I'd like to use the clone army and stop the Separatist threat in Geonosis." The little green alien explained. Palpatine seemed to think about it. The Jedi conducting an attack against the separatists before the war had even broken out. He could certainly use this to tarnish the reputation of the Order later on."

"I don't know" Palpatine said. "The Senate is still voting the "Military Creation Act"." Much to Palpatine's displeasure he had to act. He'd hoped it would be a smooth vote without Amidala but Organa and Mothma were tough rivals, and Amidala's gungan companion found a lot of help with them. However if war started now, they wouldn't be able to oppose the act anymore.

"Know I do that too much I'm asking." Yoda said. "But need help we do chancellor." Palpatine smiled simpathetically at the alien.

"I see" he said. "You have permission."

"Thank you." Yoda said. "A nice day I hope you have Chancellor."

"Good luck" Palpatine said with a light smile as the hologram disappeared. Left alone with only the presence of his Red Guards outside the office, Guards that were very much aware of his true identity and intentions, he laughed. He'd been frustrated when Alexa had informed him of the Jedi movement in Kamino and even more so when his assassin, Teressa Jade, had informed him of the failure to kill Shmi Skywalker. But now everything seemed right again, especially now that a new window towards the fall of young Skywalker had opened despite his subordinate's incompetence. Everything seemed right.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Alexa entered the cell where the two Jedi captured were held captive, following close behind was Jango Fett who was acting as her bodyguard ever since his arrival. Both Jedi seemed weakened by the combat. Alexa smiled at the sight, the enemies of her order brought to their knees. She was quick to mask her thoughts however as she approached the Jedi.

"It's regrettable that we meet in this conditions Masters Jedi." The woman spoke kindly since she wanted to know what the Jedi knew and who they had told, she knew that sweet talk was her best option during an interrogation. "I would have liked to meet you in different circumstances. Without so many misunderstanding."

"There hasn't been a misunderstanding" Qui Gon replied with a calm expression.

"But there has been. You see, the droid army you've seen is not to attack the republic but to defend ourselves from it." Alexa said.

"Then release us and the Republic will explain that to the Republic, I'm sure they'll open negotiations." Obi Wan said although he knew the truth, in fact his tone was mocking.

"I'm afraid I can't do it" Alexa smiled. "You see, the geonosians do not take the spies candidly, their punishment for spying is death. And the only way to overturn that kind of Sentence is if you cooperate with me. After all you were an apprentice to my late predecessor and I'm sure he wouldn't want you to suffer such fate."

Qui Gon felt a pang of pain when he received confirmation of what he already knew but pushed it down and stared at the woman. "Your predecessor put a lot of effort in doing what the Geonosians will do with us. Your companion who's been lately trying to kill a Senator would confirm this, I'm sure."

Alexa laughed. "I'm sure." She agreed. Her expression darkened and her voice turned colder. "So you won't cooperate."

"For a Sith Lady, you are pretty stupid." Obi Wan taunted. Alexa's grin widdened.

"I'll enjoy watching you die on the arena." She said before leaving the cell followed by Fett.


	13. Chapter 13

The official beginning of the battle of Geonosis comes with this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading. To answer something that came in the reviews.

To Daktor: Palpatine is hoping that Anakin experiences a great personal loss in this battle so he can lure him to the Dark Side.

To Scottusa1: Thank you as always for the review.

And thanks to those who read follow and fav this story as well

LD: I don't own star wars

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin, Padme, Kiara, Sarah, C3PO, which was given to Anakin by her mother, and R-2 abandoned Tatooine on Padme's nubian cruisser. Any reluctance Sarah may had had of leaving her "Force Firefox" behind were overwhelmed by her desire to rescue Qui Gon. They had to go back to Tatooine to pick up Anakin's family after rescuing Qui Gon and Obi Wan so it wasn't like she was abandoning the freighter, plus she had to agree the Nubian Yatcht was comfortable and Padme had it weirdly stocked on weaponry in case of needing to defend it from a "Pirate attack".

The group arrived fairly quickly at Planet Geonosis, a planet that seemed even more desolate than Tatooine if that was even possible. As the Nubian yatcht entered the atmosphere, every member of it's temporary crew geared up for battle including the Senator. Sarah had heard that the woman had fought bravely during the battle against the Trade Federation and her actions on Tatooine had only confirmed what her husband had said, although she'd been surprised because not many senators were as brave as she was. Once Kiara and Anakin performed a force sweep, Anakin landed the ship near where they felt the presences.

They all disembarked the ship and decided to separate themselves to look for Qui Gon and Obi Wan. Unlike the time Qui Gon and Obi Wan had explored it they had troubles getting in and advancing without getting discovered by one of the many Geonosian and droid patrols. Sarah and Kiara who'd teamed up and formed one of the groups with Anakin, Padme, R-2 and C3PO forming the other stopped.

"I feel Anakin and Padme in danger" Kiara told Sarah as they hid from another droid patrol, with 2 silver superdroids and four normal combat droids.

"We all are" Sarah replied with a slightly worried expression.

"Yeah but I feel anxiety and fear coming from them I think they are in trouble" Kiara insisted.

"Where are they?" Sarah said sighing.

"On the factory" Kiara replied as she reached for the Force. "I don't know why but they seem to be inside the factory."

"We are too far, let's look for Qui Gon and Obi Wan and trust in Anakin's abilities." Sarah said. Kiara remained doubtful but she nodded. Investigating the area they found some stairs that lead to the prison level of the instalation. The number of prisoners of different races wasn't small and most of them pleaded for the women's help as they recognized them as intruders. Kiara guided Sarah towards one of the cells and opened the door taking it down with the force. Qui Gon and Obi Wan were tied to the wall by some shackles. Both men looked up and saw them.

"Kiara, Sarah" Obi Wan said as Sarah went towards Qui Gon and kissed him hungrily on the lips.

"Thank the Force. I thought I had lost you" Sarah whispered cupping her husband's cheek and proceeding to help him get out of the shackles. Kiara went towards Obi Wan and began helping her master.

"Don't expect me to be as affectionate" She joked half-heartedly. Obi Wan smiled weakly but then they felt someone pushing for of them against the wall. Kiara looked at their attacker and froze. Her sister was holding the four of them against the wall as several combat droids had their blasters ready to shoot them.

"It seems we have more people for the show." Teressa said with an evil smirk on her face. He looked at the droids. "Shackle them and take them to the arena."

"Roger, roger" The droid commander said as Teressa retreated.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Any hopes Any of the four could have of Anakin and Padme rescuing them were gone the moment they saw them on the entrance of the arena, both escorted by several droids as well and in a bad state. Anakin seemed frustrated that he hadn't been able to protect the woman he loved, and that Kiara knew loved him back even if those words were still unsaid between them. Anakin looked at Obi Wan and Qui Gon.

"I'm sorry, we were supposed to rescue you." Anakin said. "But it seems it will have to wait" He joked.

"When I expecting to see one of your stupidly crazy stunts that get us out of situations like this one." The stewjon master said as the droids and the geonosian guards lead them into the arena. Anakin would have chuckled if the situation didn't basically require a miracle. On the arena they lead them towards six tall poles and chained them to the poles.

'What do we do now?' Kiara asked Obi Wan through their forcebond.

'We remain calm' Qui Gon spoke into each of their heads even Sarah and Padme who looked at him in confusion.

"How can we remain calm in this situation?" Sarah asked her husband.

"Patience" Qui Gon replied smiling at the woman he loved. "We'll get out of this one alive."

"I wish I could believe you Master." Anakin said with an uneasy smile.

"It's not the will of the Force that we die here." Qui Gon replied but before he could say anything else the geonosian trumpeteers began playing as Alexa followed by Teressa, Jango, Boba and the Separatist leader appeared on the royal balcony. The Sith lady began speaking.

"These 6 individuals are servants of the Corrupt Galactic Republic" She spoke making sure everyone heard her words. "They have been caught spying for the enemy in this the glorious planet of Geonosis." The crowd booed Qui Gon and the rest, like on many outer rim world the Republic got no simpathy from the geonosians. "However we, founding members of the Confederacy of Independent Systems are fair, and we've decided to give them a chance to fight for their lives." A pause and a geonosian flew to the center of the arena with a plate, on the plate rested two blasters and four light sabers. "If they manage to liberate themselves and get their weapons that is."

The public laughed and it was then when Obi Wan noticed several cloaked figures who weren't moving or participating on the cheering. Reaching out to them Obi Wan felt several known presences and smiled especially as he felt the presence of his best friend, and true love, among them, Anakin and Kiara didn't seem to have noticed yet. Then he centered his attention on Alexa again.

"Release the beasts" Alexa shouted as the door opposed to the one they had entered the arena by was raised and the feline Nexu, the ferocious insect beast acklay and the brute reek appeared on the arena prompting more cheers from the crowd. But the door didn't close after a giant rancor was lead into the scene, this time there was gasps mixed with the cheering although the cloaked figures didn't move as if they waited something more dangerous to act or at least a signal.

"You've got to be kidding" Anakin said, he recognized the creature, it was famous tatoine because the hutts had several as pets and mascots usually feeding them those who aggraviated them. "Master if you have a plan now it would be a good moment to put it into action." He then looked at Padme but the woman was no longer where she was a few moments before. "Padme!"

"She is a little over this I'd say" Obi Wan said as Anakin witnessed the young senator climb over the pole.

"That won't be necessary senator." Qui Gon said as Padme reached the peak of her pole.

"She is the only one with an idea" Sarah told her husband although she could tell he was thinking of something. "Unless anyone else has another idea I suggest we try the same thing she did."

Qui Gon didn't reply as the creatures approached them and he reached for the force until he connected with the biggest creature on the arena, it's presence in the Force was strong and wild completely out of control. The Jedi Master concentrated on said creatures and little by little formed a bond with him, ignoring his companions's nervousness, the cheering of the public and the all so familiar presences amongst them. Finally he achieved his objective, he'd formed a bond with the rancor.

Transmitting the message that the other creatures were his enemies, something not difficult because the only thing making him not attack the other beasts was the punishment inflicted on other ocasions where it'd done so. The first one to go was the nexu, the feline monster was cot by surprise just as she approached Padme's pillar, the young senator observed horrified as the rancor devoured the other beast.

"Master Qui Gon is controlling the rancor!" Kiara shouted at Anakin and Obi Wan. The other two Jedi nodded noticing as well what Qui Gon was doing. The three of them decided to help, since the large lizard was hard to control. They too looked for the bond Qui Gon had established with the lizard and saw and tried to link with it as well. Qui Gon who wasn't really struggling sent them a nudge of appreciation through the force as they forced the rancor to attack the acklay and the Reek.

The acklay was not much of a challenge as the rancor's first bite took it's head but the reek defended itself ferociously and clashed with the rancor several times until the beasts threw it against the grades. Once the other animals were dispatched Qui Gon gave a final suggestion to the rancor. The beast charged against the poles destroying them and liberating the Jedi and Sarah. Once free the Jedi called their lightsabers to them while Sarah ran to pick up the 2 blasters.

Anakin looked at Padme who was no longer chained at the pole but above, with it's shackles and chains on.

"Jump!" The male padawan told the senator after breaking the bond with the rancor. Padme looked at Anakin as if he was crazy but something on his look was reassuring, something that told her he would never let any harm come to her as he hadn't throughout his mission. Sighing Padme jump and Anakin liberated her from the shackles and caught her before she hit the ground. Once she was safely on the ground Sarah handed her one of the guns.

Meanwhile Qui Gon, Obi Wan and Kiara who continued to be bonded with the rancor felt they were beginning to hurt the creature, since it such wild creature didn't form permanent bonds with anything but it's own kin.

'Master what do we do?' Obi Wan said. 'If we release it it will attack us.'

'And if we don't we'll harm it further.' Kiara said, not to antagonize her master but just informing of the other possible option. Before Qui Gon had time to reply a small missile impacted on the beast open mouth as it roared killing when it exploded. The beast's remains fell to the ground loudly making the ground shake a little. Qui Gon, Kiara and Obi Wan flinched as they felt the beast pass away and looked at the balcony where the separatists leaders were. Jango stood there with his wrist rocket launcher still smoking and Alexa began talking as if nothing had happened.

"I see these spies are stronger than we thought." Alexa said. "Ladies and Gentleman, it seems these spies have passed our little test. Now do we let them go? Or do we test their bravery again."

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" Were the shouts that came from the grades. Alexa smiled happy with the Geonosian's reaction.

"Bring out the droids!" She ordered with a smile as several combat and supercombat droids entered the arena. Qui Gon and the rest regrouped ready ready to receive the droids.

"I'd give it up!" Alexa taunted them. "Two batallions are ready to enter the arena, it's better if you accept your deaths."

"It's better if you accept your defeat. This ends now" Sounded the voice of Master Windu. Looking at the balcony they witnessed the Master's purple blade on the Sith Lady's neck. "You are all under arrest under the charge of Treason to the Galactic Republic." Just as he spoke several cloaked figures stood on the stands and lit their light sabers revealing themselves to be Jedi. The public panicked and many flew as other tried to attack and were cut down by the Jedi. A large group of knights Master and Padawan went to support Anakin and the rest on the arena.

Obi Wan smiled as he saw Siri standing beside him with her purple saber ready while her Padawan Ferus stood near Kiara. "Missed me Kenobi?" Siri asked with a teasing smile.

"You know I had it under control." Obi Wan replied to her.

"Sure" She replied with a wink as the Jedi's completely joined their friends on the arena. "It's going to be a tough fight" she sai As master windu was expelled from the balcony with his robes on fire after being attacked by Jango Fett who seemed to want to join the Fight on the arena but Alexa stopped him with her hand and looked at the droids.

"End the Jedi." Alexa ordered with as on the inside she was beyound happy at the prospect of so many Jedi deaths. And with that the droids began firing.


	14. Chapter 14

A new chapter, I hope you enjoy, for the record I will have you know that I've changed the relationship of Ferus and and Anakin a little. They are more like friendly rivals in this story not as bitter as the official universe, but still rivals, I'm saying it more for future chapters than this one. I hope you enjoy the chapter please review fav or follow if you like.

LD: I do not own Star Wars

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The battle between Jedi and droids raged on with the Jedi destroying at least ten droids for each knight, master or padawan that fell. However the droids had numbers to spare something the Jedi didn't have. Soon it became clear that they would need to think of something fast if they were to survive, or at least something needed to happen.

Qui Gon approached Mace as the Master of the Jedi order parried some blaster shots. "We won't last much longer if this keeps up."

"I know but we have no choice." Mace said. Qui Gon looked for Obi Wan and Anakin who were fighting side by side with Padme and Siri with Sarah, Ferus and Kiara nearby. Padme and Sarah seemed to be struggling since they could only avoid the blaster shots and not block them with a light saber. He also noticed several of the jedi on the ground, dead, he knew most of them from his time at the temple, they were friends and comrades in arms. He felt anger rising but an unexpected voice stopped him.

"There is no death, there is only the Force." Came the voice of Dooku, his old master. He looked around, it was the voice of the man he remembered as a proud and noble Jedi knight not the man he'd met on Serenno.

'Master where are you?' Qui Gon asked.

'I'm always with you my old apprentice.' Dooku replied. 'I will always be.'

Then Qui Gon realized that his master wasn't on a physical place, he was in the Force. His anger was subsided as he realized their fallen comrades would also be with them in the Force. Suddenly the droids stopped firing.

"So you can't say I am not merciful. I will give you a chance to surrender" Alexa said confident in her victory. "If you surrender now and become my prisoners I will spare your life."

'And conduct several sick experiments on us no doubt' Obi Wan scowled as he remembered what the Sith did to some of their prisoners, also shudering as he remembered the Force Nullifier.

"Spare us your pity, Sith" Master Windu replied. "We will fight 'till the end and if it's the will of the Force we will all die here."

"So be it" Alexa replied preparing to give the order to attack again. Then the arena turned a little darker as if something was beginning to block the sun. Looking up her eyes went wide as she saw a cruisser an "Acclamator" Class assault ship flying above the arena. Before she could react several LAAT/i gunships descended upon the arena and attacked the droids while groups of clones landed and began attacking the droids as well forming a protective perimeter around the Jedi

"Who are those people!?" Nute Gunray asked, his voice full of panic. Alexa suppressed the urge to smirk and kept up her serious expression.

"It's the republic they are attacking us!" Came the Geonosian Archduke's voice. Jango looked at her, obviously asking her for her permission to join the fight, she shook it. She would need the would need the Bounty Hunter later.

"Let's retreat for now." She told the Separatist leaders, he then looked at his master's assassin. "Keep them occupied and retreat when we have evacuated." The younger woman nodded making sure she felt her displeasure through the Force. Alexa ignored it and left the balcony as Teressa jumped onto the arena.

Meanwhile Mace Windu, Siri, Obi Wan, Sarah, Kiara, Ferus, Qui Gon and Anakin joined Master Yoda on a near LAAT/i. That took off after the master disembarked, besides a clone armored with a white and yellow armor.

"Good job you all have done" the little green alien told everyone around him. "Resist you did."

"Thank you Master." Mace said. "However the separatist leaders have escaped."

"Arrest them we will." Yoda said. "But lead the troops I must for now."

"We will find her." Anakin said overly eager to have his way with the Sith Lady for threatening everyone dear to him. Yoda observed the padawan closely and then looked at Qui Gon.

"He is right Master. We are familiar with how she feels in the Force now." Qui Gon said and Yoda nodded. He then looked at Master Windu.

"A command center the clones are stablishing on the Planet, go ther we will to lead the battle." Mace nodded and Yoda looked at Qui Gon again. "Join you as soon as I can I will."

"We will go with you" Obi Wan said but felt his Padawan's anxiousness and anger. Turning around he saw what could only be described as his Padawan's twin charging towards them full of speed. Kiara in turn charged as well. "Kiara wait!" Obi Wan said and after receiving a nod from Yoda he went after his Padawan.

Padme and Sarah looked at each other and then at Yoda while Siri and Ferus left to help Obi Wan and Kiara only to be held off by a group of droids and geonosians with some clones rushing to cover them.

"We would like to go with Master Qui Gon and Anakin." Sarah said and the little green alien observed her, obviously wondering why she was on the planet in the first place. Even though Sarah colaborated with the Jedi from time to time the council hadn't requested her assistance in this concrete mission, however Yoda kept his questions to himself.

"Dangerous a Sith is for someone not trained in the Force." The jedi grand Master said.

"We are going" Padme said with determination. Yoda looked at both woman and knew that nothing he could say would stop them. He also felt the bond he'd always felt between Captain Sunn and Qui Gon with a clarity he had never before, and felt a similar bond between the Padawan and the Senator, he worried he would find a lot of those on the Order these days. Perhaps it was time for change, but first he should test those bonds, see if the code was truly outdated and wrong.

"Allow it I will, but very careful you must be." He said with an unreadable expression. He signaled for the clone to call transports for all of them.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sarah and Teressa clashed with their lightsabers activated and the Jedi twin could see her sister's eyes were more yellow than the last time she'd seen her. She was able to counter Teressa's strike remembering their duel from Tatooine and was soon she gained the upper hand on her sister as Teressa found herself struggling to keep up with her.

"So you are stronger than I thought on Tatooine." Teressa said with a mocking voice. "It doesn't change that I'm still stronger than you sister. It is no wonder after the Jedi stole you from your true destiny or should I say our mother's weakness did."

Kiara looked at her sister in shock and Teressa kicked her down making her land painfully on her back. Her sister smirked and went in for the kill but her crimson blade was intercepted by Obi Wan's cerulean one. The woman was quickly overwhelmed by the Jedi Master's superior technique. And seeing a few super battle droids nearby she shouted an order at them.

"Kill the Jedi!" She shouted making the bulky silver droids level their wrist laser cannons at Obi Wan and begin shooting at the Jedi. Teressa however didn't have much time to celebrate because Kiara already recuperated charged at her again. With a growl she launched herself at her sister.

"What did you mean?" Kiara demanded to know. "What did you mean when you talked of our mother's weakness."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Teressa replied as both of them stood with their sabers locked. Kiara glared at her sister and Force pushed her to the ground. Teressa rolled backwards and avoided a fatal strike.

"That's it let your anger consume you. Anger and hate are power." Teressa smirked. "Embrace the Dark side.

"Never!" Kiara said regaining her senses. Teressa's smirk dropped and she also glared at her sister.

"The light will never make you powerful, I'm offering a chance to survive what fate has in store for your pathetic order." She spat. "Why don't you take it?"

"The way the sith see thing is wrong sister." Kiara told her parrying one of her attacks. "Surely you see it as well." 

"The sith are Masters of the Force!" Teressa shouted at her attacking her furiously with Force lightning that Kiara masterfully blocked with her saber. "It does our bidding."

"That's why the sith are wrong, the Force is not a tool nor a slave it's a partner a helper and a friend. It guides all living beings to their true destiny." Kiara said. A flash of hurt crossed Teressa's face only to be replaced by a cold mask of indiference.

"I tried to save you." She said darkly. "Playtime is over sister."

She charged again and breaking Kiara's defense stabbed her in the shoulder as Kiara was able at least to redirect her sister's strike. With a growl she prepared for another final strike but found herself pushed away by Obi Wan, also two more Jedi seemed to be heading towards her, a blonde middle aged female human knight and her padawan. The odds were against her this time. Looking at her injured sister she spoke.

"This won't be our last meeting." She said before running away covered by many droids. Kiara who was being attended by Obi Wan and Medic clone observed her run as Siri and Ferus arrived with a squad of clones.

"Kiara" Ferus spoke worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better" She said with a smile at her lover. "She got away."

"Who was she?" Ferus asked.

"My sister" Kiara replied. All three Jedi looked at her until Obi Wan spoke again.

"We'll talk about this at the temple." He said putting a comforting hand on his Padawan's shoulder. He looked at the clones. "Call for a transport and bring her somewhere safe."

"Master..." Kiara began but Obi Wan rose his hand. "No protests allowed" He looked at Ferus "Go with her"

"And what will we do?" Siri asked. Obi Wan looked the droids that seemed to be retreating from the Arena.

"We'll follow Qui Gon and Anakin." He said as he told the clone troopers to call for another transport.


	15. Chapter 15

Here is the fifteenth chapter I hope you will enjoy it, I had quite a block for a few days when I wrote this some weeks ago but I think it has come out alright. I hope you enjoy it, you know what do if you like (I'd certainly would appreciate more reviews but that's your choice.)

LD: Star wars does not belong to me.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon, Anakin, Padma and Sarah stood on board of the LAAT/i transport accompanied by 3 clone soldiers as the gunship flew over the deserts of geonosis. They were flying some 2 miles away from the main battle where the republican forces and the separatist forces were engaged on a big battle. Padme looked towards the scene with a sad expression on her face.

"Padme?" Anakin asked clearly worried. "What's the matter?"

"Everything I worked for this past few months has gone to hell. The Republic is at war and many will lose their lives." She said.

"It's not your fault." Sarah said knowing what the younger woman was thinking.

"I know but..." Padme began not really convinced.

"Senator you know what happens always after a storm?" Qui Gon asked Padme with a kind expression. The young senator gave the Master Jedi a puzzled look. Qui Gon continued. "After a storm things slowly return to normal, of course there maybe destruction and death sometimes, but after it has passed things gradually return to normal."

"What does a storm have to do with anything?" Padme asked..

"Because War is like a storm. It can rage for years it's true but when it passes people rebuild, mourn their lost loved ones and try to return to their normal lives. Instead of blaming yourself you should be thinking on how to end this war as soon as possible." Qui Gon said kindly. He didn't add "Before it destroys the Republic" because he didn't want to worry Padme. "It's useless to think on what could have been or what you could or should have done to prevent this. You must live in the present not the past to create a better future.

"Thank you Master Qui Gon" Padme said with a smile and Qui Gon just nodded. Just then some antiaerial cannon sounded and while evading the shot Padme and a clone trooper fell off the LAAT/i.

"Padme!" Anakin shouted. "Get down!" he ordered the pilot. The clone pilot nodded but Qui Gon spoke.

"Anakin we have to get to Alexa." He spoke kindly and comprehensive. Anakin looked at his master.

"But she could be alive" Anakin said worriedly.

"Surely she is, we are flying low and she's fallen on sand" Qui Gon said. Anakin wanted to reply something but Qui Gon continued. "We other priorities Anakin." He knew his padawan was in love with the Senator so he knew he wouldn't convince him with that. "Think of what Padme would want" he added. Sarah intervened before Anakin could reply.

"I'll jump and see that she's alright." She looked at the clones. "Come with me."

Both soldiers nodded and the three jumped with Qui Gon softening their fall with the Force. Once on the ground Sarah and the clone soldiers advanced towards Padme and the other clone. Qui Gon looked at his Padawan.

"They'll make sure Padme is alright" Qui Gon said. "Now focus, I will need you focused if we are to stop the Sith here.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After making sure Kiara was attended, Siri and Obi Wan picked another LAAT/i to follow Qui Gon and Anakin. Several clone troopers went with them as support. So far Obi Wan had to say he was impressed with the diligence discipline and combat abilities of the clones although he didn't forget the Sith's han on their creation, and was somewhat alert because of that, they'd saved his life and he was thankful for that.

"Master Jedi." Came the voice of the clone pilot taking them. "Master Yoda is requesting a transport at the command center." The pilot told them. "He says he wants to come with you." Siri and Obi Wan exchanged a worried glance, had the little green alien felt that his help would be needed? Siri nodded and Obi Wan looked at the pilot.

"Let's go pick him up." The Stewjon master said.

"Yes sir." The clone pilot replied directing the gunship towards the Republic's mobile command center. The flight towards their destination was too shaky for Obi Wan's liking but it couldn't be helped since they were flying above a full scale battle. So far the Republican forces seemed to be pushing the Separatists back.

The ship landed on the mobile command center and Master Yoda entered the gunship that took off shortly after.

"How is the battle going master?" Obi Wan asked.

"In our favor things seem to be going" Yoda replied. "The arena and many installations under our control already are."

"That's great" Siri said with an smile.

"However caught the separatist we haven't yet." Yoda spoke. Obi Wan frowned understanding what Yoda was saying.

"If we don't catch them there is still the risk they may escape and a larger war will break out." Obi Wan said and Siri nodded.

"They are with the Countess." Siri said and Yoda nodded. "With her and Jango Fett protecting them it will be difficult to get to them." 

"That's why aid Master Qui Gon and Padawan Skywalker, Captain Sunn and Senator Amidala we must." Yoda said. "Hope only we can that we in time are."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon and Anakin disembarked on a platform on the installations where they felt the Countess and Fett. It seemed the other separatist leaders were already leaving the planet. Anakin looked at Qui Gon as the LAAT/i headed back, perhaps to search for Sarah and Padme. Padawan and Master ran through the corridors slaughtering the droids they came across until they reached Fett and Countess Alexa.

The sith lady smiled as they approached her with their lightsabers ready to fight. She made no move to reach for her weapon and Jango just observed the two Jedi standing guard behind his boss.

"Master Jinn, young Skywalker so nice of you to join us again." The Sith Lady spoke. Qui Gon looked around and searched with the Force for the Separatist leaders Force signatures. "I'm sure my co-conspirators would have loved to see you but they had to leave in a hurry. I'm afraid Jango and I will have to suffice as your hosts." She taunted him. Qui Gon heard Anakin growl but he remained calm.

"Countess Alexa of Serenno, you are under arrest for treason to the Galactic Republic." Qui Go spoke and the Countess smirked.

"I'm afraid I'm much too busy to be arrested Master Jedi." She replied with an evil smirk as her lightsaber dropped from one of her sleeves and she turned it on. A red crimson blade appeared and she prepared for battle waiting for them to make the first move. She looked at Jango. "Make sure no one bothers us." Jango moved past the Jedi who made no move to stop him and went the way they had come from.

Once the Bounty hunter was gone Anakin who'd been growing restless for the past few minutes charged against the countess who masterfully blocked his attack with her lightsaber. Sighing Qui Gon joined her Padawan as the two attacked the Countess. Qui Gon had to admit that the woman wasn't a bad fencer in fact she could have been on par with a Master. She countered both Qui Gon and Anakin without wasting a move with a calm expression, it was clear she was trained to com bat several opponents at a time as well as just one. Anakin and Qui Gon retreated a little needing their space to regain their combat style.

However Alexa wasn't so kind she charged against Qui Gon throwing a round of ferocious attacks but Qui Gon, who'd been taught by one of the best swordsmen in the Jedi order and was a very proficient swordsman himself as well parried her attacks not without effort. After Anakin launched himself at the woman once again she decided go for the rasher more impulsive padawan and leave the experienced Jedi Master for last. Using the force to throw Qui Gon against a wall she concentrated on Anakin.

"You are very talented young Skywalker. So very talented. It's a shame that the so called light side of the Force pulls you back. Let your anger control you, let your hate guide you and you will be an unstoppable Force." the Countess said smiling. Letting out a ferocious cry Anakin launched himself at the woman again. The brutal style the Jedi Padawan had adopted made the countess smile. For some reason her Master wanted this boy on their side and if this continued he would be soon.

'Anakin calm down!' Sounded Qui Gon's voice through the Force bond. 'Control your thoughts and your style, you are playing right into her hands.'

As Anakin parried one of Alexa's attacks he realized Qui Gon was right. The sith lady seemed unaffected by her seemingly approaching defeat. She seemed pleased with the way things were going. Regaining his senses Anakin changed the pace and continued attacking more calmly and concentrated.

Alexa noticed this shift on the young man's mind and growled. This time it was her the one who changed to a more aggessive style. Anakin found himself in trouble soon and looking at his master it didn't seem he would wake up from his nap soon. That proved to be a mistake as Alexa took the chance to aim for his hand and cut it off. Anakin fell to his knees as Alexa put her lightsaber on his neck.

"You were so close Skywalker, you had me during the second half of the Fight, your anger and your hate made you strong." She said. "But in the end you are just a Jedi" She spat. It seemed she was going to give him the coup the grace when Jango's Blaster sounded through the installationss followed by different blaster sounds. "It seems your friends are here." She said with a smirk. "Don't worry they'll join you soon." She moved in for the kill but before she could move she was pushed back and landed several meters away from her prey.

Looking at her aggressor she saw two Jedi Masters, Master Kenobi and a blonde middle aged Jedi helping Anakin stand.

"It's over countess" Obi Wan told her with his saber ready and the other Jedi by his side ready as well.

"We'll se about that" She said with a dark smirk as her eyes glowed more yellow than before.


	16. Chapter 16

Well here is the sixth chapter and the finale of the battle of Geonosis, the next episodes 17-20 will be a little filler episodes to connect this with the clone wars you and from 20 onwards the clone wars will truly begin. As I've told you the clone wars will be completely AU but some characters like Ahsoka etc will also be appearing.

LD: I do not own Star Wars.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jango Fett watched as Obi Wan and Siri Tachi moved towards where his boss was, however he was unable to intercept them as the Grand Master of the Jedi order and his clones, his own clones kept him pinned down to his possition. One mistake and he would be no more. Moving from one cover spot to another he shot his blaster pistols taking down two of the white armored clone troopers. Somewhere deep down he felt bad for shooting them but he knew it had to be done, or him or them, and he sure as hell wasn't going to choose him.

"Boba" he spoke through his helmet's commlink as the face of his son appeared on the left side of his vision. "Bring the "Slave I" to my possition he ordered. "We are leaving."

"But dad the Republic is..." Boba began but Jango stopped him.

"I know but we'll risk a retreat." Jango said knowing that his son was going to voice his concerns about leaving the planet when the Republic and the Separatists were surely fighting on the space and on the skies over Geonosis.

"Roger that" his son said as his face disappeared. Jango smiled proudly and then concentrated on the task at hand looking for a weakpoint where he could get through the clones and retreat. Watching Yoda stand in the middle of a shootout without his lightsaber and in a seemingly relaxed position gave Jango an idea. He would go for the Jedi Master. Even though he'd heard tales about the little green alien most of them, he was sure, were just tales mothers told their children to scare them and prevent mischief.

Running towards the little green alien he was surprised when the Jedi Master jumped and flew directing a saber strike at his neck that he ducked expertly while trying to two shots on the master Jedi that Yoda expertly blocked. With his attack ending in failure and having to roll to avoid being shot by the republican forces he realized his error and that tales about Yoda were far from being a fairytail, those stories were the pure truth. He eyed his pistols and knew that while they would be ineffective against the Jedi Grandmaster. Checking his missiles he saw he had none left and fighting in close range with the Jedi Grandmaster seemed like a good way to commit suicide.

"Not a chance to defeat me you have Mandalorian Warrior." Yoda said, not with arrogance but stating the obvious. "Surrender you must" Jango glared at the little alien and decided to shoot him with his pistols again if he was going to die he was going to die fighting. Yoda however attacked him cutting both his pistols cannons off.

"Prefer you alive I would." Yoda said but Jango dropping his pistols pulled out his darksaber and charged at the Jedi. The grand master had to admit that while the Mandalorian's style was rough and unrefined it was aggressive and effective not different from the one some Jedi and Sith used and seemed on par with some of the Jedi he'd met over the years. However Yoda's style had been perfected over more than 800 years and he wasn't about to be defeated by a bounty hunter no matter how skilled.

The remaining clones observed as the bounty hunter and the Jedi master fought without intervening until finally Jango's saber escaped his hands and the mandalorian found himself against a wall with the Jedi Master's sword on his throat.

"If you wish to leave surrender you must." Yoda spoke but Jango just stared at him defiantly, he'd been defeated but he would never surrender. Yoda felt it as well and he signalled two clones to take Jango away. However before they could Yoda saw the "Slave I" appear through the window, knowing what whoever was piloting was going to do. Throwing himself to the ground he witnessed as the ship expertly shot the clones as Jango managed to evade the fire.

Once the ship was done it flew away with Jango activating his jetpack and flying after it. Yoda rose from the ground at witnessed both the Bounty Hunter and the ship fly away to a safer ground were the bounty hunter would be able to get on his ship and leave. Feeling with the Force he sensed Obi Wan and Siri fighting with the countess and decided to help them as many LAAT/i gunships approached the complex.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Alexa was becoming frustrated with the way the battle was going for her. Her "victory" over Qui Gon and Anakin had taken a great toll on her endurance, the master and the padawan were very talented and weren't easy to defeat. But Kenobi and his female companion, Siri was the name she'd hear him shout once she'd kicked her and she'd lost for a second, were very tough fighters as well and she wasn't sure she would be able to keep up much longer with their pace. It had been a while since she'd heard Jango shooting and she didn't feel her friend either, she only felt a very strong presence in the Force and several others, not force sensitive presence.

Either way it was becoming clear that if things continued the way they were going she would have troubles getting away. Her fears began to come true when she noticed the Grand Master of the Jedi order arriving and throwing her a stern look. Feeling their master but without taking their eyes of Alexa both Jedi pulled back with their sabers ready to strike.

"Over it is Countess." Yoda said. "Surrender and peacefully come you should."

Alexa glared at the little Jedi Master and noticed Anakin passed out from the pain of having half his arm cut off. With a quick spin a summoning the force he sent the unconscious padawan towards where Qui Gon was near a wall and threw lightning at said wall making it crumble. The Jedi, Obi Wan and Siri surprised by her quick moves were thrown back with a Force push, while Yoda levitated the rocks that threatened to fall on Anakin and Qui Gon.

Taking the chance and despite being tired she fled from the room. She wouldn't have minded going against the Jedi Master on other occasion but her master had another mission for her, a mission that hadn't been completed yet. She felt several presences behind her clones without a doubt, she sped up her rhythm to lose her pursuers until she passed by a group of 30 droids that were guarding the hangar where her ship, Dooku's solar sailer that her master had given her after disposing of the old Count, was.

The last thing she heard before boarding it were the shouts of the clones surprised of finding the droids and knew she had time. She performed a Force Search through the planet and saw that most separatist leaders had managed to escape. She smiled, there had been more obstacles than expected and things hadn't gone exactly according to plan, but the war between the Republic and the Separatist had begun despite the Jedi's pathetic attempts to stop it, that have ended up provoking it, and when it was over and the fog of war clear the Sith would stand supreme as masters of the Force and true rulers of the universe.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Lord Sidious stood on his office dressed as Chancellor Palpatine. Many times in the recent day he'd felt the lives lost forever in the Force as a consequence of the battle of Geonosis. None of his pawns, his apprentices were among them, for that he was thankful, they still had a role to fulfill on his plan. He was feeling a little off however, he felt unsure of his plan. During the last moments of the battle or what he supposed were the last moments he'd felt Anakin close to the Dark Side, he gained hope the seeds to his fall would be planted in Geonosis. But the ability of the boy to return to the light bothered Palpatine, no matter how close to the Darkness he was, ha almost always seemed to return. Not only that but even though his plan to provoke an all out war through the Republic had triumphed the Force was sending him a warning, like it had when he'd disposed of his former apprentice, he hadn't paid much attention then since the count's death hadn't affected his plans in any way or so he thought.

Had he been to overconfident? Were his plans truly at risk? It didn't seem so as the events were moving just as he'd expect them to but he reminded himself to be careful too much work had been put on his plan to let it all go to waste. His table's control pannel showed he had a communication on his private channel, using the control panel he tainted his window to avoid being seen and he accepted it and image of Lady Alexa appeared before him as he put the hood of his robes on.

"Master" The sith lady greeted him.

"Lady Alexa." Palpatine greeted back. "What news do you bring me?"

"It's official the war has already begun, many Separatist systems are contacting me, they want a special meeting of the confederacy a ceremony for an official declaration of war against the Republic." She said with a smile. Palpatine growled inwardly, his apprentice was trying to avoid punishment by delaying some good news first.

"However I feel Skywalker's friends still alive." Palpatine said and he could see the frown on his apprentice's face

"Unfortunately my Master." She admitted.

"And Skywalker is still attached to the Light." Palpatine said.

"He almost fell master, he is weak, hadn't his own master intervened with their bothersome Force bond." Alexa began.

"No excuses." Palpatine spoke coldly making Alexa stop on her tracks. "If you had killed his friends he would have been one of us not before long, even if his master saved him the boy is still on the light because of you."

"I'm sorry my master it won't..." Alexa began but she brought her hands to her neck as Palpatine began choking her with the Force.

"It better not." He said knowing she was going to say that it wouldn't happen again. He released her apprentice and Alexa coughed loudly recuperating from his master's attack. "Or next time I won't stop."

Alexa nodded when she recuperated. "What shall be done next?"

"Once you hold that special ceremony for the declaration of war, I'll send you a list of the planets I want you to attack. Also I want you to make sure the bounty hunter Fett doesn't betray us I have plans for his planet that will not be of his liking." Palpatine spoke.

"It will be done my Master." She replied cutting the transmission. Palpatine sighed, his conversation with Alexa had left him worried. He growled, not worried, a Sith didn't worry especially when things were going according to his main plan, provoke war and the downfall of the Jedi order. In relation to his plans about Skywalker it wouldn't harm to have one of his backup plans ready, a plan that had been going on for the past Five Years thanks to the knowledge, very little of the teachings that could be found on it, he'd obtained from his hidden Sith Holocron. Using his private channel again he marked some numbers on his holo- transmitter, soon after a blue female twi'lek with two Lekus dressed as a scientist appeared before him.

"Lord Sidious, this is certainly unexpected." She greeted and Sidious detected some nervousness on her voice.

"Dr. Lorianne, it is not unexpected of me to check on my projects." Palpatine replied. "How is your job going?"

"The research to use the Dark Force Stones on non Force Sensitives is advancing slowly my Lord." The scientist replied. "As I told you before to submit non sensitive beings to something as aggressive as the Dark Side it's extremely difficult."

"I want to know what results you have so far." Palpatine growled and the woman flinched.

"Of a 100 test subjects only five have survived the first procedure, of those 3 have mental sequels to the exposure and have been reduced to babbling idiots. Two of them show promise, an affinity for the darkside, however, only as long as they are close to the rocks or more like in contact with them." The Dr explained.

"So your success rate so far is 2%" Palpatine said without showing any emotion. "That's good for now keep your experiments I may require of our test subject's services before long. I'll send one of my subordinates to oversee your advances."

"Who will you send?" The doctor said.

"That's for me to decide and you to find out when I send my subordinate. Until I contact you again." Palpatine said cutting the transmission before the doctor could reply.

He clicked on the communications systems again until the image of Teressa appeared before him. The young woman knelt in front of the Sith Lord and Palpatine observed her for a while.

"My assassin what happened on Tatooine and Geonosis is not acceptable." Palpatine began speaking and the assassin kept kneeling without responding to her master, she knew that excuses would only bring her pain.

"I'm sorry my Master." Teressa replied sounding sincerely apologetic. "Please grant me an opportunity to redeem myself."

"I will, I'll need you to head to planet Yinchorr." Teressa looked at her Master, planet Yinchorr didn't bring good memories to her, it was where she and Lady Alexa, who she personally blamed for their defeat at Geonosis, had been taught in the ways of the Dark side. She quickly hid her emotions and nodded.

"What will be my mission Master?" Teressa asked.

"You will supervise my projects there until I contact you there. The scientist I have working there seem to be uninspired. Make sure they complete the experiments I tasked them with. Officially Yinchorr is still under republic control so you must be careful so that the Jedi don't notice anything weird going on, it would be better if you brought me results fast too."

"It will be done." Teressa said.

"It better will my assassin." Palpatine replied "Or next time I won't be so merciful."


	17. Chapter 17

Here is chapter 17 the beginning of the nexus chapters between the battle of Geonosis and the Clone Wars as it is, this chapters have been interesting to write and I hope they will be interesting to read as well. Enjoy your reading, review if you like.

LD: I do not own star wars.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The Battle of Geonosis was a tremendous victory for the Republic that marked the end of the Ruusan Reforms and the restablishment of the Republic's armed forces. The Separatist Forces were forced to retreat from the planet and the Republic Forces destroyed the droid factories on the planet. Anakin and Kiara spent a week on a hospital space station and were released a week later with Anakin getting an prosthetic robotic arm that replaced his lost limb and were then sent to Naboo to escort the Senator who hadn't wanted to leave the space station until she knew both Jedi Padawans were good to go. The council, allowed them to go to Naboo with the Senator when she said she wanted to show her appreciation for her Jedi protectors and that her family's villa would be an ideal resting place for them, they also allowed Ferus's request to go since Anakin and Kiara were injured and they knew the Senator wasn't free of danger yet either.

Neither Anakin nor Ferus who since Serenno could at least treat each other in a civil way and work together as comrades were to thrilled about it but didn't mind as much as they would in the past, plus both of them would make an effort to get along for Kiara. Sarah on her part returned to Tatooine after Anakin and Kiara were released. After Anakin contacted his family and explained his plans to move them to Coruscant for their safety, she took them first to the planet of Naboo at their request to be with Anakin as he recuperated.

Meanwhile on Coruscant the Senate finally passed the military creation act, unanimously too due to the circumstances Chancellor Palpatine had to make an effort to put his best neutral expression as he witnessed the clone army on Coruscant boarding the crafts and heading for different parts of the Galaxy to combat the Separatist threat, known as the Confederacy of Independent Systems with their capital on Raxus secundus. Besides Palpatine and his aides stood Senator Bail Organa.

On the Jedi templeYoda, Mace Windu, Qui Gon Jinn, Obi Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi discussed the situation.

"The hand of the sith in all of this you see?" Yoda asked Qui Gon as the human master voiced the concerns.

"It is clear this war benefits their interests, it weakens the Republic and the Jedi too." Qui Gon said with Obi Wan and Siri agreeing with them.

"I also sense a threat in the future masters." Obi Wan spoke with a frown. "This war will be dangerous for both the Republic and the Jedi."

"We must act carefully and try to end it as soon as possible." Siri said and Mace Windu nodded.

"However we must act carefully." Mace Windu added. "These Sith seem to be different, for an instance they don't seem to respect the rule of two too much, we don't know how many there are."

"Blind we were to the threat of the sith." Yoda spoke gravely "Prevent this we could but now the clone wars begun they have."

"As Siri has said we can only hope to end them soon." Qui Gon said and Yoda nodded. "Right you are Master Jinn. See we will how things go, now another matter attend we must, the true reason why we called you here."

"Master?" Qui Gon asked confused.

"On the battle of Geonosis strong attachments between some of you I felt. Feeling them I've been for a time now from many Jedi." Yoda spoke. Obi Wan looked at Siri and Siri at him while Qui Gon kept his gaze in the Grand Master.

"You are aware that these kind of attachments are forbidden." Mace Windu said looking sternly at the two younger Jedi.

"We are" Qui Gon spoke knowing that Yoda knew of his attachment to Sarah and he also knew that the Master suspected he'd acted on it while Obi Wan and Siri hadn't yet. Mace Windu looked at his friend.

"And you won't let go of these attachments even if we ordered you too." Mace pressed.

"Even if we wanted to, I'm not sure we could." Qui Gon spoke softly surprising Mace with his sincerity. Siri and Obi Wan agreed to it by holding each other's hand. Yoda spoke.

"Break the code this does." Yoda spoke with his expression unreadable. "But old it is and times changed have. The council debated on this has long before these attachments were discovered."

The three Jedi observed the Masters of the Jedi order. "The non attachment rule it's not one of the funding pilars of our code, in fact it has only stayed with us since before the Ruusan reformations but not since the beginning of our order. For thousands years the Jedi were able to form attachments, marry and have families but the latest war against the Sith changed all this." Mace spoke his expression a little displeased with what he was about to say. "The council has debated and Yoda and I have kept our discussion with Qui Gon in mind. The non attachment rule will be erased from the code as long as the attachments are pure and don't generate more sith."

"Master Mundi a great defender of this reform has been for years. I believe his speech would have pleased you Master Jinn" Yoda spoke and Qui Gon smiled because he knew that Ki Adi Mundi, who due to his species low birth rate was granted an special permission to marry, which he did 4 times, and have children, he had several, had been greatly pained as he hadn't been allowed to be a father to his children or a husband to his wives. Qui Gon could relate to that.

"You've always defended that the Jedi couldn't be guardians if they didn't know what they were defending, that faith only brought you so far." Now we'll test if your theory is correct. He saw Obi Wan and Siri looking at each other lovingly this time and Master Windu added. "This reform will enter effect however after it has been written on the code, which will take about a month. I won't say anything about preexisting relationships but you two, I'd like you two to keep it professional until it's official."

"Dismissed this meeting is. Master Qui Gon later with you the council would like to meet." Yoda said leaving the room they were in followed by Master Windu. Qui Gon looked at them and smiled nodding he then looked at Obi Wan and Siri

"I'll contact Naboo to give the good news." He said with a smile. And with that they were alone. Obi Wan looked again into Siri's eyes and she returned the gaze in return. All the feelings they had kept up bottled throughout the years were still there. Unlike Qui Gon, Kiara, Ferus and now Anakin they had not pursued relationships with each other or other people, something changed between them after Serenno and grew stronger when Qui Gon married Sarah in secret but aside from all the teasing and a few stolen kisses, that you count with one hand and that were meant to be teasing most of the time, they had kept the vow they made as teenagers and kept their Jedi lives as the priority. Now they didn't have to, it seemed both came to the same conclussion at the same time because before they realized it they were on each other making out like there was no tomorrow.

"You've got no idea how much i've wanted to do this" Obi Wan said.

"Obi Wan I hate to disappoint you but I do." She said with an smile that was teasing and happy at the same time. "You are an open book to me."

"I know you wanted to do this as well." Obi Wan said smiling back.

"Never denied it" She replied. "After all we would have made this much earlier if it weren't for the code."

"Remember what Master Windu said we have to keep thing professional." Obi Wan said breaking the kiss. Siri sighed and nodded. Obi Wan smiled at her.

"Although I guess we could start being professional again tomorrow." He said.

"And to last a month without this we should make the most of today." She said with seductive smile kissing him again

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin, Ferus, Kiara, Padme, Sarah, Shmi and the Lars family observed the hologram of Qui Gon as he finished reporting the meeting with Master Yoda and Master Windu. Anakin stared at his master at a loss from words of what to say. His expression was the same as Ferus, Kiara and Sarah's expression of course while the Lars family didn't really react they weren't sure they understood why the Jedi being able to form relationships and eventually families was such a big deal. Shmi understood it a little better than the others in fact she was glad that she would be able to see her Ani and keep a relationship with him without getting him in trouble and very glad that he would be able to form a family, she wasn't a fool and she knew there was some feelings between Senator Amidala and her son.

"Master, you are not pulling my leg here are you?" Anakin asked breaking out of his stunned silence. Even if he sensed no lies he had to make sure it wasn't a joke "They are really going to change the code? What did you do?"

"Anakin I didn't know anything until Master Yoda and Master Windu have reported to Obi Wan, Siri and I, I didn't do anything." Qui Gon said with a chuckle.

"Our masters knew of this as well?" Kiara said asked a light smile. Ferus had a half smile on his expression.

"And where are they?" Ferus asked already knowing the answer as both he and Kiara were able to feel the complete happiness of their masters through their bond.

"I suppose they are celebrating the news." Qui Gon said still smiling. The young jedi padawans grimaced.

"Oh grow up!" Sarah said rolling her eyes with a huge smile, she had motives to be celebrating. This meant a huge deal for her and her family for once Qui Gon wouldn't need to hide them from the Jedi and they could be trained to use the Force without breaking contact with their family. She was also glad for the people that had grown to be like another family to her.

Kiara, Ferus, Shmi and the Lars family laughed at this while Anakin walked up to Padme and kissed her. The nubian senator didn't know how to react but soon found herself melding into the kiss and returning it with more passion than Anakin was. Kiara smiled, happy for her friend, while Ferus just looked at them, secretly he was happy for Anakin too but he would never recognize it in front of the boy. Shmi and the Lars family also observed the scene with smiles as did Sarah and Qui Gon.

"Well I think that's enough Anakin. We get it you love her." Kiara said as she rested herself against Ferus.

"Yeah Skywalker breath a little." Ollin teased in a somewhat friendly way. Anakin threw them a playful glare but decided to stop.

"I will tell you that the next time I catch you two making out." Anakin said chuckling as Padme looked amazed by the kiss. He looked at his mother after realizing she was also there afraid she would find disapproval but Shmi just smiled at his son and he felt she was happy for him.

"You make a lovely couple." The elder skywalker said smiling at the both of them who in turn smiled at her.

"Well, I passed on the news I wanted to pass, I'll see you all when you return." Qui Gon said.

"Two weeks isn't it?" Ferus asked. Qui Gon nodded.

"I would like to give you more time but with the war starting now we will need you in Coruscant soon." Qui Gon said giving them an unreadable expression, through their Force bond Anakin felt that there was something he wasn't telling them but he would tell them when he was ready. "Then I'll be going now."

"Master wait I want you to see this." Anakin said as she knelt before Padme.

"Padme, the first time I saw you I confused you with an angel. It is a belief that i've held since the beginning and probably to the day I die. And it would make me the happiest man on the universe to have you by my side until I can't longer see your knight. Padme Naberrie Amidala would you marry me?" He asked leaving all those present plus Qui Gon dumbfounded. Padme felt the tears come to her eyes, it was one of the most beautiful things someone had ever said to her.

However, what Anakin was asking of her was a very serious matter and a decision such as that one couldn't be reached lightly. She wouldn't deny that Anakin was one of the best men she'd ever met even since he was a child and that she held feelings for him very strong feelings of love for the boy. Something in her was telling her that he was the one, but she'd been with him for a very short while barely a few days including the week worrying about him on the hospital. Force how she hated the feeling she had when she'd reached Master Yoda and had seen Anakin unconscious besides Qui Gon, a part of her had wondered how her life without Anakin would be, she hadn't liked the result one bit.

"Some oportunities only come once in a lifetime. Sometimes the things we rush into without thinking are the things we regret the most" She could hear her Grandma tell her when she was but a child and had hurt herself after something she did ended up harming her. "But sometimes those thinga are the most wonderful" She had added with a smile.

She looked at the boy... no at the man kneeling before her now with a worried expression on his face.

"Yes, Anakin, I'll marry you." She said with a huge smile as the young Padawan rose up and kissed her.


	18. Chapter 18

So here is chapter 18, i hope you enjoy, you will find Anakin and Padme's wedding a little lacking, mostly because i think the scene of the attack of the clone was good, of course I have added somethings. I wouldn't be opposed to writing a oneshot about it. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading, comment, follow and fav if you liked it.

LD: I do not own star wars and I want episode VII to come out already!... I mean... yeah what i said.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon stood in the middle of the High Jedi Council room like he had many times before, however this time it seemed different, the looks some of the Masters were throwing him. None of them were hostile and none seemed to have anything with the change in the code, nor because they had lost a member in fact it was the interest they showed in something. Like they were expecting something interesting, more interesting that the things that happened during the last week.

"Welcome Master Qui Gon." Mace Windu greeted him.

"Masters" Qui Gon greeted. "I was told you wished to see meet me."

"The truth that is Master Qui Gon" Yoda said. "An offer for you we have."

"An offer?" Qui Gon asked. "What kind of offer?" He made the question even though he at least suspected the answer.

"During the last battle, the battle of Geonosis a member of the Council was killed." Mace said. Qui Gon nodded, he knew about that, Master Coleman Trebor had fallen to the confederacy on the geonosian arena.

"His post offer you we'd like." Yoda said.

"Me? On the Council?" Qui Gon asked. "I'm honored Masters."

"Then you accept?" Plo Koon asked seemingly pleased with Qui Gon's reaction, knowing the Jedi Master Qui Gon knew he surely had been one of the most open minded about the reform of the code.

"I would like hear something first Masters." Qui Gon said. "Why me? It's well known that my ideas and the visions of the Council have always clashed."

"It's true you've always pushed for change" Windu said in a voice that hid some accusatory tone perhapa provoked by Qui Gon's words

"Which is not necessarily a bad thing." Master Shaak Ti said defending Qui Gon.

"Wrong the council was." Yoda said. "Change we are willing to. But your help this older will need if to survive it is. Say what do you Master?"

Qui Gon observed at the members of the council, he chuckled as he remembered how Obi Wan had scolded him for always going against the council's wishes, the Obi Wan from now was different from that Obi Wan though, he wondered what the younger would have said if he saw him now. Perhaps he would have rolled his eyes with smile and muttered something about Qui Gon always getting what he wanted with the council due to him ignoring some of the orders he didn't agree with.

"Thank you Master I gratefully take the offer." Qui Gon said with a smile

"Then your seat among us take my friend." Yoda said and Qui Gon didn't move yet

"Master I must confess something before I take the seat." Qui Gon said deciding to come clean with the council. "I have a family, I mean not only I'm attached to Captain Sunn, she is my wife and the mother of my three beautiful children."

"We know" Master Windu said his expression neutral.

"You knew?" Qui Gon asked surprised, although some part of him told him he really shouldn't be.

"Investigated we did after your debates about attachments with Master Windu and myself" Yoda confessed. "About your family we know."

"But the order is changing and even though we are angry with you for breaking the code." Mace said. "We understand that you did what you thought best for your family and the Jedi Order."

"That's the kind of person we want in the council right now." Master Adi Gallia intervened. "Aside for Master Mundi that is."

Master Mundi nodded and Qui Gon took his seat with a content expression

"Now the reunion continue must" Yoda said as the council began discussing other matters concerning the recently started war.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin and Padme's wedding took place only five days after the Jedi Padawan proposed to Padme in a rather private way. Taking into account that most of Padme's family was present in holographic form and so were Qui Gon, Siri and Obi Wan, the number of people present in person and not in hologram only reached 10 counting the priest. Anakin would have wanted to give her a more grand wedding, but with the Reform of the code not yet in effect and Padme not wanting to attract too much to her marriage they decided for that small ceremony. They'd tried to get Jar Jar to be present but the gungan representative, who Sarah didn't know but that according to Qui Gon was a very annoying being yet a dear friend, had work to do until Padme returned.

So the young senator and the Padawan married in the Nubian Lake Country in the presence of close friend and family of both parts, at sunset and with the biggest lake on the background. It was a very beautiful ceremony after which Sarah had decided to leave the newlyweds with their rather short honeymoon by returning to Coruscant. Padme's family had invited Ferus and Kiara who scheduled to return to Coruscant 10 days later and the Lars family to Theed the Nubian capitand and all of them had taken them up on their offer. As such Sarah was the only one to return on the "Force Firefox" to Coruscant eager to see her husband and specially their beautiful children again. Qui Gon whose recent appointment to the Council had him working like crazy, specially until a special report from Raxus Secundus had shown the official "Declaration of war against the Republic" ceremony thrown by the separatist senate, had asked her if she wanted him to pick her up with the children, with whom he was doing an special effort to be with before they sent him to combat in any front of the war.

She had refused and had intended to meet them at their appartment after arriving. That's why she expected no one to receive her at the Spaceport. Much less one of her less favorite people in the world. Zack Schmidt, a blond blue eyed muscular man who for years had held the rank of Vice-Admiral at the Republic's judiciary forces, which according to what she saw on the holonet had been absorved into the new navy of the Republic which explained why 2 clones escorted the commander.

"Vice-Admiral Schmidt." Sarah greeted the man wearily not bothering to hide her displeasure at the man who had caused to ressign from her former post.

"It's admiral now, Commander." The man spoke in a professional manner not letting any emotion into his voice. "I see that it's true, you are working as smuggler now."

"Pilot for hire. I haven't smuggled anything and I've worked mainly with the Jedi Order." She replied also regaining her composure. "What can I do for you Admiral Schmidt?"

"I came to offer you a job" The admiral said naturally like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sarah let out a humorless chuckle.

"That's a very good joke I must say." She said with a cold voice barely concealing her anger. "Last time I saw you, you said if it were up to you you'd throw me in a cell and lock the door for disobeying an order that was clearly wrong."

"It's not me who wants you back Commander, someone higher ranked than me wants you back, he wanted me to offer you the post of Commander on the Republican Navy and command over an "Acclamator" class assault ship" The admiral replied this time showing his own anger over Sarah's accusation.

Sarah observed the vice-admiral for a while, thinking about the offer. She wasn't really attracted to the idea of joining the navy, specially in a time of war, she didn't want to leave her children alone since Qui Gon would already be fighting. She wanted to be with them. Then again he also wanted to help her husband and she wasn't sure how the vice-admiral would react if he refused her.

"I'll think about it." She finally said walking past the clones and the vice-admiral.

"Do not overthink it too much." The admiral said. "The offer will only stand for two days."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sarah had barely entered her family's appartment went two very excited little girl tackled her legs and hugged her strongly shouting "Mama!". Sarah struggled to find her balance as she hugged her children back.

"Hey there" She said with a chuckle. "Have you been good to daddy little fairies?" Both girls nodded proudly as Qui Gon's voice came from the kitchen. Sarah hadn't expected her husband to be at home, expecting the children to be with the nanny droid so she smiled widely when Qui Gon appeared with Alexander on his arms.

"Well we've been having some troubles eating our vegetables haven't we girls?" He said as he kissed his wife.

"Veggies are yucky" Karin said as Molly nodded energetically to agree with her sister's point making both adults chuckle.

"But they are healthy honey." Sarah said throwing her daughter a fake stern look.

"But daddy don't cook like you mama. His food is yucky" Molly defended and Sarah let out a laugh.

"That my dearest daughters is something I can believe. Daddy doesn't cook like mommy does he?" He threw him a teasing look at Qui Gon who rolled his eyes at her while Alexander let out a baby laugh. Sarah concentrated on her son and Qui Gon hander him over as they walked towards the living room.

"How has my baby boy been?" She tickled the little child who laughed and squirmed on her mother's arms.

"He's been very good" Qui Gon told her as the family sat together on the couch. The rest of the day was spent at home where Sarah and Qui Gon played with their children to the point of extenuation, in fact there was a point Sarah believed it would be their children tucking them into bed instead of them being the ones doing the tucking. However after dinner all three children finally gave in and fell sleep as they were watching a children's holovid with their parents.

"I swear to you I don't know where they get their energy from." Sarah said with a chuckle. "All Force Sensitive children are like this?"

"You mean childish?" Qui Gon said with a smirk. "Yes they are."

"So how is your new job going?" She asked with a smile half glaring at him for mocking her.

"Tiring, but so far good, the new rules on attachment may be ready faster than we thought. So far there have not been any major attacks on the Republic or Separatist territories, there are some skirmishes but nothing big yet, we don't have to lament the loss of a Jedi yet either." Qui Gon said as Sarah kissed him.

"I'm glad for you" She said and he nodded.

"It won't stay always like this though." He spoke gravely. "When Anakin, Kiara and Ferus return, Siri, Obi Wan and I will be deployed somewhere and war will not only be skirmishes."

Sarah nodded. "Qui Gon I have something to tell you." She said and her husband looked at her worried since she seemed worried too.

"What is it?" He asked cupping her cheek with her hand. She looked at him for a moment worried of how to tell him something.

"I've seen Admiral Schmidt after I arrived this afternoon." She said.

"Your former superior?" Qui Gon asked raising an eyebrow. Sarah noddded.

"He wanted to offer me a post on the Republic Navy as a commander leading an Acclamator assault ship." She told him. Qui Gon didn't betray any emotions.

"What did you reply to him?" Qui Gon asked.

"I didn't know what to reply." Sarah said.

"And what do you want to do?" Qui Gon asked patiently.

"I don't regret my decision of leaving the Judiciary Corps, and I would love to stay here with our children." Sarah said with tears threatening to fall. "But I have also the feeling that joining the navy is the right thing to do. To protect our children and to help you protect the republic. However I don't know how long this war will last and I don't want to miss seeing my children grow up, I don't want to be the kind of parent they hate because I was never there for them."

Qui Gon sighed and smiled. "Honey our children will never hate you. I know you are a fantastic mom and so do they. And I know you would spend any free time this conflict would give you with them making wonderful memories such as the ones we made today."

"So what do I do?" Sarah said. Qui Gon kissed her softly.

"I can't tell you that" he replied. "But I know you'll do what is right."


	19. Chapter 19

Well here is the next chapter chapter nineteen. I hope you enjoy it. Also supposedly today is the Day a new trailer for the Force Awakens is scheduled to come out I can't wait till December.

LD. I do not own Star wars

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Teressa Jade walked through the scientific complex his master had on planet Yinchorr, behind her serving as her escorts walked members of the sun guard armed with Force Pikes, who still hadn't joined her master's guard on Coruscant. The Twi'lek blue skinned female doctor, doctor Lorianne advanced towards her from the cell block of the complex. Teressa didn't like the scientist, she was arrogant condescending and according to some of the personnel she had used some of the test subjects to fulfill her female needs. She could understand why her master had chosen her to lead the experiments there though, it was the kind of person Palpatine loved the most, corrupt.

"Ms Jade" The twi'lek greeted. "Going to check on our little experiments?"

"I am Doctor." Teressa replied with a hint of malice she added. "I arrived here a week ago, and if the information my Master gave me is correct about your progress you have not progressed at all. You do know what'll happen if Lord Sidious doesn't get the results he wanted."

"We are trying our best Ms. Jade. We've been working on a procedure that could procure us good results even with the ones that have had mental sequels of the previews ones, although these "failures" if you will require an additional procedures" The doctor said.

"What procedures?" Teressa asked the twi'lek narrowing her eyes.

"I would like to implant the Dark Force Stones of the Subjects chest, that way they will be no way to stop them." The doctor explained. "For the additional procedures of the three mentally ill subjects I would suggest implanting a chip on their brain, a chip that will substitute the most of the brain functions they lost and assure their total obedience."

"I see, then they would be fully operational soldiers of the dark side?" Teressa asked and the Doctor nodded. "How long will it take?"

"At least two months, six months top." The Twi'lek doctor said.

"You have two months and not a single day more." Teressa spoke as she continued marching towards the laboratories while the doctor nervously retreated to her office to continue working. Teressa arrived at the cell block which was protected by another 2 Sun Guards, these two armed with blaster rifles. The two guards eyed her as she approached them but eased up when they saw who was approaching. The sith assassin paid them no mind as she approached one of the cells. The guards inserted a code on the control panel of the door a and it opened.

The cell was more of a minilab than a cell on itself, a man, a human male bald, bulky of black skin laid on a seemingly uncomfortable bed surrounded by different machines and artifacts that checked everything on his body. On one of them was an ancient Sith artifact that Teressa knew well, a Force Nullifier, always working unless they were performing experiments on the body. Hanging from the man's neck by a chain another artifact, a Dark Force stone that created a connection between the man and the Force although a rather artificial one.

"Do you wish to be liberated?" Teressa asked with a light smirk on her face. The man's yellowish eyes centered on the assassin. He nodded and Teressa smiling. "Do you hate the people that are doing this to you? Do you know who they are?"

The man nodded as a response to the first question although Teressa didn't know if he was nodding to the second as well. He looked at one of the Sun Guards escorting her. "Tell me are these men being trained on combat skills?"

"They are" The guard replied. "They use the Force in combat but thanks to some training droids sent by Lord Sidious they are quite proficient in Lightsaber combat skills"

Teressa nodded pleased by the answer, she exited the cell and proceeded to talk with the only other male a trasdoshan male and ask him the same questions she did the human. He replied the same and Teressa smiled seeing the potential on both males to be perfect Dark Side soldiers, now if the Doctor managed to salvage the failures on the other cells the Jedi and her dear sister would have a hell of a fight coming to them.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ferus, Anakin, Padme, Kiara and the Lars returned to Coruscant on Padme's yacht landing on one of main spaceports in Coruscant. No one of their friends was there to meet them but then again, the war and some other matters could be keeping occupied. Well not no one, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was there to meet them escorted by members of his Red Guard, more than the usual. He waited for them with his usual kind expression.

"Welcome everyone." Palpatine greeted them. He looked at Padme. "I must say senator that I'm glad you've returned to us safe and sound." He looked at the Jedi specially at Anakin. "I must thank you for accomplishing the mission of keeping the senator safe."

"It was our pleasure." Anakin said returning the smile at the chancellor while Kiara and Ferus just nodded. Palpatine nodded and then he looked at the Lars family.

"And who might these people be?" Palpatine asked. Shmi didn't know why but she didn't trust the man, his kind smile seemed so fake.

"They are my family Chancellor." Anakin said. He trusted the Chancellor to a certain degree and he had no qualms in revealing the Lars identity to Palpatine.

"Is that so?" Palpatine said. "But you never told me about any father or siblings?" He said looking at Anakin with a fake hurt expression.

"That's because I remarried after the Jedi took Ani." Shmi spoke before her son could reply. It came out perhaps harsher than she had intended. But there wa something off about the man in front of her, something she didn't like.

"I see" the chancellor said throwing the woman an undesciphrable look. "Allow me then to be the first one to welcome you to Coruscant."

"Thank you sir" Cliegg said as he didn't want to anger one of the most powerful men in the Galaxy.

Palpatine smiled at the man and nodded. "And have you come just to visit or...?"

"They'll be staying here for a while" Kiara added with respect, like most Jedi she didn't trust most politicians with very few exceptions.

"And the living arrangements..." He said.

"That's also been taken care of" Padme said with an smile.

"I see, I suppose my welcome is the only thing I can give you then" Palpatine said with another smile. "Anakin would you like to come with me, I have read everything about this mission from the reports of Master Jinn but I'd love to hear it from you in person."

"I would love to Chancellor but the council is waiting for us and I don't think I'll be able today, perhaps tomorrow?" Anakin apologized sincerely.

"Of course my boy, duty always comes first" Palpatine said. "Then, have a good day" he said as he turned around and left with his guards following close behind.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When they arrived at the Jedi Council's room after parting from Padme and Anakin's family and going to the temple Anakin couldn't help but smile at the sight of his master occupying one of the council's seats, he also saw Obi Wan and Siri standing at both sides of Master Yoda's seat. All the Masters eyed them as they entered and Anakin, Kiara and Ferus recalled the nervousness they felt the first time they had stood before the council.

"Welcome Padawans Jade, Ollin and Skywalker. Good to see you it is." Yoda greeted them and all of them nodded.

"It's good to be back Master" Kiara replied with a light smile.

"Know why you've been summoned you do?" Yoda asked but neither of the three Padawans replied. They really didn't know, although their best guess was they wanted them to report on the mission to escort the senator back to Naboo and then Coruscant.

"Your Masters who accompany us today, believ you three are ready for the trials. All of you have surpassed some of them in geonosis, young Skywalker more than anyone." Mace Windu said surprising Anakin for his special mention, although it was nothing comparing with the fact that their masters believed them ready to take the trials or those they thought they still had to pass. He looked at Qui Gon who nodded impercetively.

"Are you for real?" Ferus said being the first one of them to find their voice again.

"The Council does not joke on such serious matters" Plo Koon reprimanded the young Jedi who bowed his head in apology.

"Sorry Master" Ferus muttered making Anakin chuckle at his rival.

"A true Jedi does not make fun of another people's mistakes Anakin" Qui Gon said sternly. This time it was Anakin's time to say his apology. Neither of the other two Padawan reacted this time.

"For the next week you will perform the Jedi Trials" Mace Windu said. "If you pass them you will be named Knights. Normally we would give you more time but the circumstances make it imperative that we hurry, even if there have been only skirmishes so far, the republic is at war.

All three padawans soon to be knights nodded. "Thank you masters" they said in perfect unison.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Palpatine sat on his office with a dark expression on his face. He'd let Mas Amedda take care of all the duties of the Supreme Chancellor for the day and had retired to his private chambers to meditate. With each passing moment Skywalker was getting further and further from the Dark Side. He had too many people around him now, he had a family, he had friends, the Jedi Order was changing the rules on attachments. He sighed he had so many great visions about the boy or rather the Sith the boy could become.

He'd hoped with the trials of the battle of Geonosis or the death of his mother he would be closer to the dark side, but his mother was alive and he had passed the trials of the battle and he was growing closer to the Jedi order and his fellow jedi. Even his most bitter rival on the order was now a friendly one. Palpatine growled in frustration perhaps it was time to change the order of his priorities.

As if reading his mind the hologram of his apprentice, his assassin, appeared before him. It was a recorded message she'd left when he wasn't home but the information was interesting.

"My Master" Teressa began. "The experiment with the Dark Force Stones are going better than expected. It is Dr. Lorianne's belief that she can turn that 2% success rate into a 5% rate of success by completing five Dark Side Soldiers. I've given her a deathline of three months to complete such a task and I believe she will deliver, she knows better than to fail you as is already afraid of me. I will contact you during this three months with updates about the situation. My next report will be next week."

Palpatine smiled, at least some of his plans were still going smooth. Perhaps it was time to leave Skywalker's fall aside from the time being. He was still hopeful there would be a chance to turn the boy but if it failed he had to be sure to have something strong enough to defeat him. He introduced a code and the holograms of five scientists, including Dr Lorianne, appeared before him. All of them had been hired long ago and hidden in secret installations throughout the galazy but except for Dr Lorianne none had begun their jobs yet aside from the first tests

"Doctors" Palpatine spoke darkly. "It's about time you begin the projects I assigned you long ago."

The doctors nodded in unison none daring to contradict the Dark Lord of the Sith. Palpatine looked at Dr Lorianne and he could see the twi'lek fidgetting nervously."

"Lorianne, I'm pleased with the news my apprentice brings me from your post. After you are done with the Dark Soldiers I will arrange for you to leave the planet and begin working on another project in other location. I trust your subordinates will be able to continue the project even without your help, they'll also be moved of course." Palpatine told the doctor who relaxed notably and nodded with a light smile on her face.

"It will be done Lord Sidious." Dr Lorianne replied.

"Good" He then looked at the rest of the doctors. "I expect good news from all of you my dear doctors and I expect your first results in a year. With all the resources you have at your disposal I trust it won't be an issue." He then looked at an old bald human scientist. "Doctor Saxtrum, your research will be of vital importance to me I do hope you won'r fail such an important task."

"I won't Lord Sidious." The Human Doctor spoke. "In fact we've advanced a little from the first test and I'm positive we will get results before the planned Deadline. The end results will be more difficult to achieve in such a time."

"We'll talk about that a year from now. Ladies and gentlemen what you are experimenting with is not only a scientific project, your experiments come from one of the most secret holocrons from the Sith Orders and carry the will of thousands of beings." Palpatine spoke. "Failure is not an option."

"No my lord." All the scientist said before disappearing.

Once the transmission was over Palpatine noted he had another incoming transmission but not from his private channel but the normal one. Taking the cloak off and arranging his hair he accepted the call. Young Skywalker's image appeared, he seemed excited about something, Palpatine would have puked at that expression but he put on his best kind façade.

"Chancellor, I'm very sorry to inform you that I won't be able to meet you tomorrow." Anakin said and Palpatine put up a frowning face.

"Why is that my boy?" He asked with fake concern.

"The Council has decided to allow me to perform the test and I will be busy during the rest of the week." Anakin said clearly excited and Palpatine could see a little ambition and fear of failure on his eyes, perhaps not all was lost but he reminded himself of his earlier conclussions.

"That's wonderful my boy." Palpatine said in a paternal tone. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you chancellor" Anakin spoke. "I have to go now." Palpatine nodded and the image of Skywalker disappeared. Palpatine smiled, it seemed the boy was ready to do the trials it would be an interesting thing to see how it turned out. Perhaps he should use those trials to evaluate the boy as well. He smiled evilly he had all his contingency plans ready but he lost nothing by testing the boy at the same time as the Jedi. If he passed the test, perfect, if not well his contingency plans would be enough to see the Jedi's fall with or without Skywalker by his side.


	20. Chapter 20

Here is the 20th chapter. But first I would like to say as I imagine you are Star Wars fans as I am that I loved the trailer released earlier this week. I'm sad that they are "apparently" discarding the EU and I want to say that as long as this series keeps running I will still use people from the EU, and I may also use people with the same name of the known characters of episode VII and the Disney Universe.

I hope you enjoy the reading. You know what to do if you like it.

LD: I do not own Star Wars

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin walked to the center of the room, the room where the last trial was being held. For a week now Kiara, Ferus and himself had been completing the trials to become Jedi Knights. So far all three of them had accomplished them all, Anakin had to that a small part of him was kind of hoping he would become knight before Ferus and was a little disappointed when the other Padawan had caught up to Kiara and himself after passing his own trial of the flesh, however the more competitive part of his personality consoled him by reminding he could now compete with Ollin to see who reached the rank of master first.

That was if either of them completed this last trial, the trial of the spirit, one of the most difficult on the trials to become a knight, where the knights fight their own demons and defeat them. Anakin probed the room he was in with the force and sensed no threats whatsoever, not that he expected them, the threats and monsters he would fight came from within himself.

His thoughts were interrupted as a laboured breathing could be heard behind him, feeling a warning through the force he avoided a crimson blade. Reaching for his own blade he lit his blue light saber and blocked another strike from his opponent, he took the opportunity to watch his opponent, his opponent was some kind of droid, perhaps a cyborg would be more correct, his suit was pitch black and he seemed to have some kind of trouble to breath, he had a helmet and a mask with the eyes of the mask being the most remarcable thing two big red eyes that shone brightly on the darkness of the room.

"Who are you Sith?" Anakin asked the specter who emanated darkness.

"I am you." The specter replied through laboured breaths. His voice was grave and frightening no longer human.

"You are wrong, I'm nothing like you." Anakin said as he tried to decapitate the specter but despite it's apparent weight and height the specter was agile and blocked his attacks.

"Not yet Skywalker but you will." The specter spoke. "You are weak, you will lose everything you love and only when you do will you become what you are expected to be."

Anakin pondered the specter's words and attacked him in fury. "I won't lose anything!" Anakin shouted attacking the specter mercilessly.

"That's it, let your hate guide you until you destroy me! Then you will become me!" The specter mocked him. Anakin was about to do just that when a voice interrupted him, it was a voice that he hadn't heard in many years and it wasn't a friendly voice, it had been a voice of an enemy. Count Dooku.

"If you are gonna give in to your feelings that easily perhaps I should have applied another strategy instead of trying to capture you." The voice told him. "Is your resolution so weak that you need to follow your enemy's advice to defeat him?"

Anakin growled as he parried the attack from the specter and kicked him to the ground. "Shut up you are dead!" Anakin shouted.

"There is no death young Skywalker there's only the Force." Dooku replied. "Surely Qui Gon has taught you that hasn't he?"

"Why are you talking to me?" Anakin asked as the specter rose to his feet again. Damn, his concentration was screwed.

"You could say that after I was betrayed and killed by my master I had a moment of clarity, I repented my many sins and I became one with the Force dying like the Jedi I was once." Dooku explained. "And I suppose I am talking to you because I care about what happens to you since you my apprentice's apprentice and also Qui Gon already suffered the fall of an apprentice and I don't want him to relive that experience. Now listen collect your thoughts and feelings and fight that thing."

Anakin wanted to reply something but the specter was charging at him again. Taking a deep breath he countered his opponent's attacks and noticed that his strikes were more effective now that he was calmer.

"You Are Weak Anakin Skywalker!" The Specter shouted. Anakin smiled a dodged the Specter's last strike.

"I am, Vader" He replied as the specter's name came to his mind. "But I'll grow strong... as a Jedi" he slashed at the specter decapitating him immediately. When he was done the room lit up and he began to feel the Force signatures inside the temple again. The test was over and he had passed it, or so he hoped.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon sat on his chair of the council together with the rest of the Masters of the council plus Kiara and Obi Wan. Anakin, Ferus and Kiara stood in the center of the room as all the Jedi masters watched them. Qui Gon could see the nervousness on their faces, he also noticed that Anakin had other things on his mind. Qui Gon frowned, he and the council had also felt some strange presence during Anakin's trial, one dark, the other one could only be described as grey. Sighing Qui Gon made a note to talk to his padawan later about it.

"Good you all have done, passed all the trials you did." Yoda spoke as the three Padawans looked at him.

"Master..." Ferus spoke slowly. "Does that mean that..."

"The council grants you the rank of Jedi Knights, you are no longer padawan." Mace Windu spoke with a smile as Qui Gon rose up from his seat and approached the padawans with Siri and Obi Wan. He looked at his padawan and lit his lightsaber at the minimum power like Siri and Obi Wan did, Anakin looked at him and Qui Gon gave him a proud nod cutting his padawan braid with saber.

"As Padawans you three entered the room." Yoda said. "As knights you will leave it."

Kiara, Ferus and Anakin bowed their heads in respect and acceptance of their new conditions. Mace spoke next.

"You must rest today as much as you can, tomorrow you will be given command over some of the armies of the republic and sent to the frontlines."

"Yes Master" All three knights replied in unison.

'Meet me by the room of thousand fountains Anakin I was to speak to you later.' Qui Gon told his now old padawan. Anakin looked at him and nodded. The three new knights left the room followed by Obi Wan and Siri. Qui Gon returned to his seat under the watch of Obi Wan and Siri.

"Sensed something in your Padawan did you?" Yoda asked. Qui Gon looked at the Grand Master.

"He is worried." Qui Gon replied.

"It is logical" Master Mundi intervened. "Someone intervened on the trial. Tried to toy with his emotions."

"I sensed two presences." Deppa Billaba spoke and Adi Gallia nodded.

"Me too. One dark what the other was a mix of light and shadow."

"Yet he prevailed and passed the test did he not?" Qui Gon cut the rest of the Masters. "I will find out what it was."

"Good, if it's something that could make Skywalker unstable..." Mace Windu began.

"Anakin is stronger than that." Qui Gon cut him.

"Perhaps right you are Master Jinn. For the sake of the order right I hope you are." Yoda said ending the argument with his usual thoughtful expression.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin sat at the room of the thousand fountains deep in meditation under the surprised gaze of all of those who knew him or at least had heard of Anakin's distaste for meditation. There Qui Gon found him and sat at his side without speaking joining him on his meditation. However like it usually happened with Anakin their meditations didn't last long. Anakin opened his eyes and looked at his master.

"Master, something happened during the last trial." Anakin said. Qui Gon nodded and waited for him to elaborate.

"I saw, well, not saw, heard someone, someone that was not my inner demons or at least I don't think so. In fact he helped me fight the darkness within me and defeat my demons."

"I see, what did he do?" Qui Gon asked

"He guided me" Anakin said. "Helped me when I almost lost myself. Although in a rather unique and annoying manner." 

"And this someone is someone you know?" Qui Gon asked.

"I barely knew him, and when I knew him he was an enemy." Anakin said.

"Do I know this someone?" Qui Gon asked already forming as a memory of the battle of Geonosis came to him."

"Yes you do." Anakin said. "It's..."

"Count Dooku." Qui Gon finished for him and Anakin stared at him in confusion.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because I've heard his voice recently too." Qui Gon replied.

"How is that possible?" Anakin asked.

"It isn't." Qui Gon spoke gravely. "Not according to the Jedi teachings anyway and what we know of the Force so far anyways."

"Could it be that we are turning crazy." Anakin said with a chuckle.

"Could be." Qui Gon said with an smile following on the joke. "I'll investigate to see what this is?"

"Alright tell me if you need help." Anakin said. Qui Gon nodded and looked at him.

"Anakin when you were completing the last trial did you feel anything else aside from Dooku?" Qui Gon asked. Anakin looked at him puzzled and thought about what Qui Gon was saying. He frowned.

"Well, the specter that I fought seemed to be me, but he also seemed to have a story of his own, I don't know he seemed so real" Anakin said. "Then again I suppose it is supposed to look real" Anakin said as he rose up. Qui Gon nodded although he felt there was something else to the reality of Anakin's vision.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Padme sat impatiently on the living of her appartment at the 500 Republica. She hadn't seen her husband much since they'd returned to Coruscant and had received a message from him telling her he would be returning to the appartment tonight. R2 and C3PO observed their mistress as she sat in front of a perfectly prepared dinner. It was the first relaxed meal she would enjoy with the bussy week she'd had with returning to the Senate and helping the Lars family on an appartment, not the one she had previously thought for them but a really nice one that was close to the Jedi temple, in fact she believed it entered the district under the control of the temple security forces

"Mistress Padme you seem tired" C3PO said for what had to be the fifth time that hour. Padme looked at the present Anakin and the Lars family had given her as a wedding present and shook her head.

"I'm alright 3PO" She replied trying not to show her annoyance at the droid. R2 beeped something and 3PO seemed to get angry.

"Of course I'm not bothering mistress Padme!" the golden protocol droid protested. R2 beeped something in response. "I'm not a stuck up droid, and this golden cover wasn't because I wanted to look cool. I was dismantled and turned into one of those horrifying battle droids." 

Padme chuckled but before she could speak she heard Anakin speak from the entrance of her, their appartment. She rose from the sofa and approached her husband who entered the living. Once close to him she kissed him on the lips and guided him to the table.

"All this looks delicious Angel" Anakin spoke fondly. He recognized some of the plates as special dishes from Tatooine.

"Did you have my mum teach you?" The young Jedi asked. Padme shook her head.

"C3PO helped me." She said and Anakin nodded. Padme looked at him as he sat noticing something missing on his hair.

"Ani where is your Padawan braid?" she asked. Anakin smiled widely.

"It was cut." He replied. Padme looked at him, until she realized that he had passed the trials. She hugged him strongly and kissed him deeply"

"Ani that's fantastic!" She said smiling at her husband and Anakin laughed.

"Thank you, Kiara and Ferus passed too though." Anakin said.

"Even better!" Padme said ignoring her Husband's rivalry with Ollin. "We should call them tomorrow and celebrate.!"

Anakin's smile dropped. "That won't be possible." The young man spoke in a serious manner.

"Why is that?" Padme asked worriedly.

"It is likely that tomorrow we will be sent to the frontlines." Anakin said. Padme nodded. She knew it would have been a matter of time but she didn't know it would be so soon.

"I see" she said sadly. Anakin kissed her softly.

"Do not worry, I won't die." He said and pulled her down kissing her now more passionately.

"Anakin" she moaned the dinner.

"Forget it." He said in a voice full of desire. "Let's make the most of the time we have together."

"Should we consider that you don't need us for tonight?" C3PO spoke. Anakin groaned and Padme chuckled despite her own frustration.

"Let's have dinner dear." She said.

"Ok" Anakin said with sigh.


	21. Chapter 21

Here commences the true clone wars arc, I hope you enjoy it. From chapters 21-25 I present you the Mandalore Arc. I think you will find it interesting and it will include Jedi work and fighting specially on tha last chapters.

LD: I do not own anything but the OC

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Four months later.

Unfortunately for the galaxy the the mere skirmishes from the beginning ended and a month after it's official beginning the CIS and Republican Forces launched massive attacks on several worlds, suddenly the reality that the republic was truly at war hit all its inhabitants, war was no longer a rumor it was a harsh and cruel reality. Some worlds wanting to prevent the onslaught decided to proclaim their neutrality. Such was the case of the ancient home of the most proud warrior race in the galaxy, Mandalore. The Planet's inhabitants, the Mandalorians, had been once one of the most powerful factions in the Galaxy, divided in clans they fought among themselves and the rest of the galaxy, one of the races capable of fighting the Jedi on equeal ground.

However a few years back, a new faction within the Mandalorian society, the New Mandalorians, afraid that the constant warring would destroy their world took control of the planet and rejected their warrior past. As such when many planets chose to declare their neutrality in the conflict Mandalore took the lead of such planets with the Duchess Satine of Mandalore as representative of such worlds.

Of course such an stance was not without risks, forces from both within the Republic and the confederacy wished to break the neutrality of such planets, by instigating troubles from within and outside. Such was the purpose of the visit of Countess Alexa of Serenno to one of the moons of Mandalore of Concordia, where the "Terrorist" Mandalorian group was said to be hiding. Together with her went the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter Jango Fett, who'd been her acting as her Bodyguard ever since the start of the war.

"Are you happy to be returning home?" Alexa asked Jango as they disembarked the ship followed by Boba and several silver combat superdroids.

"I wasn't born on Mandalore" Jango replied. "I was born on a colony." He would have wanted to add that if he had to choose a home on Mandalore, the base of the Death Watch was the only place he wouldn't choose. He was a true Mandalorian, and as such his hatred for his employer's "Mandalorian allies", as she referred to them, was deep.

Looking ahead he saw a man, with the complexion of a soldier even if he was now wearing the robes of a politician. He had short blonde hair and sharp features, his eyes seemed always alert and he certainly glared at Jango as he approached him with the Countess. Jango also eyed several members of what seemed to be normal Mandalorian Guard members although he suspected more than one was a member of the Death Watch.

"Countess Alexa, It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." Pre Vizsla greeted the Countess with a bow of his head.

"Governor Vizsla the pleasure is mine." Alexa replied with a light nod. "I believe you have at least heard of my Bodyguard, he is a Mandalorian like you, Jango Fett."

"Certainly" Pre Vizsla said looking at Jango with an smile that was intended to be mocking. "Welcome to Mandalore Bounty Hunter"

Jango nodded as Pre signalled for the countess to follow him. The Boba, Jango and the combat droids watched closely by the Mandalorian Guard .

"I must say I'm quite interest in the offer you made me Countess. But why do you have such an interest on me becoming the ruler of Mandalore." Pre Vizsla said as he walked with the countess.

"That one is an easy. For me this alliance of planets that have declared neutrality in this conflict is a bother. Many interesting planets have declared themselves neutral, planets with valuable resources for the confederacy." Alexa spoke. "Although it would be easy to just invade them, the Confederacy Senate won't really approve. They would though if the Neutral planets disappeared, however Duchess Satine isn't likely to be convinced of such a thing. As such I'm convinced a change of government should happen in Mandalore."

"I see" Pre Vizsla said. "It's a good plan and I'm honored that you've chosen to support us as the True Government of Mandalore."

"Of course but remember that it doesn't come free." Alexa said. "The moment you get your hands on the throne you will proclaim your loyalty to the CIS and dissolve the Neutral Systems."

"It will be done" Pre Vizsla replied. "What of the Duchess?"

"Her disappearance is key to our plans" The Countess replied. "If it's in an accident better, nothing that could be linked to you, but the main objective is that she disappears. Once that's done we'll orchestrate the riots and prison breaks throughout the planet, when the current New Mandalorian government seems unable to control the situation you and your men will appear and restore order. When you do you'll disolve this neutral system alliance, it won't dissolve right away of course but there losing such a charismatic leader and such an important planet those planets will be exposed and ready for the taking."

"Won't the Republic send troops to Mandalore?" Pre Vizsla asked.

"I have a fleet ready to assist you." Alexa replied. "If you want we can have Jango take care of the Duchess for you, he is an expert assassin and quite masterful at arranging accidents to happen and should the Republic or the Mandalorian authorities not believe it or suspect you he also an expert in dealing with all kind of situations. You will find him a very powerful ally. "

"I don't trust him" Pre Vizsla said. Jango smiled under his helmet, it seemed the clan Vizsla hadn't forgotten him.

"Boba" The Countess called the young boy to her side.

"I present you Jango Fett's son. You can keep him here with you to assure his father cooperates." The countess said as they arrived to the Pre's throne room. Pre Vizsla smiled as he headed for his throne, sat and looked at Jango who was gritting his teeth.

"Well if that's the case I think I will accept his help." Pre Vizsla said with a smile. Alexa looked at her escorts and the Mandalorian guards.

"Leave the governor and I have much to discuss." The sith lady said. Jango growled but obeyed his employer's commands, he would honor his contract and obey. "For now" the True Mandalorian part of him spoke in his mind.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin and Obi Wan run through the corridors of Tipoca city on Kamino with their lightsabers ready followed by a large group of clones dressed in blue and white armor. They were known as ARC troopers, special commandos trained by Jango Fett himself, not afraid to express their opinion but disciplined and more effective than the average clone trooper, Obi Wan had to admit he was amused by this group's captain, Rex, because the clone seemed to clash with Anakin on some things and wasn't afraid to tell him where he was wrong, something he had done a few times since he'd first met him and became his second in command a few months ago. They were in the middle of a battle, the Confederacy had launched an attack on Kamino attempting to end the supply of clones to the Republic army.

At the request of the Council, Qui Gon's former apprentices had gone to the planet with a large contingent of clones to prevent the separatists from taking control or destroying the clonning facilities. So far they had been successful and they were now cleaning up the remaining droids that had infiltrated the installation, the main separatist force was trying to retreat but it seemed admiral Yularen and his boys were doing their job too and it was costing them a lot of casualties

Rex stopped the group and activated something on his helmets visor. He looked at two of his men launched two granades around the corner. They heard warning shouts from the enemy droids before the explosions could.

When Anakin Obi Wan arrived at where the droids were standing, only a few parts remained. Anakin looked at Rex.

"Good Job captain." He said.

"Thank you" Rex said. "Good job to you too sir."

Anakin smiled his usual proud smirk as if saying "What did you expect?". Obi Wan also smiled as he watched his friend and the clone commando. He pulled out his commlink and and called for the clone that had been assigned as he second in command.

"Commander Cody we've finished cleaning up the last droids that infiltrated the installation. What about you?" He asked the clone commander.

"Everything is fine here General the enemy is retreating. We've received a transmission from General Jinn, he wishes for you and general Skywalker to contact him." Cody told Obi Wan.

"Did he say why?" Obi Wan asked.

"No Sir. He did not. He said it was crutial that you contacted him" The clone replied.

"Ok we'll go to the comm center and contact him there." Obi Wan said as he and Anakin exchanged a look.

"What does master want Obi Wan? I thought he was trying to secure a deal with some of the governments in the outer rim to stablish a base?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know" Obi Wan said with a frown. "But I don't like this." He added as he felt something had happened to someone he knew.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin, Obi Wan, Commander cody and Captain Rex stood before the hologram of Anakin and Obi Wan's former Master. Qui Gon appeared full body with the attire of a clone body armor with some Jedi Robes over it similar to the one to the one Obi Wan also wore. Anakin on his part preferred a dark suit instead of the clone armor or the Jedi traditional robes.

"Master." Anakin asked worried. "Is there a problem?"

"I'm afraid there is." Qui Gon replied. "Problems in the Mandalore sector."

"Mandalore?" Anakin asked looking at Obi Wan. "Isn't that a neutral system?"

"Yes it is" Obi Wan said looking at his master. "The leader of the Mandalorians, Duchess Satine Kryze is a pacifist and the leader of the neutral systems."

"So what is the problem?" Anakin asked looking at Qui Gon again.

"The Duchess has disappeared." Qui Gon spoke and Obi Wan felt like he had been stabbed in the chest. Satine had been... was a dear friend to him in fact one of the only women he could say he had loved.

"What happened?" Obi Wan asked. Qui Gon shook his head.

"We aren't sure. Her speeder was attacked when she was going to the inauguration of a new orphanage on the outskirts of the capital. All the Mandalorian authorities found was the debris of the attack and some corpses of the guards. They believe it's the work of the Death Watch." Qui Gon explained.

"The Death Watch?" Anakin asked.

"A terrorist group that operates on Mandalore. They hate the current government because their pacifism. The mandalorians were once a proud warrior race that warred most of the time and they want the return of those old glorious days." Obi Wan explained as he greeted his teeth barely containing his anger.

"That's right." Qui Gon nodded again. "We also believe the separatist are behind the attack. The Duchess is the voice and leader of the neutral systems. Without her the alliance will crumble and many worlds will be open to attack. The council wants you and Siri to investigate Obi Wan. "

"Me and Siri?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yes, this mission hits you close to home and even though I know you are capable of controlling yourself I would rest easier if I knew you had her with you." Qui Gon said softly. "You will also take a fleet of the ones guarding Kamino with you in case it's needed to intervene on Mandalore she is bringing her fleet but you should also take part of yours too."

"What will I do Master?" Anakin asked.

"You will remain in Kamino and secure the Planet completely. Stay there to make sure the separatists don't return to the planet." Qui Gon said. "When the planet is secure you will meet me on the outer rim and help me on the search for a base on the outer rim. May the Force be with you two."

"And with you Master" Both Anakin and Obi Wan said. Obi Wan looked at Cody.

"Prepare for departure commander." He told the clone who nodded and left to deliver the orders to the rest. He then looked at Rex and Anakin. "You two will remain here with half the men and keep watch here."

"Will you be alright?" Anakin asked worried as he felt something friend.

"Yes don't worry Anakin." Obi Wan replied exiting the room.


	22. Chapter 22

The Second part of the Madalore Arc of my clone wars AU i hope you enjoy. As always reviews will appreciated, although just knowing someone reads or likes the story makes me happy.

LD: I do not own Star Wars, and none of the Characters but the OCs belog to me.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Obi Wan's part of the Fleet met up with Siri's fleet on one of the nearby systems of Mandalore. Taking his Jedi fighter he went to the ship Siri had marked as the flagship, which wasn't the command ship of the fleet like Obi Wan's was.

It was the "Republican shield" an Acclamator assault ship commanded by their dear friend, Sarah Sunn or Sarah Jinn as she was now openly called since the change of the code. It had been a surprise when they discovered that Sarah had returned to the Republican Navy, holding the Rank of commander and leading an Acclamator class assault ship, specially since they knew that she hadn't left the Republic Judiciary corps on the best terms with her superior but mostly they were glad that their friend would be fighting side by side with them to end that ridiculous war.

Leading his ship inside the larger vessel he saw Sarah, Siri and group of clones waiting for him on the hangar. He landed his ship and exited it to greet his friend and his lover reminding himself that he had to keep things professional in front of the clones.

"Siri, Sarah it's good to see you" Obi Wan greeted.

"It's good to see you too General Kenobi." Sarah replied being more professional than Obi Wan had been.

"Sorry commander Jinn. It was unrespectable of me." Obi Wan said and Siri chuckled.

"Don't worry she just likes to hear her married surname since she can use it freely now." Siri said looking at Sarah teasingly.

"Siri!" Sarah said throwing her friend indignant look.

"So... No General Tachi for me." Siri teased further. Obi Wan smiled at her lover while Sarah couldn't help but smile a little as well. However he soon turned his expression into a professional.

"I believe you've been informed of the mission." Obi Wan said. Siri and Sarah both nodded stopping their bickering.

"Siri and you will go to planet Mandalore to investigate what happened to the Duchess. The fleet will wait here and will be able to provide back up very quickly should you need it." Sarah said.

"That's right." Obi Wan replied. He looked at Siri. "You ready?"

"You know I am." She said heading for her own fighter a green and white Jedi Starfighter. Obi Wan looked at Sarah and saluted her.

"Hopefully we'll be back before you know it." Obi Wan told her.

"Hopefully I won't need to go rescue you this time." She told her friend. Sarah stood on the hangar until both fighters exited it. Her commlink beeped and the voice of a clone from the bridge sounded.

"Commander, Admiral Schmidt is calling you" The clone informed her.

"Tell him that I was seeing the Generals off and that I will be on the bridge shortly." Sarah replied.

"Yes ma'am" the clone said cutting the transmission. Sarah sighed and wishing her friends luck silently again she exited the hangar followed by the clones.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Satine awoke on a dark cold cell-like room. Her body hurt like hell and she couldn't remember why or how she had ended up there. Trying to make memory she remembered being on her speeder on the way to some event and her speeder crashing, she remembered falling but before she touched the ground she was picked up by someone in a Mandalorian combat armor. She frowned, the only people she knew that wore those armors nowadays were the members of the death watch. She had been captured.

The door to the cell opened and the man wearing the armor entered the room and approached her with a plate of food. Trying the stand up she realized she was bound to her seat by her captor. She glared at him but the mandalorian warrior didn't speak.

"Who are you?" Satine asked after the man began feeding her.

"I'm the reason you are alive." The Mandalorian warrior replied. Feeding her another bite of the, disgusting, food.

"Are you a member of the Death Watch?" Satine asked but the man replied not. "Are you..." she began again but the man rose up and stopped feeding her.

"You don't seem to realize the situation you are in here Duchess" the warrior spoke. "You are a prisoner and I don't have to answer to your questions. Now if you don't want me to harm you, you will eat in silence." The warrior replied angrily. Satine couldn't help but notice he seemed offended by the notion of him being a member of the Death Watch.

"I'm not hungry." She replied with a cold voice. The warrior nodded silently picked up the plate and left. Leaving Satine in the solitude and darkness of her cell once more.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The Mandalorian prime minister,Almec, observed as the two Jedi Fighters landed on the platform at the Mandalorian Ducal Palace at the Capital city of Keldabe. Behind him several Mandalorian Royal Guards stood in perfect formation. Once they landed two Jedi exited the fighters, a man, brown haired with a light beard the robes of a Jedi and a blonde blue eyed woman with the same robes, both on the mid thirties like the Duchess, and approached the Prime Minister.

"Welcome Master Jedi" Almec greeted them. "My name is Almec, Prime Minister of Mandalore."

"I am Master Obi Wan Kenobi, she is Master Siri Tachi from the Jedi order." Obi Wan introduced them.

"Master Kenobi? The Duchess has always spoken very highly of you Master Jedi, I believed you saved her life during her youth."

"It was my pleasure." Obi Wan said avoiding the look Siri was throwing him.

"I must say it was quite unexpected when the Jedi Council informed us that they wanted to cooperate with the investigation, I assure you our planet is sparing no resources to find our disappeared duchess." Almec spoke

"Because Mandalore's position as a neutral planet, the council is worried the duchess disappearance would compromise such position or make it subjectible to attacks." Obi Wan explained. Almec nodded in understanding and looked at one of the Royal Guards.

"I assure you that wouldn't be the case, we True Mandalorians value peace above all things. But your cooperation is appreciated, Lieutenant Darlong will show you to your rooms. If you'll excuse me I have duties to attend to.

"We understand" Siri said before they followed the guard towards the Palace. Almec then looked at another of the Royal guards.

"I trust your men are doing everything they can to find the Duchess. The fact that the Jedi are here could very well mean they are ready to invade if the situation gets out of control." Almec spoke and the guard nodded.

"We are following every possible lead Prime Minister." The guard replied. Almec nodded and left towards his own living quarters dismissing the guard's offer of escort. Once he was out of the guard's sight he pulled an holotransmitter and a small image of Pre Vizsla appeared in front of him.

"What is it?" Pre Vizsla asked the prime minister not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Two Jedi have just arrived at the Palace." Almec spoke in a slightly panicked voice. Pre Vizsla smiled.

"Two Jedi change nothing. The duchess is dead and my men are attacking the prisons around Mandalore as we speak." Pre Vizsla replied. "Tomorrow the public view of the Death Watch will change from terrorists to heroes and you will hand the control of the planet to me as we agreed. I'll deal with the Jedi then."

"What about the Republic?" Almec spoke.

"It will be long before they can assemble a fleet to invade Mandalore and we have a separatist fleet ready to enter the planet the moment we take control of the government." Pre Vizsla replied. "Just follow the plan.

"Yes I will" Almec said still not as sure of their fool proof plan.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Obi Wan and Siri followed the guard to one of the guest rooms of the Palace. During all the way to the room the guard made no attempt to talk or engage in conversation with them. He lead them into a luxurious room with a marriage bed and larger than some of the appartments at the temple. Once they were there he turned around.

"There are patrols all around the Palace throughout the night, do not be alarmed if you hear sounds on the corridor." The lieutenant told them. "If you require any assistance for your investigation please let us know."

"Thank you lieutenant." Obi Wan said. The Ducal guard just nodded and left to do his duties around the palace. Once alone Obi Wan turned to look at Siri, the woman didn't look very pleased with her lover right that moment.

"So the duchess speaks very highly of you" She said. Obi Wan sighed.

"Satine is an old friend Siri." Obi Wan said. Siri raised an eyebrow skeptically and Obi Wan sighed. "Ok, she is more like an old love."

"Was it serious?" Siri asked softening her gaze at Obi Wan's sincerity.

"It was but I no longer feel anything else than friendship for her." Obi Wan said. "Do you really believe that if I was in love with other woman I would have started a relationship with you."

Siri shook her head, no, Obi Wan was not that kind of man. She smiled feeling stupid for feeling jealous, an emotion she had learnt that only brought troubles. Obi Wan also smiled and kissed her softly. He then spoke again this tme about the mission at hand.

"So where do you want to start the investigation?" Obi Wan asked her.

"We should start interrogating the people of the court, the servants etc. perhaps tomorrow we could arrange for the guards to take to the crash site see if we can find something else." Siri said. And Obi Wan nodded in agreement. A few seconds later Obi Wan comm system began beeping. Picking it up a mysterious distorted voice spoke.

"Do not trust Almec" The voice said before the transmission was cut.

"Who the hell was that?" Siri asked even more confused than before.

"That could very well have been our very first lead" Obi Wan replied. A few meters away from there a female Mandalorian observed the Jedi, she was wearing a female Mandalorian warrior armor more stylized than her male counterparts. Once she made sure the Jedi had gotten the message she flew away.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jango contacted the throne room of Vizsla's palace on Concordia where his bitter enemy sat on his throne with two of his Death Watch members at each side. A few meters away from him a Boba stood with other two guards keeping guard over him. Jango analyzed his son quickly and discovered no marks on him, it seemed Vizsla's men hadn't touched him. The Leader of the Death Watch observed Jango as he appeared the room and smiled. It was clear it produced him a great pleasure to have Jango obey all his orders.

"Jango you have returned!" Pre Vizsla greeted him seemingly happy to see the Bounty Hunter again.

"Excellent job in taking care of the Duchess. Thanks to your swiftness our plan is advancing smoothly "The Republic is already aware of her disappearance and have sent Jedi to investigate. That was quick of them."

"I hope you know how to deal with them, my client won't be pleased if this plan fails" Jango spoke in a neutral tone.

"Of course. This plan it's taking just half a week, tomorrow or the day the day after tomorrow the planet will be ours thanks to your actions." Vizsla said. Jango couldn't help but smirk a little, the man was too overconfident for his own good."

"I see" Jango said. "And how do you intend to do that Vizsla."

Just then the doors to the throne room and Jango turned around. Several people dressed as prisoners and escorted by Vizsla's guards dressed in normal clothes.

"With them" Pre Vizsla said smiling evilly.


	23. Chapter 23

Well this is a very special chapter for me because with this chapter this story is the one with more chapters so far. I intend to write more in the future. I hope you enjoy it.

LD: I do not own Star Wars

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The first interrogations of the people at the Mandalorian Palace didn't help much with the investigation. Especially when they tried to get some information about Satine and Almec's professional relationship. Almec and Satine worked well together and in fact had managed to keep Mandalore running prosperous for many years. Although when talking with one of Satine's personal handmaidens things changed a little.

The woman, who was called Cassandra, had witnessed a strong discussion between the duchess and the Prime Minister, it seemed the prime Minister had since a couple of years ago concocted of a new Mandalorian army aside from the security forces believing that completely rejecting the Mandalorian potential as warriors could weaken the Mandalorians, in fact he believed they were already weakened. Satine had furiously rejected the idea since it was going against the main beliefs of the New Mandalorians.

"The Prime Minister never brought it up again." The Handmaiden finished her story. "But the Duchess has never trusted him as much as she once did since then."

Obi Wan and Siri had dinner that same night with the Prime Minister and had talked about Satine with him as well as telling him what they had found out trying to get him to speak more about his personal relation with the duchess. The old man had sighed sadly and told them that he hadn't wanted to offend the Duchess and that he just wanted the best for the Mandalorian population.

"I believe Ideologies should not get in the way of the people's welfare." The prime minister told them.

Returning to their quarters Siri brought up the possibility that Almec was in fact the one behind the duchess disappearance. He was the second most probable suspect after the leader of the death watch, or perhaps he was working with them and with the Separatists. Obi Wan shook his head.

"Mere speculations will lead us nowhere my dear. Tomorrow we'll visit the site of the accident. "Perhaps it will give us some leads."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jango Fett woke up on the early morning. He was on one of the Death Watch's safe houses on Mandalore's capital. As much as he disliked the organization he had to admit that they had more in common with the True Mandalorians than he had previously thought. However he thought it was a mistake to let them rule the Mandalorians no matter how they had promised to aid the Confederacy's war effort. Perhaps that was why Jango had for the first time outright disobeyed the orders he'd been given, sure other times he'd acted on his own accord but normally had the wishes of his employers present in all his actions, to some degree at least.

But now keeping the Duchess alive, a threat as she was to Alexa's plans for Mandalore and the neutral systems he had betrayed his client. He sighed and looked through the plexiglass window at the city. People seem to be carrying on with their bussinesses as usual seemingly not worried about the disappearance of their leader, perhaps because they thought she would return and were unaware of the dark future that awaited this planet.

He sighed. It wasn't doing him any good to think about all of these things. He wasn't a politician nor was he a leader, not anymore at least, he was a bounty hunter and bounty hunters did the job they were assigned no matter what their conscience told them, specially when Boba was on the hands of his employers. Of course he could rescue him from them and flee but then he would make an enemy of the Confederacy. Perhaps he should end the job Alexa had given him, pick Boba and return to the Countess's side. What good was Satine alive to him anyway? Plus she had made Mandalore weak hadn't she? The way they lived now had nothing to do with their ancient ways and was also against what he had been told. Weren't the New Mandalorians also enemies of the True Mandalorians?

"Yet they brought peace to Mandalore" Jango thought to himself. "No child loses his or her parents to war now in this society. Like I did."

Jango growled, of all the times he could have, he had to develop a conscience now. His thoughts were interrupted as the door of the safehouse opened Jango who was on one of the rooms reached for one of the blasters both of which were on the nightstand. He heard a set of steps, through the sound he knew his enemy had an armor, a member of the Death Watch, perhaps someone sent to control him or worse, Pre Vizsla apparently had what he wanted from him and he wanted him dead now.

He took cover near the bedroom's bed, it wasn't much cover but it could protect him and he was confident he would need only one shot to end whoever it was. Instead of the door hissing open the only thing he heard was a voice, a feminine voice somewhat known to him even if he couldn't place it right now.

"Fett, my name is Bo Katan I'm with the Death Watch." The feminine voice spoke. Jango didn't make a move waiting to see what happened next. If he remembered well Bo Katan was the Death Watch's second in command and Pre Vizsla's most trusted ally "I wish to speak to you."

Jango looked at the door confused, he certainly wasn't expecting this. It could very well be a trap, yet he lost nothing by hearing her out.

"Keep the door closed we'll speak through it" Jango spoke harshly. "If you open it i'll blow your brains out and I don't normally fail.

"I know you've got the duchess and that she is alive." Bo said with no trace of doubt on his mind.

"How?" Jango asked damning his luck. The Death Watch knew that Satine was alive. Bad thing.

"One of my informants saw the whole thing" The woman replied. As if reading his mind she quickly added. "Pre doesn't know it, he thinks the Duchess is dead." Jango's eyes narrowed at this in mistrust. The second in command of the Death watch expected him to believe such lies. "It's not a lie" Bo spoke again trying to emphasize her sincerity.

"Why? Why would I believe that you have betrayed your Leader?" Jango asked

"I haven't betrayed him." This time her voice wavered a little. And it was then that Jango knew the woman was truly doing this behind Vizsla's back.

"Why are you doing this?" Jango asked.

"Because even though I know that a government of the Death Watch would benefit Mandalore. What will happen now is that the Confederacy will rule Mandalore like it does many worlds, what we are doing right now is giving Mandalore to outsiders.

"I work for the Confederacy." Jango said walking towards the door and opening before the woman, who was wearing her full combat gear could react he was pointing his pistol at her. She however made no attempt to reach for her weapons or flee. "How do you know I won't kill you right here, right now?"

"I don't but I think you won't because deep down you know this is wrong." Bo Katan said with conviction. Jango just sighed.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Obi Wan and Siri together with a group of Mandalore's royal guards went to the site of the crash. Since it had been three days and most of the remains had been taken by the Mandalorian guard and secret service forces for the investigation there was little else to see. In fact lieutenant Darlong who was leading the guards accompanying them, seemed confused when they had asked him to take them to the crash site offering to take them to security station when the proofs were being analyzed. Both Jedi had refused saying they believed they could find something else.

"See" Darlong said when they arrived. "There is nothing here Master Jedi. After all we should go to the Guard station."

"Obi Wan" Siri said looking at her lover but Obi Wan rose a hand.

"I'm not here to pick up what the security forces have already done or perform the same search's they did." Obi Wan said.

"Then why are we here?" Darlong asked completely confused.

"I'm treating this as a kidnap." Obi Wan said. "We don't know what really happened and I know it is very likely that the Duchess is dead. But I want to try looking for her."

"And you don't think the kidnapper has taken her very far away do you?" Siri asked with a smile. Obi Wan nodded.

"Exactly and even if they've taken her somewhere else there will be enough traces of Satine's presence wherever they held her to find more clues." Obi Wan said looking at the lieutenant now. "What do you think?"

"Whatever to make sure of what happened. As her personal bodyguards we wish to bring the Duchess home." Darlong said and there were a few unperceptible nods from the rest of the guards. Obi Wan smiled if there was people he knew wasn't involved on the accident he knew it would Satine's personal guard since he felt fidelity and devotion to their boss from all of them. Obi Wan nodded and closed her eyes a group of curious people approached him but the guards quickly formed a perimeter.

He began searching for Satine's force signature that while not very strong it was familiar enough to recognize it he found it. Feeling several beings on the streets of the capital he found nothing at first only the inhabitants and guards all unknown force signatures. He continued trying to locate even the faintest trace of Satine's presence. For half an hour he found nothing, however after he expanded his search a bit more what he was searching for. There it was not much different than the first time he felt it, Satine's presence. He would have smiled at the good news had he not felt another more powerful and painfully known presence, Jango Fett was with Satine.

He called Siri and the lieutenant and reported his findings. Both of them frowned when they learnt of the possible separatist involvement on Satine's kidnapping.

"We must return to the palace, report our findings and organize a rescue party." Darlong said. Obi Wan and Siri nodded but before headed out very strong noises and smoke began coming out of several parts of the city."

"What in the Force is happening?" Siri asked out loud as the rest of the group also wondered the same.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Satine looked at her captors as the man she has spoken with when she regained consciousness and a woman lead her through some dark alley outside of what she now was sure was some kind of base. In no moment did they use physical violence with her even if their words were harsh. Satine was curious about this kind of behaviour, were they really part of the Death Watch. The man, at least was not, he'd been angry at her when she called him that. The woman whose voice seemed familiar, she was not sure.

"Where are you taking me?" She finally asked.

"Back to your palace." The man replied.

"What have they given you for my return?" Satine asked.

"That's none of your bussiness." The man spoke. "And until we reach the palace stay quiet."

Satine nodded, and while she could not really be sure that this man was taking her where he was saying he was, and could be planning on executing her in any minute, Satine felt a little relieved before the possibility of returning home. Then she heard several explosion one of them pretty close to them. The woman captor looked at her companion.

"It's started." She said with a cold voice but a hint of worry on them.

"We have to return her to the palace soon." The man agreed.

"What has started?" Satine asked a little angry and confused at this new development. Neither of her captors paid much attention.

"If you want to live we must hurry your grace." The woman finally spoke. "Before you lose your position." As they walked through the city Satine looked around, people were panicking she could swear she heard blaster fights on some places. As they passed by a destroyed speeder of the mandalorian guard Satine realized something was very wrong. A feeling that increased dressed as former criminals approached them, someone had liberated them. Her two captors pulled her behind them and prepared to fight. When the fight began Satine was surprised to see that her captors seemed more than able to defend themselves and her.

However the fight didn't last long. Before neither side won several men and women wearing mandalorian armors similar to that of the woman appeared and began shooting at the prisoners. Satine didn't need them to introduce themselves he knew them perfectly. They were members of the Death Watch.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Obi Wan, Siri and Lieutenant Darlong returned to the palace. Prime Minister Almec together with the Captain of the Royal Guard and many high ranking officers of the Security Forces, Mandalorian Guard and Secret, service, were holding a meeting at the throne room that with several royal guards guarding it.

"Prime Minister" Obi Wan called as they entered the room. "What is the matter?"

"Several prisoners escaped yesterday from jails around the planet. I don't know how but they seem to simultaneus attacks on several cities." Almec said. "And what is more surprising is that members of the Death Watch are fighting them off."

"What?" Darlong asked as if he didn't believe his ears. "That's impossible."

"That's what several of my men are reporting this Lieutenant." A high ranked members of the Mandalorian guards spoke

"We were debating the possibility of inviting the leader of the Death Watch." Almec said.

"But we don't know who it is" The captain of the royal guard spoke.

"We do." Almec said. "He's contacted me a few minutes before this meeting. It's Pre Vizsla the gobernor of Concordia."

"That traitor!" The captain spat. "We can't negotiate with him"

"It's for the good of Mandalore." Almec said looking at him hard. "If you don't support this I'm afraid I don't have much choice that to order you and your guards to stand down."

The captain narrowed his eyes and looked at him. "Don't tell me you... You work for them don't you."

"Colonel" Almec addressed one of the Security higher ups. The man nodded and pulled out a comm device.

"Now" The man ordered and several secret service membera entered the room and took all the royal guards prisoner, as they did to Obi Wan and Siri. Before they touched her Siri pressed key on a device, a distress signal. The guards didn't seem to notice as they captured her."

"Someone else is against this?" he asked the other men present that had not been arrested. None of them moved. "Then contact governor Vizsla. Tell him he can call the fleet now."

That was the last thing Obi Wan and Siri heard before the secret service members pulled them out of there together with the rest of the prisoners.


	24. Chapter 24

Well chapter 24, the fourth chapter of the Mandalore Arc. I hope you enjoy it review and follow if you liked it.

LD: I do not own Star Wars.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Admiral Schmidt stood at the bridge of a new class of ship introduced two months after the beginning of the war, a Venator class star destroyer, ships of that class composed one quarter of the fleet while the Acclamator composed another quarter with light cruissers and escorts composing the rest. He smiled, whatever the distress the Jedi were in this powerful fleet, of about 32 ships, would destroy the enemies of the Republic. He was pulled out of his thoughts as they came out light and saw a large separatist fleet was coming out of lightspeed at the same time as them.

"Sir!" A clone operator shouted dressed in navy officer uniform called. "Large enemy fleet up ahead!"

"I see that officer" He said as he recomposed himself. "All men to your battle stations! Tell the fleet to open fire at will. Tell the fighters to take off immediately"

"Yes sir!" The comm officer said as he relayed the orders to the rest of the fleet. The separatist fleet responded to the fireand released their fighters as well, soon both fleets were engaged in a fierce space battle. Meanwhile on the bridge of the Republic ship "Republican shield" Commander Sarah Jinn observed the battle a lead her men during the battle.

"Concentrate all your fire on that enemy ship!" She ordered as her ship fired all it's batteries against a Separatist cruisser, a Recusant-class light destroyer with good result engulfing the ship in a sea of flames.

"What the hell are the Separatist doing on a neutral system?" She heard one of clones ask.

"Don't worry about that and concentrate!" She replied. "The generals are in need of our help." She added worrying about Siri and Obi Wan. Knowing her friends she knew they wouldn't have called them in without good reason.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Almec observed as the hologram of one of the members of the Mandalorian Guards, based on a medium space station in orbit around the planet reported to him about the battle that raged on space between the Confederate and Republican navies. Almec frowned, he hadn't expected such a quick reaction from the Republic and he knew Governor Vizsla hadn't either. They had been a problem free take over of the planet.

"Continue to monitor the situation and report to me every hour." Almec ordered the guard who saluted before his image disappeared. Hearing armored steps coming from the throne room's entrance he saw Pre Vizsla entering accompanied by several members of the Death Watch and a young boy that couldn't be older than eleven years old, a prisoner by the looks of it.

"You are late" Almec said watching his tone to make sure it didn't sound like an accusation.

"I had to drop off some prisoners on the way here." Pre Vizsla said, Almec sighed knowing the Death Watch leader wouldn't be smiling much longer when he learnt of what was happening. "You don't seem happy that our plan is going smoothly Almec."

"That's because we've got troubles" Almec said. "The Confederate fleet has arrived but so has a Republican fleet, they are fighting over Mandalore right now and according to the report their forces are pretty similar in numbers."

Pre Vizsla growled as his face changed and his expression turned ugly. "How did this happen?" he asked in a cold voice.

"I do not know" He said fearfully but in a voice that was sincere. "However I suggest we postpone the announcement of the new government until this is over."

"So you can save your ass if things don't go the way we plan them to." Pre Vizsla said in anger as his Death Watch made a movement as if to reach for their blasters as did some Mandalorian guards.

"Calm down" Almec said a little nervous. "We can surrender to the Republic, appear as victims of the Confederacy."

"You can" Pre Vizsla said. "But I can't the Republic is surely into Death Watch's activities I will end up in prison."

"I'll vouch for you" Almec said. "But first we ought to take care of the loose ends."

"You mean the countess and her allies?" Pre asked.

"Yes" Almec said. "As long as they live we will be lost if the Republic wins the battle. If they die tragically we will at least have a chance."

"I would have wanted a public execution." Pre said in a frustated manner. "But it can't be helped. I left some of my men at the prison, I'll give them the order to execute the countess"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jango and Bo Katan sat calmly on a side of the cell with a vigilant eye on the cell's other occupants. Jedi Masters Obi Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi together with Lieutenant Darlong from the Mandalorian Royal Guard analyzed Countess Satine Kryze making sure she was ok. The countess had been overjoyed to see her former love Obi Wan Kenobi again despite the circumstances, and depite the looks she caught from the female Jedi, Master Tachi, from time to time that she returned in kind, as much as she had been surprised to see that one of the Mandalorians that had held her captive and had protected her was her own sister.

Obi Wan and Siri both recognized Fett and while it bothered them to see him there, not really understanding what was going on, decided to ignore the presence while keeping their guard up, the Lieutenant just watched the two Mandalorian warriors wearily. After replying to the questions the Jedi had about her health. She turned to the lieutenant.

"What has been going on during my absence?" She asked the guard. The Guard sighed and bowed his head.

"The Prime Minister has betrayed our cause milady. He's allied himself with the Death Watch." He threw another look at the warriors he now knew had kept the countess safe. He recognized the woman as Bo Katan Kryze, one of Satine's siblings, the man he didn't really know. He was definitely a mandalorian, perhaps a member of the Death Watch, but he wasn't really sure and from the looks the Jedi Masters threw him from time to time they knew him.

Satine frowned at Darlong's words, he'd known that Almec was not entirely sure of his cause anymore but to think that he would really betray the planet he'd been serving for so many years, to throw it all away just to keep his position, she felt surprised and hurt by that and frustrated at her own lack of vision. Finally after a few moments Obi Wan spoke looking at Jango Fett.

"Perhaps you could throw some light into what's happening Fett" Obi Wan demanded to know. Jango looked at the Jedi with half a smirk on his face.

"I don't like that tone of yours Obi Wan" he said with humor on his voice. "Aren't we old acquaintances now, ask me in a nicer way." Siri glared at the bounty hunter and felt the urge to reach for the force and choke him, squeeze the life out of him but she stopped, the Force was telling her that Jango would be needed in the future.

"Jango. What is going on?" Obi Wan asked again this time less demanding.

"Well I guess you could say the neutral systems are a bother to the confederacy so Alexa is trying to depose the Government of Mandalore and put the Death Watch in charge of things." Jango said without dropping his smile. "I was ordered to kill Satine in order for them to seize the government but instead I made her prisoner, don't ask me why, perhaps a a part of my mind was still on the times I fought the Death Watch with my comrades."

Obi Wan looked at the Mandalorian, if he recalled correctly, Jango had once belonged to a group called the True Mandalorians. They'd fought the Death Watch for many years until they were defeated ten years ago by a group of Jedi who mistakenly believed them to be killing innocents on a planet, which turned out to be a Death Watch trap.

"So you've betrayed the Confederacy?" Siri asked incredulously.

"Betray is a very ugly word" Jango said. "To betray them I'd have to have been loyal to them in the first place but I'm just a Bounty Hunter a Mercenary, I work on the jobs I want to and deem worth it. I just decided this job wasn't worth it anymore."

"And what about your friend?" Darlong asked looking at Bo Katan. Jango looked at the woman and shrugged.

"You should ask her." The Bounty Hunter replied. Darlong seemed to be willing to do so when several Death Watch members and mandalorian guards entered the room. Everyone looked at them as they leveled their blasters at them.

"Satine Kryze by order of our leader and true ruler of Mandalore Pre Vizsla you and your allies are sentenced to death." A member of the Death Watch spoke. Obi Wan looked at Siri, both Jedi had been waiting for a chance like this using the force they pushed the guards backwards just as the rest of the group charged and reached for the weapons. The members of the Death watches fell a few floors while the mandalorian guards just fell unconscious. Several members of the Mandalorian Guard and Death Watch surely on their way to execute other loyalists looked at them in surprise and tried to eliminate them but they were no match. Quickly they proceeded to rescue the rest of the royal guards and even some loyalist mandalorian guards.

"What do we now?" Obi Wan asked Satine as she greeted the Captain of her personal guard.

"Now we take back the palace and the planet." Satine told her. Obi Wan looked at Siri then.

"Contact the fleet tell them we might be needing the clones to come down here." He told her. Satine looked at him frowning.

"Obi Wan I will not have my planet occupied by the Republic" She said sternly.

"Your planet is already occupied Satine! Republican aid is the only thing you can rely on to take it back." Obi Wan said.

"I didn't take you for a warmonger Master Kenobi" Satine said.

"Sister" Bo Katan interrupted her. "I hate to admit it but the Jedi is right. Many people in the guard and the secret service have sided with Vizsla and Almec and we don't know how many are still loyal to you. Accepting republican aid might be the only way to take back Mandalore."

"I'm sure the Senate would understand if you wanted to regain your neutrality afterwards" Siri offered although she herself wasn't so sure of her own words. Satine remained in thought as they arrived at the deposit of the prison where the guards had left all their weapon as well Jango, Bo Katan and the royal guard's armors

"Alright" She finally agreed. "For Mandalore."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Meanwhile the battle between the Republican and Confederate navies raged on. So far the Republic with larger number of heavy cruissers than their enemies were winning the battle. While they had lost only about a quarter of their fleet the separatist forces had lost at least 2 thirds of their original fleet. Sarah smiled as the last Separatist heavy cruisser, a trade federation ship, was destroyed as it faced against two Venator Star destroyers. The Republican Fighter corps were also doing their job and had anihilated the enemy forces.

Sarah smiled, the battle was going well and the enemy had began an slow retreat realizing they didn't have much to do against the Republic's superior fire power. She looked away when she heard the voice of one of her subordinates.

"Commander we have new orders. The remaining Acclamator-class asault ships are to head to the surface and proceed to the occupation of the planet, Vice-Admiral Thane will lead the operation" The clone told her.

"Mandalore is a neutral planet. We can't just go and occupy it." Sarah said. The clone just looked at her. "Put me through." She ordered and the hologram of Vice-Admiral Thane, a tall, bulky brown haired middle aged man with mustache and fiery caramel colored eyes and unfortunately a sick devotion to Admiral Schmidt, appeared before her.

"Vice-Admiral Mandalore is a neutral planet if we occupy it now it might provoke a diplomatic incident with the Neutral Planets." She voiced her concerns at the orders.

"I know" Thane replied. "But this comes from General Kenobi and General Tachi plus it has approval of Duchess Satine Kryze. " The Admiral and I know how to do our jobs commander we are not stupid." He added in an annoyed tone. "Follow your orders."

"Yes sir" She said despite her urge of giving her bastard superior a piece of her mind. Once the hologram of Schmidt disappeared he looked at the clones on the bridge. "You heard the Vice-admiral, let's go." She said hoping they truly weren't making a mistake.


	25. Chapter 25

Here is the conclusion of the Mandalore Arc in my Clone Wars AU. Since you know I'm not a big fan of writting author notes at the end of the Chapter let me tell you what ARC, will go next. The Naboo Arc, which will be shorter than this one. Spoiler Alert: Something bad will happen. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and as always thank you for your support.

LD: I do not own Star Wars

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Pre Vizsla sat on the throne dressed with his full armor with some of his men holding the still prisoner Boba Fett to his left and Almec to his right standing with two members of the Mandalorian guard Almec had insisted Boba should be killed but Pre Vizsla seemed to get some sick pleasure from having the son of his enemy at his mercy able to decide his fate in just a split second plus he would make a good hostage since they had been informed Satine, Fett and the rest of the prisoners had escaped. It was a pitty that he didn't Satine's nephew too but his men had told him he wasn't at the Academy when they went to take him.

They were receiving a report from one of the Mandalorian guard space stations in orbit. It seemed that after two hours of battle the Republic had almost defeated the Separatist forces. Not only that but they had also received word several Republican cruissers were deploying troops into the planet and the moons of Mandalore. Once the report was done and the image of the guard disappeared

"What will we do now?" Almec asked with panic on his voice. Pre Vizsla observed his ally.

"What do you mean what do we do?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"I mean how we can ensure our escape?" the prime minister replied.

"Escape? We can't escape." Vizsla said calmly. "Our enemies have us completely surrounded."

"What then? Should we call Countess Alexa and ask for more reinforcements?" Almec said not understanding Vizsla's calm demeanor. "Should we hide among the population until all has passed I'm sure there will be another chance …" Vizsla slammed his fist on the arms of the throne. He looked at Almec with fury on his eyes.

"I won't hide!" He shouted. "If I'm going to be captured or killed I'd rather put up a good fight here. We will fight until the last man standing. And if you won't do it" He pulled a blaster and shot Almec in the head killing the prime minister instantly. "Then you are of no good to me." He looked at one of the members of the Death Watch.

"Prepare the to defend the palace." He ordered. The man nodded and exited the room. He then looked at one of the Mandalorian guards a captain if he wasn't wrong. "Are you with me?" The other man nodded. "Then make sure your men are too" the guard nodded and followed the member of the Death watch out. "Put me through with the leader of the Mandalorian Guard and the Secret service" Pre told the last remaining guard. "I'll coordinate the battle from here until the end."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Obi Wan contacted commander Cody as several LAAT/i gunships, LAAT/c gunships and V-19 starfighters were seen overflying the Capital city with a pair of Acclamators flying higher and slower while deploying the troops and coordinating the operations. The clone commander seemed to relieved to see his superior officer alright. Together with him was Commander Syke, Siri's second in command who seemed equally relieves seeing the Female Jedi Master alive.

"General Kenobi Sir, good to see you uninjured, our troops are deploying around the city fighting members of the Death Watch and rogue Mandalorian Guards" Cody reported. Obi Wan nodded.

"That's good commander I need transport for about 70 people near the prison" Obi Wan said.

"We'll send you some gunships as soon as we can sir." Syke was the one to reply this time.

"Please make it quick" Obi Wan said. "And make sure to mark the prison as a priority objective, there are innocent people in there waiting to be liberated."

"Yes sir" Both clones said as their image disappeared. Obi Wan looked at his current forces, they had managed to escape the prison with 60 members of Satine's personal guard but some still remained prison fighting to protect some of the innocent prisoners they didn't manage to rescue. Four LAAT/i gunships on the main street as they all boarded them Obi Wan looked at Satine who was boarding with Lieutenant Darlong in one of them.

"Perhaps it would be better if you went to one of the cruissers." He told her. Satine was strong and could fight but she was not a fighter he didn't want to risk her injured or worse as besides being his dear friend she was unvaluable to Mandalore.

"I won't sit iddly by while my people suffers Obi Wan" She said boarding the gunship. "I'm going with you"

Obi Wan sighed and nodded getting himself on a gunship with Siri, Bo Katan and Fett. He looked at the pilot.

"Captain take off" Obi Wan ordered.

"Yes sir" The pilot said as the four gunships took off for the palace. Obi Wan looked at Bo Katan and Jango Fett.

"I will trust you want to help us" he told the Bounty Hunter as Siri, Bo Katan and the royal guards observed them. "But the first suspicious movement and I will make sure you regret it."

"So scary" Jango mocked. "You are wrong I don't want to help you I want to take my son back, whatever happens to Mandalore is secondaty to me. If you do something that hinders that plan I will turn against you." The bounty hunter added although his actions had demostrated that he did indeed care about the planet. "And so you know I have no intention of turning myself over to the Republic once this is over."

"So you are going back to the Confederacy?" Siri asked suppressing her own anger, Jango just remained silent, but all of them knew that he didn't want to talk about the future, it was clear that the confederacy wouldn't take him in after ruining their plans for Mandalore. Perhaps Obi Wan could use it to his advantage later on although it also mean he had to be extra-careful when dealing with Fett.

"I'll make you a deal then we won't interfere with your plans of rescuing Boba if you don't interfere with our plans." Obi Wan said. "We can make a joint effort after both plans have been achieved."

Jango said nothing and just nodded. A few minutes laters the gunships dropped them on the stairs of the Royal Palace where Commander Cody seemed to be leading the fight with several clones and Walkers engaging the rogue mandalorian guards and the Death Watch members. Obi Wan, Jango and the rest approached the clone commander who didn't acknowledge his original perhaps because he didn't recognize him with the armor on.

"Commander" Obi Wan greeted. "Status report."

"Sir we've just begun the assault on the palace and are encountering some opposition, we plan to use our superior fire power to overwhelm them." Cody said he then looked at Siri. "We've received word that commander Syke and his man have breached the prison and are encountering little resistance."

Siri nodded completely trusting her second in command to do the job. Obi Wan looked at the palace, it was clear that the defenders were struggling.

"We'll lead the assault on the palace once the fighting outside the palace has some gunships get the walkers out of here I'm sure they will be more useful somewhere else." Obi Wan said. Cody nodded and the Jedi lit their lightsabers initiating a charge upstairs followed by the royal guards, Jango, Bo Katan, Satine and a large group of clone troopers under the cover fire of 2 AT-TE walkers. The rogue mandalorian guards and the Death watch fought their best but were easily defeated by the sheer number of attackers and the superiority of the Republic's fire power.

Obi Wan and Siri got rid of their enemies easily, it was clear that the guards nor the Death Watch had much combat experience against a Jedi. Obi Wan saw how Bo Katan and Jango defeated their enemies with ease and was surprised with the Royal Guards were very profficient fighters with their Force staffs and most of all that Satine could defend herself very well with a Blaster, he guessed it was true that Mandalorians were some of the best warriors in the galaxy

The shot of one of the walkers Main cannons destroyed the Palace doors and the Jedi their troops and their allies fought their way to the throne room with the enemies fighting desperately to stop their advance. It was futile since despite sustaining some some casualties, mainly clones, after some twenty minutes of heavy fighting they reached the throne room.

There seated on the throne was the leader of the Death Watch, Pre Vizsla, dressed on a mandalorian armor different than Jango's on the color, and marking and anthena's on the helmet. On both his sides several members of the Death Watch and Mandalorian Secret Service members as well, all ready for the fight. Near Vizsla two members of the Death Watch held Boba Fett hostage.

"Greetings Countess" Pre Vizsla spoke looking at Satine. "Come to take back your throne did you?"

"Governor Vizsla" Satine said having learnt of his identity on the way to the Palace. "Stop this madness, surrender. Your plans to make Mandalore join the confederacy have failed."

"Actually that was Almec's idea." Pre Vizsla replied. "I just wanted to rule Mandalore and it didn't seem the Republic would give me that honor. A great man Almec was, even if a little coward, a shame I had to execute him."

"Sir, stop this now!" Bo Katan shouted angrily. "The world you wanted Mandalore to be! This is not it! The confederacy didn't care for Mandalore they would have used you and discarded you and we would be little more than slaves."

"I have no need for the words of a traitor. I was wrong with you Bo Katan it seems that you are just like your parents and your siblings." Pre Vizsla spoke coldly. He looked at where Jango had been he noticed the Bounty Hunter was not there turning around he saw that the Mandalorian bounty hunter had liberated his son and was taking care of his men with his dark sabers. Growling and turning around he charged against him as he was occupied releasing the boy of shackles, if he was lucky he would be able to execute his enemy but before he reached him, he felt himself being pushed against the throne.

With his back aching from the impact he looked at Obi Wan and Siri that had used the Force to push him preventing his attack. He found himself facing against one of Jango's blasters but despite the pain he moved with enough agility to prevent his doom. Turning his own Darksaber on he charged against the mandalorian as the republic side made good work of his last remaining men, even those he'd hidden to ambush them. He saw none of that as Jango and him locked sabers trying to kill the enemy in front of them. Activating his Jet pack he flew just as Jango swung his blade at his neck, getting the upper hand he decided to take his blaster and end him.

Before he could a blaster shot from Bo Katan impacted on his arm forcing him to release the blaster and another, this one from Satine impacted on the jet pack making him spin out of control. Luck would have it that he would crash against Jango just as the Bounty hunter was rising to fight him on the air throwing him back to the ground. His victory was short lived because his jet pack finally exploded throwing him against the ground but surviving thanks to his armor. The now very weak governor of the Death Watch smiled as he rose shakily from the ground his enemies circled him.

"Surrender" Obi Wan told him. Vizsla looked at him, his helmet was cracked and the visor was damaged so he took it off. He was bleeding from the head and had several cuts on his face but was smiling.

"A mandalorian never surrenders" Pre Vizsla said. Before anyone could react the Mandalorian Death Watch leader charged against Satine, Obi Wan put his saber forward avoiding the fatal result of the attack by blocking the blade and kicking Pre away, before Pre had another chance to strike the clones nearby shot him and he fell to the ground dead. Siri looked at commander Cody.

"Tell the fleet we have taken the palace and get an status report on the other fronts of the planet." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Cody said. Obi Wan approached then the still Jango Fett that was lying on the ground with Boba kneeling besides him. He knelt and probing him with the force while ignoring the boy's small glare, he was still alive.

"We need a medic here!" He shouted at the clones. He then looked at the boy who was no longer glaring but was confused. "He will be alright."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Two weeks after the battle of Mandalore, the Republic forces together with some loyal elements of the Mandalorian Guard and Secret Service managed to take back the planet completely and also to locate Korkie, Satine and Bo Katan's nephew that had avoided capture by the Death Watch thanks to a friend of his tha let him hide at her house. The young boy had been overjoyed to see both aunts unharmed and happy that they were willing to work together now for the good of Mandalore.

While ignoring the calls of her sister for her not to do it, Satine reached out to the Separatist Senate intending to restore relations with them and regain Mandalore's position of neutrality while handing the representation of the Alliance of Neutral Systema to another planet while the reconstruction began. Bo Katan however was surprised by her sister's next action, Satine had decided that while mantaining the ideal of peace was crucial to the New Mandalorian government so was the welfare of the people. That was why she wanted to install a new arm to the planet's security forces, a military arm to protect Mandalore from external threats.

Jango Fett on his part recuperated from the injuries of the battle and healed fairly quickly, Obi Wan would have wanted to take him into custody but Satine offered Jango protection and refused Obi Wan's petition to hand him over to the Republic, Obi Wan suspected that it was because the Duchess wanted Fett's help on the creation of the military despite having assigning that duty to Bo Katan. Obi Wan had feared that Sarah who still held a grudge against Jango for the death of her crew eight years ago would try to do something to him but the woman who'd been stationed with other two cruissers on Concordia had accepted it without much of a fight. "Her marriage to Qui Gon has made her be the same as him on some things" Obi Wan thought with a chuckle when the transmission was over

None the less Obi Wan decided to try and interrogate Jango about separatist plans for the war that he may know of, and Jango after being told by Boba that the Jedi had saved his life, thus forced by his honor to repay him, Jango had told him about some very nasty things, Obi Wan specially feared what Jango called the secret projects and the knowledge that Teressa and Alexa weren't the only force users on the Confederacy side.

With the planet pacified and the knowledge Jango had given them Siri and Obi Wan decided to leave back to Coruscant and report. Since Coruscant was sending a small garrison to aid with the reconstruction efforts, their clones would go with them. Satine very grateful for the help they had provided saw them off. She hugged Obi Wan strongly as he bowed in respect.

"Be safe my good friend. I will be forever grateful of your unvaluable help." She said smiling at him.

"Thank you Satine" Obi Wan said as they separated. "I know you will lead your people wisely as you always have."

The Duchess nodded and looked at Siri. "You are a very lucky woman" She said as she also hugged her. "Take care of him for me. We both know how danger easily finds this man." Satine added. Siri chuckled.

"Will do your highness." She said.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Countess Alexa knelt before the hologram of her Master as she reported the situation on Mandalore. The Dark Lord did not seem pleased of her failure to make the alliance of Neutral Planets disappear, such a move would have spread the Jedi thinner and their enemy would have gotten more casualties than they were already having. Plus the loss of Jango Fett, more like his betrayal of them, that Alexa had specifically been ordered to prevent after the battle of Geonosis just added insult to injury.

"I'm very disappointed in you my apprentice." Sidious spoke coldly. "This move could have been vital to our plans."

"I'm sorry my Master I did not anticipate such a move from the Republic" Alexa said "And you didn't inform me of it either" She would have wanted to add but knew it would only make her punishment harsher.

"Have you sent Grievous to Naboo like I told you?" Sidious asked. Alexa nodded.

"Yes my Master, Grievous and one of the Dark Force Soldiers are conducting a blockade on Naboo and will proceed to the Land invasion when I give the order." Alexa said.

"That is good." Sidious said. "Perhaps I can postpone your punishment until the end of that campaign. Who knows perhaps I may even lift it if you succeed."

"Thank you my Master" Alexa spoke with relief.

"Then I will be expecting good results of you Lady Alexa." Sidious warned. "If you fail me this time your punishment will be more painful than what you can begin to imagine."

"I will not fail Master." Alexa spoke with conviction.


	26. Chapter 26

Here is the first chapter of the Naboo Arc, a bit shorter than the Mandalore Arc and with a bit of tragedy. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

LD: I do not own Star Wars.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Padme Amidala walked through the door of her family in law's appartment after an specially tiring day at work on the Senate, it seemed war had reached her planet, the Queen had contacted her and informed her about the situation, a blockade had taken place on Naboo since a week ago and due to the interferance of the separatist forces the Queen had only managed to contact her the previous day so she had spent the whole day dialoguing with the Jedi Council and the Supreme Chancellor to send a fleet to liberate the planet, it was specially hard on her since it reminded her so much of the first blockade more than ten years ago, despite the situation being very different the feeling of hopelessness was the same. And Jar Jar worried, shadowing almost everywhere and posing difficult questions about the future of his species if Naboo was invaded by the Confederacy didn't help matters either.

Of course aside from Jar Jar she thankfully had other company since she had ended up fed up and snapping at her and if other times she had snapped at him could serve as presence she would leave her be for a few days. But she was not alone, never alone. Since Anakin departed for the clone wars five months ago only returning to Coruscant twice since he left, her in laws had made a point in not letting Padme feel alone. Shmi came out of the kitchen with Beru following him, both women smiled at her.

"Padme" Shmi greeted her daughter in law with a smile although she saw her so tired. "You seem tired. Did something happen?"

At that moment Padme was glad that she had the key to the home and that they had seen her after she had tried to hide her worried expression since his expression was much worse before she entered the house. "Don't worry Shmi I am just tired. Where are Owen and Cliegg?"

"They had to work tonight" Beru replied. Padme nodded, after arriving in Coruscant Owen and Cliegg had found job on nearby electronic store, it seemed that even though they weren't as savvy about technology as Anakin they knew more than enough to repair droids and other electronic devices, learning what they didn't know from some of the other employees. They seemed happy about their new life. Shmi and Beru also seemed to appreciate the commodities of Coruscant over the hard life of Tatooine and Shmi was specially happy to be near her son again.

Shmi threw Padme a look and Padme knew she hadn't fooled her mother in law. Padme sighed and decided to tell them. "Naboo is being blockaded by the Separatist again. I've been talking with the Chancellor to arrange a Republic fleet to liberate the planet."

"And what did they say?" Shmi asked her worriedly

"They will help us of course" Padme replied with a smile. "The Jedi are tasking two knights to go on this mission with a fleet. The Supreme Chancellor has assured me he would personally monitor the situation."

"But you are worried about your family." Shmi said. It was not a question it was an affirmation. Padme's lips shivered a little as she nodded. She felt like a frightened child. Shmi and Beru were quick to comfort her.

"Oh honey that's perfectly normal" Shmi said. "The Confederacy hasn't invaded yet right?"

"No" Padme said with a nod.

"Then I'm sure they will be alright." Beru said comforting her sister in law.

"I would like to see it with my own eyes. The council has denied my petition of going with the fleet. Chancellor Palpatine seemed to think it was not such a bad idea but was convinced otherwise by Master Yoda.

"Padme" Shmi said. "We all know you are a girl of action. But you are needed in the Senate, I'm sure that's why the Jedi won't let you go. You have to put your trust in them, have they ever failed you?"

Padme thought about it, the Jedi didn't normally fail her, in fact they were an organization that had done the best to protect the Republic despite the Republic's best efforts to destroy itself. And Shmi was right she had to be there in Coruscant looking for a diplomatic end to the war before it destroyed them all, if she did that not only the Galaxy but Naboo would be saved and her family with it.

What Padme didn't know was that this Battle of Naboo would cost her a very high personal price.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ferus Ollin observed his lover Kiara Jade as she stirred awake on her side of the bed. Ever since the Code was changed Ferus had the feeling that he was living in paradise. He knew it was the same for Kiara as they now could enjoy their relationship without the fears of being found out. They were on their shared quarters given to them on Kiara's "Indepence" Venator-class Star Destroyer that served as the command ship of the fleet they were leading composed of 6 Venator-class Star Destroyers. Kiara opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled.

"Hey" She greeted him.

"Hey yourself" He replied. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Of course, I always sleep well when I'm with you" She said and Ferus chuckled. The line was cheesy but well, it was what he felt too. The moment was interrupted when Admiral Sacks, admiral of the fleet carrying them to Naboo appeared in holographic form.

"Sorry to disturb you Generals" He spoke. "But we'll arrive to Naboo within two hours and I would like you to come to the bridge to go over the plan, plus I have grave news."

"What is it Admiral?" Kiara asked as the sheets covered her naked body, they were supposed to be resting as they had seemed tired to the admiral when they boarded the ship. But half of the time they were supposed to be resting they had been "otherwise engaged" and she wasn't visible.

"We got news that shortly after Senator Amidala received the message from the queen, the confederacy began their invasion, they have occupied Naboo"

"We'll be there shortly" Ferus told the Admiral.

"Yes sir" Admiral Sacks said as his image disappeared. Kiara looked at him and he nodded.

"Yes I have a terrible feeling about this too." Ferus said as Kiara rose to get ready.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Clone Commander Xierra and ARC Captain Xander, Kiara, Ferus and Admiral Sacks met on the briefing room near the "Independence" bridge. Together with them a young human male, blond and with brown eyes and robes of a merchant which was precisely the category of the ship he'd come in from Naboo evading the blockade. Ferus and Kiara had thought it suspicious that the Separatist had let any ship slip past their blockade but the boy seemed sincere, there was always the posibility that the separatist had let the man escape to lure them into a trap.

"According to this young man." Admiral Sacks began. The Separatist are launching an all out assault on the planet." The Jedi looked at the boy who nodded and the admiral continued. "He says the blockade is made up of about two Lucrehulk Capital ships and several other vessels, with different proportions. He says he couldn't count but he says they at least doubled our numbers. The good thing is that our intelligence reports they do not have fleets that could reinforce them nearby while we do have at least a small group of ships on a nearby system, a Venator, two acclamators and at least five support vessels ready to reinforce us."

"Is there a Jedi with them?" Kiara asked. Sacks shook his head.

"No Ma'am." Sacks said. "Since the commander of the fleet was a clone I believe they are new soldiers and ships from Kamino. Perhaps the middle rim command told them to stand by until further instructions."

Both Jedi nodded. "Tell them to stand by until further instructions" Ferus said. "How long will it take them to reach Naboo once we call them?"

"Is a pretty short jump, they should be arriving 20 minutes after we call." The Admiral said.

"That's good." Kiara said, she then looked at the young man who'd brought them the news. "Is his ship in good condition to fly?"

"It's not too damaged." Commander Xierra said.

"Then repair it and have the kid leave." Kiara said.

"Bu... but I can fight." The young man said.

"Perhaps when you've joined an army but right now we won't risk any more civillians than I have to." Two clones in combat armor entered the room and grabbed the kid. "You two pick a pilot when we come out of hyperspace you will take the kid to nearby safer system."

"Yes Ma'am" Both clones said taking the boy away.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

General Grievous was a kaleesh cyborg covered by a white armor that covered all his body or what remained, most of his body was artificial and whil in fact the only organic things were his face, his ternal organs and his face, his badly scarred face, the rest was all artificial. He hadn't been always like that, he'd been a healthy Kaleesh once until he had a shuttle "accident". Since then his existance was one of eternal suffering. Suffering he turned into pleasure by inflicting on other people.

Such a being stood on top of his personal ship, the "Malevolence" , one of the three biggest fleet on the fleet along with the two Lucrehulk-class ships, a subjugator-class heavy cruissers. The rest were mainly frigates and support ships indeed, perhaps not enough to hold a blockade over a planet over a long time, but he didn't want to blockade Naboo for a long time, not even hold it for a long time, no, despite the appearances Grievous had a very specific mission in mind. One that he intended to accomplish.

"Sir" the Commander droid spoke to him in his robotic voice. "Colonel Sius, wishes to speak with you."

Grievous nodded recognizing the name of Lord Sidious latest experiments a Dark Force Soldiers, one of the failures who was completely obedient and lacked almost any form of independent thinking. Grievous despised the thing but Countess Alexa had warned him against harming Sius, it was a project Lord Sidious had put a lot of effort and hopes into and he wouldn't be happy if he destroyed any of the soldiers he'd been forced to incorporate to the CIS military with the rank of Colonels.

The image of a boy a human, or so Grievous thought wearing hooded a dressed in a dark robe, his head covered by a hood and a mask modelled after Darth Revan's mask. He knelt before the image of Grievous, perhaps the only good trait he had was his obedience and respect.

"What news do you have for me boy?" Grievous asked coughing loudly.

"We are inspecting the Theed home of the targets right now general." Sius spoke in a raspy yet young voice. "The family is not here."

"I see" Grievous replied coughing harder. "Have you interrogated the people that live nearby?"

"We did" Sius replied. "They told us they have a house on the Lake Country."

"I see" Grievous replied. "Leave some forces on Theed and head for the Lake country then."

"Yes General, are your orders still the same concerning Theed and other Nubian cities?" Sius asked.

"Burn them to the ground boy, show these republican rats what happens when you go against us." Grievous said coughing louder this time.

"It will be done General" Sius spoke before his image disappeared. Grievous looked at the planet below, soon such a beautiful scenery will be tainted with a precious scarlett red color.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Chancellor Palpatine observed the sunset over the giant Megalopolis of Coruscant. Together with him, Vice-chancellor Mas Amedda and Sly Moore his senior administrative aide he'd been going over some of the latest intelligence reports from the war. It seemed Jango Fett's betrayal had been more bothersome than he'd first imagined it would be and the Jedi order and Republican Intelligence had caught wind of several Force Sensitive beings working with the Separatists. Of course the Bounty Hunter had not known much, not even much of the clone army and their special role on the downfall of the Jedi.

Whenever he thought about the clones and the Jedi however he felt uneasy, he didn't know what it was but something didn't seem right with that. He'd tried to have some of his Kaminoan followers try to find out what it was but they never found anything wrong, not that they could investigate much before their very secretive peers found them out. So Palpatine now acredited his feeling to nervousness, he admitted he wouldn't be completely calm until the Jedi had been completely obliterated.

"How is the invasion of Naboo coming along?" He asked his aides. Both Mas Amedda and Sly Moore knew he referred to the separatist invasion. They had to admit, it bothered them a little how the Chancellor held no affection whatsoever for his own home planet.

"The Separatist have defeated the little resistance the nubian guards gave them and have occupied the planet." Mas Amedda spoke, making sure it didn't sound suspicious in case someone overheard it. "Our forces should be arriving at Naboo shortly."

"And our VIPs?" Palpatine asked.

"We haven't received a report about that yet?" Sly Moore replied.

"Make their safety a priority. We wouldn't want our dear Senator Amidala to lose her family." Palpatine spoke with a cruel smirk.

"It will be done my lord" Both aides said as they exited the office.


	27. Chapter 27

Here is the 27th chapter I'm sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy it, review and follow if you like.

LD: Star Wars doesn't belong to me

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The Republic Fleet came out of Hyperspace and as Kiara ordered the small merchant ship departed and jumped towards a safer system. On the bridge of the "Independence" the Jedi knight observed the enemy blockade. It was a fleet that wasn't that large like the boy had told them, and except from three ships, the two Lucrehulk and what seemed to be a heavy cruisser, with a dark but not very strong presence emmanating from it, the rest seemed to be more of a support fleet. It bothered Sarah, the Separatist couldn't hope to blockade Naboo for long with just that. Admiral Sacks looked at her awaiting her instructions.

"Engage the enemy and deploy Fighters" She ordered and the comm officer nodded. "Tell the Reinforce fleet to jump." she went to the stellar map and marked the left flank of the enemy fleet, where the enemy heavy cruisser was. "And appear on this coordinates" She didn't know why but she felt the enemy heavy cruisser would bring them trouble.

She brought out her personal commlink and a miniature image of Ferus appeared. "Ferus, I don't like this, I believe there's something more to this blockade than just defend a recently captured planet."

"What do you mean?" Ferus asked in confusion.

"I don't know yet. Anyway try to concentrate on the Lucrehulk-class ships" Kiara said. "If we take them out we might disable at least part of the enemy combat droids on the planet."

"And the heavy cruisser?" Ferus asked.

"I'll keep it occupied until the reinforce fleet arrives and you destroy the Lucrehulk-class ships." Kiara said. "From what I'm feeling the enemy commander may be on it, we'll have better chances of capturing him once the reinforcements arrive. May the Force with you"

"With you too Kiara. I love you" Ferus replied before mounting on his Jedi Fighter and leading his men towards the enemy fleet.

Once the transmission was over Kiara concentrated on the battle. The Republican ships were engaging the enemy support ships, and the heavy cruisser, however the large ship didn't seem to take damage, it was as tough as it looked. She looked at the admiral.

"Concentrate half of our fleet's firepower on the enemy Heavy cruisser" She ordered and Admiral Sacks nodded. What she saw next horrified it though. The enemy heavy cruisser attacked the Venator Star Destroyer to their left disabling all it's systems. The defenseless Star Destroyer went dark as the furious enemy unleashed all their fury upon it. Several explosions appeared upon impact and the mighty Star Destroyer split in several parts, finally exploding before their eyes.

"Indepence, Malorak and Republic Lance. All concentrate your fire on that ship!" Kiara ordered greeting her teeth and trying to block the surprise and pain of the deceased crew of the destroyed ship. "Tell the Republic Spirit and the Victory to concentrate on the support ships."

"How the hell is that thing that powerful." Sacks said but Kiara ignored him.

"Target the enemy's Ion cannon." Kiara said struggling to keep her cool even in extreme conditions like her master had taught her. "Ask General Ollin if he can spare some of our fighters to help us."

Just then One of the Lucrehulk-class ships exploded and Kiara smiled as the crew silently cheered., it seemd Ferus could.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

General Grievous observed as one of his Lucrehulk ships was destroyed by the enemy fighters. Those damn ships were very big but sometimes very useless, especially since most droids were now self reliant and didn't require such large control ships, only the older models did. Also he was already down to just nine ships from the original fifteen he'd brought with him. He coughed as he looked at the enemy vessels and then to the droid Captain of the ship.

"Prepare the Ion Cannon I want another one of those cruissers destroyed" He ordered and the captain nodded.

"General" A droid spoke. "Colonel Sius informs us that a fourth of our droids on the surface, the older models, aren't working."

"Tell him not to mind." Grievous spat coughing strongly. " Have two frigates take care of the fighters attacking the Lucrehulk ship. And prepare my ship! I will be going to the Lake country myself"

"Roger roger." The captain replied. Grievous nodded and escorted by his magnaguards he headed for the hangar of the of the Malevolence.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sius followed by several combat droids entered the villa belonging to the Naberrie family. The battle droids that had landed on the Lake country at the beginning of the invasion had already taken the property and it's inhabitants. Not all of them though. Looking at the hologram of the Naberrie family she saw that they were two people short when he arrived. He looked at the droid captain that had captured the house.

"Where are the girls?" he asked in a cold raspy voice.

"We haven't found them yet sir." The captain replied. "I've lost many men when one of the control ships went off line."

"I have brought several batallions with me. Search this entire area if necessary kill, torture, I don't care what you do. But bring me the girls." Sius demanded in an emotionless voice. The image a droid appeared on his commlink. "What is it commander?"

"We've begun burning the cities colonel, what should we do next?" He asked Sius. Sius looked at the droid for a few moments.

"When you are done retreat back to the fleet." Sius ordered.

"Roger roger" The commander said as his image disappeared. Sius then walked followed by several commando droids. The family, Senator Amidala's parents, Ruwee and Jubal, sister and brother law, Darred and Sola, on their knees at the terrace of the villa surrounded by several combat superdroids. Even though their situation was dire they didn't seem the least bit scared, surely they knew they were going to be killed.

"I must say you are very brave not showing fear even in this situation." Sius spoke. "Are you confident that the Republic will save you?" He asked, he only obtained silence in return. "Or is it that you are confident your little ones will be saved." The younger woman, Sola, gasped.

"Let me assure you Mrs, your Daughters won't survive this." Sius spoke. "The only thing that will change is the level of suffering they will experience if we have to put much effort into looking for them."

"We aren't afraid of you" Darred spoke as his wife struggled hard not to cry. Sius looked at the man and extending his hand threw force lightning from his fingertips at the family electrocuting them. The group screamed in pain during the seconds the torture lasted.

"You should be" Sius spoke coldly. "You see I am not a bad being and I take no pleasure of doing such horrible things to you. But to my master I am disposable and if I don't accomplish my mission I will be discarded as easily as these droids since I only exist to do the bidding of my master. Where are the children?"

"We will never tell you" Jobal spoke in weak voice prompting Sius to throw them another lightning. The questions and electrocutions went on for more than ten minutes, until he heard Lord Grievous's cough behind him. Sius cursed himself for his unability to feel the general until now. Touching the part of his chest where the Dark-Force Rock was istalled he turned around and knelt.

"General" He spoke "I didn't expect you coming down. How is the space battle coming along?"

"I've received word that Republican Reinforcements have just arrived." Grievous spoke. "I've given the order to retreat. Why are they still alive! Our orders were to kill them as soon as we found them!"

"I apologize but we don't seem to be able to find the kids anywhere." Sius replied in his usual montonous voice. "I have the droids searching for them all around the Lake country." Grievous growled in frustration, growl followed by a coughing attack. "I have been torturing the family I search of information but I've had no luck. Should I stop it general? Was my judgement wrong?"

"It wasn't wrong but we are running out of time" Grievous said glaring at Sius. He then approached the family. All of them were in a weakened state from the assault the recent assault on them, it was clear to Grievous that even though strong willed, their bodies weren't as strong, certainly they wouldn't have lasted much longer. He decided not to waste more time and displaying all his arms he stabbed the four members of the Family through the heart. All fell to the ground dead.

"Tell your men to return to the transport ships. He told one of the droid commanders. Sius looked at the sky, several republican fighters and gunships were entering the atmosphere and there was at least a Jedi. It didn't matter he guessed, despite being told one of his main purposes would be to hunt Jedi, there would be plenty of time to kill them, to Sius and to his brothers, that time could not come soon enough.

"Let's go boy" Grievous said.

"Lord Grievous, what was the purpose of this mission?" Sius asked. Grievous looked at him, the boy had not shown much traces of independent thinking or curiosity, after all he had his brain affected by the procedure that gave him Force powers and had that half suplanted by machines. He was one of the Failures, as Lady Alexa told him. Why would he show curiosity now?

"What do you mean?" Grievous asked a little curious himself about this development.

"Why have us blockade the planet Naboo for a week and then invade it just to kill a family?" Sius asked.

"We weren't ordered to blockade and invade it just to kill a family. We were also ordered to raze their greatest cities to attack the morale of the citizens of the Republic. To show them that to oppose the Confederacy means to face death. And to punish the especially hateful Senator Amidala for going against us we killed her family" Grievous said. "Naboo Was a prosperous planet. Look at it now. Her family was a happy one now they too have been destroyed for defying us"

"Yes General." Sius said as he followed Grievous out.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kiara observed the ruins of the capital of Theed from the balcony of the Royal Palace which was one of the less affected buildings feeling tears coming to her eyes. She remembered when she had been there for the first time, just half a year ago, it was a vibrant and prosperous city. Now it was in ruins with many dispersed fires still lit, and the same could be said about just the whole planet. It had been something terrible this attack on Naboo, she had struggled not to faint from the feeling of all the death and the suffering coming from Naboo. Captain Xander and another ARC trooper had had to hold her before she fell to metallic floor of the gunship that second she passed out.

When they landed the situation didn't get better, they had arrived expecting to fight hordes of droids and struggle to take back the city. The only thing they fought was fire, and the only thing they struggled to do was safe civillians. They has struggled for sixteen hours until the morning of the day following their arrival. Now she remained with a strong contingent of clones lead by Captain Xander in Theed while Ferus and Commander Xierra checked on the other contingent of clones that were stationed in other cities.

"General" Captain Xander spoke to her as he arrived.

"What is it Captain?" She asked turning around.

"The Queen has woken up and the doctors she will make a full recuperation" The clone captain informed her. Kiara nodded, it was a relief, the queen had been gravely injured as a group of droids apparently opened fire on her and the rest of the court before retreating, luckily the queen had not been killed but they had at first feared for her life. It was good to know that Naboo still had it's leader to help it recuperate from this

"That's great news Captain thank you" Kiara said.

"Yes General but I'm afraid I also bring you bad news." The clone commander spoke.

"What is it now?" Kiara said. "You know commander you should have given me the bad news first."

"I'm sorry Ma'am." Captain Xander spoke and Kiara detected a hint of sadness on the clone's voice which was weird because even though she had learnt the clones have feelings as every sentient being has.

"So what are the bad news?" Kiara asked readying for the worst.

"The general wanted me to tell you that the members of the family of Senator Padme Amidala are dead" The clone captain said.

"Are you positive?" Kiara asked her voice clouded with emotion as she thought how Padme would react.

"Yes, although he said that they were still looking for the kids" The Captain said.

"You mean they haven't found their corpses?" Kiara asked as hope appeared on her heart. Hope that the children were alive and relatively well.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ferus looked at the four charred corpses in front of him. Four adult corpses if the clone medic was right, four adults. He couldn't help but feel bad, not only because he'd failed to save innocent lives but because he knew this people, knew the family that would miss them, and the failure hurt more because of that. Yet if he recalled correctly, Senator Amidala's family in Naboo was made up of six members, she also had two young nieces. Yet looking through the Debris the clones had found nothing, something told.

A clone approached. "General we've received word from Lieutenant Cross and the clones we sent to check on the gungans. The gungans managed to defend themselves from low scale assaults the droids launched on their cities and the cities are mostly intact. They've also discovered groups of survivors, one near her on the nearest gungan city. They are bringing them to the surface, perhaps the kids we are looking for are there."

Ferus looked at the clone and nodded. "Good job Tex. Call a gunship."

"Yes general" The clone said running to do his job. Ferus smiled to himself, hopefully the news he had to deliver wouldn't be as bad as he thought.


	28. Chapter 28

The last chapter of the Naboo Arc. I hope you enjoy reading it. Review and follow if you liked the story, I'm sorry because you won't have a confrontation between the Jedi and Grievous yet. Next Arc after this one will be the Tatooine Arc.

LD: I don't own Star Wars

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The Republic ship, a consular-class space cruisser, arrived at the space over Naboo. On board were the Naboo Senator Padme Amidala a group of Senate Guards and Naboo Security Forces members, a pilot and a Co-pilot. Approaching the fleet that was currently operating on the planet the pilot gave them the security code. On the passenger area Senator Amidala checked with the Captain of her Security detail, Captain Typho and the Sargeant of the Senate Guards assigned by the Supreme Chancellor, Sargeant Darekson her schedule. Of course she couldn't care less about that right now, she just wanted to check on the Planet she had grown in, check the damage, see what could be done to repair it but most of all she wanted to check on her nieces, her last remaining relatives.

When Kiara had contacted her to tell her about the fate of her family, part of her refused to believe it, part of her wanted to scream that it was impossible that her beloved family was dead. But when she told her about her nieces survival and how the children needed her now, Padme saw her friend wasn't lying. She had cried before the impotent eyes of C3PO who had called Shmi not knowing what else to do. With the turrent of feelings she had going on inside her she remembered snapping at Shmi when she had tried to get her to leave with her but it was only thanks to the support of the Lars family that she had been able to get through the next couple of days.

Senator Mothma and Senator Organa, had promised to help Jar Jar Binks on the Senate. And Anakin had promised to be back home as soon as he could but that with the war raging he didn't know where it would be. She'd had to calm him down when she'd spoken to him since he seemed willing to go raze the Separatist Capitals in the same way they had razed Naboo. After talking with the Supreme Chancellor and under the pretext of checking the Queen's, which was also partially true, she went to Naboo. Commander Typho looked at her.

"Senator I don't want you getting out of the sight of our men. And when they form a protective circle don't try to get out of it." He said pulling her out of thoughts. She looked at the Captain, she knew she referred to particular ideas to get rid of her security detail since she was a pretty independent woman and didn't like to be watched all the time.

"Don't worry captain." She smiled sadly at him "I won't interfere with your job."

"I would also like 2 Senate guards to be with you at all times Senator" Sargeant Darekson said.

"That's fine by me" Padme said nodding at the sargeant. She hadn't liked it when the Supreme Chancellor had told her of his desire to have her accompanied by a group of guards, which was really uncommon except for Senate related travels. She felt it was a way he had of gaining political advatage of a tragedy but she hadn't really opposed to it, she didn't have the strength when he did offer.

"Senator Amidala" Sounded the voice of the pilot over the cruisser's inner comm system "We have entered the Nubian Atmosphere. We'll arrive at Theed shortly Ma'am."

"Better get ready" She told the Captain and the Sargeant, both of whom nodded.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The ship took land at the Nubian Palace's spaceport in theed. Padme proceeded down the ramp followed by her Handmaidens, C3PO the Senate and Nubian guards. There were two small groups of clones flanking all the way up to Kiara and Ferus who were stading near 2 clone officers. Padme scanned the picture in search of her nieces. Pooja and Ryoo stood one at each side of one of the clone officers and she could swear little Pooja, who had a puffy red face, proof that she'd been crying until just recently.

Once they spotted her they both ran towards her and she crouched down to receive them. The force of their hug almost pushed Padme to the floor.

"Aunt Padme" They both cried into her shoulders. Padme hugged them strongly avoiding crying herself, she had to be strong for them.

"My little ones. How glad I am that you are ok." She spoke soothingly and lovingly.

"The bad droids killed mommy and daddy." Pooja cried. "Granny and Grandpa too."

"I know" Padme said. "I'm sorr little ones. I'm so sorry."

"Why? It wasn't your fault." Ryoo spoke. Padme looked at her niece and smiled. The child was right the attack definitely wasn't her fault. Jet she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Rising up and taking each of her nieces in one hand. She walked towards Kiara and Ferus who bowed their heads.

"Senator Amidala." Kiara greeted. "Welcome. The queen is awaiting you in her chambers." Padme smiled lightly at her friend.

"You don't need to call me by my title Kiara. I know what happened wasn't your fault, nor was it Ferus's." Both Jedi looked at her and she could see they were grateful by her words.

"It is protocol to call Senators by their titles during official visits Padme." Kiara said despite her thoughts.

"Well then Knight Jade." Padme spoke as they began walking with the rest of the group with Padme handing Pooja and Ryoo to 3PO not missing the suspicious looks they threw at the droids which were not their favorite things right now obviously. "What's the state of things in Theed and the other cities?"

"The Gungan cities are mostly unharmed, there weren't any large attacks on them by the Separatist armies." Kiara replied.

"The Nubian cities are another stories while the fires on Theed are extinguished now, our teams are still fighting, we had to call for reinforcements they arrived shortly before you did." Ferus added to the report.

"And the people?" Padme asked as they walked through the corridors of the Royal Palace. "What's the number of casualties."

"The first data we have gathered is that at least a tenth has been killed or injured during this battle. The number of homeless are much more frightening at least 50 % of the remaining population is homeless." Kiara said with a sad look.

Padme nodded and noticed that they were passing many clone patrols but very few royal guards, also the number of Nubian fighters on the spaceports barely reached seven. "And the Nubian Security militias?"

"Only 25% of their members are still alive, the Nubian Air Force has almost been decimated and the Royal guard has lost most of it's members." Kiara said as they continued walking. They walked for a few more minutes in silence as Padme analyzed the situation finally reaching the Queen's quarters.

"We'll have to leave you here." Kiara said. "We still have much to do."

Kiara, Ferus and the clones left and Padme looked at 3PO. "Take my nieces for a while 3PO I need to speak with the queen." She looked at Typho. "Have some men protect them." The Captain nodded. Little Pooja approached them with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you want us with you Aunt Padme?" She asked, and even without being able to use the Force Padme could feel the fear on her voice.

"Not at all little one. I just need to talk with the Queen." Padme told her softly.

"Mistress Padme is a very busy woman my dear child" 3PO spoke in a surprisingly considerate and not annoying. "She is what sentient beings would call a hero."

"Really?" Pooja asked Padme her eyes lighting up in admiration. Padme chuckled and patted her head.

"Aunt Padme what's going to happen to us?" Ryoo asked. "Are we going to live with you and Uncle Anakin in Coruscant?"

"We'll talk about it later." Padme said not wanting to talk about in public. "But it's a possibility."

The children nodded and left with 3PO and two nubian guards as Padme entered the royal chambers.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

General Grievous stood on the bridge of the "Malevolence" flanked with two of his trusted Magnaguards. He had been told to head for the orbit of Tatooine, the desertic planet of the Twin suns, and wait for Teressa Jade. Grievous growled, and coughed whenever he thought of the assassin, it was no secret that they didn't get along. A small shuttle came out of hyperspace near his fleet, flotilla now since aside from the Malevolence only 2 light cruissers and 2 frigates remained. He recognized it as "The Hand" Teressa Jade's personal ship.

When he headed for the hangar of the Malevolence he saw that Sius was already waiting for the damn woman with a group of droids forming two lines. The shuttle entered the larger vessel and landed just as Grievous occupied his place besides Sius. Kiara Jade disembarked followed by four beings dressed and masked as Sius concealing their gender and species. The woman wore some Dark lether clothes and had one lightsaber and a blaster hanging from her belt.

"General " She greeted as she passed through the corridor the 2 lines of droids formed. "It's good to see you in good health. Grievous narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"Assassin why have you come here?" He asked not bothering to hide his distaste for the woman.

"I would like you to take care of some of the Dark Force soldiers." She signalled with her head to the Dark Force soldiers to her left.

"I need to take care of something in Tatooine. I'll be needing Sius and just 2 others." Teressa said.

"What interest do we have in such a dustball?" The General coughed.

"You? None." Teressa replied with an smile. "But Lord Sidious and the Sith have some very important interests in such a planet."

Without another word she spun around and got into her ship followed by Sius and other two soldiers. Before she entered she stop.

"By the way General, I heard Lord Sidious is not entirely pleased with your performance on Naboo. You should begin thinking on how to make it up to him." She said with a smug expressions. A minute later her ship took off again as General Grievous glared at it.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Lord Sidious sat in meditation on his private chambers dressed as a Sith. The sith lord wasn't too pleased with the way his plan had turned out. He had planned to have Senator Amidala feel pain try to make her hate the Separatist. In his recent conversations with Anakin he had referred to Padme as his angel, once his marriage to her was of public knowledge Anakin had no problems talking about her. Palpatine could understand that, in fact he'd known the girl for many years now had been a good "friend" of the Naberries and was the girl's first political mentor. He had intended to have her turned into an accomplish but had felt the same light that attracted Anakin and had felt repulsed by it.

However when they had married and with the Jedi code no longer playing in his favor Palpatine had to think of another way to use it to turn Anakin. While turning the boy was no longer his main preocupation, he still desired for him to join the Sith ranks. And he'd guessed that if he managed to turn Amidala first the boy would be quick to follow. However the woman had proven to much for his petty tricks. It also could have something to do with Grievous's failure to complete the mission entirely.

And if that wasn't bad enough the Jedi and Republic Intelligence had managed to find one of his secret labs, the Confederacy's secret labs on tatooine and the Jedi had Master Jinn, Anakin and two other Jedi heading that way. Hopefully Teressa and three Dark Force Soldiers would be enough to stop them before they made too much damage to his factory there. He had already contacted his Scientists there and they had assured him the project would go on even if the lab at Tatooine were to fall. But it would be too much of a bother to look for another Planet now with the war in full swing, even if he was willing to do so for the sake of the project.

For the first time since his plan started Sidious got truly anxious, for the first time since his plan started he truly considered the possibility of his defeat. No, he could not think like that, he was carrying on the plan that would end a 1000 year old grudge, he definitely could not be thinking like that. He was Lord Sidious, and he would triumph no matter the cost.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Padme dined with her nieces after her schedule for the day was done. She was supposed to be in Naboo for a week, but for the first time on her life she found herself wanting to be wherever she could but that planet, that destroyed Planet wasn't the Naboo she wanted to be in, a Naboo without her family wasn't one she wanted to be in. She almost cried as she remembered her family but again she reminded herself of her niece's presence. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Ryoo spoke.

"Aunt Padme" she said. "Are you going to take care of us from now on?"

"Yes Ryoo I will." Padme replied kindly to the girl.

"Are we gonna live here Auntie?" Pooja asked.

"No sweetie. I'm sorry but I have to work in Coruscant and your uncle also has his job in Coruscant." Padme said apologetically. "Perhaps we could return on the summers though, of course after the reconstruction is done." However none of the girls seemed too affected by what she just said, it was like they didn't mind getting off Naboo. Then again there was nothing in Naboo for her nieces either.

"What do you think? Are you sad that we are leaving?" She asked truly worried by the lack of reaction. Pooja was the one to reply a reply that left Padme completely surprised.

"Mommy always said that home is where our family is." the young child said. "And you and Uncle Anakin are our family, so I'm fine with Coruscant being our new home.

"Me too." Ryoo said agreeing with her younger sister. Padme this time couldn't help it and cried. She approached both her nieces and hugged them strongly.

"You two are wonderful. Did you know that?" she asked them making them giggle. "Then again, your mommy, daddy, grandpa and granny were wonderful themselves, so it's no wonder you came out so right. I love you"

"We love you too Aunt Padme." The girls said in unison.


	29. Chapter 29

Here is the new chapter and the beginning of the new Arc, due to some writer's block I've been having this arc is not yet complete, I'm working on the last chapter of it which is chapter 33. I'll try not to but perhaps my update rythm will go down a little since I'm also busy with college. As I've said before I'll try to update as regularly as I usually do even if I slow down I'll still try to update twice a week. Today's chapter will introduce a character someone asked me about on the reviews. Enjoy!

LD: Well if you've read up until now you already know this but I do not own star wars

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

WhenAnakin entered Qui Gon's quarters he found his Master meditating. They were on board Admiral Yularen's Venator class Star destroyer, leading a fleet of Five ships, three Venator-Class and 2 Acclamator-class, towards Tatooine. Since he had met up with his Master to look for new plases for a new base on the outer rim, they had found little to no clues on where to stablish a new one, most of the Republic's forces where already stationed around the rim and there were more than enough bases. The only useful thing they had done was support other republican fleets on the assaults or defense of planets where he'd been able to show his prowess as a pilot.

That's why he was angry when Qui Gon refused his request to go to Naboo and aid Kiara and Ferus in the reconquest of the planet. His anger both peaked and subsided when he spoke to Padme and learnt of the fate of her parents, sister and sister in law. His first impulse was, with or without the clones and attack the nearest Separatist forces. Only Padme's pleads and a short conversation with Qui Gon made him forget all about revenge. If he recalled correctly the sentence he used was "If you are not careful my young friend, what you are trying to destroy will be exactly what you'll become."

That phrase had ended his desire to destroy his enemies, the people who had dared to make his angel suffer and made him concentrate on the matter that was more pressing. To end the damn war as soon as possible and return to Padme's side. Shortly after that they received the mission to go to Tatooine, there were reports that the Hutt were colaborating with the Separatist and that the Separatist had a large base or weapons factory on the planet. He had not been expecting to return to during the war or even for the rest of his life yet he found himself going there again.

"Master" He spoke interrupting his Master's meditation. "Admiral Yularen wished me to tell you that we'll be arriving at Tatooine pretty soon."

His master opened his eyes and looked at him. "Good." Qui Gon spoke. We'll report to the outer rim command when we meet with Master Secura."

"I still say this fleet is enough to control Tatooine" Anakin said.

"I agree but Master Secura has been sent by the council and I'm told she comes only with another Jedi." Qui Gon said.

"Another knight or master?" Anakin asked. Qui Gon smiled at his former apprentice.

"You'll see when the time is ready." Anakin sighed, he knew that when his master said that

"Have you managed to contact with Dooku again?" He asked changing the topic. Qui Gon sighed.

"I still haven't figured anything out about the ghost you and I felt. I guess we'll have to be patient." Qui Gon said. "Have you talked to Padme.

"She just returned to Coruscant with the girls" Anakin said. "I even talked with them for a while, they seemed pretty lively despite the circumstances."

"They are strong" Qui Gon said. "But they'll Padme's support and yours too."

"They already have it Master" Anakin said.

"Good." Qui Gon said. Shortly after one the hologram of Admiral Yularen appeared.

"Generals we've arrived at Tatooine." The admiral informed. Qui Gon nodded at the Admiral.

"Thank you Admiral. We'll be at the bridge shortly." Qui Gon spoke.

"Not a problem General" Yularen said saluting as the image disappeared. Anakin looked at Qui Gon and at the place Yularen was in annoyance.

"He is more respectful to you than he is to me." Anakin mumbled.

"I'm sure that's because I give them less troubles than you do." Qui Gon replied.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It was two hours before Aayla Secura arrived at the Tatooine system. She came aboard an Arquitens-class light cruisser and docked with Qui Gon and Anakin's venator. Qui Gon and Anakin stood near the entrance waiting for her with a bunch of clones. Together with Anakin was Captain Rex and near Qui Gon stood his clone commander, Commander Drak both dressed in their combat armors, Drek's being yellow and white like Cody's. The doors opened and Master Secura entered the ship followed by a young Togruta girl, Commander bly and a group of clones.

Anakin was surprised, he didn't know Aayla Secura had asked for a Padawan, he wouldn't have done so given the circumstances, he didn't think the idea of bringing a girl of twelve of thirteen years old into the war was a good idea.

"May the Force be with you Master Qui Gon, Knight Skywalker." She greeted them with a smile.

"With you too knight Secura" Qui Gon and Anakin replied in unison. Anakin looked at Ahsoka.

"I didn't know you had a Padawan." Anakin said looking at the young Togruta. Both Aayla and the girl threw him puzzled looks.

"She is not my Padawan." Aayla said.

"Then whose..." He then looked at Qui Gon.

"Did you ask for a new padawan?" Anakin asked his former Master.

"She is not my new Padawan?" Qui Gon said. Anakin's eyes went wide as he realized what his Master was saying.

"You can't mean..." Anakin began but was interrupted by Qui Gon.

"Yes, Anakin, she is your new Padawan. Let me introduce you to your first Padawan apprentice Ahsoka Tano." He looked at Ahsoka and smiled. "Padawan Tano let me introduce you to your new Master, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

"Wait... Wait a moment Master!" Anakin finally reacted as Rex and Drak chuckled under their helmets. "How can she be my Padawan! Padawan's are chosen by their Master and I have chosen no one yet."

"I know" Qui Gon said. "But the council think a Padawan learner will be good to help you concentrate and become a better Jedi. And I agree."

"That can't be" Anakin said in shock. How dare the Jedi council make a choice that was only his for him and impose their decision? How could his Master? "I need to speak to Master Yoda." He said leaving for the comm room.

Qui Gon looked at Ahsoka, he saw the pain of rejection on the girl's eyes, it was clear she was excited at having been finally chosen as a Padawan learner only to be crushed by Anakin's selfish rejection. He knew his former Padawan was just scared though. He smiled at the young Togruta kindly the kind of smile his children loved, the one he'd used to calm them whenever they got nervous or scared since they were born and still used whenever he called to check on them no matter what he himself was feeling.

"Don't worry young Padawan. Anakin just needs some time to cool off." Qui Gon said and motioned them to follow him in the direction Anakin had walked in.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The Separatist shuttle landed near one of Jabba's "abandoned" castles. Those were castles the hutt didn't go to or used anymore and "rented" to other people, mostly criminal organizations or people outside the law for them to use. Of course the people that had rented it this time were not a criminal organization, the people that now inhabited and worked in the castle were scientists, scientists working for the CIS Confederacy of Independent Systems, more importantly for the man moving the strings of the whole war, Lord Sidious, and the experiments they conducted had the potential to change galactic history forever.

Doctor Krang Sullus, a male Umbaran scientist with long silver hair, waited at the entrance of the palace as Lord Sidious's personal assassin Teressa Jade and three of the so called Dark Force Soldiers approached him. Due to weather on his homeplanet the umbaran scientist remained inside the castle surrounded by several commando droids, the number of security droids barely reached 200 but all of them were commando droids given to him by Lady Alexa.

Once the assassin and the Dark Force soldiers were inside the door of the castle was closed with only lights remaining being the ones coming from the torches of entrance corridor. The male umbaran bowed his head in greeting.

"Teressa Jade, we were awaiting your arrival." Krang spoke, his voice was as cold and dark as his planet's weather.

"Doctor Krang Sullus, it's a pleasure to meet you" Teressa replied courtly as the commando droids surrounded them and escorted them deeper into the palace. "I trust you've been informed of the motive of my arrival."

"I've been informed" the Umbaran replied. "It seems the Republic has been informed of our little activities in this desertic planet."

"You don't seem surprised doctor" Teressa said.

"There's no reason for me to be surprised." Krang replied. "The so called womb rats that inhabit this planet are more trustworthy than any intelligent being on it. " The fact that we are collaborating with the Hutts makes this situation make this filtration all the least surprising."

"I see." Teressa nodded. "Be that as it may Lord Sidious sends me to make sure the project continues."

"We may have to leave this planet soon" the umbaran scientist said. "I'm took the liberty of setting up another lab on my home planet, in Umbara." He stopped right on his tracks as he felt his throat being constricted."

"You did what?" Teressa asked coldly. Both the Dark Force Soldiers and security droids observed in silence. "Who gave you permission?"

"Lady Alexa" The man struggled to say. "She was informed and helped me prepare the new lab." Teressa released the scientist and the man breathed and coughed heavily. Teressa growled.

"It will do you good to remember that it is I who is in charge of the secret projects in Lord Sidious behalf." She spoke coldly. "Lady Alexa may be the leader of the Separatists but I am in charge of all the holocron related projects. If I recall correctly your project is the Force Absorving device."

"Yes a device that is able to absorb the force of all living things on a planet." the umbaran spoke with a bright smile. "And things are going well too we might have prototype, which by the way is a smaller and less potent device than the definitive one will be, earlier than the deadline given to us by Lord Sidious. We are sending all our advances to the 2nd laboratory on Umbara so at the very least the prototype should be ready by the time Lord Sidious wants it."

Teressa sighed, she now knew how the Republic had gotten wind of the Lab on Tatooine and probably the one in Umbara too, although Umbara was already a target for them due to their Separatist sympathies. The only good thing was that if the project failed because of such an stupid mistake commited because of actions carried out behind Sidious back but with Alexa's support, the Sith Lady would pay gravely for her mistakes, specially after the Naboo operation didn't end as their Master would have preferred. That brought an smile to her lips however she would not come out unscathed either. She would be punished if this project was lost.

"In any case I'll contact the Hutts. With luck you may be able to still operate in Tatooine." Alexa told the scientist.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jabba the hutt observed from his throne the hologram of a woman working for one of the organizations renting one of his castles, around him were a court of his followers playing, gambling and enjoying the company of beautiful females. He liked this client, since he began using his castle, he paid without delays and sometimes went out of his way to please Jabba, like offering him Twi'lek as slaves from time to time or making him other gifts.

"Oh Great Jabba the Hutt." Teressa spoke. "My name is Teressa Jade. You know who is the client I represent do you not."

Jabba replied in Huttese and a silver protocol droid translated his words. "The great Jabba knows indeed who you represent Miss Jade. He wonders what can he do for you?"

"Great Jabba first and foremost I would like to know if you are pleased with our partnership?" Teressa asked. Jabba spoke in huttese again.

"The Great Jabba is most pleased with you and your master. He finds your cooperation a very beneficial partnership." The droid translated. To emphasize the point Jabba pulled one of his newest twi'lek dancers towards him.

Teressa nodded, her face not betraying any emotions. "I'm pleased to hear but I'm afraid our partnership could come to an end soon."

Jabba asked something in huttese. "The great Jabba wishes to know why that is?"

"The Republic and the Jedi have discovered my Master's hideout here. We believe they'll send Jedi to investigate and if they find something proceed with the invasion of Tatooine." Teressa spoke.

Jabba seeme angry at this. The droid confirmed it as it translated what Jabba was saying. "My lord Jabba says he will not tolerate any Jedi or Republic on Tatooine. Worry not Jabba will take care of the Jedi."

"I'll leave it in your very capable hands then" Teressa said as her hologram disappeared.


	30. Chapter 30

Here is the 30th chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Follow and review if you liked it. And Fav if you want of course that would be awesome.

LD: I do not own Star Wars but boy I wish I did.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon, Aayla, Anakin and Ahsoka left the fleet orbiting over Tatooine as they took Aayla's light cruisser and landed it on the desert. Anakin was less than pleased with the reunion with the council. Despite his protest, their decision to assign Ahsoka as his Padawan. Of course Anakin had not taken the news well but Master Yoda had given him a chance.

"That a Padawan good will make you the council believes. But if after this mission to teach young Ahsoka you still don't want, the council respect your wishes will." The Grand Master had spoken. As such he was now stuck with the Young Togruta girl for this mission, to the very least, he still had doubts that the Council would truly keep their word or that Qui Gon wouldn't try to make him keep the Padawan.

Ahsoka on her part didn't collaborate much in making him grow to like her, she had quite the attitude and seemed to have something to say. That's why when Qui Gon had given the missions he'd ordered to investigate around Mos Espa and search for information with Captain Rex, Commander Bly and one half of the group of clones that had gone with them, he hoped such a mission would help them bond and that the presence of the clones would prevent them from killing each other if something went wrong. Meanwhile the Jedi Master and Aayla Secura would pay a visit to the hutts hoping that they would betray something about the Separatist activities on the Planet.

"So where should we begin investigating?" Rex asked Anakin.

"We should start with the Cantinas, Jabba's goons tend to spend most of their time there when they are not commiting crimes." Anakin said.

"How do you know?" Ahsoka asked curiously. Anakin looked at the young Padawan.

"I used to live here." He replied as he lead them towards one of the Cantinas. He looked at Ahsoka as they entered the nearest one. "Don't cause trouble."

"Why don't you tell Captain Rex that?" Ahsoka asked a litle offended.

"Easy, he doesn't have your attitude." He replied, scanning his surroundings. Like most cantinas on Tatooine the place was full of smugglers, bandits, pirates, mercenary pilots and members of the Hutt's gang. Easily spotting the member of Jabba's gang he looked at Rex and Ahsoka.

"I'll try to get some information out of them. Rex try to get something out of the other costumers." Anakin ordered. "Ahsoka go with him."

"But..." she tried to reply but Anakin cut her with a look.

"I know how to deal with these guys, you would only bother me." Anakin said.

"But I am your Padawan learner." She protested, Anakin looked at her and was going to reply something but this time it was Rex the one to cut him.

"She is right sir." Rex said. Anakin seemed to surrender.

"Alright. But don't speak" Anakin said. "Let me do the talking."

"Whatever you say Master." Ahsoka said.

"Don't call me Master." Anakin said still not coming to terms with their current situation.

"Whatever you say Skyguy." Ahsoka corrected herself with Rex chuckling at the nickname and Anakin sighing exhasperated. "This mission can't end soon enough."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon and Aayla Secura entered Jabba's residence in Mos Espa watched closely by the Hutt's goons. Surrounded by gamorrean guards they were lead to the second stage level of the house, little palace would be more accurate, where a kind of party, with drugs, girls and any possible vice imaginable was being held. Qui Gon spotted the Hutt near his throne with two Twi'lek slaves near him. He felt Aayla cringe at the sight and sent her some reassurance through the Force. The Hutt eyed the newcomers with weary eyes as they stopped in front of him. He spoke to his silver protocol droid as the droid suddenly went silent.

"Jabba the Hutt welcomes you to his humble home." The Protocol Droids speaks. "He wonders what brings you here."

"Great Jabba my name is Qui Gon Jinn ans she is Aayla Secura. We are members of the Jedi Order and we've come to your planet with very grave news." Qui Gon speaks and the droid translates. Jabba speaks.

"The great Jabba asks what grave news brought you here." The protocol droid translates the reply.

"We have received news that members of the Confederacy of Independent Systems have set up a base in your planet. As you know the confederacy is currently at war with the Republic we've come to check on those news." Qui Gon speaks. "We would like your permission to conduct an investigation."

Jabba speaks in huttese seemingly angry. "The great Jabba knows nothing about a confederacy base on Tatooine. He can't allow an investigation based in some rumors."

"Tell him it's a report from Republic Intelligence" Qui Gon says calmly while Aayla seems willing to draw her lightsaber at any time. The droid translates and Jabba screams.

"Your report is wrong." The Droid speaks again. "My Master wishes for you to leave this planet alone."

"He is lying" Aayla tells Qui Gon avoiding the droid to prevent the Hutt from hearing out. Qui Gon just nods at this and looks at the droid again.

"Tell your Master we are willing to pay well for any information he is willing to give." Qui Gon speaks. "We've brought many credits with us." He speaks, he knows Jabba is greedy and hopes to solve the problem with money. The droid translates and Jabba seems to calm down a little.

"The great Jabba wishes to see the money." The droid speaks on behalf of it's master. Qui Gon smiles and throws one sack of credits at the Hutts. Jabba calls for a male Twi'lek, his Majordomo it seems. The Twi'lek opens the Sack for and exchanges some words with his Master. Jabba then speaks to the droid again.

"30000 credits?" The droid asks.

"There is more where that came from" Qui Gon says as he looks around the room, the number of partying creatures has diminished greatly, the number of guards and Bounty Hunters has increased. Aayla also seems to have noticed.

"How much more?" The droid asks on behalf of Jabba.

"That's only a small token of respect." Qui Gon Speaks and nods to Aayla who secretly presses a device sending a distress signal to the clones outside the house. Unknown to everyone in the room but Qui Gon and Aayla the clones close on Jabba's residence. If Aayla presses the device again, Commander Bly and his men will storm it. "At least 6000000 credits just if you allow us to investigate."

Jabba laughs and Qui Gon immediately senses danger. Like he feared it was a trap. The Protocol droid's words confirm it. "The Confederacy will pay Jabba more credits for your head". As it says this Aayla presses the device a second time and both Jedi light their lightsabers. Charging against Guards and Bounty Hunters alike. Meanwhile at the entrance of the house a great explosion takes the door down and several clones begin their assault. With most of the guards upstairs to deal with the Jedi, the few gamorrean guards and thugs aren't a match for the clones lead by commander Bly.

After a few minutes of fighting the Castle is taken by the clones and the Jedi have expertly dealt with all their enemies as well even before the clones arrived in the room. Feeling outgunned and out numbered Jabba speaks nervously.

"The Great Jabba will tolerate your investigation. For free." The droid speaks.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Meanwhile on the Cantina things for Anakin and Ahsoka weren't going much better. They had managed to make contact with Jabba's goons. But they were low ranking goons and didn't know much about their boss's deals with the confederacy. Not only that but their comments about Ahsoka, sexual remarks despite her age and mainly due to Anakin's cover that she was his slave, greatly bothered the Jedi. Meanwhile Rex it's in contact with the clones investigating around Mos Espa and seems to be getting some information out of two pilots. They weren't in trouble until one of Jabba's, goons, a rodian, began molesting Ahsoka.

"What the heck are you doing!" Ahsoka said punching the rodian square in the face. The rest of the goons were quick to react but Anakin and Rex were quicker, both the Jedi and the clone made quick work of the few goons. Some of the criminals around briefly wondered if they should interfere but where quickly convinced otherwise as several republic clone troopers entered the cantina and secured the place.

Suddenly the last of Jabba's goons found himself against a group of clones and two very angry Jedi.

"What did I tell you?" Anakin asked Ahsoka angrily.

"But he was molesting me what was I supposed to do! I just reached my limit!" Ahsoka defended herself. Anakin sighed.

"A jedi must always be patient Ahsoka." Anakin said calming himself a little. He then looked or more like glared at the last remaining goon.

"Now tell me have you seen anyone more suspicious or something out of the usual near your Master lately?" He asked the man, a male Bothan.

"I... I don't know anything." The bothan replied. "I swear, I don't know."

"I may know something" came the voice of one of the pilots that Rex had been talking with when Ahsoka had pulled out her lightsaber. Anakin and Ahsoka looked at the man, a black haired man with an average complexion and height nothing remarkable except the accent, cocky and full of himself not even showing fear even in the most dangerous situation the accent was definitely Corellian, he wore the clothes of an smuggler. "Who are you?"

"The name is Jack. Jack Solo from Corellia." He said as two clones brought him forward. "And I may know something about the people you are looking for."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Teressa sat on the comm room at the Hutt's palace with a frown on her face. The spies the confederacy had around Mos Espa had brought her bad news. The Hutt and his goons had been defeated, the damn slug had sung all the information he knew about them at the laboratory, it wasn't much but it at least gave away their location. It also seemd they had gotten wind of Teressa and the Dark Force Soldiers presence due to one of Jabba's smugglers, so the Surprise element wasn't on their side either.

She guessed it was a matter of time now before the Republic began to deploy troops to take the laboratory. That's why as a measure of precaution she was having the scientist evacuated, she hated the fact that Alexa foresight in giving them a second laboratory in Umbara would save the project but that seemed it would be the case. As such she was having the droids plant explosives around the lab to destroy it if the Republic took it.

The door hissed open and she was pulled out of her thoughts as Doctor Krang Sullus entered the room.

"It seems I may need to apologize to you Doctor. Your foresight in installing a second laboratory on Umbara may be what saves this project." She spoke. The Umbaran smiled, Teressa detected a feeling of victory coming from him. Despite the temptation to choke him right there right at that moment Teressa controlled herself. This situation had been produced due to a mistake on her part and she wasn't about to commit another.

"Don't worry no apology needed" He said, as he saw Teressa's dangerous glare on him.

"You are too kind doctor." Teressa spoke pleased that the man still feared her. "I need you and your team to send all your advances to Umbara, make copies of your research so far. Once that is done I will move you to Mos Eisley."

"Why Mos Eisley?" Because it's one of the furthest settlements from the Castle. "I'll rendez vous with you once I've made sure this installation is destroyed. Is everything clear?"

"Crystal" The umbaran replied.

"Good" Teressa replied as the Doctor went back to organize the evacuation and coordinate all the things they had to do. Once he was gone Teressa went to the long range comm system and inserted a code. After a few moments the holographic image of Alexa appeared before it. The woman didn't seem pleased to see her and the feeling was mutual, but the fact remained that Teressa needed Alexa this time

"Teressa what is it?" Alexa asked in a cold hostile manner.

"Lady Alexa I will be needing your assistance in evacuating the scientist from the Secret Laboratory on Tatooine to the Secondary Laboratory on Umbara." Teressa spoke with fake respect. "The Jedi have discovered our location."

"I thought Master sent you to deal with the Jedi threat to the project in Tatooine." Alexa asked, but instead of detecting mocking tone, she sensed true worry. It was a given that Alexa wasn't worried about Teressa so something had to be going really wrong.

"I made a mistake in sending General Grievous and his fleet away, I had hoped to mislead the Jedi or get rid of them with Jabba's help but the slug has failed us and I'm almost certain that there is a Republic Fleet in orbit above Tatooine." Teressa spoke. "I was thinking on sending them to the Secondary Laboratory in Umbara"

"That won't be possible. It will be better if I sent a fleet your way to fight off the Republic and take control of Tatooine." Alexa explained.

"Why?" Teressa asked.

"Umbara is under siege from Republican Forces and their victory is almost certain." Alexa spoke. "If Tatooine falls the project will be lost." And Palpatine's punishment for them would be the worst they had yet to experience. Neither Teressa nor Alexa spoke those words but both had them very present in their minds.


	31. Chapter 31

Well here is chapter 31, I must say this is the chapter I took longest to read because I couldn't come up with any good ideas to continue and I was busy with university. I hope you enjoy it by the way the Tatooine Arc's last chapter will be the 33rd.

LD: I do not own Star Wars.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Admiral Yularen observed the Planet below him. He had just received report from Master Qui Gon that they had located the Separatist Secret Lab. However Qui Gon's orders so far had been to blockade the planet and await further instructions. He agreed with that plan, certainly it seemed prudent, the separatist numbers didn't seem a matter of concern, certain a small squad of clones and four Jedi could easily take care of the operation, even though Skywalker had asked for a small team of clones to take the R2 unit to the planet, saying he could come in handy to get some information about the projects they had on the base. Commander Drak had been the one to take on that mission. Aside for that Qui Gon and the Admiral had agreed not to contact each other until the mission was over.

Not that so far there had been any reason to contact each other. Tatooine was not a planet, that the Separatist held a strong presence on, aside from whatever project they were working on the surface. As such Yularen didn't expect them to make a move on the planet specially with the war as it was going with neither the Republic or the Confederacy having the upper hand he doubted the Confederacy had the will to deploy forces to defend the planet.

So the mission, in Yularen's opinion was going to be easy, he hoped General Skywalker who he doubted very much, as the young man was impulsive and reckless, didn't screw it up, it wouldn't be the first time that he got them into more trouble than necessary in Yularen's opinion and even though so far it hadn't costed many defeats, in fact Yularen could say that since he'd teamed up with the young man ha had never experienced one, he didn't want a surprise attack to tarnish his reputation. His personal friendship with the Supreme Chancellor would land him surely in a good post if he performed well during the war.

Tired of looking at the empty space he had in front of her he called one of the clone officers.

"Captain I'm retiring to my quarters. Report to me if anything happens or if Master Jinn reports from the planet" He said.

"Yes sir." The clone captain nodded. Yularen then retreated to his quarters hoping the Jedi found something interesting on the Dustball surely if the Separatist were building some kind of weapon and the Jedi ruined their plans Yularen's popularity would boost as the man who helped them in doing so.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin, Ahsoka, Qui Gon, Aayla, Commanders Bly and Drak, Captain Rex and the group of clones approached the palace. They had taken the light cruisser and the gunship and landed them a mile away from there. Now surrounding the entrance to the palace they checked that the enemy had no defenses on the exterior. It was no wonder, from the little things they knew about Jabba's palace they had learnt that the interior of most of them was almost laberynthic and not well lit so if enemies penetrated the complex they would actually be at a disadvantage.

"Anakin, Ahsoka." Qui Gon said. "You and Captain Rex will lead Captain Rex and half of the clones and search for some kind of computer room, use R2 to find any information and data on the project they were working on."

"Yes Master" Anakin agreed as R2 beeped nervously. "Don't worry little buddy you will do just fine." Anakin told the droid.

"Knight Secura and I will lead commanders Bly and Drak with the rest of the clones our mission will be to find what is being constructed and the capture any possible separatist assets. If possible I would like to our scientists to analyze whatever they have in there so we will only destroy it if we deem it too dangerous or we think we won't be able to take control of the Palace." Everyone nodded and Qui Gon seemed pleased. He looked at commander Drak who in turn looked at one of his clones armed with a rocket launcher. The clone nodded and blasted the door open with one of his missiles.

Moving quickly the Jedi lead the clones who activated the night vision on their helmets to fight on the dark corridors. They were received by several rounds of blaster fire. The Jedi easily defected it and the clones responded in kind. Howevermuch to their surprise and annoyance they were received by commando droids, stronger than normal droids and trained even in hand to hand combat, as such the first wave of enemies, about forty or so droids was more difficult to destroy than Qui Gon had imagined they would be and they obtained more casualties in doing so too.

"Twelve men down sir." Rex informed. Anakin looked at Qui Gon.

"Perhaps we should contact the fleet have them send another set of gunships" Anakin told his master. Qui Gon thought about it, perhaps he'd been to careless in not calling for reinforcements. Perhaps holding their position until reinforcements arrived would be a wise option, however something in the Force told him to continue. He sensed that only by completing their mission as soon as possible would they be able to survive.

"I do not think that's a good idea." He looked at commander Drak. "Remain here with 20 of your best men hold the entrance no matter what. As for the rest the plan remained the same." 

"Yes sir" Drak said remaining with a group of clones. Anakin looked at his master in confusion.

"What did you do that for?" He asked.

"As a precaution" He replied. His fellow jedi threw him puzzled looks but decided against continue to question Qui Gon's decisions. Plus they soon encountered a second wave of commando droids. The Jedi slashed through the few droids that charged at them while the clones formed groups of 2 to fight the droids, these droids were more resistant and tiring than normal droids but they were certainly no match for four Jedi and the clones seemed to have found a way to counter them as well.

The fighting went on for the next few minutes and their casualties didn't reach half a dozen during all that time. It wasn't long before they had to separate as corridor divided into two. Qui Gon probed the castle to see in which direction they had to go, it seemed the Computers were located on one of the rooms of the left corridor while the lab and possibly the scientists were to the left. He also felt a few concealed presence, concealed enough not to be felt until just now. It bothered him greatly knowing they were perhaps the Force users Fett had informed Obi Wan about.

"We split here." Qui Gon said. "Anakin, Ahsoka take the right corridor. We'll take the left one Aayla" Everyone nodded and split into two groups.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Yularen had barely rested for an hour, where a comm from the bridge woke him up. A clone officer clearly nervous appeared, surely bringing bad news as his face was a mixture of surprise, fear and frustration.

"Admiral" The clone saluted.

"What is it Captain?" Yularen asked.

"The fleet is under attack! A separatist fleet has come out of Hyperspace!" The clone reported as something made ship shake and Yularen struggled to keep himself standing.

"What?" He asked. "How many are there?"

"Twenty ships Admiral. About Eight heavy cruissers and thirteen support ships." The clone reported.

"I'll be at the bridge soon. Have you deployed the fighters yet?" Yularen asked.

"Yes sir." The clone replied. The transmission was cut and Yularen rushed out of his quarters. He had made a mistake he had underestimated both the Separatists and the value the Separatists placed on holding their installations on Tatooine. On the way to the bridge he passed by many clones both dressed in naval and combat uniforms rushing to their combat post.

"Status report!" He shouted as he entered the bridge.

"We've lost one of our Acclamator-class ships!" Came the voice of one of the operators.

"What damage have we inflicted on the enemy fleet?" Yularen asked as he looked at the enemy ships in front of him that were unleashing the full might of their firepower on their fleet that was responding in kind.

"So far we've managed to take out two frigates." A clone operator reported.

"Status of the Fighter corps?" He asked just as the enemy took out the Second Acclamator-class ship. Yularen observed the ship be engulfed in a huge explosion and greeted his teeth.

"The Second Acclamator is down!" shouted one of the officers unnecesarily.

"Status of the Fighter corps!" Yularen barked.

"They are as overwhelmed as the rest of the fleet sir!" His second in command replied. "They are down to half their original numbers."

"Possibility of retreat?" Yularen asked.

"If we initiate the retreat now we could make it out with at least 2 Venator-class" His second in command replied.

"And if we waited for the Generals?" Yularen asked, not truly concerned about Qui Gon but about how it would look on his resume that he abandoned a superior officer.

"We might not make it" The clone replied.

"Contact them and tell them that we must retreat" Yularen said clearly not pleased with the decision.

"Do we call the fighters back?" The clone asked.

"No, they'll cover our retreat." Yularen said. "Report my orders to the rest of the fleet."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin and Ahsoka advanced with Rex and their group of clones. The commando droids had tried ambushing them a few times since they split up from Qui Gon and Aayla's group, inflicting a few casualties but still they had enough clones to perform the mission. Ahsoka stopped in front of a door sensing two dark presences inside it, she'd been feeling them for a while now. She looked at Anakin.

"I'm feeling those too." He told the girl. With decision he moved into the room, it seemed to be the main computer room. The clones stormed it covering each angle to make sure it was safe. Of course it was not safe. Two cloaked figures waited for them inside it and attacked the first clones to enter the complex with Force lightning, they were clearly strong in the Force.

"Ahsoka, Rex! Lead R2 to the main computer and have him extract the data! I'll deal with these two!" Anakin ordered as he lit his lightsaber and charged against the enemies.

"No way Skyguy!" Ahsoka protested as she too lit her green lightsaber and followed her master before Rex could stop her. The two cloaked figures lit their lightsabers too, too Anakin's surprise the enemy's light sabers were quite elaborate, not only did they had the light blade but also crossguard on them. He took the one on the left first but the enemy blocked his attack. The other enemy moved to attack him too but Ahsoka parried the attack of the other cloaked, and masked assailant.

"I told you to remain with Rex!" Anakin shouted even though he was grateful for her help. "Why can't you obey the orders even once?"

"There's no way you can take these guys on all by yourself" Ahsoka said as she charged against her enemy once more. Meanwhile Rex and a group of clones got R2 close to the main computer. The little droid beeped and connected itself to the main computer and to extract all relevant data from it. Rex turned to his superior officers and was about to give the order to cover them but another group of Commando droids entered the room and began firing at them. Knowing that if they harmed R2 or the main computer the mission would fail he and his men proceeded to repel them.

Anakin had to admit that Ahsoka was quite skilled with her lightsaber despite being barely a Padawan, however her skills were still those of a novice. Anakin pushed his rival with the force and aided his "padawan" just as it seemed her enemy was going to decapitate her. Taking Anakin's help Ahsoka pushed the enemy with the Force and regained her combat form. Anakin smiled, perhaps the young Togruta girl wouldn't make a bad Padawan after all, with the right training she could even become a great Jedi.

Before Anakin had more time to think for this his enemy charged at him again reminding him he still had a mission to accomplish before he made such decisions.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon and Aayla Secura also had their share of Fighting against the commando droids before they reached what seemed to be the main laboratory. Commander Drak had contacted as they advanced through the corridor to inform them that their fleet had been defeated by the Separatists and that it would be only a matter of time before the enemy fleets began deploying troops on planet. Qui Gon had refused to do so when they had first arrived expecting heavy resistance from the local population and hoped the Separatist would take that into consideration as well.

The clones stormed the laboratory but aside from a strange looking device not too large, it was a round device about two mete woman and a cloaked figure he found nothing, no scientists and no droids, it seemed they had stopped their operations to deal with the republic's interferance. Qui Gon looked at the woman, she was the carbon copy of Kiara and immediately recognized her, Teressa Jade, Kiara's twin sister and a Sith Assassin.

"Well, well if it isn't the great Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn" Teressa spoke with an smirk. "What an expected surprise!"

"Teressa Jade." Qui Gon spoke. "Should have guessed that the Sith would protect their weapons."

"Of course you should have" Teressa replied. "The same way you should have guessed that coming here was not a good idea." She lit her lightsaber and the cloaked figure did the same, a red lightsaber with a crossguard.

"Commander Bly you and your men will take out the device. General Secura and I will handle this" Qui Gon ordered as Aayla and himself charged at the enemy. He charged at Teressa while Aayla took care of the other Darksider. The clone commander lead his men towards the device but were soon ambushed by commando droids that had been hiding around the room ready to ambush.

Qui Gon would have groaned if he had time to do so, the girl he was fighting was pretty skilled with a lightsaber and wasn't giving him any opening so far. Aayla was also struggling but her opponent seemed to rely more on his or her Force powers than swordfighting skills so as long as she managed to keep herself fighting on close quarter combat she should be alright.

Teressa tried to use her age to her advantage to defeat Qui Gon, but Qui Gon Jinn was one of the best duelers in the whole Jedi order, not a movement was a waste, he was efficient and deathly. Aayla Secura was using her speed to push the Dark Force soldier out of his game with much more success. It seemed the Jedi were on the winning side of things, however time was against them, and it was running out.


	32. Chapter 32

The second to last chapter of the Tatooine Arc I'll post the last one on the weekend. Enjoy and Review or follow if you like if you fav it would be awesome.

LD: Star Wars doesn't belong to me.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Assaj Ventress, a nightsister from the planet Dathomir turned Sith Assassin, observed from the bridge of her Confederate Cruisser as the last remaining two Republic Venator-class Star Destroyers retreated from Tatooine. Her victory could only be described as a complete victory. She smiled as she saw the last of her droid Fighters wipe out the last remaining enemy fighters.

"Commander have you contacted the Palace yet?" She asked the commander droid, her second in command a T-series tactical droid, RX-33

"We've tried Ma'am but we've obtained no response" RX-33 replied.

"I see" Assaj said smirking. When she'd received the mission from Lady Alexa and had been told that Lord Sidious's personal assassin Teressa Jade was on the palace she had barely been able to contain her emotions, if she surpassed such woman, if he proved her worth to Lord Sidious she would be able to rise through the ranks and maybe some day become a true sith. "Prepare our forces for the invasion of the Planet." She ordered

"Roger Roger." RX-33 replied in confirmation of her orders. A few minutes later the several landing crafts began coming out of the larger vessela and heading towards Tatooine.

"Prepare my ship I'll oversee the invasion on the ground. You are in charge of everything here." Assaj said.

"Yes ma'am" RX-33 replied. Assaj left the bridge trusting that the Tactical droid would be able to hold the fort, in this case the fleet, in her absence.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After disposing of the commando droids attacking them Captain Rex observed how the Jedi still fought with their rivals. The combat had been going for a few minutes now and while Anakin seemed able to combat without tiring for a few more hours Padawan Tahno was struggling against her rival. Looking at his last remaining men, eight clones only, he began shouting orders at them to provide cover for the young Togruta. The clones fired upon the Dark side soldier who retreated a little ceasing on his attack on Ahsoka. He deflected several blaster shots back at the clones, killing three more clones.

Seeing this Ahsoka took the chance to strike at her enemy thrusting with all her strength her saber into her enemy's uncovered side. The enemy went down without making even a sound, however as she felt his Force signature vanishing she knew her enemy would not rise again. Meanwhile Anakin fought his enemy who didn't show a sign of noticing his comrades defeat at the hands of Ahsoka. He still attacked with the same concentration and intensity.

Anakin pushed him with the force as the enemy managed to break his guard. The enemy landed on his back but recuperated in no time using force lightning to attack Anakin but the young Jedi Knight used his lightsaber to deflect it back. There was something wrong with these guys and Anakin felt it, they were too powerful yet inexperienced, they wasted large amounts of Force on each attack, something didn't feel right.

Striking at his enemy again, Anakin noticed that his adversary was increasing the pace of his attacks, he was growing nervous with each attack and perhaps more careless. He'd noticed before that this adversary was more impulsive than Ahsoka's rival he surely wouldn't go down like the other one.

"I must say you are pretty skilled." Anakin spoke trying to disconcentrate his rival, he knew that if the Sith loved to do something it was to gloat of their abilities before their enemies. Trying to intimidate them although the Jedi weren't that easily intimidated.

"I'm a follower of the Dark Side." The man spoke. "One of the true soldiers that will someday bind these galaxy and others to our Master's will. One of the ones that will extinguish the light forever."

The man spoke in a cold mannet yet Anakin could detect a hit of suffering behind those words. Before he could think about that anymore the Dark Side Soldier attacked him mercilessly again. Reaching with the Force he sensed the guy he was fighting had a very strange presence on it, it was strong yet it seemed artificial not a naturally formed one. His enemy attacked again with Force lightning and Anakin moved to counter the attack with his saber. It was then when Ahsoka took her oportunity to attack the enemy. Demonstrating more ability than his ally, the enemy parried her attack with his blade, however Anakin took the chance to strike at the enemy's neck decapitating him. The body of the dark side user fell and his head rolled away like a ball.

Rex and his three remaining men approached them also scanning the room in search of more threats. Ahsoka looked at Anakin. "Was that a sith?" She asked trying to conceal the little fear she still felt.

"I do not think so." Anakin spoke observing his fallen enemies. He then looked at R2. "How much longer until you download all the information?" R2 beeped in response and Anakin nodded as the droid disconnected himself from the computer. Anakin looked at Rex. "Destroy the computers." The clone commander nodded and as they exited the room his men threw several thermal detonators into the room.

"How do you think I did Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked completely pleased with her performance against their enemies.

"Not bad" Anakin replied. "Snips" He added with a light teasing smirk.

"Snips?" Ahsoka asked in annoyance.

"Given your attitude throughout this whole mission it is the only fitting nickname for you" Anakin replied. "Since you insist that we use nicknames." He pulled out his comm device as it beeped showing that someone was contacting him.

"Sir" Appeared the hologram of commander Drak. "The enemy is deploying more forces into the planet."

"More forces?" Ahsoka asked confusedly. "How?"

"They defeated our fleet and forced it to retreat." The commander replied. "Is my Master aware of this?"

"Of the fleet's retreat he is, I haven't informed him of the invasion yet." The commander informed. "Furthermore the enemy forces have destroyed the Light cruisser the LAAT/i gunship is coming to get us though."

"On our way" Anakin replied. "You heard him let's go."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon and Aayla kept fighting their enemies. Qui Gon had to admit the mission had gone terribly wrong, they had lost all their clones but commander Bly to the commando droids and Teressa and his partner didn't seem to be tiring from the battle. He'd felt Anakin and Ahsoka had completed their mission after defeating two enemies of their own. Teressa seemed to have noticed as well but it had only increased the fury on her attacks. Finally Aayla's rival commited a mistake that allowed Aayla to take his leg off, the enemy fell to the ground without uttering a sound, he was not yet death but was probably defeated and would die soon. This event cought Teressa slightly by surprise and allowed Qui Gon to push him against a wall making her lose consciousness. Qui Gon and Aayla would have gone for the kill but Commander Bly stopped them.

"Sir we have to evac now the Separatist are invading the planet" He informed them. "Commander Drak and General Skywalker are already at the entrance. Qui Gon got a hold of the device they were creating on the lab with the Force and destroyed it as Aayla did the same with the computers, their main mission was after all to fool the Separatist plans on the planet. Looking at their injured enemies for a last time Qui Gon then looked at his companions.

"Let's go" He ordered running out with Aayla and Bly.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Commander Drak,, Anakin, Ahsoka, Captain Rex and the clones already waited for them near a LAAT/i gunship surely the one that had brought Drak and his men down. Qui Gon noticed that Drak had already lost some men as well surely holding off the enemies that landed near the castle. Running the three of them boarded the gunship and the LAAT/i took off. Just in time too as many waves of enemies approached the castle.

"We've accomplished our mission" Anakin said.

"We did too" Qui Gon replied. "We weren't able to take out our enemies, but the device is no more."

"Good, who the heck were those guys anyway?"Ahsoka asked. "One of them said something about being the soldiers of a Master and Followers of the Dark Side"

"There is your answer Snips, he was working for the Sith and the confederacy" Anakin replied. Qui Gon looked at Anakin and smiled.

"It seems you are more comfortable with the young Padawan Tahno." Qui Gon teased his former Padawan. He then looked at Ahsoka. "Anakin is right he was certainly working with the Separatist and the Sith."

"I thought there couldn't be more than two?" Ahsoka asked.

"Technically there aren't more than two" Qui Gon replied patiently. "Kiara's sister is an assassin, a very powerful Dark Side Accolyte. The others... I'm not quite sure."

Anakin frowned. "Their way of acting and the connection to the Force was strange to say the least. Their connection to the Force wasn't normal it was too artificial."

"Almost like an human experiment..." Ahsoka mused out loud.

The rest of the Jedi thought about what she said, it was a terrible yet possible reality, perhaps something they should comment it with the Council and look further into the possibility. Suddenly the gunship began shaking and the pilot performed evasive maneuvres.

"What's going on captain?" Qui Gon asked.

"Enemy Fighters on our tail, our gunners will take them out" The pilot replied. "Where should we head to sir?"

"Mos Espa is the closest spaceport we'll need to get there convince and someone to get us off planet" Qui Gon said. Anakin threw him an skeptical look but Qui Gon seemed convinced it was the best idea.

"Roger that sir" The pilot said.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Assaj Ventress arrived at the Palace that had already been taken over by her troops. She was received by a commander droid as she disembarked followed by two silver combat superdroids. She observed the commander and scanned the area in search of prisoners, there were none. She looked at the droid furiously this time.

"Where are the Jedi?" She asked in a deadly tone.

"We have found no Jedi leader" the droid said. "They retreated before we took the palace. We have found however, Teressa Jade and one of her subordinates unconscious we have taken them to your flagship to be healed."

Assaj growled, she didn't care about any of that stuff, she only cared about becoming a Sith and right now accomplishing her mission would have been a huge step forward.

"Where did they go?" She asked.

"Our Fighters reported them flying into Mos Espa before they were destroyed." The droid replied.

"And why didn't you report all of this to me earlier?" She asked. Before the droid could reply Assaj lit one of her crimson lightsabers and decapitated it. She looked at a group of droids, a captain droid was among them.

"You are the new commander now" She spoke. "I expect you to investigate what happened here and if there is anything of the project that can be saved. If you receive any news concerning the Jedi you will report them to me as well."

"Roger, Roger." The droid gave his confirmation. Not at all pleased Assaj boarded her ship again followed by the 2 superdroids and flew towards Mos Espa.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The group arrived at Mos Espa an hour and a half after escaping the palace. As it was expected the droids were all around Mos Espa and any other tatooinian settlement. However the locals seemed to be putting up a fight. The Jedi were certain most of them were smugglers trying to escape the invasion but nonetheless it made their job a little easier, if they paid good cash someone would surely get them off planet. As the doors of the gunship slided open the Jedi and clones heard some of the locals cheer as the gunship took care of a large group of droids on the ground. Fortunately for them most of the separatist fighters were fighting the fleeing smuggler freighters and didn't seem to have noticed them yet.

"Land on one of the streets. Here we are an easy target." Anakin told the pilot and the clone nodded.

Leading the gunship to one of the seemingly secure streets the gunship landed and all the clones, the pilots and gunners included abandoned it together with the Jedi. A member of a nearby group of smugglers, a zabrak, approached them as soon as they landed.

"Are you with the Republic?" He asked needlessly as he recognized the troops armors and Anakin and the rest were clearly Jedi.

"Yes, we are looking for a way off planet" Qui Gon replied. The zabrak seemed disappointed, he'd been at first annoyed by the Republican presence on the planet. However now that they were facing an invasion by the confederacy, he had hoped the clones would fight them off.

"As are we all. However you've landed in the opposite side of the planet. You'll need to fight to get to the spaceport." The Zabrak said returning to his group seemingly uninterested in receiving words of thanks.

"You heard him." Qui Gon said "Let's go.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	33. Chapter 33

The Last part of the Tatooine Arc with a little tribute to the original trilogy. I would ask you to find it but it is quite large, visible and obvious. Enjoy, review, follow or fav.

LD: I do not own Star Wars.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon Anakin, Ahsoka, Aayla and the clones fought their way through the streets of Mos Espa with R2 following them closely and beeping alarmed whenever he saw enemy droids. Luckily for them the fight wasn't as hard as they thought it would be, with all the smugglers and the criminals fighting the droids, they didn't sustain too many casualties either. It was like they had formed a tacit and very unlikely alliance with the smugglers, mercenaries and other criminals, even Jabba's men seemed to have temporarily decided to forget their earlier actions against them and none of them even thought of shooting them.

After ending a large group of droids on one of the main squares. Anakin pointed towards one of the main streets.

"Master the Spaceport is that way." Qui Gon and the rest nodded following Anakin and fighting some droids along the way. As they ran towards the spaceports Anakin felt and heard something.

"Release me you blasted piece of metal!" He heard a child's voice scream. Looking at his Mater who'd also heard the child they stopped the clones and signalled the clones, Aayla and Ahsoka to follow them. When they entered the alley they saw a child about seven or eight years old, of dark brown hair and brown eyes dressed with corellian clothes, being surrounded by a group of droids. Seeing the child in danger the clones and the Jedi sprung into action and defeated the droids surrounding him. The child observed his recuers for a moment and his eyes widdened as he recognized the group of people leading his saviors as Jedi and the soldiers as clones.

"Are you alright kid?" Anakin asked the boy. Han didn't know what to reply, not because he was still scared he'd always had an ability to recuperate easily. It was true that he'd always heard tales of the Jedi and the performance he'd just seen confirmed everything he had ever heard about them, he really didn't know how to talk to one of the warriors of so many tales.

"Y-yes, t-t-thank you." He finally managed to reply.

"What's your name?" Ahsoka asked. The boy looked at the Togruta girl. Corellians weren't exactly known for their fondness of alien races even if on their planet they normally coexisted with them somewhat peacefully it human corellians were weary even of the native non-human species of corellia. That was on the big cities of Corellia, on the countryside and smaller settlements the situation was way worser. The boy had been raised by his parents and had spent most of his years outside Corellia since his parents travelled a lot bringing him with them so he didn't have troubles with aliens and neither did his parents.

"H-Han" The boy replied still nervous. "Han Solo."

"Solo?" Anakin asked immediately picking up the surname of the smuggler that had helped them locate the Separatist hideout, the boy nodded unaware of why his surname had picked the Jedi's interest. "Are you related to the smuggler Jack Solo?"

"He is my dad" Han replied not knowing how the Jedi could possibly know his father unaware that her father had helped the Jedi on their mission. As far as he was concerned, his father didn't usually deal with Jedi and held no special respect for them either.

"And where is he now?" Anakin asked.

"He is with my mom preparing our ship for take off. He said Tatooine wouldn't be safe for us for awhile, even that it would be better to return to Corellia for some time until things calme down" Han replied immediately bringing his hands to his moutht as if he'd given those men too much information.

"Do you think he could take us to Coruscant?" Qui Gon was the one to ask this time.

"Sure" Han replied. "That is if you are willing to pay." It surprised the Jedi that such a young child had such a mind for bussiness, it was obvious his parents had trained him well.

"Take us to your parents" Qui Gon said kindly and Han nodded, hoping on the inside that his father wouldn't be to angry at him for bringing the Republic with him.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Assaj Ventress arrived at Mos Espa on her personal ship and annoyed observed that her droid army hadn't been able to take control of the town yet. As they had approached the town they'd received reports of Jedi and Clones working with the smugglers and criminals to repel the invasion. The reports announced they had been last seen over the spaceports area of the settlement. The droid pilot flew over the last zone. A small group of droids were being overwhelmed by the smugglers despite the fact that they were inferior in numbers and most of them were more concentrated in fleeing, that were showing more effectiveness than she would have desired.

"Open the hatch I'll come out and fight." Assaj told the pilot droid. The droid nodded and Assaj jumped into the ground with her transport flew away. Landing on a rodian and crushing upon impact she proceeded to decapitate a nearby Bothan and a toydarian. The smuggler observed the night sister as she charged with both lightsabers lit. Quickly and elegantly she disposed of her enemies, choking with the Force the last smugglers as they attempted to retreat.

The Captain of the group of droids approached her. "Thank you Leader for your help." It said in robotic yet relieved voice. Assaj Ventress ignored the droid, closed her eyes and called on the Force scanning the buildings in search of the Jedi and their soldiers. She found them on the way to a spaceport and smiled. If they hurried they could get to them before they got to the Spaceport.

"Let's go Captain" She spoke. "We have some Jedi to catch."

"Roger roger" The Captain replied as Assaj began running towards her targets.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Han lead the clones and the Jedi back to the main street and prompted them to run after him, apparently his parents were unsurprisingly in a hurry and his father had threatened to leave him behind if he didn't come back with whatever he had on some bags he carried with him Anakin supposed some kind of supplies. They didn't have to run long though it seemed they had rescued Han not too far away from where his parents had the ship.

Suddenly Qui Gon stopped, a dark presence he'd been feeling since before they rescued Han was approaching at a high pace and was almost on their heels. Turning around he saw a Nightsister appraching them at a high speed. The other three Jedi noticed her too and soon all the group was looking in that direction.

"You have to be kidding me another ally of the Sith?" Ahsoka asked through greeted teeth. Qui Gon lit his lightsaber at the same time as Anakin.

"Get to the spaceport and try to convince the Solo's to get us to Coruscant" Qui Gon told Aayla Ahsoka and the clones.

"We have to go! What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked. Curiously R2 also copied her reluctance to leave his master and beeped in protest.

"Snips obey! You too R2!" Anakin replied. Ahsoka was going to reply again but Rex grabbed her and whispered something that seemingly made her give up and Anakin threw the ARC captain an appreciative look.

"What about you?" Aayla was the one to ask obviously displeased about leaving Qui Gon and Anakin behind.

"We'll deal with this and meet up with you" Qui Gon said. "Now Go!"

With that the group reluctantly continued their run towards the spaceport. Qui Gon and Anakin felt their enemy smirk, the nightsister was clearly a Sith Assassin like Teressa not an experiment like the other three enemies they had fought. Without losing a moment they charged at Assaj and locked their sabers in combat. That made the nightsister lose some precious momentum.

"How brave of you to sacrifice yourselves for your comrades." Assaj spoke sure of her victory.

"We aren't dead yet" Anakin replied. "We guessed it would made our escape easier if we defeated the last enemy leader."

"Foolish child" Ventress said taking the initiative and kicking Qui Gon away concentrating on Anakin who parried her two blades. "To face me is to face death itself for the Jedi." She added pressing on her attacks and making Anakin pull back. Unfortunately for her Qui Gon recuperated and pushed her with the Force as Anakin charged, she blocked the attack and kicked at Anakin this time however the young Jedi flipped backward and blocked her next attack with Qui Gon soon joining in.

"It seems we are defeating death so far" Anakin taunted as both Jedi took the offensive this time and made her lose ground. Ventress cursed, she had been quick to follow the Jedi and the stupid clankers she had as reinforcements hadn't arrived yet. It pained her to admit it but she could use their help, the Jedi were certainly skilled.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Han lead the clones Aayla and Ahsoka into one of the Spaceports were a YT-1300 freighter was landed. A woman, with the eyes and the hair color of Han looked at them with weary eyes she then looked at Han with a relieved yet confused look. She observed the people accompanying her son and Ahsoka noticed the woman move her hand almost impercertively closer to her blaster.

"I'm back mom" Han said to the woman who smiled lightly at her son.

"Welcome back. I see that you are not alone" The woman said approaching him.

"Don't worry mom they are friends they saved my life from the droids." Han explained and the woman seemed to ease up a little.

"You ran into troubles with the droids?" Came the voice of Jack Solo as the man came out of the ship. He stopped when he saw the Republican clones and the Jedi, he specially recognized Ahsoka.

"If it isn't the young lady from earlier?" Jack said not really happy to see them. "It seems your little operation went very wrong." Jack looked at his son. "Why have you brought them here?"

"They saved my life" Han said stepping closer to his mother as he replied. "And they need a transport out of the planet. They said they are willing to pay."

"I refuse" Jack said without hesitation.

"What? Why?" Ahsoka asked before Aayla could even speak.

"We do have credits to pay you if that's the problem." Aayla added, she briefly wondered if performing a Force trick would do the trick but probing Solo's mind she found out it was surprisingly strong.

"I already helped you once, for free I have to add, it has ended in me losing one of the spaceports I frequent the most a lot of bussiness. Plus there's the possibility that the separatist learn of me helping you which will mostly end costing more money and a risk to me and my family." Jack replied.

"But dad we are already fleeing!" Han protested. "Why does it matter if we bring them along or not? If they have money to pay you always you'll take anyone to his destination."

"Han" His mother said warningly as her son's tone was getting a little out of hand for her taste. She had to agree with her son though, the risks were great even without the Jedi tagging along and they were in danger almost on a daily basis. She saw no real reason not to bring the Jedi except that her husband was angry, his usual mistrust of the authorities and a little fear of the repercussions for their family if they helped them. "Honey Han is right though"

"Angela..." Jack began but Angela raised a hand and stopped.

"Plus the Falcon is a fast ship it is unlikely that the Separatist will get us even if they are blockading the planet. There's also the possibility that they will learn that you helped the Jedi anyway." She threw him a look that told him she would discuss him keeping that a secret from her later. "So the way I see it it wouldn't be a bad idea to take them.

Jack sighed, he knew that despite him being the captain of the ship when she got like that there was no way of changing her mind. "Ok we depart in three minutes." 

Ahsoka smiled for a brief moment until she realized Qui Gon Anakin could perhaps not make it in such a short time. Aayla on her part looked at Drak.

"Contact them and tell them to hurry up" She said with a frown clearly worrying about them too. Seeing the disturbed face Ahsoka was making she tried to smile reassuringly. "They'll make it."

And Ahsoka hoped with all her heart that it was true, Anakin and her might have started off with the wrong foot but she now thought of him as her Master.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon received the report from Commander Drak, it seemed the smuggler was willing to help them once again, however the ship was about to take off. He went back to the combat he'd abandoned for a moment when he received the comm. Anakin and Ventress had their sabers locked and none seemed about to lose the strength contest. Finally Anakin pushed Ventress with the Force pushing her back a few meters. Charging with his blade Qui Gon had to save his padawan as he parried Ventress's Force bolt attack. It didn't seem the combat was about to have a winner any time soon.

"Anakin we have to go now, they have found the ship and are preparing to depart. Anakin nodded as much as he wanted to defeat his enemy it was becoming harder and harder to fight her, specially since Anakin was more tired than she was. Looking up front Anakin saw droids arriving to support their commander.

"Where were you!?" Ventress demanded to know.

"We were ambushed" the droid replied.

"Alright Kill them!" Ventress ordered. But Qui Gon and Anakin were already planning a way out of the situation. Using the Force both of them pushing Ventress against the droids, the Sith assassin was caught off guard and couldn't block it. Before she knew she was on laying against a pile of droids with one of her legs caught on the mess.

Anakin and Qui Gon wasted no time and ran away from the scene. Probing with the Force they found their way towards the hangar the smuggler's ship was. When they arrived they found Ahsoka arguing with a man Jack Solo.

"We are taking off now!" Jack was saying.

"Please just a few more minutes" The young padawan pleaded.

"That won't be necessary Snips" Anakin said as they approached the pair. Ahsoka smiled and ran to hug her new Master.

"Yay they are alive." Jack said rolling his eyes. "Now can we just go?"

"Of course captain, sorry for the delay." Qui Gon said. A few minutes later the Millenium Falcon took off from the desertic planet of Tatooine.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Assaj Ventress and Teressa Jade knelt in front of the silhouette of Lord Sidious. They were on the comm room of Assaj's command ship and had just ended the briefing on the mission to Tatooine. The Sith Lord had spoken to and punished Lady Alexa for her failure to hold the planet Umbara from the Republic was angry even before they had begun.

"The Project of the Force absorber is lost. Many credit spent on that investigation wasted." Lord Sidious spoke. "Not only that but two of the Dark Force soldiers were lost and one crippled. The Jedi managed to escape even after being surrounded and vastly outnumbered, with crucial information, and to add salt to injury failed to control and pacify Tatooine without finally bombing the settlements in which you killed Jabba the Hutt, and turned his family against us"

Neither woman spoke as they listen to Lord Sidious recap of the events on that hellish desertic planet. They knew that anything they said could and would be used against them.

"Did I miss something?" The Dark Lord asked.

"You didn't Master." Teressa spoke.

"I see" Lord Sidious spoke. Both women felt the throats being grabbed and began gasping for air. "I should have you both killed in the most horrible way possible my assassins. Such failure is worth a swift and painful punishment."

He released them both and they felt Bolt impact on their bodies. The Torture went on for a good part of half an hour. After that was done Palpatine looked at them laying pityfully on the floor.

"Ventress." He called. The Nightsister rose up and knelt again ignoring the torturous pain she felt.

"You'll organize the relocation of all of the projects to the Raxus system. I've alreay enabled some laboratories there for the scientist. For the scientists working on this project, you'll also locate them there, the loss of this project has graver consequences than you can imagine but if we have them work fast enough the damage to our plans will be reduced." Ventress nodded and Sidious looked at Teressa. "You will come to Coruscant I'll be needing you here for a while"

"Yes my master" Teressa replied.


	34. Chapter 34

Well Chapter 34 a return to Coruscant and some rest for some of our characters. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Next Arc will be a double Arc, it will be the Liberation of Ryloth and the Investigation at the Senate Arc, I hope you will enjoy it as well.

LD: Star Wars does not belong to me.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon had taken upon himself to report the things they found out in Tatooine to the Council after the Solos dropped them off at Coruscant and continued for Corellia after being rewarded. Anakin had wanted to go home to Padme almost immediately after they landed, see his nieces and how they were adjusting to their new life and Qui Gon had seen no reason for him not to, he'd also decided to bring Ahsoka along with him since he'd finally accepted her as a Padawan. Knight Secura had gone to meet t her Master, Quinlan Vos an old friend of Obi Wan's who was now working more on undercover operation against the enemy that had briefly returned to Coruscant after finishing his latest mission. So he was alone when he reported what they found the council with only the data inside R-2, that were extracted from him before the little Astromech went home with his Master, to help him.

The reports about the experiments and specially the Dark Force soldiers and the Sith Assassins had worried the Council a lot, specially when some data about the communications from inside and outside the secret separatist base had come out, quite a few of them where from Coruscant which meant there was some Separatist Higher up and Sith on the planet

"Blind we definitely were if see this threat earlier we could not" Yoda said chastising himself and the rest of the order. And the council had agreed, specially after hearing the report of Master Depa Billaba who was fighting together with the twi'lek rebels in Ryloth. She'd also fought some of those Dark Force soldiers on the Twi'lek planet where they were battling the Confederate invasion, if the intelligence reports and the report Master Vos had brought were to be trusted they were lead by a cyborg general trained in swordfighting techniques by the Sith yet not very powerful in the Force known as Grievous which added yet another complication to the war, and the didn't know if the Sith had show all their cards yet. "Investigate these experiments and Dark Side followers you should Master Qui Gon"

"Yes Master I'll look further into what we know so far and the data and see what I can find." Qui Gon replied.

"See what you can find from other possible experiments and see if you can identify their contact in Coruscant" Mace Windu said. Qui Gon nodded, thinking of how badly he needed to meditate to clear his mind, there was something that bothered him about this, about this hidden threat inside the very capital of the Republic. Luckily for him the meeting didn't go on for much longer, they just discussed the ever increasing powers the Supreme Chancellor was getting for himself, which at this point they were discussing just as an anecdote but Qui Gon felt would in the be more important in the future.

After the meeting he decided to pass by the Room of the Thousand Fountains to meditate, see if he could get to see things with more clarity or maybe find someone who did. He shook out those thoughts since the last attempts to reach his former Master had failed, he'd rely on the force as he'd always done and think things over with a clear head like Dooku had always told him. Closing his eyes he began to meditate embracing the Force as the old friend he considered it to be. For a few minutes he meditated looking at what he knew but the Force didn't seem too cooperative. Qui Gon sighed he was looking into things the wrong way, to meditate in the right manner one should empty his or her mind and look for a deeper connection with the Force even when looking for guidance.

Following his own advice he meditated again connecting in a deeper level than before. It was then when he felt an all to familiar presence. Opening his eyes he foung his master Force ghost sitting in a meditating position near him.

"Master?" Qui Gon asked. Dooku looked at him with an small smile playing on his lips.

"Hello Padawan, it's been a long time." Dooku spoke, Qui Gon observed him. The man beside him wasn't the one he'd fought in Serenno, he was wearing the robes of a Jedi Master and his expression was one he'd always seen when training, a kind and friendly expression only harsh or angry when needed without a trace of the Dark Side of the Force on him.

"I wasn't trying to contact you this time." Qui Gon said a little confused. "Why are you here?

"I only appear when it is the will of the Force that I do. My apparitions escape my control fully, I like to think I only appear when I'm needed the most." Dooku explained chuckling. "So what is bothering you this time. You seem troubled?"

"We've found proof that the Sith had been more active recently that we suspected at first." Qui Gon explained. "It seems they are experimenting with some kind of weapons plus they have gained quite a few adepts."

"They took fully advantage of the Jedi's complacency I know however that's not what's worrying you." Dooku spoke knowingly.

"We know that one of the places when they conducted the experiments was in touch with someone here in Coruscant and I suspect it was someone in the Senate." Qui Gon explained. Dooku nodded.

"Does this come from the Jedi's mistrust of the Senate over the years?" The Ghost of his former Master asked.

"It does not" Qui Gon said. "It comes from the feeling that the sith have engineered all the events since the invasion of Naboo incluying the clone wars."

"It seems you are on the right track." Dooku said with a knowing smile.

"What do you know?" Qui Gon asked narrowing his eyes at his Master after reminding himself that even if only for two years he'd worked with the Sith. "Who is the Sith in Coruscant?"

"It is not the will of the Force that I tell you. The Force wishes you to learn of that on your own. But as I said your investigation are going on the right direction." Dooku replied and Qui Gon sighed.

"What if I fail?" Qui Gon asked insecurely.

"I know that you won't. But if you'd take the advice of your old Master, I'd recommend you keep a close eye on Anakin." Dooku spoke. "That boy is always in the border between light and Darkness and he is far too important and powerful to let him fall."

"I know Master. The Sith are still after him. But I won't let him fall." Qui Gon assured him. Ever since the incident on Serenno Qui Gon had been keeping an eye on Anakin and more than once he'd bent the rules for his Padawan knowing that not doing so would send his Padawan down a Dark path. Ever since the changes introduced in the Jedi Order and his marriage to Padme Anakin seemed to be on the right path again but one could never be too careful.

"I must go now Qui Gon I wish you the best of luck. Remember that I am always with you." Dooku said as he disappeared. Qui Gon opened his eyes and realized that he had dozed off, yet he knew his vision to be real. Standing up he decided that now he'd gotten some answers and a much clearer picture of the situation he would go home and start investigating the following day, he did have a family to return to as well after all.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin arrived at the appartment he shared with Padme on the 500 Republica. Accompanying him were Ahsoka and R2. Landing the speeder on the garage and after passing by the Security of the Nubian guards she lead his Padawan to one of the turbolift with R2 accompanying them. The Togruta Padawan was a little nervous, not only had she never met a Senator but Padme Amidala was well known even in the Jedi temple for her strong morals and sense of Justice she defended on the Senate, some of the female younglings looked up to her due to her being one of the few politicians the Jedi respected and trusted completely. And after the change in the code, the legendary love story of Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker had also become famous although it was more legend to those that actually knew it. Honestly looking at her master and even though during the first mission he'd seen the qualities he had she wondered how he had ended up with such a remarkable woman no matter how he was beginning to be seen as a hero on the Temple.

"Are you alright Snips?" Anakin asked her as the Turbolift went up.

"Yes Master. Are you sure it is alright that I go with you and your wife to dinner?" Ahsoka replied and Anakin smiled at the fact that she wasn't calling him Skyguy.

"Yes, don't worry you won't be intruding, my family and Padme's nieces will also be with us." Anakin calmed her and Ahsoka's expression saddened, Anakin had told her the story of the nieces during the Separatist attack on Naboo. "I also Obi Wan and Siri but they said they couldn't come, he is busy and she is on a mission, and Ferus and Kiara either, I think they are otherwise engaged."

"Or perhaps they didn't want to intrude on your family dinner like I am" Ahsoka said.

"That's not true. They, including my bitter rival Ferus Ollin, have become part of my family and you have too now that you are my Padawan." Anakin said. Ahsoka suddenly felt the need to hug her master, despite such a reaction being completely out of character for her. Before she could however the turbolift opened and Anakin, followed by R2 stepped into the appartment. "Come on Snips" Anakin called her as she wasn't moving yet. She finally followed his Master and began following him. On the entrance of the living room, two women, one she recognized as Padme Amidala and another one she didn't recognize waited for them besides a golden protocol droid.

The two women approached Anakin and hugged him while R2 approached the Protocol droid who began discussing something with the little Astromech seemingly getting annoyed after just a minute and storming off. Anakin and the two women were joined by two other men, one who seemed to be on his fifties and one who seemed to be on his twenties and then by another young woman and two girls, one of whom was clutching a doll as her life depended on it, whom Anakin hugged but who seemed unsure on how to act in front of him. Realizing Ahsoka was frozen in place Anakin motioned for her to come closer to the group of people she assumed to be his family.

"Everyone let me introduce you to Ahsoka Tano, my Padawan learner" Ahsoka bowed in respect as she was introduced. "Ahsoka these my mom Shmi Skywalker-Lars and my stepfather Cliegg Lars." He introduced her to the elder couple both of whom nodded in acknowledgement at her. "My stepbrother Owen Lars and his wife Beru." He introduced the younger couple who greeted her in the same way as the older couple. "My wife Padme Amidala" Anakin spoke as Padme went towards Ahsoka and guided her closer to the group.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ahsoka." She spoke kindly and motioned the two little girls over. The girls obeyed and approached Ahsoka shyly. "These are Ryoo and Pooja" She introduced the elder and the younger girl respectively. Ryoo nodded towards her like she'd seen the adults do while little Pooja waved at her shyly while clutching her doll strongly. Ahsoka let herself smile at both little ones although only the youngest smiled back while the eldest hadn't decided what to think of this stranger yet.

"Come" Padme said after a few seconds of silence. "Dinner is ready."

"I'm sorry Senator but I wouldn't want to intrude." Ahsoka tried, she still didn't felt comfortable at her Master's family dinner table.

"Nonsense." Shmi was the one to speak. Her expression was kind but her tone did not admit reply. "You are more than welcome to stay."

And so Ahsoka was lead into the interior of the house and to her surprise the initial ackwardness and reluctance to stay were quickly replaced by fun specially when Shmi decided to begin talking about embarrassing stories of Anakin's childhood. The Lars and Skywalker families were quite fun to be around and by the end of the dinner she was getting along with both of Padme's nieces as well after Ryoo finally decided she was an ok person to talk to etc, whom from what she had learnt one time his master had pushed her aside had lost their parents during the attack on Naboo.

When the dinner was done, the Lars, who lived on the temple district of Coruscant offered her a ride to the temple which she accepted.

"I'll see you tomorrow Snips, your things have already been moved to my appartment in the temple so you won't be sleeping on the youngling's quarters anymore. If you doubt where to go look for Obi Wan Kenobi, my quarters are relatively close to his." Anakin said.

"Ok see you tomorrow" Ahsoka said and turning to Padme. "Thank you for the dinner senator I had a great time."

"It was my pleasure Ahsoka, come by any time you want." Padme replied kindly.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon entered his house late at night that day when his children were already asleep. When he entered the living room she smiled as she found his wife sleeping on the couch, surely having fallen asleep while waiting for him after putting their children to sleep. Before waking her up he took a moment to engrave her sleeping form in his memory something that always made him forget all his worries, since the war had began they'd had little time together in fact they had only seen each other in person two days in the last six months, the first month of the war they saw each other more frequently since it was before Sarah took up the job in the Republican Navy. Kissing her softly on the lips Sarah opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him.

"Hey" She greeted him tiredly. "Did I fall sleep?"

"Seems like it" Qui Gon replied with a chuckle. "Sorry for being so late."

"Don't worry" She said more awake now as she rose and kissed him again. "The important thing is that you are finally home. I was worried sick when that idiot Yularen returned to the closest Republic's post without you and Anakin."

"He was overwhelmed" Qui Gon replied. "His decision to retreat wasn't a bad one."

"I know" she said knowing Qui Gon was right even if a little annoyed that her husband was so forgiving. "But I still wanted to punch him on the face."

"Well we did manage to escape. Some smugglers got us out." Qui Gon said.

"Thank the Force you got out in time. You know that Tatooine has completely fallen under the control of separatists and that Jabba the Hutt is dead?" She asked. "It seems they bombed the planet from orbit."

Qui Gon nodded, Master Yoda and Master Windu had told him that after his rather useful meditation session when he was heading home and had called for another meeting of the Council which was not only unusual but very tiring. In the end only the Masters on Coruscant had been able to attend and had been briefed on the situation of the desertic planet.

"We had an extra council meeting because of that" Qui Gon said tiredly. This time it was Sarah's turn to chuckle.

"I'm sure it wasn't as boring as the sudden strategic importance that Tattoine has suddenly for the Fleet's high command. For some of them at least." She said. "By the way do you want dinner?"

"I already had some back at the temple." Qui Gon told her. "So what was the strategic importance they discovered on Tatooine?"

"Suddenly everyone realized Tatooine would have been a good planet to stablish a fleet to reinforce our presence in Geonosis." Sarah told her. "You know how the separatist are desperately trying to do so since the beginning of the war."

"It's not such a bad theory." Qui Gon said. The Separatist had been at a disadvantage ever since Geonosis, where there main droid factories were, had fallen. To stablish a Republican outpost on Tatooine wouldn't be a bad idea. In fact it would have been a better idea earlier in the war.

"Yes but when your friend Master Plo Koon proposed it to the Admirals after a real close call, they all but laughed at him. And I don't expect them to apologize because of it." She said angrily. Seeing now the reason for her anger it made Qui Gon love his wife more. He knew that Master Plo Koon cared little for such things but his wife's concern was commendable to say the least.

"Don't worry about it." Qui Gon said helping her rise up. "Master Plo Koon is not one to be affected by such things. Let's go to bed." He said kissing her with passion.

"Someone is eager tonight." She said smiling into the kiss.

"I just want to show you how much I missed you" Qui Gon replied.

"Well then, show me just how much you missed me." She said winking at him and leading him to their bedroom.


	35. Chapter 35

Well here is the new chapter, we'll start with a not so famous character death and the introduction of a new character from Star Wars: Rebels. I hope you enjoy.

LD: I do not own Star Wars

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Master Depa Billaba faced off agains the terrible separatist kaleesh cyborg General Grievous on Ryloth's capital of Lessu, as the clones and Twi'lek rebels fought to drive off the Separatist Forces. Master Billaba growled, before the arrival of the General Republican and Rebel Forces were making great advances on the retaking of planet Ryloth, however since his arrival and execution of the former Commander of the confederate forces in Ryloth the conflict had reached a stalemate since the previous 2 weeks as the General had been able to counter absolutely every one of the operations they had performed to loosen Separatist grasp on the planet and what was more since the fleet Grievous had brought with him had routed the Republican fleet reestablishing the Separatist blockade they had had to use guerrilla warfare to maintain such a situation. Which was almost impossible due to the Confederate treatment of civillians and feelings of Twi'lek rebels.

Without the civillian executions going on everyday Master Billaba would have been able to convince the rebels to wait before attacking the enemy's positions, but because the executions did indeed take place her arguments hadn't been heard by the rebel leaders who'd launched an attack to retake the Capital of the Planet and had forced her and her clones to come to the rescue and ended up in her locked in combat with Grievous as her Padawan, a young human male of about fifteen years of age known as Caleb Dume, lead the Republican troops in an effort to take back the Capital or at at least retreat with as fewer casualties as possible

The Cyborg General glared at the female Jedi as they both circled each other for the time to attack. So far Grievous only had two blades out but from a previous fight earlier that week Master Billaba knew that he was able to fight with four lightsabers at the same time so she paid attention to his every move parrying the tentative strikes the cyborg general threw at her and using her higher control over the Force, the General seemed to have from little to none at all to get the higher ground, although with his aggressive swords techniques he compensated such such a normally fatal flaw.

"You've made a big mistake coming here today Jedi" Grievous spat in a way that Master Billaba felt all the hate the cyborg felt for her and the Jedi in general. "You will perish here and so will your troops, the Confederacy will control Ryloth before sunset."

"You said the same thing the first time we met a few days ago. Yet here we are general." Master Billaba replied, I'm afraid you overestimate your abilities." After saying that she pushed him with the Force trying to get some distance since his last attack had almost broken her guard. The general seemed lige was going to fall on his back but his body was dessigned to prevent those kinds of things. Turning his head in a most unnatural way for most living beings. He acquired a reptillian position and regained his normal posture in a less than 2 seconds, not that the Jedi Master needed more than that. As Grievous launched himself against her again she received him and was able to cut off one of his hands.

Instead of crying of pain the Confederate general chuckled darkly and did what Master Billaba expected him to, he deployed his lower arms and took out two more lightsaber initiating an attack with all three of them. The Jedi Master trying to remain calm decided to concentrate on the present and concentrated in taking off another of Grievous's hands however the General seemed to sense her intentions and didn't leave any chance for her to take another. With her Force almost neutralyzed by Grievous body and growing tired by the second a feeling of dread began to appear on her mind. If she fell the battle would be lost and her troops truly doomed once Grievous concentrated on them and even worse, Caleb would surely be her 2nd Jedi victim.

Concentrating on her Padawan's Jedi signature she called him. Caleb who was leading an effort to push towards the separatist held palace stopped for a moment.

'Caleb retreat, this battle is lost, retreat and call for Republican reinforcements.' Depa told her Padawan.

'Master what about you?' Caleb asked feeling her in trouble.

'I'll keep general Grievous occupied' She informed him. 'I'll keep him occupied while you, the troops and the rebels escape.'

'That's suicide!' Caleb told her. 'I'll go and help you' he added.

'Caleb do what I say now!' Depa ordered as he blocked another of Grievous's attacks. Caleb sighed and looked around. They had taken enough casualties as it was, the Separatists still could call for reinforcements from one of their nearby camps and he and his Master had their clone troopers stretched too thinly all over the planet. They had been discussing calling for reinforcements of the Republic for a week but the rebels had seemed reluctant now it was a given they would need reinforcements and the battle was lost.

With a sad expression Caleb looked at Captain Zack, the clone captain of the scout forces of their army who fought alongside him. "Contact commander Marcus and General Syndulla we are retreating."

"Yes sir" The clone said proceeding to follow his orders. 'May the Force be with you Master' he told his Master over their connection.

Depa smiled. "You too my Padawan. Always." She said out loud and yet Caleb felt what she said and had to suppress his tears. Noticing Depa talking Grievous looking around and noticed the Republic and the Rebels retreating from the Capital and growled.

"Even if they retreat it won't matter your fleet is all but gone." That was true, the space above them was again blockaded by the Confederacy and there wasn't single Republican ship to help them. The only reason the confederates weren't using their full power and bombing the planet was because surely the Separatist Confederate Senate was blocking that option since the bombing of Tatooine and the burning of the Nubian citiesthe the Confederacy had been getting bad publicity and those pushing for Peace negotiations were gaining strength on their senate. "Your troops are scattered" Grievous continued. Also true, Depa had been forced to divide her Forces around the planet upon arrival and even though they had resisted and fought well until Grievous arrival the need for reinforcements was now obvious if they didn't want to be anihilated. "And without your Padawan is doomed." Also true. This thought made Depa lose concentration for just moment, moment Grievous didn't waste slashing her stomach open, stabbing her heart and decapitating her effectively ending the life of Depa Billaba just as the Republic and enemy last troops exited the capital and fought to retreat.

Turning around he saw one Tactical droid of the T-series approaching him with his magnaguards who he'd dispatched elsewhere earlier to deal with the Jedi alone.

"Milord the Republic and the Rebels are retreating. Do we follow?" The droid asked. Grievous smiled and laughed evilly.

"They just lost one of their biggest assets and all their chances of victory. Send the Commando droids to make sure the leaders die and tell all our outposts to attack the Republican and Rebel bases around the Planet" Grievous ordered smiling as he saw some of the last Republican and Rebel forces fall when the droids deactivated the energy bridge.

"At once" The tactical droid said leaving to relay the orders.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi Wan and Kiara stood in the Council room as the council debriefed them on the situation on Ryloth. They had lost contact with the Republic's forces stationed on the Twi'lek homeworld. They all had felt their fellow member of the Council become one with the Force yet Master Yoda assured them her Padawan Caleb Dume was alive and the Republican Intelligence confirmed that the Confederate Forces hadn't pacified the world yet.

"That's why to Ryloth you four will go. Finally convinced the Senate to send another fleet to the planet we've managed. Easy it wasn't since the destruction of Master Billaba's fleet and our forces stretched so thin. Spread to many worlds both Confederate and Republican this war has." Yoda said.

Obi Wan looked at Yoda, then at Mace Windu, there was pain on his eyes for his deceased former Padawan despite the serious mask the Master always wore he could tell and certainly Yoda could too which would why he wasn't accompanying them on the mission.

"We will do our best Master" Obi Wan said. "To save the Padawan and take Ryloth back from confederate Control."

"I suggest you be careful Obi Wan" Qui Gon spoke. "We still don't know how far reaches the hand of the confederacy and the Sith on Coruscant. "There is a possibility they will be waiting for you."

"There is also the matter of the rebel forces, Cham Syndulla the rebel leader does not want the Confederates occupying his planet but he didn't want us to send reinforcements. Be very careful when dealing with him we don't want him to turn against us either." Mace Windu warned.

"Understood Masters." Obi Wan spoke.

"Go you may now" Master Yoda said dismissing them. The four Jedi bowed their heads in respect and retreated from the Council Room leaving the Jedi Masters alone.

"Master Qui Gon" Saese Tinn spoke. "From your warning I understand you've at least made some progress on the investigation.

"Very little." Qui Gon said. "I've been able to connect the transmission from the Confederate base to the Senate building, that's beyond any reasonable doubt, but I haven't been able to pinpoint the exact location. I was going to start working on that today."

"Will you need help?" Mace Windu asked in a professional tone pushing aside his grief once again.

"I will, I was thinking to ask Jedi Siri Tachi to come with me to the Senate building and continue with the investigation." Qui Gon said. "She is not on a mission."

"Wait a moment" said the hologram of Master Mundi who was on his way to Tatooine to drive off the Confederacy fleet from there. "I'll ask Ferus I believe she spoke with him shortly before we left yesterday."

"That won't be necessary she returned two days ago from escorting Bail Organa to different planets on his campaign to get aid to those more affected by the Separatist sieges." Adi Gallia Siri's former Master spoke. "I'm sure she'll meet Obi Wan on the spaceports before he leaves" She added with a light smile.

"I was also planning to see my former Padawan off so I'll debrief her about the details there." Qui Gon said.

"Careful you must be when investigating this conspiracy on the senate." Yoda spoke with a concerned face. "If hiding in the heart of the Republic that kind of Darkness is, extract it before it further contaminates the democracy we must or the consequences unforeseen will be."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Like Adi Gallia had told him Siri was indeed on the Spaceport saying her farewells to those departing on the mission to his surprise his wife and children were also there as well as the Lars family and Padme. His twin daughters, Karin and Molly saw him approaching the group and ran towards him hugging him as he knelt down to receive them. With one of them on each arm he approached the group and looked at his wife, who was holding their infant son, inquisitively as she was supposed to have departed on a mission already.

"I thought Admiral Schmidt's fleet has already departed to deal with the pirates dealing with the Confederacy?" He asked.

"Change of plans, he's decided that I am to serve in the fleet going to liberate Ryloth." She replied nonchalantly.

"Without consulting with the High Command?" Qui Gon asked. He knew of the bad blood history between his wife and her superior officer but he hadn't thought him able to skip military protocol just because of it.

"Oh he did consult them. I'm the only one he didn't tell prior to the last minute." Sarah said clarifying his thoughts. Qui Gon nodded and pitied her subordinates right now. Since his wife was unwilling to liberate her frustration in front of their children and friends he was quite sure she would liberate it on her crew.

"And the twins, weren't them supposed to be at the Temple?" Qui Gon asked changing the topic.

"Well they were supposed to, but they were creating some troubles, you know they haven't adjusted just yet so the Master in charge of them asked me to take them home and since my sister is currently off planet I didn't know what to do with them." Sarah explained. "Luckily I ran into Shmi and the rest here and she offered to take care of them until you could."

Qui Gon nodded and looked at his daughters. "You shouldn't cause troubles for others." She scolded lightly leaving them on the ground, where they went to join Pooja and Ryoo, their newest friends. He looked at Shmi. "Thank you for your offer."

"It's no trouble really" she said as the four children began playing around the spaceport. Qui Gon kissed his son who slept on his mother's arms on the forehead and looked at Kiara, Obi Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Please be reminded of what I told you there is the possibility that they know of the plan. Be extremely careful." Qui Gon said.

"We will Master." Obi Wan said breaking the hug he was sharing with Siri. Commander Cody approached the group.

"Generals, Commanders, the fleet is ready." The clone informed.

Anakin nodded "Thank you Cody we will be there shortly" the clone replied a brief "Yes sir." and left the group to say their goodbyes. After Sarah left their youngest on Shmi's arms she kissed Qui Gon goodbye.

"Be very careful." He told her and she smiled.

"Aren't I always?" She asked retorically. He chuckled as she broke the hug and headed for her ship. With Kiara following her. Qui Gon turned around and saw Anakin, Obi Wan and Ahsoka saying their goodbyes. The three of them looked at him and he smiled.

"May the Force be with you always." Qui Gon said.

"With you too" Obi Wan replied for the three of them. Qui Gon stood with the group of people as the fleet began the take off procedures a few minutes later. When the fleet wasn't more than a few dots in the sky he looked at Siri, who was looking worriedly at the sky.

"He will be alright." He reassured her and looking at Anakin's family he added. "They will be alright, I have faith they will all return to us safely."

"I hope you are right Master" Siri replied finally looking at him.

"Siri." Qui Gon said reminding himself of why he had truly gone to the spaceport. "I have a mission and I need your help with it." 

"A mission? Here on Coruscant?" She asked. Qui Gon nodded and noticed that Padme was also listening in. He paused for a moment and decided that having a senator aiding them as well would be an advantage.

"I would appreciate your help as well Padme." He said with a light bow.

"What for?" Padme asked with curiosity.

"To uncover the actors and make a little clearer the reasons behind this war." Qui Gon replied.


	36. Chapter 36

Well, the New Chapter is here, the investigation on the senate, I'll be alternating between the battle of Ryloth and the investigation with each chapter. This chapter is the 36th which officially makes this story now have twice the chapters of it's prequel. I can tell you that it will have around fifty chapters or less and that the ending will leave you wanting more. My intention is to write three Prequel AU Star Wars Stories and three other original AU Star Wars stories bringing up to six I hope you'll stick around until then and to be able to do so.

LD. I do not own Star Wars

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine stood in his private chambers study looking at some documents that had arrived for him from Raxus Secundus, specifically from Doctor Lorianne's laboratory. He had to admit he found the news interesting in a good way. It seemed that one of the Dark Force soldiers that had at first being considered failures, Sius, was now on the way to become one of their greatest successes. Despite the fact that he had supposedly a chip to ensure that he was the perfect soldier and assassin, he was developing his skills with the Dark Side, even beyond those who'd been considered successes, one of whom had been already eliminated. Unlike his "Brothers" he had an special affinity with the Dark Force Stone, learnt more of the Dark Side everyday and would grow more and more powerful, he was already recuperating from his injuries and worked perfectly fine with his prosthetic.

The best of all was that thanks to the chip, even if he was developing his own personality and would perhaps develop even his own wishes and ambitions he was completely loyal to the Sith cause. The twi'lek scientist was fascinated with this and had asked to keep the man with her for further study so that she could use him to improve the second batch of Force soldiers that was already underway. Palpatine saw on the Dark Force Soldier saw in this much more than the twi'lek could ever imagine, looking at the charts and the Force, he dared hope the young man could be a good substitute for Anakin if the young Jedi managed not to fall.

His comm link beeped and Mas Amedda informed that Masters Qui Gon Jinn and Siri Tachi wished to see him on his office. He told his aide he would be there shortly and exited the room wearing his kind old man mask although he suspected that it didn't work on Master Jinn since long ago if it had ever worked.

Entering his office through the secret entrance he sat behind his desk and waited with only two members of his trusted Red Guard as witnesses. Soon Mas Amedda entered followed by Master Jinn and Master Tachi. The Red Guards watched the newcomers wearily, those two guards were also member of the Sith Sun Guard and couldn't help but be always on alert around the Jedi.

"Welcome, Master Jinn, Master Tachi." Palpatine greeted them with a smile. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit."

"We are here on an official bussiness for the Republic Chancellor. We believe there is someone on the Senate collaborating with the Separatist." Qui Gon explained and Palpatine faked a concerned frown.

"A separatist among the ranks of the Senate. Oh Force that's terrible." He spoke. Qui Gon nodded.

"We believe that he might have been using the long range comm system of the Senate to communicate with a Confederate complex on Tatooine and other bases, we would like to check all the messages coming in and out of the Senate during the last month." Siri said watching closely Palpatine's reaction.

The sith lord growled inwardly but didn't let it show on his expression. He knew also what the Jedi were implying he was also under suspicion and they wished to see his transmissions from his personal channel, plus those of his aides as well he supposed. He was a little trapped but it wasn't like he hadn't prepared contingency plans for this as well.

"I see you have my full cooperation on this." Palpatine finally said with a smile. "I trust you will be able to catch such a traitor." He looked at Mas Amedda. "Colaborate with everything the Jedi request of you."

"Yes Supreme Chancellor." Mas Amedda replied with a bow.

"I would like to see the transmissions of everyone working with the chancellor." Qui Gon spoke. "Even those from his office. Master Tachi will check the Senators with the help of Senator Amidala on the Comm room of the lower levels."

"Understood Master Jedi" Mas Amedda replied leading the Jedi outside of the office. Once they were gone Palpatine's scowled. If the Jedi thought they would hamper his plans with this little investigation they were sorely mistaken. He looked at his guards.

"Bring me a technician here at once." He ordered. One of the guards nodded and left the room one while the other one remained in his post. Palpatine pressed a few bottoms on his chair and the hologram of Captain Wilhuff Tarkin from the Republic's Intelligence Service.

"Milord what an unexpected surprise." Captain Tarkin greeted.

"I required of your presence Captain Tarkin. The Jedi are looking into a rather compromising affair. I'll need you to make sure they don't discover anything too soon." 

"I will be there as soon as possible milord." Tarkin said as his hologram disappeared and Palpatine nodded with a smile. A few minutes passed by while the Chancellor decided to entertain himself working on some document and laws he had to sign. Ten minutes into it the Red Guard arrived with a very nervous technician. Palpatine smiled, this technician wasn't a normal technician, he was one of the very few people in the building and even in Coruscant that cooperated and knew of his identity, this one did it under threat though.

"Execute the Decoy program inmediately" Palpatine spoke.

"Y-yes milord" The technician a, a half-twi'lek half-human hybrid spoke.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Siri observed the recordings from various senators well throughout the day without finding anything that betrayed a separatist spy or sympathiser among them. Together with her Padme also observed the recordings of the communication that seemed suspicious, most non official communications in time of war were recorded in case something like what they were investigating happened, often with disgust since they betrayed the true Dark characters of some senators she hadn't considered that corrupt, up until that moment. Siri observed the younger woman with Sympathy, she had already done more than enough providing information that would exculpate several senators already, few in comparison of the actual number of them, but it was something and she had no duty to continue.

"Padme I appreciate your input and your help in all this but you can go if you want." Siri told the younger woman kindly.

"I appreciate the thought but I would like to see this investigation to the end." Padme said with an smile. "Plus I must say I'm learning things that will benefit Naboo on the future."

Siri nodded the one of the comm room operators looked at her and nodded continuing to shift through the supicious operations without quite pinpointing the things they wanted to see yet, Siri truly hoped Qui Gon was having more luck than them although she doubted when she had probed into her colleague's presence she had sensed some frustration on the usual calm and serene Force signature.

"It seems that if there's anything supicious here we won't find it today." Siri finally said as she noticed the time. "Perhaps we will find it tomorrow."

"We could request Republic Intelligence to lend us a hand." Padme said, it was obvious that she was more than willing to stay as long as it took to have it solved soon.

"With the Senate involved I don't know if they would help us a lot, most of the higher ups of the Intelligence services are after all, elected from a list of allies of the Supreme Chancellor or allies of his allies." Siri replied. Padme nodded knowing that her Jedi friend was right.

"Let's go then" Padme said. "I could grab something to eat on the way home and since it's too late I'll probably let the girls sleep at Shmi's and pick them up tomorrow. Want to join me?"

"Sure." Siri said. "I know this place, it's called Dex's diner, it's not too fancy but their food is good."

"Sounds good." Padme said following her out of the room. Her comm system beeped and the image of Captain Typho appeared.

"Senator are you alright?" The Nubian commander asked concernedly. "I called your office and they told me you hadn't been there in hours."

"I'm sorry Captain I was helping the Jedi with a rather serious affair. I was just about to go have dinner with Master Tachi and then head home." Padme said and before the Captain could say anything else she added. "I won't be needing an escort back home. I'm with a Jedi Master."

"A rather dutyful Captain isn't he?" Siri joked as they went for the Turbolifts.

"I must say he is just doing his job and he normally gives me a lot of freedom of movement when my life is not in danger. More so when I am with Ani since he knows Anakin is more protective of me than any guards he puts on me." Padme replied. "I should have contacted him earlier."

"Well now he at least knows you are alright" Siri said. "I'll contact Qui Gon and tell him to meet us at Dex's Diner, perhaps he's gotten more lucky than we did."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon walked into Dex's diner with a tired expression on his face. He didn't get much information from his investigation and it frustrated him somewhat because it wasn't like he had much holorecorded messages to go through. But Captain Wilhuff Tarkin had seemed to make it his life mission to make his investigation a little harder specially when they approached the contacts of the Supreme Chancellor and his closest aides. Using all the bureaucratic technicalities he knew Tarkin had managed to stop the investigation finally when they arrived to the Supreme Chancellor, Vice-Chancellor and Chief of Staff's communication.

"Master Jinn." Captain Tarkin had told him. "I'm afraid without the explicit permission of the Supreme chancellor we cannot access these communications. Unless we have the permission of a Judge which I'm assuming you don't have.

"Captain this investigation is vital for the Future of the Republic" Qui Gon had argued.

"I know and I certainly would love to colaborate with you but you must know there are procedures to be followed. Why don't you give it a rest for today? I'll get the Chancellor's permission for tomorrow." Captain Tarkin had said. And so Qui Gon had left the Senate building with none of the answers to his questions and perhaps with even more questions. Reminding himself that Padme and Siri had gone to Dex's diner he had decided to meet them there.

Looking for them he saw them on one of the lateral tables with Dex's droid waitress attending them. He approached the table and sat besides Padme Who was a little startled when he saw her as he hadn't let himself be noticed before that. Siri looked at Qui Gon as he ordered a simple cup of tea.

"I take it things didn't go very well on your end." Siri said throwing the older master a sympathetic look.

"My investigation had been slowed down a lot by Republic Intelligence. Plus I haven't been able to see the messages of Sly Moore, Mas Amedda and Palpatine himself due to that." Qui Gon replied.

"You had an intelligence Agent with you?" Siri asked. "We only had a couple of Senate Guards, they didn't help much but didn't interfere with our job either. We haven't been able to check all the communications either."

"It seems they wanted to protect vital interest of the Republic that could be found among those holomessages. Tarkin said that, Jedi or not I could not access the communication messages of the most influential people of the Republic without an intelligence officer being present." Qui Gon said. "He finally stopped me when I reached, Moore's Amedda's and Palpatine's saying I needed Palpatine's explicit permission or a court order."

Siri nodded. It was unusual to see Qui Gon in such a frustrated state of mind. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll have it solved by tomorrow."

"Did you say Tarkin? As in Wilhuff Tarkin?" Padme asked with undesciphrable expression.

"Yes, Captain Wilhuff Tarkin of Intelligence." Qui Gon said. "Do you know him?"

"Oh yes I knew him when I was first appointed Queen of Naboo. I visited Palpatine here when he was still Senator and Wilhuff Tarkin was one of the people he introduced me to." Padme said. "Right now he is known as one of Palpatine's most trusted men in the Republican Intelligence."

"So if he was with you that means Palpatine has a very special interest in this investigation." Siri said.

"What's more it could mean that the Chancellor has an interest in me not finding anything." Qui Gon said. "Or it could just be Republican Intelligence wanting to take the investigation from our hands, we are stepping into their territory after all. I wouldn't mind them taking it if I knew they would get this traitor."

"Most likely he has something he doesn't want you to see. Even if he's not involved in the matter we are investigating Palpatine has a lot of secrets he wouldn't want seeing the light." Padme said, even though she had fully respected him in the past as he was her mentor, she found herself having a hard time trusting the Supreme Chancellor as time passed and he grabbed more power specially with the seductive words and the fake smiles he used with her allies. She hoped she was wrong though.

"Whatever it is we must find out sooner rather than later." Qui Gon said. "I feel something dark lurking behind the blinding lights of Coruscant. Something that could very well end the Republic as we know it.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Palpatine sat behind his desk at his office as he looked at Tarkin and the technician debriefing him on today's advances. The Technician had finally finished the preparations for Operation Decoy and Tarkin had successfully stopped Qui Gon from finding out anything he didn't have to. His plan was working fine.

"Tomorrow you will show him the communications of Sly Moore, Mas Amedda and myself." Palpatine told Tarkin who nodded.

"Yes milord" Tarkin nodded and Palpatine looked at the technician who was clearly scared and nervous when he was near him

"You've done well." Palpatine praised the hybrid. "Your services are no longer required." 

Palpatine saw relief on the hybrid's face before it was separated from his shoulders. Tarkin didn't even flinch at the sight nor did he saw any hint of nervousness when he saw Teressa Jade by his side standing over the corpse of her latest victim.

"Well done my Assassin" Palpatine said with an evil smile. "You know what your role tomorrow will be right?"

"I do my Master. The mercenaries are also ready to act" Teressa spoke as she bowed her head. Palpatine's smile went wider and his eyes turned yellow.

"Good." He said as he looked at his guards. "Take the body away, dispose of it as discreetly as possible"

Both Red Guards obeyed their Master and took the remains of the unfortunate technician away from the office.


	37. Chapter 37

Here is the 37th chapter, the space battle over Ryloth. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to comment if you like, or keep commenting, your opinions are important to me and I'm open to critics if they are constructive.

LD: I do not own star wars

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The Republican Fleet came out of hyperspace near Ryloth. As expected the Separatist blockade over the Planet was large and the enemy fleet began firing upon the incoming Republican Vessels. Anakin observed the battle with Ahsoka, Obi Wan, Captain Rex and Commander Cody by his side on the bridge of Admiral Yularen's "Resolute" Venator Star Destroyer as the Admiral began giving orders to his crew.

"Snips it is our turn" Anakin told his Padawan with a smile. He then looked at Captain Rex. "Remember you and your men are to go to the surface with General Kenobi and his forces." Anakin told the clone.

"I remember Sir." Rex said confirming he and his boys knew their mission and wouldn't let him down. Anakin nodded and looked at Obi Wan, the man he considered to be his older brother.

"Don't get yourself killed out there Anakin" Obi Wan said as he saw the eagerness to take off in Anakin's face.

"May the Force be with you Obi Wan" Anakin said as he ran out of the bridge with Ahsoka following her Master after bowing in respect to Obi Wan. After the young knight and his Padawan left Obi Wan looked at Rex and Cody.

"Prepare your men" he said. "We'll depart as soon as Anakin and the Fighters make a path for us."

"Yes sir" Both clones said leaving the bridge. Obi Wan observed one of the comm officers on the bridge.

"Contact Knight Jade and tell her to prepare for departure as soon as the situation clears a little." Obi Wan ordered, the operator nodded and performed his task as Obi Wan came closer to stand beside Yularen.

The battle seemed even, both fleets were equal in size and Firepower, none of them would have an easy victory over the other. The battle raged on as the Admiral gave orders to the crew and the fleet, it seemed that even though their numbers were equal the Republic was managing to break through the blockade little by little.

"I'll leave this to you and Anakin admiral, I'll go prepare" Obi Wan finally said after half an hour of battle. "Tell the fleet to prepare the ground troops for deployment."

"Yes General" Yularen replied. Looking at the man Obi Wan saw the light of determination on his eyes and knew that he would not make whatever mistaked lead to his forced retreat on Tatooine.

"Good" Obi Wan thought to himself whatever happened on this battle if the space battle was lost the liberation of Ryloth would be impossible and having such a determined ally brought peace to the Jedi's mind.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin and Ahsoka flew their Jedi Delta 7 Aethersprite-class light interceptors towards a Separatist Light frigate that seemed to be having troubles. The battle had raged on for Half an hour and them together with gold squadron, who were also flying on some V-19 Torrent Starfighters and the newer ARC-170 Starfighters, took out four Separatist vessels already.

"Master Vultures approaching from our Six" Ahsoka said as she looked at her Radar and her Astromech, R7-A7 beeped in alarm.

"I see them Ahsoka" Anakin said confirming it on his own radar. "Gold Squadron break formation, Ahsoka come with me."

The clones obeyed their leader and Ahsoka followed her Master as he sent several torpedoes towards the enemy light vessel before passing under it with a group of voltures following them and two of the vultures being caught on the explossion. Only three vultures remained in pursuit of him and Ahsoka.

"I'll take care of them" Anakin said. "Keep evading them Snips, don't get shot down!"

"Not funny Master" Ahsoka said rolling her eyes. Anakin chuckled and looked at R2.

"Reducing speed to half" Anakin said as he decreased his Fighter's speed. The Vultures evaded him and 2 seconds later he was behind the enemy group. "Lock onto the droids R2"

The Astromech beeped in agreement and Anakin began firing on the enemy vultures taking 2 of them out while the other broke off Ahsoka's tail and began to retreat, Anakin however had other plans for the enemy Fighter and after a few seconds of pursuit he ended it.

"Ahsoka and Gold Squadron status report" Anakin said worriedly.

"I'm here Master" Ahsoka said forming on his right wing. Soon the remaining members of the squadron formed on him too.

"We've lost Gold 6 and Gold 10" Gold 2 reported.

"I see" Anakin said with a sad expression alright let's choose our next target.

"Sir" Came the voice of Gold 2 again. "Shadow Squadron was asking for a Fighter Escort on their attack on the Malevolence, the large ship that lead the attack on Naboo. It seems it is preventing General Jade and her troops from deploying on Ryloth's Southern hemisphere. With it's ion cannon it has already disabled and destroyed two Acclamator-class ships."

Anakin growled as he was reminded of the attack on Naboo but inwardly celebrated the presence of the ship. From Intelligence reports he'd learnt that it had been general Grievous the one to lead the attack on one of the most Powerful ships of the confederate navy, the "Malevolence". He'd already come with the Idea of destroying the General Grievous and that was why Obi Wan had put him in charge of the Republic navy on the space battle to prevent any vengeful acts on his part. However now he could take a little revenge by taking out that ship. Realizing what he was thinking he chastized himself and pushed those thoughts aside, those thoughts were unfitting for a Jedi, he would take the ship out of necessity more than revenge, he wasn't doing to avenge lives but to safe life.

"Shadow Squadron, this is General Skywalker come in" He called to Y-wing bomber squadron.

"This is Shadow Leader." Came the voice of a Clone pilot. "What is it General?"

"I'm told you require of assistance in attacking an enemy command ship" Anakin said. "Gold Squadron and I will provide Fighter escort give me your coordinates."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Aboard the Republican Shield Sarah observed the battle from the bridge as she tried to lead a group of Acclamators and Venators as close as possible to the planet's Southern hemisphere but the enemy ship "Malevolence" was keeping them from doing so. So far they could only maintain their position and try to defend themselves. But that ion cannon was something that was pulverizing their forces.

"Commander Shadow and Gold Squadrons are attacking the enemy ship and are targetting the Ion cannon" An operator informed her. She smiled, it seemed Anakin had also realized the necessity to take out the enemy cruisser.

"It is moving to attack again!" Another one informed her. She greeted her teeth, they had already lost two ships to that damn thing. 'Hurry up' Anakin she thought to herself.

"Sarah" The hologram of Kiara appeared. "Everything ready on our end."

"We are still pinned down by the Malevolence, Anakin is working on it." Sarah told her. "I hope it won't be long now."

A few minutes later her wishes seemed to come true, just when the ion cannon was about to fire on another ship it exploded provoking several chain explosion and provoking massive damage to the Malevolence. Sarah looked at one of her operators.

"What has happened!" She demanded to know.

"They made it" the operation confirming her hopes. "They took out the Ion Cannon and seem to have ended the enemy ship's primary weapon systems."

She smiled. "All Acclamators head for the planet and drop the gunships! The Venators and Light Cruissers will cover us and then the Venators drop their gunships as well."

"Yes Ma'am!" Shouted one of her operators.

"Report the state of the Malevolence to the whole fleet we have to take that damn ship down here!" She ordered.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Obi Wan stood on the hangar of the "Resolute" with Commander Cody and Captain Rex and a few clone officers going over the first steps of their mission once they were on the planet. His comm system beeped and he realized it was a the Admiral with information about the battle. He accepted the call and the hologram of the Admiral appeared.

"General General Jade's troops are already deploying on the Southern hemisphere" The Admiral informed him.

"What about the Malevolence?" Obi Wan asked.

"General Skywalker took it's armament down together with Gold and Shadow Squadrons" The admiral reported.

"How longer do we have to reach the northern hemisphere?" Obi Wan said, had he not felt Anakin's emotions at the moment of the destruction of the Cannon, calm and collected, he would have been worried about his young friends and his motives for leading the attack on the Malevolence.

"At least a few more minutes" The Admiral reported. "There are 2 Lucrehulk ships up ahead they will pulverize our gunships if we deploy now."

"Good" Obi Wan said. "Tell me when we can deploy."

"Yes sir" The Admiral said as his image disappeared.

"Where was I?" Obi Wan asked when the conversation ended.

"You were saying that the first thing we should do after getting to the planet we should locate and combine Forces with the remaining Republican Forces under commander Dume and the Twi'lek rebels." Commander Cody said.

"Thank you Commander" Obi Wan said. "That's right one of our priorities once we reach the Northern hemisphere is to locate the rebels and our remaining Forces, so we can coordinate our operations with them. We must then coordinate our efforts with the troops on the Southern hemisphere until we have completely surrounded the Capital where Grievous is."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

General Grievous observed the hologram of the Space battle from the Palace on Ryloth's Capital of Lessu and he didn't like what he was seeing. His blockade was all but gone his ships were struggling against the Republic's Navy, the Malevolence seemed done for, and Clone troopers were already deployed on the Southern hemisphere of the Planet engaging his troops. A tactical droid and the two actice Dark Force Soldiers observed him as he released his anger.

"Idiots!" The General Growled. "They've let the Republic break the Blockade."

"It seems it's up to us now General" Came the voice of a member of the Techno-Union, the Emir Tambor, he was entering the room followed by two superdroids and his own tactical droid. Grievous didn't like the presence of the member of the Techno-union who held the rank of General as well, but the man had merely busied himself in ransacking and pillaging the planet than military affairs. "I must say the Republicans are being very clever, Launching an attack on both fronts"

"It doesn't matter they won't take the planet from us." Grievous growled as he coughed loudly.

"It better not" Tambor spoke. "We still have much profit to gain from this." The emir clicked on the control panel and the images of several tactical droids appeared."

"What's the status of the Republican Forces?" The emir asked the droids.

"Our cannons have inflicted great damage on their gunships and cruissers but they've successfully deployed most of their Forces." One of the Tactical Droids replied.

"They've landed near my position" another one informed him. "But I've been studying the terrain and I think I may be able to win the battle."

"Are you using the civillians as shields like I ordered?" Grievous asked.

"Yes General" The Tactical droids replied in unison.

"Good, the Jedi foolishly believe that every life is worth saving, make sure to make each victory a suffering one." Grievous ordered.

"Roger, Roger" The droids said disappearing. Grievous looked at the Dark Force Soldiers.

"You'll each go and lead our Forces on the Southern and Northern hemisphere." He told them. "I don't care what you have to do but bring me the jedi's heads" Grievous ordered them. They both nodded and exited the room. The cyborg general wasn't sure they would defeat the jedi but hoped they would at least buy him more time or weaken Republican troops. He then looked at Tambor.

"Emir until we've wiped out this large Republic Force from Ryloth I'm suspending your "economic" activities on the Planet.

"What!? Why!?" Tambor asked completely outraged by the decision. Grievous pulled out one of his lightsabers and pointed it at the Emir.

"That's not what you are supposed to reply when you are given an order is it?" Grievous asked.

"No sir." Tambor replied.

"Do you understand my orders?" The General pressed.

"Yes Sir." Tambor replied in a completely military like fashion.

"Good" Grievous said putting the lightsaber down. "Keep that attitude and we might win this battle."


	38. Chapter 38

The new chapter, next tuesday I will update a double chapter. I hope you enjoy, Follow, comment and fav if you like.

LD: Star Wars does not belong to me.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon Jinn entered the Senate's upper communication room hoping to have more luck this time and found Captain Tarkin already waiting for him. The man was looking at some communications with a seemingly concerned expression as if something was not right. Qui Gon approached the man and analyzed what he was seeing. It was the hologram of a cloaked man speaking, looking at the figure Qui Gon could feel the hate for emanated from him even with a recorded holomessage.

"Captain" he finally spoke. "What is this?"

"After you left yesterday night I decided to stay for a while and ask for permission of the Supreme Chancellor to check their recordings. "Since you were gone I asked help from the Security technicians and this what we've found."

"Who is that man?" Qui Gon asked.

"I'm afraid we don't know yet Master Jedi." Tarkin replied ending the transmission. "We know from where in the Senate he was supposedly transmitting from."

"Where?" Qui Gon asked.

"The Chancellor's personal office." Tarkin informed him. "And there we found this." He added, it was a little electronic device. "It is a device and accesses the comm system of the office and connects to another one in other place."

"So someone wants us to think it is the Supreme Chancellor's doing?" Qui Gon asked seeing some sense in what Tarkin was saying but not fully buying it.

"That's right" Tarkin said. "And there is only one person that had the opportunity to do so"

"Well I'm sure there were many that were able to do so." Qui Gon said. "Perhaps even a distraction to make us think the Chancellor is innocent."

"Are you accusing the Supreme Chancellor of the Gallactic Republic?" Tarkin asked through narrowed eyes.

"I'm saying it is a possibility." Qui Gon said. "I mean it wouldn't be the first politician to do something and try to pin it on a conspiracy on himself."

"Certainly" Tarkin admitted. "But if you don't mind I'm gonna tell you who I think did this."

"Go ahead." Qui Gon said. He was interested to see what Tarkin's theory was like, specially since it appeared the Intelligence officer was now more cooperative that he had been the previous day and also because he hoped to catch him in any deception. After all his story seemed like a ruse to make the Jedi investigation of the Senate stop.

"Mas Amedda." Tarkin told him with a serious expression that betrayed no lies. Qui Gon stared at the man for a while. Was he seriously implying that Mas Amedda Palpatine's closest aides, Vice-Chancellor and Speaker of the House was the one behind this plot? If it was a ploy it was a risky one yet a very successful one if it worked. He would go with it and be very observant of anything that went against the Captain's theory.

"That's a pretty heavy accusation" Qui Gon said. "We'll have to be very sure of it before we accuse him of anything."

"I know." Tarkin said. "Senate Guards are already keeping him at his office and I've told the Supreme Chancellor we wanted to question him so he won't count on him for the morning."

"I see" Qui Gon said. "I will contact Master Tachi. I'll meet you there if you don't mind."

"Of course not" Tarkin said heading for the exit. "Although I have understood that Senator Amidala from Naboo has been helping you with the investigation I would appreciate it if you kept it from her until we know something for certain."

"Of course." Qui Gon agreed with him, of all the things Tarkin had told him that morning that petition was the less weird.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Siri, Captain Tarkin and Qui Gon sat in front of Vice-Chancellor Amedda, who sat behind the table at his office. Two senate Guard members dressed in combat full armor and armed with blaster combat rifles stood guard outside. The changrian male so far had replied to all the questions the Captain had asked with a calm and collected expression, not that any accusatory questions had been asked yet. Qui Gon had briefly wondered if he could use a Force mind trick to get him to confess or tell them what he knew but he reminded himself that the Vice-Chancellor had a strong mind and wouldn't get anything and even if he combined his powers with Siri there was a high chance of failure or even destroying his mind.

"Vice-Chancellor I have to inform you that we have found some devices on the Supreme Chancellor's private office." Tarkin finally said getting to the point. "Devices to make it look like the Separatists were contacted from there."

"I see. That's a worrying development." Mas Amedda said without betraying any expression.

"And you and the Chancellor are the only ones with free access to that room." Qui Gon added but the man didn't seem affected by the implications of that fact.

"Are you trying to say that I am the one working with the Separatists?" Mas Amedda said calmly. It bothered Qui Gon, something was clearly wrong. They were accusing him of high treason against the Republic why wasn't he more nervous. "You must know someone could have easily infiltrated the Chancellor's private chambers, perhaps a member of his Red Guard."

"Vice-Chancellor we have also discovered some encrypted communications between you and the unknown interlocutor, an interlocutor that also appears on the messages to the Separatists." Tarkin said. Qui Gon and Siri looked at one another, Tarkin hadn't informed them of the existance of those leads only of the loose, at best, connection between Vice-Chancellor and a supposed conspiracy to frame the Chancellor. "If you colaborate with us and tell us the name of your accomplice or accomplices we may be able to strike a deal, you may not be executed."

"I think I'd rather take my chances with the Courts." Mas Amedda spoke calmly with the same expression he had the whole conversation

"So you won't say anything in your defense?" Siri asked clearly sensing something off about this. "Or at least the name of you accomplice so you can get a better deall

"Last time I checked. I did have a right to remain silent. Don't I have that right now?" Mas Amedda replied. Siri was going to report something but before she could the Senate Guards entered the room.

"Vice-Chancellor Amedda you are under arrest for the charges of High Treason against the Galactic Republic. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you before the Court. You have the right to have a lawyer if you can't pay one you will be given free legal assistance" Tarkin spoke as the guards cuffed the Chandrian. "Do you understand these rights?"

"I do" Mas Amedda replied as the Senate Guards took him away. Once alone on the Vice-Chancellor's office Qui Gon looked at Tarkin.

"Captain you didn't tell me anything about those encrypted messages you spoke about during the interrogation" Qui Gon said. Tarkin turned around and smiled at the Jedi.

"I'm sorry Master Jedi I seem to have forgotten to tell you." He said apologetically.

"I would like a copy of these messages" Qui Gon said and Tarkin nodded.

"I will make sure you get a copy of those as soon as possible. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be at the hangar waiting for the Coruscant Guard to take the good Vice-Chancellor away." Tarkin said before he exited the room.

"There is something wrong in all of this I sense it." Siri said once the Captain was gone.

"I know I feel it too." Qui Gon said.

"What do we do about this?" Siri asked clearly not happy with the way things were going. Qui Gon sighed, he wasn't exactly sure either.

"Patience." Qui Gon finally said. "Let's keep a vigilant eye and see how things develop"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Palpatine accompanied by four of his personal guards observed as the Senate Guard handed over Mas Amedda to the clones and who put him on a LAAT/i gunship and took off for the Coruscant prison. For the sake of the people surrounding him he maintained the concerned and betrayed expression he was expected to have. Captain Tarkin approached him and bowed his head in respect.

"What an unexpected and painful betrayal this is Captain" Palpatine spoke as he noticed Senator Organa could hear them.

"I can only imagine Chancellor." Tarkin replied feigning understanding of the Chancellor's apparent feeling.

"Has he told you something." Palpatine asked knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid not" Tarkin replied we'll have to wait for the trial to make a deal.

"I can't believe it... one of my closest aides." Palpatine said with a sad voice. "And where are the Jedi Masters?"

"I don't know" Tarkin said in confusion looking around. Taking out his holocomm out he inserted the code for contacting Master Qui Gon.

"Captain Tarkin" Qui Gon greeted.

"Master Jedi, where are you?" Tarkin asked.

"I have gone to report the issue of the investigation to the Jedi Council" Qui Gon replied.

"I see, I hope the Council will rest easier now that the traitor has been exposed." Chancellor Palpatine spoke.

"I hope so too Supreme Chancellor" Qui Gon replied with a bow as his image disappeared. Once the image of Master Qui Gon disappeared Palpatine went back towards his office followed by the Red Guard and Tarkin. Once he made sure no one could hear them his expression changed.

"I don't trust this movement by the Jedi." Palpatine said. "Contact our friends and tell them to expect some unwanted company."

"Immediately milord." Tarkin said as he went to do what he was told.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon and Siri followed the military gunship through the traffic of Coruscant from a distance as it continued the travel from the Senate to the prison. Siri had been confused when Qui Gon had told her that he wanted to follow the Gunship when they were supposed to head back to the temple and report their "findings" to the Council. They had managed to solve their problem by sending Senator Amidala, who was still eager to help them, report to the council instead and also tell them of their bad feeling about the whole situation.

"Qui Gon why do you want to follow the Gunship?" Siri asked.

"I think Mas Amedda accepted his arrest all too easily" Qui Gon replied. Siri nodded.

"I agree that's why we felt there was something off and that our investigation is not over yet" Siri said.

"Yes but aside from that he was too calm. Despite having decided tor rely on the courts because as we all know they are very slow, since unluckily due to their personal relationship the Supreme Chancellor can't judge him. But I'd expected he'd at least be scared of being in jail until a ruling was given."

"And he remained too calm for that as they took him away." Siri said in understanding. "Like he knew or thought he is not going to enter the prison.

"It is our duty to guarantee he is wrong" Qui Gon said. Siri nodded smiling as Qui Gon kept driving and the gunship seemed to continue it's flight without any incidents. Until it seemed to deviate from the course.

"What is that pilot doing?" Siri asked. "He has deviated from it's course, the prison is not that way"

Qui Gon narrowed his eyes as he looked at the ship. "Let's follow after it" he said after probing the ship with the Force and feeling the presence of two pilots, not clones, and the Vice-Chancellor. To add to her worries one of the pilots seemed to be a Force user, his or her Force signature was slightly familiar. Looking at Qui Gon's expression Siri also probed the ship and frowned.

"What in the Force is going on?" Siri asked. "Who is on that ship with Mas Amedda?"

Before Qui Gon could reply a blaster shot impacted on their speeder and it began to go down. Trying tried to regain control of the damn thing but without success. He looked at Siri.

"I believe that'll have to wait for now we've got to jump!" Qui Gon shouted and Siri nodded. Despite still being at a high altitude both Jedi jumped out of the speeder. They fell a few meters struggling not hit on anything or fall unconscious. Once they were a hundred meters above ground they began to use the force to slow their fall finally managing to fall harmlessly on one of Coruscant's streets.

"What the hell just happened?" Siri asked. "Who was on that ship with Vice-Chancellor Amedda?"

"I do not know about most of the Signatures but one of them was without a doubt Kiara's sister, Teressa Jade." Qui Gon said.

"So this is the hand of whoever Amedda was working for." Siri concluded. "But how did they act so fast?"

"I don't know." Qui Gon said. "We have to report this to the Council."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sidious dressed on his Sith robes observed the kneeling image of Teressa Jade. She was dressed with the combat armor of a clone she had stolen from the corpse of a clone pilot to perform the operation of rescuing Mas Amedda. He'd been pleased to know that his apprentice had been smart enough to take into account something going wrong and placing a sniper to deal with any pursuers. They couldn't allow anything to go wrong with this plan.

"Mas Amedda is on the Safe house right now my master." Teressa said. "We are planning to smuggle him out of the Planet as soon as possible."

"Good. However it is not necessary for you to smuggle him out. Alexa will on her solar sailer come to Coruscant in the next few days." Sidious said smiling.

"Are you sure it's safe to have Alexa come and take him?" Teressa asked. "We've picked up the attention of the Jedi and..."

"It will be ok as you keep the Jedi out of our bussiness." Sidious growled annoyed at his apprentice's lack of faith. "If they do I will make you the sole responsible for this operation and I won't let you have any more chances. I've already thought of a suitable punishment for you and believe me when I tell you my dear you won't like it."

"Understood Master" Teressa said without looking up not wanting to imagine what punishment her master would inflict should she fail this time.


	39. Chapter 39

Here is the double chapter I told you about, since I wanted to write a story about Obi Wan and Kiara's first battles on Ryloth I intended to write half a chapter about each, but Kiara's part became so large that I decided for a double chapter. Enjoy, follow, comment and fav if you want.

LD: I do not own Star Wars

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The LAAT/i and LAAT/c gunships with Kiara, Captain Xander and their men on them, flew over the surface of the Planet Ryloth and were immediately engaged by the Separatist AA cannons located in nearby populations. The Acclamators had had been forced to return inside the atmosphere after the Venators deployed their forces to provide air support and serve as carriers for the Fighters, the "Republican shield" among them, under orders of Admiral Yularen, however due to said cannons they weren't able to provide much cover against land forces only against the Fighters.

"Take care of those cannons or we won't be able to deploy fully." Sarah told her over the comm link.

"Roger that. What's the status of our Forces on the Northern hemispher?" Kiara asked her.

"Already deploying as well. And the Venators and support vessels are doing a great job on the space battle. Anakin and Admiral Yularen are doing a good job." Sarah informed her.

"Ma'am" The pilot informed her. "We are about to reach the landing point."

"Thank you" Kiara said. "Sarah I've gotta go. I'll see what we can do about those cannons."

"Appreciate it" Sarah said "Commander Jinn out."

Seconds later the gunships landed and the clones deployed and Captain Xander approached her with his two pistols out as two others clones covered their commanding office

"Ma'am we've lost about 30% of the gunships on the descent." The Captain informed her.

"The Juggernauts?" She asked looked around, the number of them had decreased considerably.

"We still have more than 50 % operational" The ARC captain replied.

"It'll have to do" Kiara said, looking around at the jungle and mountanous terrain that surrounded her she knew that despite the terrain the Juggernauts wouldn't be hindered and their firepower was always helpful.

"We do have three villages nearby with AA cannons on them" The Captain reported.

"We'll split our forces into three groups Captain" Kiara said.

"I'll lead one you need another and lieutenant Brawler will lead the last one." Kiara said. "It is important that. We will have to contact the other landing groups to check their situations.

"Yes General." The clone Captain said said.

The clone Captain left to do his chores and Kiara approached Sargeant Phoenix the leader of the ARF troopers. The clone looked at his superior officer and saluted with Kiara returning the salute.

"Sargeant I need you and your men to take the AT-RTs and scout ahead." Kiara said "Try to scout as much as you can." Kiara ordered.

"Yes Ma'am" Phoenix replied and he signalled to his men to get ready to depart. Saluting at Kiara he and his men got on the walkers and left for their scouting mission, hopefully they would learn of something that would make their mission easier.

Captain Xander soon returned to her side with news about the other groups. "General most of the other groups are ready to take out their objectives around the hemisphere.

"What of the rebels?" Kiara asked.

"They haven't made contact with any group but it's still soon. Plus they are with remnants of Master Billaba's forces I'm sure they will join up with us." Captain Xander said.

"I hope you are right" Kiara said. "Let's get to work"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The clone troopers lead by Kiara didn't take long to engage the enemy on the jungle, the clones and their Jedi General fought hard for every inch of terrain and the droids fought even harder not to let them take it. By the times the clones reached the outskirts of the village Kiara had lost a third of her men to the enemy fire. Right now she was fighting on the entrance to the village where according to her scouts the bulk of the Droid forces on the Twi'lek village were, if they defeated them there then they only had to attack the artillery positions.

Charging ahead she soon found herself surrounded by several combat superdroids which were easily taken down by her saber. Looking at the combat droids in top of the roofs she used the Force too destroy them, meanwhile the clones made some advances with the close support of the Juggernauts, which were crutial to eliminate the droid AAT Tanks and other support artillery. Finally after twenty of battle at the gates of the town during which Kiara could only be described as a goddess of war slashing at the droids and using the Force in perfect combination in a way that would have made Obi Wan proud she beheaded the last remaining battle droid. The clones were going to move on the village but she stopped them.

"We'll leave the Juggernauts and some of our forces here" She ordered looking at the twi'lek village. It was rudimentary made of simple small buildings made out of stones and other materials, a combat with heavy weaponry would damage it too much and the locals would turn against them. The clone sargeants nodded and began organizing their men. Kiara's comm link beeped and the image of Captain Xander and Lieutenant Brawler appeared.

"Captain, Lieutenant what's the status of your groups" Kiara asked as both clones saluted.

"We are proceeding according to plan General" Captain Xander spoke.

"However our scouts report that the Separatists are holding the Twi'leks hostage near the anti-aircraft batteries." Lieutenant Brawler added.

"I see" Kiara said frowning at this information. "Proceed with extreme caution, try to liberate the civillians if you can but remember."

"Yes Ma'am" Both clones said before their holograms disappeared. She motioned one of the scouts over, if she recalled correctly it was Phoenix's second in command.

"It is possible that the Separatists are holding the people of this land as hostage." She said. "I want you and your men to scout the area and look for ways to evacuate them so that they don't get killed in our attack."

The clone nodded and motioned to four nearby scouts. "Men with me." He said as he headed for the village.

"Do we take the walkers sir?" One of the scouts asked.

"What do you have legs for soldier? Let's go!" Their leader told him.

"Yes sir!" The scouts replied as they followed him.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

From a top of a mountain a pair of twi'leks mounted on some beasts along with a clone sargeant and a mixed group of clone troopers with white and black armors and Twi'lek warriors observed the scene. The clones were relieved that reinforcements had arrived. The Twi'leks on their part were weary of the newcomers from the galactic Republic.

"Reinforcements. Finally!" The clone sargeant. "Let's meet up with them." He said looking at his men.

"Wait" The Twi'lek who was also leading the group. "We have to report this to General Syndulla first."

The clone sighed, as much as he wanted to protect the Twi'leks, their continous mistrust of the Republican Forces, and their obsession with an apparent plot for the Republic to steal their freedom from them was getting annoying.

"They'll help us rescue the civillians" One of the clones protested. "Is what we've tried to do for months! We have rendez vous with them!" Various clones voiced their agreement.

As much as he agreed with his men he rose his hand to make them stop, he knew that the Twi'leks wouldn't move until Syndulla told them to and specially they wouldn't colaborate with the Republic if their leader didn't give his permission, he hoped their young Jedi commander would be able to make him agree.

The image of Cham Syndulla appeared on the Holocommunication device, besides him the Jedi Padawan and highest ranking officer on the planet. Besides Cham was seated his eldest daughter Hera a teenage female green Twi'lek who fought as her father's second in command, neither her nor the commander could have more than fourteen or fifteen but they sure had earned their posts.

"Sargeant Boxer. Caleb spoke what's wrong?" Caleb asked the clone sargeant.

"The Republic has come sir. Reinforcements have broken through the blockade. They taking back the villages occupied by the separatists on our area." The Sargeant reported. Caleb's expression turned hopeful, more than anybody had seen him since the death of his Master when he had been forced to deal with his loss plus leading the rebels and clone troopers together with Cham so that they didn't get anihilated by Grievous's forces.

"So it is true." Cham Syndulla said with a far less happy expression than Caleb's. "It seems the Republic is launching a counter invasion. It is happening on this hemisphere too." The Twi'lek leader of the group spoke a few words on his language.

"Our forces should not approach them yet. We have to estimate if they are friends or foes." Cham spoke.

"Foes!" Caleb exploded. "They are reinforcements the Republic is sending to liberate the planet!"

"They come too late. It could be all a ploy by Orn Free Taa and the Republicto take full control of Ryloth by using the clones" Cham Syndulla spoke ignoring the incredulous looks from both his daughter and Caleb. "Jedi knights are honorable but they are nonetheless servants of the Republic we cannot trust your judgement here young Caleb."

"Father" Hera spoke. "I do not agree with this decision, the Jedi and the clones have been fighting with our people for the liberation of our planet we must not believe their reasons as impure as you say."

"Daughter my decision has been made. Waiting is the best course of action." Cham said cutting them off.

"That's what we shall do" The Twi'lek leader said. "We'll wait until they have liberated the town."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The clones advanced through the empty streets of the Twi'lek village. Droid, resistance was scarce, the separatists had little presence over the village aside from the probing droids that searched the streets looking for threats or twi'leks in hiding. The clone scouts had been very careful not to alert the enemy of their presence so they had just avoided them and let the main force to deal with them. Kiara however was cautious and checked every corner and made and her friends in turn double checked all the corners in search of any ambushes.

"General!" Shouted one of the clone scouts that she had sent ahead as he returned.

"What's up soldier?" She asked.

"As it happens in other villages the Separatists have the civillians near the cannons, they are using them as human shields." The Scout said. "However there is..." Kiara stopped him and signalled to one of the Separatist probing droids. Inmediately understanding her one of the clones took it out.

"Now soldier what is it?" Kiara asked.

"There is an ammunition depot just outside the village center where the cannons were. Or at least a building they use as such." He said, if we blow it up we will be able to catch their attention enough to leave the cannons unprotected. We can use the distraction to take out the cannons and rescue the twi'leks.

Kiara thought about it for a few seconds and nodded, it would do some damage to the village but if they could save the villagers it would all be worth it.

"Alright, where is the rest of your squad?" Kiara asked.

"They have remained in position and are keeping an eye on the enemy." The scout reported.

"Is there anyway we can evacuate the civillians so that they are safe from the explosions and the fighting?" She asked.

"The Sewers , they connect with one of the buildings, our leader himself checked it." the clone scout informed her

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kiara lead a little strike team through the sewers using the force as their guide, it landed on some kind of storehouse near the the centre of the village, why they hadn't used it this one as the weapons depot she didn't know but she silently thanked their enemy's stupidity. Opening the door and leaving it slightly ajar she observed the situation of the villagers, who were surrounded by several B1 Battle droids, some of those droids manned the cannons while some B2 combat superdroids former larger perimeter, surely they would be the ones to investigate the explosion. She also noticed the enemy leader, a Tactical droid, on a command center with several B1s and 2 B2s as protectors.

"Initiate plan" She ordered through the commlink. A few seconds after she gave the orders her men exploded the depot. As she predicted the superdroids left to check on the depot. She looked at his men.

"Let's go!" She ordered her strike Force. Exiting the storehouse she charged against the nearest droid as her clones did the obvious. Meanwhile the scours that had been keeping watch on the droids began providing cover fire, soon most of the droids guarding the villagers had fallen to her saber and the clones. Looking at one of the cannons Kiara smiled, using the Force to jump high she landed behind the gunners, beheaded them and began using the cannons against the other batteries while her strike team lead the twi'leks away towards the building they had come out from where the villagers would be safe.. In little less than Five minutes the operation was over, the combat B2 Superdroids had been defeated by the rest of her troops and the Tactical droid had been destroyed by her men.

She contacted Captain Xander and Lieutenant Brawler who confirmed the destruction of the cannons and the rescue of the civillians on their objective as well. Smiling she contacted Sarah and the cruissers. "This is General Jade we have taken out the anti-aircraft batteries in our sector, you are clear for landing."

"This is the Republican shield roger that General" Came the voice of one of the clone operators. "Commander Jinn tells me to congratulate you. We'll arrive shortly, smiling she noticed many Republic Acclamator assault ships going to different destinations over the planet, the first phase has been a success."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Observing the clones disembarking from the three Republican Acclamators that landed near the village with many Firefighting teams rushing out first to prevent any more damage to the village, Sarah decided to contact her master.

"Obi Wan" She greeted as her former master holographic image appeared. "We have completed the landing on the Southern hemisphere." 

"Good" Obi Wan said with a light smile. "We are also making good progress with our advances on the Northern hemisphere and I predict we'll have secured the landing zones for the cruissers shortly. Anakin has just reported that the Space battle is almost over, they've taken care of the destroyers, heavy cruissers and Lucrehulk ships, only a few munificent-class frigates remaining.

"Well that's good news." Kiara said smiling. "Have you contacted the rebels."

"Not yet. You?" Obi Wan replied. Kiara was going to reply she didn't but she saw some clones and twi'leks she didn't recognize approaching her with Captain Xierra. She smiled.

"It seems they've just arrived to meet me." She said.

"Well it seems the rebels here want me to go looking for them, although if Caleb is still alive and with them it might make my job easier." Obi Wan sighed. "Keep me posted on the situation."

"Yes Master I'll meet you at the Capital." Kiara said with a chuckle as she left to meet with the rebels.


	40. Chapter 40

Here is the second 40th chapter and second chapter of this double update.

LD: I do not own Star Wars.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Obi Wan and commander Cody observed as the clones disembark in perfect formations with walkers and heavier weapons disembarking after them. They had brought many good soldiers and men to the battlefield, Obi Wan hoped he wouldn't have to lament too many losses after this campaign although when it came down to the an infamous General like Grievous Obi Wan was sure it was almost impossible. Many of these good men would fall before the campaign was over.

"What do we know of the terrain around here?" Obi Wan asked Cody. The clone commander looked at his general.

"We have landed near one of the main Separatist Forces camp on this hemisphere sir. It provides forces for most of the nearby population.

Obi Wan nodded. "What about Rex and the others have they landed on their designated locationss?"

"Yes sir our forces have begun deploying all throughout this hemisphere as planned" Cody reported. "We still havent't come into contact with the rebels on this hemisphere. But I believe if we attack this confederate camp the rebels on this area are sure to notice us."

"Good idea" Obi Wan said with a nod. "We shall attack and conquer the Separatist camp ready the men and send scouts ahead. We will leave some garrison and medics here to tend the civillians so organize that as well."

"Yes sir" Cody said saluting Obi Wan and leaving to do his orders.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Obi Wan oberved the depot from a distance with his binoculars from one of the hills nearby covered by high grass. With him two of the scouts he had sent ahead observed the camp and explained to him what they had found out. At least more than half the Forces of the fort had left shortly before they arrived, perhaps to reinforce other positions around the planet. Obi Wan already knew about this he and the main Force had taken care of a group of droids and droid tanks on the way to the camp, however according to the scouts the droids had sent out at least four more groups like that one.

"Perhaps to check on the other landing zones or reinforce the positions they still have under their control." One of the scouts said.

"Well it gives us a chance" Obi Wan said with a smile. He looked at the direction where a small group of walkers and clones were with Cody leading them, then looked at at the other side of the base where another group of clones prepared their attack as well and to the side opposite to Cody where another group of clones had positioned themselves. Good they had all managed to get into position, this formation had taken them quite a while but they had managed to surround the base completely. Each of the group had also a group of about sixty clones covering the rearguard to prevent their Forces from being encircled themselves if any of the groups returned.

And that was only half of it five miles away from the enemy camp he had a group of gunships with reinforcement walkers and clone troopers he was willing to call if the situation turned against them.

"All Units attack." Obi Wan ordered. And just then the AT-TE walkers and Juggernauts began opening fire on the camp as Obi Wan lead the ground forces. The confused combat droids mounted a very weak defense relying on their walls to protect them but thanks to the heavy fire of the Walkers the walls easily crumbled.

Once inside camp most of the droids from Obi wan's side centered on him but the Jedi Master easily blocked their fire while slashing at them and using the Force to destroy his metallic oponents while the clones helped him. After the first minutes of battle the droids decided to change tactics into guerrilla warfare but it was futile, despite sustaining some losses after one hour of battle the Republic had captured the enemy camp.

"Enemy camp secure sir" Cody informed him as they reached the enemy command post.

"It seems this tactical droid called for reinforcements." Obi Wan said making a Tactical droid's body from the comm system. "Reinforce the rearguard troops and tell the gunships to come in."

"It seems one of them is already coming" Cody reported as they exited the command center. Looking up Obi Wan saw a gunship descending upon the camp. Once it landed from it came out Caleb Dume followed by a clone Captain with a white armor with black stripes a teenage twi'lek female and the leader of the Ryloth Freedom Fighters, Cham Syndulla.

"Master Kenobi" Caleb greeted him respectfully. The young man's expression had a mixture emotions, relief because the arrival of the reinforcement, anger because of her Master's death and the tardiness of the Republic's response, frustration and stress for having lead such unsuccessful attempts to liberate Ryloths that the Republic had to send troops and shame for having such unjedi-like thoughts. "Let me introduce you. This is the Leader of the Resistance Movement Cham Syndulla and his daughter and part of his lieutenants Hera Syndulla. And this is the Clone Captain Zack."

"What about Commander Marcus?" Cody asked.

"The commander died in an attack two days after General Billaba." Zack replied. "I'm sorry sir he told me you and him got along well during training on Kamino."

"That we did." Cody said. "Good brother and soldier he was. He will be missed." After that he just left to relay Obi Wan's orders to the men. "Captain come with me I need a status report on the remnants of General Billaba's forces

"Too many good men have been lost to this war. It's good to see you Padawan Dume, you and your allies are most welcome" Obi Wan said after Cody and Zack left offering them to enter on the recently captured command post.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Obi Wan was a very patient man, as such had his Master Qui Gon taught him. But Cham Syndulla was truly testing that patience. Not that he didn't understand the weariness the twi'lek had for Ryloth's senator Orn Free Taa, he really didn't think the large fat twi'lek senator had lost much sleep due to the situation in Ryloth, in more than one occasion he had demanded that Master Billaba arrested Syndulla on charges of treason. Yet extending that same mistrust to the whole republic even after the death of so many troops and Master Billaba herself was bordering on paranoid thoughts, paranoid thoughts he'd been voicing ever since entering the command center

"I assure you General the Republic does not hold imperialist ambition on your planet, Ryloth is already part of it, our intention is to help you liberate your planet." Obi Wan said.

"Ryloth doesn't need another occupation force on it Master Jedi" Cham Syndulla spoke calmly.

"We are not here to occupy!" Caleb shouted a little angry, Obi Wan analyzed the boy it seemed it wasn't the first time he'd had this discussion with the General although due to Syndulla's surprised expression it was the first time . "We've been here since almost the beginning of the invasion, our forces are depleted thanks to the war on your planet, I've lost many good men, I've lost the closest thing to a mother I've ever had on this war! Because of a Mistake you made! What else do I have to lose for you and your people so you can trust us fully!" Caleb shouted.

"Padawan Dume!" Obi Wan shouted, he understood the boy perfectly but shouting like that to the leader of the Twi'lek Rebels wasn't acceptable. "That's

"I'm sorry Master Kenobi, I'd like to retreat and meditate a little." Caleb said leaving the room.

"I thought the boy understood my worries. It is not something new he's hearing" Cham Syndulla said looking at the entrance to the command center. "It's something I've been saying since we began cooperating with him and his Master."

"Yes you've been very clear about that father." Hera spoke throwing her father a sad look. "But the clones and the Jedi only want to help us. You are so blinded by your stupid rivalry with Senator Taa that you are failing to see what's best for our people." She then looked at Obi Wan. "If you'll excuse me Master Kenobi." She said and Obi Wan replied with a nod.

"I only want the best for my people and my children." Cham said with a sad expression of his own.

"If I might say something." Obi Wan offered and Cham Syndulla nodded. "I think the rivalry you share with Senator Taa is blinding both of you. Only by reconciling and working together you would have a chance of saving your people, only then can the peace be restablished on Ryloth, if you don't the planet is doomed.

"I see" Cham said with a thoughtful expression. "I suppose you are right., I have to work with Taa if our people is to be saved."

"I'll arrange a meeting." Obi Wan said.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hera didn't have walk much to find the place Celeb had chosen for meditation. He had just sat a few meters away from the command post and began meditating. She smiled in relief, it wouldn't be the first time her friend decided to go exploring on his own without even the clones for protection. In that kind of way they where very similar in that way, when she was frustrated or angry they usually looked for any place not necessary far from the place where they had gotten angry or frustrated, in her case specially since she had been attacked by a beast after wandering too far from home after hearing her parents fight. On Caleb's case it was shortly after meeting him, he had wandered off without the clones and had almost gotten killed by the Commando droids. Shaking this thoughts off she approached her friend.

"Caleb" she spoke softly.

"Hera" Caleb spoke. "I'm sorry for what I did back there I shouldn't have spoken like that to your father."

"Well you have every right to be angry." Hera said.

"No" Caleb said looking at her with sad tearful eyes. "That's not a behavior that a Jedi should have. Besides I already know what your parent thinks about the republic."

"He has always been a critic of the Republic." Hera said. "But it's become much worse since my mother died during the Confederacy's attack on the Capital three months ago."

"I'm sorry." Caleb said. He didn't know her mother had died during the attack, he just knew that she had died left two infants, a son and a daughter, and Hera, her teenage daughter under the care of her husband.

"At first I blamed the Republic as well you know. Orn Free Taa is well known here for his lavish lifestyle, his riches and his preocupation to get more powerful within the Republic. I was sure he was living the life in Coruscant and that the Republic didn't give a damn if we died or lived. My father organized our resistance and we fought them alone for two months. And then you, your Master and the clones came and I realized my father was wrong and that the Republic did care. And even if he doesn't show it my father did too."

"Hera..." Caleb said.

"When the reports of our people being executed by Grievous he didn't ignore your Master because he didn't respect her but because in his head it was unconceivable not to try and save them." Hera said as her eyes watered as well. The young Jedi Padawan rose up and put his arms around his twi'lek friend.

"I know, I'm sorry" Caleb said realizing his words had hurt his friend. Hera hugged him back and cried silently a few nearby clones looked on. A few minutes later Caleb realized Obi Wan was looking at them without interrupting them.

"Master Kenobi" He said as he and Hera separated from each other. Obi Wan smiled lightly as he felt the budding relationship between Hera and Caleb, he suspected the young Twi'lek girl had had a lot with keeping Caleb on the Light Side.

"I'm arranging a meeting between Senator Taa and General Syndulla." Obi Wan said. "I thought you two would like to be present."

"We'd love to." Caleb said as Hera blushed lightly as she was still a little embarrassed. Commander Cody approached Obi Wan.

"Sir the Separatists have attacked the perimeter forces." The clone commander informed. "We've been able to repel them. Also the Acclamators are taking off again, some of them will remain to provide air support and some will aid in the blockade"

"Good" Obi Wan said. "Tell the troops to come to the base said."

"Yes sir" Commander Cody replied as he left. Obi Wan looked at the teenagers.

"Come" He just said as he headed back to the command center and the teenagers looked at his back for a while before looking at each other and giving each other reassurance and following the Jedi Master.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

General Grievous looked at the holographic sphere that represented the planet with the landing points of the Republic had landed. Plus the position of the Republic Fleet that had all but wiped out their fleet. Tambor was right besides him as he analyzed the situation, it seemed that the Jedi and the Republic wanted to surround the Capital. Even with the Dark Force Soldiers on their main strongholds on both hemispheres the General doubted the Confederacy would be able to maintain their position on the Planet.

"My Superiors on the Techno-Union are getting impatient General. They want me to take as much wealth as I can with me and evacuate the planet." Tambor spoke. Grievous looked at his fellow general.

"The Republic has blockaded this planet Emir." Grievous said in a low growl. Our only chance is to remain on our strongholds with the Civillians as shields and try to take back some of our lost territories.

"It was your incompetence that allowed this to happen." Tambor said. "You assured me that with the Malevolence here the Republic wouldn't break through to reinforce the rebels. Rebels and Republic Remnants that should have fallen to you long ago!"

"Emir Tambor you seem to be forgeting who is responsible of my presence on this planet. When I first arrived the Republic had broken your previous blockade and your Forces were on the verge of defeat." Grievous said menacingly. "So if you are not willing to cooperate perhaps you should place under arrest."

"I... won't protest anymore." Tambor said.

"Good." Grievous said. "Now leave me I need to think." The Emir nodded and turned around to leave once he did Grievous looked at the Tactical Droid.

"Keep an eye on him" He ordered.

"It will be done Milord" The Tactical droid said as he left. Grievous laughed, in fact the situation was good for him, the Jedi would end up coming to him, they'd hopefully be a challenge and he'd surely add their sabers to his collection.


	41. Chapter 41

Here is chapter 41st of this double Arc. Besides I'm proud to tell you that it is already written, I'm currently working on the last Arc of "The Storm Begins." Hopefully by the end of this month I will be able to present the third installment of this series

LD:I do not own Star Wars.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The day after the arrest and escape of Mas Amedda, "Qui Gon sat on the Council room with Master Yoda, Master Windu and Adi Gallia, the only masters present in Coruscant at the moment. They had decided to report to the whole council when the matter had truly been over, of course all of them knew about the investigation but they wanted the ones on military missions to concentrate on the task at hand. Qui Gon was showing them the holo-recordings of Mas Amedda supposedly conspiring with the Sith, it indeed seemed like he was, but something seemed off about the recording.

"This does seem like pretty solid proof." Adi Gallia observing.

"And yet the figure he is speaking to, it's too difficult to make out his voice with all the distorsion." Mace Windu said. "I believe there is a strong possibility it has been altered." 

"Feel the hand of the Dark Side I do in all of this." Yoda spoke

"As do I Master" Qui Gon said. "It seems like someone went to great lengths so that we couldn't recognize the voice of his interlocutor and the image is also distorted."

"If that's true then the conspiracy in the Senate is far greater than we imagined" Mace spoke with a frown.

"Found who shot you did the security forces did?" Yoda asked with a thoughtful expression.

"No Master." Qui Gon said. Coruscant Security Force hasn't found anything yet. "But I'm willing to bet is a bounty hunter, I believe someone knew of our suspicions since even before the investigation on the senate."

"Well there is a strong possibility, there were preparing something since you fooled their plans on Tatooine." Mace Windu said.

"In any case important it is that we learn where Mas Amedda fled or is going to flee." Adi Gallia said.

"Agree with you I do." Yoda said. "Go to Champala you should with a few clones in case Mas Amedda decides to return."

"Understood Master." Adi Gallia said as she rose up to prepare for her mission. "But I think it's unlikely that Mas Amedda will return to his planet."

"We must take any possible option into account." Mace said. "I'll colaborate with the Security Forces in case he tries to escape the planet, there are fighters of the GAR standing by ever since the beginning of the war precisely for these kinds of situations. Also we could use the attack cruissers that are always above Coruscant if the Fighters fail"

"I'll investigate with Master Tachi more on the undergrounds of Coruscant. I'm sure we will be able to find something useful" Qui Gon said. "I also have a friend of mine with contacts already investigating over there."

"Good" Yoda said. "Hopefully the traitor we will catch before he flees."

"I've also asked Senator Amidala to keep her eyes open for whatever happens in the Senate." Qui Gon said.

"Trust the Senator we do, a ally she's been to us worth of trust she is." Yoda said agreeing with Qui Gon's decision. "Hopefully this mystery we will solve crucial for the Republic it is."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Padme Amidala and her loyal Protocol Droid C3PO were driven from Shmi's apartment towards the Senate after leaving Ryoo and Pooja with Shmi. Padme felt a little bad that due to the war she wasn't giving the girls the attention they needed, it was true that during Anakin's stay in Coruscant they had done a lot of things together and she tried to talk to them as much as possible at dinner but sometimes she felt the poor things had things they wanted to do that they didn't ask because how busy she was. There she had it, another reason to end the war as soon as possible, give her nieces a new family life. Sure, they enjoyed staying at the Lars's and playing with Qui Gon's children, when they weren't at the Jedi temple and the baby wasn't sleeping, as much as possible but they deserved more.

It wasn't many times that Padme was overcome by these thoughts, only when she had a long and tiring day ahead, and today was one of those. Today the Senate would have to vote for a new Vice-Chancellor, choosing between a proposed candidate by Palpatine or one proposed by a third of Senators, including herself proposed by Bail Organa, which was almost a miracle because due to the short time, just under 24 hours, something Palpatine had surely done to ensure his replacement was elected he had managed to convince the needed number of Senators to support an alternative Candidate

So far she didn't know who he was proposing, but her good friend the Alderaanian Senator Bail Organa had asked her to trust him, and since Bail had been one of the Major allies to her and Naboo ever since she took office she had decided to do so, he had promised to introduce her the candidate today though. Also because Qui Gon had told her to be on the lookout for any suspicious movements on the any senators part, implying she paid special attention to the Chancellor and his closest circle of Allies.

Landing on the Senate's hangar Padme a C3PO walked escorted by two members of the Nubian Security Forces exited the hangars and headed for the turbolifts. As they entered one her commlink beeped, it was from her office. It was one of her Handmaidens and assistants, Miriam, the youngest of her aides who was proving to be one of her most useful helpers on the Senate.

"Milady, Senator Organa, Senator Mothma and Ex-supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum are here to see you." Miriam spoke.

"Ex-supreme Chancellor Valorum?" Asked Padme in confusion. She hadn't seen Senator Valorum since the vote of no confidence she had proposed against him during the Trade Federation's blockade of Naboo so many years before, more than ten years now. After that he had retired from politics and had began working founding several NGOs and funding several others besides performing charity work. Padme had to say that with each passing day she regretted having been the one to put the man out of the office of Chancellor more and more even if the situation required it.

"Yes Milady" Miriam spoke.

"I'll be there shortly." Padme said as the doors of the Turbolift opened and she headed out trying to conceal her nervousness.

"Are you alright Milady?" C3PO asked concerned.

"I am 3PO don't worry" Padme lied. She was indeed nervous in meeting this man she now guessed would be Bail's proposal for new Vice-Chancellor. She entered her office that was guarded by two Senate Guards, Padme briefly wondered if they were there under Palpatine's orders but then remembered that due to his status as Ex-Chancellor Valorum did have a small detal of blue guards dedicated to his protection. The two nubian guards that escorted Padme remained outside the office one besides each of the Senate Guards guarding the door.

Miriam smiled as she saw her mistress and motioned 3PO over to help her prepare beverages for the Senators. Bail, Mon and ex-Chancellor Valorum rose from the chairs as she entered and bowed in respect a bow she returned.

"Senator Amidala we've been expecting you." Bail spoke smiling at his friend.

"I'm sorry I am late. I had to drop my nieces with my mother in law." Padme replied and both Bail and Mon Mothma.

"I heard what happened to your family during the razing of Naboo. I'm very sorry Senator." Ex-chancellor Valorum spoke. Padme had a sad expression as she remembered this. "Although I believe I should also congratulate you as well, you are married, to the hero with no fear." At this Padme smiled. While her marriage to a Jedi was not seen well by some sectors of the Senate, most of his allies had fully supported it and congratulated her for it when it became widely known

"Thank you Ex-chancellor Valorum." Padme spoke feeling her nervousness drop a little.

"Is it Senator Skywalker now or Amidala?" the former Chancellor probed further.

"Amidala-Skywalker. But I still go with Amidala." Padme replied with a smile.

"Senator Amidala it is." Valorum spoke with a light smile and Amidala felt completely better. "I see your nervousness dropped, that's good."

"Excuse me?" Padme asked.

"You should know that a politician is good at reading his rivals and allies expressions alike." Valorum said. "You were a little nervous before you came in here, maybe because of the circumstances of our last encounter but I assure you I would have the same thing you did when you put forward the vote of no confidence, I am aware of my many failures as supreme chancellor. I hold not ill will towards you because I do not have reason for it."

"Thank you Chancellor." She spoke sincerely, it was truly a relief. She looked at Bail and Mon. "So he is your proposed Vice-Chancellor?"

"Yes, we didn't tell or anyone because we didn't want Palpatine finding out." Bail explained.

"Bail managed to convince most of the Senators that support this because of his known integrity." Mon added with a smile.

"Makes sense to me." Padme smiled at her friend. "Do we know who Palpatine is presenting?"

"Yes" Bail said as his expression grew dark. "Sate Pestage, who is even more than a bootlicker than Mas Amedda was, he won't make any decisions or any moves to go against Palpatine, in fact I doubt he would move without his Master telling him to. In short Palpatine has taken the little worth the position had adding all it's powers to his already almost supreme power and he has given up on being subtle about it."

"At this rate he won't need the Senate." Mon said sadly. And even though. "Unwillingly or not he will end up destroing the Republic.

"No, he won't do that, unwillingly or not." Padme said. "Because we will prevent that from happening."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon and Siri took one of the speeders that night from the temple and headed towards the downtown area of Coruscant. It wasn't normal for the Jedi to go to that part of if they weren't looking for some criminals so they inmediately attracted unwanted attention from almost any bystander, which were a mixture of very bad looking aliens and humans. Siri instinctively reached for her lightsaber but Qui Gon stopped her.

"It can't be the worst bunch you've faced" He said reminding her of when she went undercover as a pirate.

"For a brief time I was one of these kind of people" Siri said as she followed Qui Gon towards one of the bars.

"So are we heading there first?" Siri asked.

"I do have some friends with contacts around here" Qui Gon said. Siri nodded wondering who did Qui Gon mean. When they reached the door to the bar a rodian and a Zabrak stopped them.

"Where do you Jedi think you are going?" The rodian, a blue male with an eye blinded by a scar spoke.

"To the bar." Qui Gon said stating the obvious. But it seemed the rodian didn't seem to like the answer.

"There's a private party, if you want to enter you'll have to pay a few credits." The Zabrak said with a smirk as he eyed Siri, had an outfit that despite leaving a lot to the imagination one could see she was quite attractive. "Or compensate us" he added with a smile meant to be seductive.

"You will let us pass" Siri and Qui Gon said at the same time to both thugs.

"We will let you pass." They both said and without saying anything else both Jedi entered the bar with Siri repressing the urge to comment on the Zabrak's behaviour. The bar was as dark as creepy as the place it was located. Looking around Qui Gon spotted his "contact" looking in the same direction's Siri's eyes went wide when he saw Dex together with a Nautolan delinquent waving at Qui Gon slightly.

"Dex?" Siri asked when she reached the table as the besalisk owner of Dex's Cafes and good friend of her boyfriend and Qui Gon, greeted them.

"Siri, Qui Gon I've been expecting you" Dex said with a wide smile.

"Hey Dex" Qui Gon greeted his friend.

"What are you doing here?" Siri asked in confusion.

"When Qui Gon, Senator Amidala and yourself were on my diner two nights ago Qui Gon stayed for a little while after you left. We talked about the case and I asked if he wanted my help with something he just had to ask." The besalisk explained. "He came to me yesterday after your attack, I've been working almost none stop through my contacts to fin some clue about your attackers, it took me some time until I found this worm." He glared at the nautolan. "His name is Squid, and he is an information Broker."

"What do you know?" Qui Gon asked the Nautolan who looked at him for a few moments in silence, Dex shoved him hard.

"Tell him!" The Besalisk demanded.

"I... Your friend told me that you were looking for someone that seemed to be preparing for something big." The nautolan said. "Something like the liberation of Amedda."

"Do you know someone like that?" Siri asked. "Someone preparing something big?"

"I do, someone who has been recruiting for a while now. He has recruited some of the best for an unknown job." The Nautolan said. "He is a mercenary, a bounty hunter, his name is Cad, Cad Bane."

"You are saying he has been recruiting for a while now?" Qui Gon asked with his eyes narrowed, the bad feeling he had since the beginning was intensifying by the moment

"Like we thought there is something more to this." Siri said and Qui Gon nodded.

"He also goes with a babe, a redhead human girl with a lightsaber." the Nautolan continued. Qui Gon and Siri looked at each other as they heard this. It seemed Kiara's sister was involved, she must have hidden her presence well not to be discovered by the council.

"Do you know from where they operate?" Qui Gon asked.

"No, but I know they asked a friend of mine yesterday, where was the best part to have someone pick up something without CoruSec or the army finding about it. My friend is a smuggler you see."

"And where is this place?" Siri asked.

"An all abandoned spaceport downtown, the zone is deserted since many years ago, it is near the industrial complexes." The Nautolan said. I can introduce the coordinates on your Datapad. Siri handed her the datapad probing his mind with the Force in case he decided to do something funny but his mind was full of thoughts of riches and women, she didn't sense any plot. After he was done, he handed her back the datapad. "I've also included some of Bane's normal hideouts"

"You have our thanks." Qui Gon said rising up from the table.

"You can keep them Jedi" The Nautolan said. "I'd rather get paid."

Qui Gon nodded and took out a bunch of credits and handed them to him. He then looked at Dex. "Thanks for the help." 

"Not a problem Qui" Dex said with a smile. Siri waved goodbye at the besalisk as she followed Qui Gon out of the bar. When they did the Zabrak and the Rodian observed them as if they couldn't remember if they had paid or not but seemed to decide that they had enough money for the night and left the Jedi alone.

"We got some good information." Siri said as they got on the speeder.

"Yes but I have a very bad feeling about this. None of us has felt the presence of the Sith Assassin and she has been under our noses for at least two weeks." Qui Gon said "And preparing for something like this to happen."

"Perhaps after Tatooine Mas Amedda knew it was only a matter of time until he got discovered and began planning his escape." Siri said even though she felt something else.

"Could be" Qui Gon said not convincing either himself or Siri. "But I've got a bad feeling about this, a very, very bad feeling."


	42. Chapter 42

I must say I had a little accident on the computer so at first I didn't know if I could Update all the chapters, but likely even though the computer when I had the computer is gone, I could recuperate even the last chapter I was working on. RIP to my ACER laptop. To the rest of you enjoy

LD: I do not own star wars.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A week after landing on Ryloth Kiara and her troops aided by the rebels had made significant gains against the Separatist forces on the planet. The rebels were much more cooperative with the Republican troops since an agreement was reached, with the help of Obi Wan, between Orn Free Taa and Cham Syndulla. Kiara smiled at the thought, it wasn't in vain that her Master was called the "Negotiator", she swore that with his diplomatic ability he would have made a good politician, but luckily he was a Jedi.

Now she looked upon the last remnant of Separatist presence of the hemisphere, the ancient fortress of a Twi'lek aristocrat that had a beautiful look when illuminated by the last lights of the day. When that fell the Republican troops would be able to advance on the Capital and liberate the planet. However after probing the Castle with the Force she knew she had to be careful, there was Force user on the Palace and even though the connection with the Force seemed Artificial, pretty much like the ones Qui Gon, Anakin, Aayla and Ahsoka described on Tatooine and the one she felt on Naboo, it seemed pretty powerful. She also probed the palace in search of any civillians, according to the rebels, the family that used to live there tried to flee the planet when the separatists first arrived but were killed by the blockade.

The Force seemed o confirm this, the only organic thing on that damn Castle is the Dark Force Soldier. Looking at the walkers and the Juggernauts she ordered the beginning of the the attack by contacting Captain Xander.

"Captain, begin attack." Kiara ordered.

"Yes Ma'am" Xander replied with a nod as the walkers and the juggernauts began pounding the fortress. The external defenses, a few cannons the droid had placed on the external wall of the castle began returning Fire. The exchange went on for a few minutes and Kiara could sense the nervousness of the rebels, they felt victory was on their hands but Kiara knew better than to charge senselessly under heavy enemy fires battle, such a mistake could cost them the battle.

Finally after a few minutes the last enemy cannon on the wall was destroyed and the walkers concentrated there fire on the structure. When the wall crumbled Kiara lit her lightsaber and led the charge while with many clones and rebels following her shooting at the droids that poured out of whole in the walls trying to prevent them from breaching the perimeter. The walkers and juggernauts followed the men shoting at the enemy's last remaining defenses.

Reaching the bulk of the enemy soldiers Kiara cut through the first line, formed by B-2 superdroids, seing the enemy leader among them most the droids quickly surrounded her but she used the Force and her skills to defeat them while her allies made good work of the rest. The droids realizing that they wouldn't last much longer trying to push the enemy back began to fall back finally allowing the clones and the rebels into the fortress yard.

"We are pushing them back!" Captain Xander shouted as he reached Kiara.

"Don't lose concentration and be alert. Tell the Walkers and Juggernauts to stop firing into the fortress." Kiara ordered. Captain Xander nodded and relayed her orders through the commlink. What followed afterwards was one of the hardest battles Kiara had fought in this war. The droids, mainly superdroids, normal combat droids and commando droids made her and the clones fight for every part, every room, every stone of the fortress. Kiara noted the feeling tiredness as they approached the last occupied room which according to the rebels was a great dining room where the previous owner liked to celebrate vast dinner parties for her family and friends.

A group of clones entered before her and engaged the last droids, commando droids. Just as Kiara entered the precious room. The doors closed and looking ahead Kiara saw a cloaked figure with his hands extended. It was clear that he had closed the door with the force and wouldn't let it open until either he or she was dead. Looking around she noticed the group of clones that had entered the room before her, were dead, but they had all commando droids with them to the grave.

The being took out his cloak, revealing himself to be a trasdoshan or he seemed to be one since he remained with the masks similar to Revan's that characterized these beings. He lit his lightsaber, which like his brother's had a red crossguard. Without utering a word the being charged at Kiara, the Jedi knight parried his attack. After a few strikes Kiara saw that the trasdoshan knew and took full advantage of his strength, possibly genetically modified to take advantage of the trasdoshan's aggressive nature.

Seeing a strength competition was going to cut it and feeling that a contest of Force powers would too tiring and probably unsuccessful since she was already tired from the battle, she decided to use her rival's strengths against him. Using few moves she parried his attacks, ducked, sidestepped and did whatever she could to tire her rival. The trasdoshan growled dangerously and decided to change his strategy. Putting some distance between them, he decided to use the technique Force lightning to end her, Kiara on her parts used her saber to the deflect it and when the Trasdoshan seemed to tire she pushed him against the floor making him fall hard.

Jumping with the Force Kiara tried to impale her enemy as he rose up from the floor but the trasdoshan reacted quickly and sent her crashing towards one of the walls. She felt her consciousness slipping away from her. But using the Force she managed to regain it, it was clear that this beasts were tough as Master Qui Gon had said yet they were not unbeatable. From her enemy's stance she saw more flaws than before. The urged herself to continue fighting, if she fell unconscious she would be done for, reuniting her strength she rolled to the side as the enemy attacked.

It was then when she saw it the perfect opportunity to strike as his enemy thrusted his blade on the ground, a perfect opportunity a golden chance. Ignoring the pain she felt because of the crash against the wall and the tiredness she thrust her lightsaber into her enemy's side, she felt as her blade prierced through the skin and reached one of the enemy's lungs but her enemy furiously kicked her away sending her several meters away and landing on the floor

She looked at what could now only be described as a beast. The enemy took out her lightsaber from his side and approached her with both his and hers ready to end her. He moved with difficulty because of his wounds and breathed heavily since he had only one functioning lung. However she wasn't in a much better state, she felt she had at least two broken ribs and her back and head hurt like hell. This wasn't as easy as she remembered Anakin saying it was, he had said that as long as she didn't lose concentration when fighting one of these things, she wouldn't have a problem, then again she hadn't planned on encountering one much less after a week of continous fighting.

"A Jedi never makes excuses." She recalled her Master and Master Yoda always saying. She closed her eyes and prepared for the inevitable. He saw the faces of all her friends and Ferus. How she regretted not being able to go back to him, to them. She really wanted to go back, suddenly she didn't feel as weak and her injuries didn't hurt as much. Rising up she looked at her opponent, calling on the Force she pushed him back and noticed his hold on her saber weaken, taking the chance she called the saber to her and before the enemy could react because he struggled to keep standing on his feet she was onto him, the trasdoshan didn't stand a chance as she thrust her saber right through his heart.

The last thing she remembered was the door bursting open, and several clones approaching her before she lost consciousness with a satisfied smile on her face.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Under the cover of the night, Obi Wan, Caleb, Hera and Captain Rex and a group of ARC troopers moved quickly through the enemy camp towards their destination. They had infiltrated the last enemy base on the Northern hemisphere, all the enemy forces had ended up falling back to that and Republican Forces. However this heavily fortified base the Separatist Forces had would be one tough challenge. Despite having more than enough Forces to take it down the number of casualties would be enormous due to the size and number of droids, also due to the presence of a Dark Force user both Caleb and Obi Wan sensed strongly in the Force. Plus the Separatists had installed a shield Generator on the base so artillery attacks would be uneffective.

That was why, due to the absence of civillians in the vecinity of the camp, aside for a few prisoners that many including the rebels already thought dead, the combined Forces command had opted for bombing the base with the Venators from Space. That was why Obi Wan and the group had infiltrated the base, they had to deactivate the shields so that the Fleet could bomb the compound. So far they had managed to do so with some ARC troopers from the 501st lead by Captain Rex, Hera and Caleb. Obi Wan smiled when he thought about the young Padawan, he had a lot of potential and with training he could become a rather powerful Jedi.

He stopped when Rex made signaled them to do so. The ARC captain looked at Obi Wan. "You better come and see this." Obi Wan approached the Captain and took a look, several Combat B2 Superdroids and Commando Droids were standing guard near the Shield Generator, plus the Dark Force Soldier seemed to be there as well.

"What do we do now Sir?" Rex asked.

"Who are your best men?" Obi Wan asked. "I'll need them to provide a distraction, I doubt these guys would fall for it but if we create enough confusion on the camp to prevent reinforcement from coming

"All of them are best of the best. But I do have some rather resourceful ones, Fives, Echo." Rex called two ARC over.

"Yes sir." Two other clones said approaching.

"I need a distraction." Rex ordered.

"You have 10 minutes" Obi Wan added. Both clones nodded and moved ahead well hidden. Obi Wan looked at Rex. "We should spread out and prepare an ambush, if we stay here too long the droids will find us." The Captain nodded and began giving orders to the men. Obi Wan looked at Hera and Caleb. "I want you two to stay close to me." Both young ones nodded, Obi Wan had only agreed to let them come if they didn't desobey any orders, and in Caleb's case because he figured an extra lightsaber would come in handy, in Hera's case because she had insisted in accompanying them and he knew she knew how to handle herself.

They awaited for the good part of 10 minutes with every men in position ready to act the moment Rex or Obi Wan gave the order. Suddenly explosions were seen in several buildings on the other side on camps.

"That's our signal" Obi Wan told Rex who nodded with a light smile under his helmet proud that his men had accomplished their mission successfully. Now it was up to the rest of them to do their part.

"All men attack!" Rex shouted into the comm just as the clones and Hera began firing their blasters at the droids and Obi Wan and Caleb charged slashing at the different droids that came at them. After taking out several commando droids, Obi Wan found himself parrying a Red blade as the cloaked figure attacked him.

"Master Kenobi!" Caleb shouted quickly rushing to his aid. The Dark Force Soldier stepped back a few inches to without breaking his form as he found himself fighting against the Two Jedi while the clones seemed to make good work of the clones. Seeing an opportunity to destroy both their opponent and the shield Generator he pushed the enemy into the with the force and kept him attached to it with the help of Caleb

"Captain give the order!" Obi Wan told Rex. The clone captain nodded and looked at one of his man who had a rocket launcher the clone locked onto the shield generator and shot a missile destroying the generator and Dark Force Soldier along with it. Obi Wan probed with the Force trying to see if their enemy had survived, if Qui Gon was right, they were quite difficult to kill so even though the Jedi Master didn't think, their enemy survived. And he was right, he didn't feel any Force sensitive being inside those flames, their Force sensitive enemy was gone.

"Ok" Obi Wan said. "We have five minutes to evacuate this camp let's go!" He ordered as he ran followed by the rest of the group. "Where are Fives and Echo?" He asked Rex.

"They have managed to evacuate sir." Rex replied.

"Good" Obi Wan said. Just then a group of droids, B1 battle droids appeared, in front of them but the group easily destroyed them. "Let us hurry too." He accelerated his pace followed by Caleb.

"How did I do?" Caleb asked as he ran with the Jedi Master.

"A Jedi never asks those kinds of things." Obi Wan scolded lightly and Caleb blushed for his mistake. "But you did well." the young Jedi smiled. Luckily they didn't run into only had to kill a few more patrols before exiting the camp.

They ran a few meters and hid on some high grass at least a 100 meters away from the camp. Captain Rex still could see confused groups of droids running around, some with fire extinguishers some trying to locate any intruders. Suddenly several beams of energy descended upon the camp and obiterated the droids along with it.

"We made it sir" Captain Rex said. "The hemisphere is ours."

Obi Wan nodded and took out his holocomm, the image of Admiral Yularen appeared in front of him. "The bombing was a success. Good Job Admiral."

"Thank you General." The admiral said with a proud smile.

"Have you received any news from General Jade's group?" Obi Wan asked.

"The Southern hemisphere is ours too General" The Admiral reported losing the smile. "But General Jade has been injured. Obi Wan frowned worrying deeply about his former Padawan."

"What is her condition?" He asked.

"She'll live but she won't be able to participate on the battle" Admiral Yularen replied. "She is on board the Republican shield. Her men await instructions."

"Tell them to head to the Capital as planned. We will continue with the plan." Obi Wan said as the image of Anakin appeared in front of him.

"Obi Wan I can go lead them if Grievous is there I want to help" Anakin said.

"No, Anakin you are too angry at the General over what happened at Naboo." Obi Wan said sensing his friend's inner turmoil. "You'll remain with the fleet, we'll need you to take care of the enemy Fighters when the final battle comes, you know I trust you as a Jedi but there's none I trust more as a pilot."

"But Grievous is too strong for you alone!" Anakin protested.

"I'm not alone." Obi Wan said looking at Anakin. "I've got Padawan Dume with me, plus Rex and the 501st are good support too."

Anakin sighed and looked from the man he saw as his brother to the young Jedi Padawan standing besides him, who was a little nervous but tried his best not to flinch or look like it as he looked at Anakin Skywalker the "Hero with no fear

"Can I trust you to keep this old fool safe?" Anakin asked.

"Who are you..." Obi Wan began clearly annoyed at his remark

"Yes sir" Caleb replied interrupting Obi Wan. Anakin smiled lightly, he liked the kid.

"Good may the Force be with you" Anakin said before cutting the transmission.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

General Grievous and the Emir Tambor knelt before the image of Countess Alexa. The separatist leader eyed the Cyborg General with annoyance clear on her eyes. She had spent a lot of resources on the occupation of Ryloth, it had kept her on the good eyes of the techno-union since their sacking of the planet had given them many riches, and she had assured them as well as the Separatist Senate that General Grievous would be able to keep it under their control for good. While she personally didn't care about the planet a new defeat on the Part of the Separatist would give force to those willing to seek peace with the Republic.

"The new developments on Ryloth are very disappointed General Grievous.

"I'm sorry countess" Grievous said breathing heavily. "The Dark Force Soldiers failed to stop the Jedi."

"It was your decision to place them there." The Countess sighed. "And you Emir you've also allowed this to happen." Her voice was cold. "If you had eliminated the Rebels and not made so many mistakes the Planet would be safe on our hands by now."

"I'm sorry milady." The Emir said.

"But that doesn't change the facts. We've lost Ryloth." She said "It doesn't matter, just make sure you sell them victory at a high price" She then looked at the Emir. "Leave now, I must speak with Grievous alone."

The Emir bowed and left the room, Grievous even without using the Force could feel his happiness at the thought of Grievous getting blamed for everything. Once the Emir was out of reach he growled.

"I don't understand why don't you let me kill the fool!" He grievous growled as he coughed strongly.

"Don't use that tone with me!" Alexa snapped. "Your failure is worth Death for you as well, you should know me by now, the only reason I am keeping you alive is so that you bring me victories not only now but in the future as well and you are failing miserably right now." She calmed a little. "The only reason I keep him around is because he still serves a purpose, just like the Separatist Ruling Council or the Separatist Senate. Although I'm not sure for how long."

"What does that mean?" Grievous asked.

"It means perhaps we will have put our plan into action ahead of schedule, I'm already having Ventress talking with scientists and most of them are on our side like the renegade Kaminoans are since long ago, and the best part is Sidious and his underlings don't supect a thing. So after you are done playing with the Jedi on Ryloth I want you to go to Raxus to oversee our "Forces", so be very careful you are already a part of my plan" Alexa said.

"As you wish" Grievous said and the communication went dead. Grievous coughed, any good strategist would tell you that patience was a virtue. He just hoped for his sake that rushing the plans now wouldn't cost them their lives, or at least his life. He still had many sabers to add to his collection after all.


	43. Chapter 43

Well here is the second to last chapter of this double Arc and the last chapter of the Senate Arc. I'm posting this one together with the last because I felt it was appropriate. I do hope you enjoy reading. I must tell you I'll post the beginning of the next Arc on the weekend because I am busy with an exam right now.

LD: I do now own Star Wars

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Palpatine's expression changed the moment from the moment his podium elevated and he reached his office again. His eyes briefly turned yellow revealing his true nature as a sith for a moment yet he quickly regained his composure, he couldn't expose being discovered by the Jedi no matter how his first impulse was to order every single senator killed on the spot, wipe out the Jedi order and create his new empire once and for all.

For seven days, Seven! He had fought on the Senate for those Senators to allow him to place Sate Pestage on the Vice-Chancellor's office. His former Assistant was one of his most trusted aides who knew of his plan and Secret Identity. Someone to help him see his plan through until the formation of the empire and beyond, however his efforts had all been for naught. Pestage was unpopular on the Senate and rumors circulated around him, to substitute a traitorous Vice-chancellor by another one of Dubious reputation wouldn't do.

The only reason he had been able to postpone the vote was because he had been using Pestage rival candidate's own dubious past when he served as Supreme Chancellor. But Finis Valorum, supported by Senators Mothma, Amidala and Organa especially, had changed from the man he'd "befriended" so long ago and later got his post away by Palpatine, he seemed more sure he even spoke differently, answering the questions thrown at him without doubting or double checking his answers like Pestage did. Eventually even some of Valorum's former political enemies and allies of Palpatine had voted for him.

And now the newly appointed Vice-Chancellor Valorum was on his way to the Supreme Chancellor's office. Palpatine felt him come out of the turbolift and into the chanbers escorted by two Blue Senate Guards. He put on his best good lose face and smiled lightly. He heard Valorum speak with the Two Red Guards outside his office and enter it escorted by both the Red Guards and his own blue guards all of whom remained by the door.

"Finis!" Palpatine greeted with one of his most fake smiles

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine" The other man returned the greeting with a bow of his head.

"Congratulations on being elected Vice-Chancellor!" Palpatine said ignoring the coldness the other man spoke with on his voice. "I must say I was surprised when I learnt you would be returning to Politics. I must say I thought you'd enjoy civillian life more." 

"I did it out of necessity." Valorum replied.

"What necessity Finis? You are covered until your family line dies out." Palpatine said with small laugh as they went to his table and sat. 'Which might be earlier than you think if you stand in my way' the Sith Lord thought to himself.

"I'm not talking about economic necessity Sheev" Valorum replied calling Palpatine by his given name, a name he despised with all his heart. "I'm talking about the necessities of the Galactic Republic."

"I see." Palpatine said. "We are indeed living some Dark times. But the this war will end and the Republic will stand, it always did in the past and always will." Palpatine had the urge to laugh at this but repressed it.

"In any case my family has always been there to make sure it continued to do so, and while I may have done a poor job during my time as Supreme Chancellor. But I intend to repent for my mistake and make reparations fully." Valorum said rising up. "I'm sure that's your intention as well, although I don't agree with your methods. I look forward to work with you towards that common goal."

Palpatine smiled lightly. "Same here" He said as he observed Valorum leave his office. He knew he had to get rid of that man soon of him and of his allies on the Senate. Not inmediately of course, he would wait for the perfect moment and then he would act, like he always did.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon observed the old abandoned spaceport the Nautolan had warned them ago, as he, Siri, Commander Syke, Commander Drak and Commander Fox, the clone commander of the Coruscant guard, entered it as their man took positions around the building and the perimeter. Approaching one of the windows from where you could see the landing platforms he saw Cad Bane, with Several mercenaries, both Organic and droid and Teressa Jade awaiting for something with Mas Amedda standing between Teressa and Bane.

Qui Gon and Siri had cloaked the presences of themselves and the clones on the Force to make the ambush work, since they didn't want Teressa to find out and spoil the last chance they'd have at recapturing the Vice-Chancellor and capturing the rest. Qui Gon would have wanted to catch them before they tried to leave but they couldn't. While having the Spaceport under constant surveillance they had raided all the safehouses and hideouts the Nautolan Information Broker had told them about together with CSF and Coruscant Guard but they didn't have any luck.

The only interesting thing on that investigation was how Palpatine had tried unsuccessfully to get someone easily controlable by him to get the position of Mas Amedda, it was clear the Supreme Chancellor was acting quickly to fill up the space with another ally and had overcome the shock of betrayal far too quickly. For Qui Gon and for the Jedi Council that was enough to keep a close eye on the Supreme Chancellor at least for the rest of the war, with all the power he was amassing, it would be terrible for the Republic if he was working with the Sith, being manipulated by the Sith or something even worse Qui Gon didn't even want to think about.

Commander Fox brought his hand to his comm device as he received some reports. He looked at Siri and Qui Gon.

"Generals, General Windu reports that a suspicious ship is heading towards this spaceport." Commander Fox reported. "He has an ARC-170 fighter squadron ready to intercept and two Venator-class Star Destroyers are also standing by."

"Alright. Have the Fighters take off as soon as the enemy lands, it would take them too much time otherwise" Qui Gon ordered and Fox nodded. He looked at Drak. "Have all the men taken their positions?"

"Yes sir" Drak replied. Qui Gon nodded and looked at Siri who smiled.

"We have them." Siri said.

"Don't get overconfident Siri." Qui Gon scolded lightly. "Let's wait and see."

"Sorry Qui Gon." Siri said. "It's just that the week has been too long and It's been too many failures in catching those guys. I'm just hopeful.

"Plus you miss Obi Wan a little." Qui Gon smiled sensing what Siri would not tell him. "Don't worry the reports coming from Ryloth are good, we are winning the battle."

Before Siri could reply one of the clones commanders, Commander Syke spoke interrupting them.

"Generals look" he said. Qui Gon and Siri left their conversation and concentrated back on the landing area. A ship, a ship both of them recognized as a Solar Sailer was landing on the spaceport.

"All units on my order we attack" Qui Gon said as the ship finally landed, a few seconds later the ship's ramp came down and Countess Alexa came out of the ship, escorted by two Magnaguard droids armed with Electropykes.

"Here is the honorable Vice-Chancellor" She said with a smile. "It's good to see you alive"

"Whatever Countess, just take me away." Mas Amedda spoke with a harsh commanding voice. Qui Gon looked at Siri who nodded.

"All units attack now!" He ordered through the commlink. In a few seconds several clone troopers began firing at the mercenaries on the landing zone from every window and exit possible. The mercenaries quickly took cover and returned fire while Siri and Qui Gon charged with their purple and green lightsabers lit.

"You've been followed!" Alexa recriminated Teressa who instead of replying launched herself against Siri and began to fight the Jedi knight.

Alexa on her part lit her own crimson lightsaber but decided to wait until Qui Gon disposed of the Magnaguards with his flawless swodsmanship, not in vain had he been the pupil of one of the best swordmanship Masters in the whole order.

"Countess" Qui Gon greeted her. "What an unexpected pleasure." The countess smirked.

"Master Jinn it's been far too long." She spoke. "Although I must say I was secretly hoping you would be dead at this point." She added as she threw her bolt lightning attack at him which she blocked with the Force. When she stopped to attack he charged at her again exchanging several strikes with her with no one getting the upper hand. He was truly in danger once when she had tried to slas his arm off but he had pushed her against her own ship with the Force and had retaken his stance.

He took a moment to examine the situation as did she, the mercenaries were outnumbered and outgunned and only two of them remained and the Vice-chancellor had fallen to the guns of the clones. Siri and Teressa were fighting fiercely without a clear winner in sight. It was obvious to both of them that the best course of action for Alexa was to retreat and Qui Gon's to prevent her from doing so.

However before they could reinitiate the fight again Qui Gon felt Siri lose ground as she slipped, turning around he saw Teressa about to strike and end Siri's life, reacting Quickly he pushed her to with the Force against one of the walls and ran to Siri's aides. Taking the chance, Alexa brought an unconscious Teressa over to her and got on her ship. A few seconds later it took off. Seeing this and noticing the futile effort that it was to continue fighting when their clients had abandoned, the two remaining mercenaries, Cad Bane and Aurra Sing surrendered to the Republican authorities.

Qui Gon looked at the commanders. "Are the Fighters following the ship?" He asked.

"Yes sir" Commander Drak replied.

"And what's the status of the Vice-Chancellor?" He asked although he had felt it pass away a few minutes before.

"Dead" Said commander Sykes. Siri looked at Qui Gon.

"I'm sorry if I hadn't slipped we would have been able to get them." She said apologetically, we still have the Fighters and attack cruissers to rely on, I'm sure we'll get them. "Plus" He added looking at the bounty hunters who glared right back on his direction. "We still got something to work with."

"We won't tell you anything Jedi" Cad Bane spat

"We'll see about that, Bounty hunter" Qui Gon replied calmly as CSF's ships and the LAAT/i of the GAR approached the scene to take the prisoners away.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

If Alexa had been asked to describe their escape with one word the Sith Lady knew she would have to go with miraclous. She had to work the ship to the best of her abilities to avoid being caught by a squadron of Six Republican Starfighters that had been opening fire on her since she took off and also avoid the tractor beams of the two Venator Star Destroyers as well as their several laser batteries shooting at her.

She didn't do it alone, she had to hand it to Teressa, she had been a good co-pilot and had obeyed her orders until they had been safe when they jumped into hyperspace with the Separatist Capital of Raxus as their an hour on hyperspace Teressa rose up from the co-pilot's seat and headed for the back of the ship.

"Where are you going?" Alexa asked.

"We need to report to Master." Teressa said going to the back of the ship.

Alexa sighed and activated the auto-pilot. She didn't have any interests in contacting Sidious, she would have preferred to reach Raxux prime first, have more time to think on an excuse to present to the old Sith. She had no desire to be punished even though she always told herself that one day, now she liked to think one day soon, her Master would die at her hands suffering for everything she had put her through. She blocked those thoughts and as she entered the passenger area of the ship, she saw the hologram of her Master and like she thought, he wasn't happy.

"I've been informed by the clones of your pathetic rescue attempt on Mas Amedda." Sidious said. "It is most unfortunate that you've failed to secure such a good aide."

"The clones and the Jedi were there" Alexa said as she knelt near Teressa in front of their Master. "There wasn't much we could have done."

"And why were they there?" Sidious asked with one of his most terrifying voices. "Perhaps you weren't careful enough with our plan." He looked at Teressa. "Isn't that right?"

"They could have gotten the information from the Underground of Coruscant. It is a nest of snakes." Teressa replied with fear evident on her voice. Alexa could have breathed in relief as she realized their Master was blaming Teressa for the operation gone wrong.

"I'm tired of you wasting the chances life gives you my Assassin. In fact I am beginning to think we could find a new use for you." Sidious spoke. It was then Alexa heard Palpatine's voice on her mind. 'Sedate my assassin and give her to Dr. Lorianne upon your arrival to Raxus.' Alexa nodded.

"Milord please give me another chance to serve you as your assassin" Teressa said completely terrified. And Palpatine seemed to think, to reconsider his decision, but Alexa knew it was a distraction so she could act. It was the first time Alexa saw Sidious's other apprentice, it was so shocking that if she hadn't been a sith she might have taken Mercy on her. But unfortunately for Teressa, Alexa was a Sith, a Sith with a plan that required she obeyed her Master's every command for now. Taking one of the sedative's from the first aid kit nearby, she observed as her Master blocked her senses to prevent Teressa from feeling Alexa's intentions.

"My child, due to the high steem I hold you in I've given you more chances than I ever should have done." Alexa prepared the dose of sedatives, enough to make her sleep until they arrived. "But that's over" Before Teressa could speak again Alexa had the needle on her neck and injected her sedative. Teressa looked at Alexa before she passed out, with a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Well done my apprentice." Sidious with a pleased smile.

"What shall be done with her when we give her to Dr. Lorianne?" Alexa asked kneeling again.

"She will become an integral part of the Dark Force project." Sidious smiled evilly. "A very essential part."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kiara rose up on the infirmary of the Republican Shield whit a gasp panting for air strongly and scaring the clone medic attending to her. She had just felt something very was happening or was about to happen to her sister. It was just a whisper in the Force, it wasn't full of hate or anger like she remembered her sister being. It was a cry for help, the clone doctor a lieutenant that wore medical clothes looked at her.

"Are you alright General?" The clone asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm sorry" She looked around feeling much better than when she lost consciousness.

"You are on the Republican Shield." The clone reported. "You've spent one night on the Bacta tank after being injured on battle. We just took you out, perhaps you should return if you are still in pain."

"I'm alright. It was just a nightmare." Kiara replied.

"I'll get the Commander and tell her you are recuperating." The clone said exiting the room. Kiara nodded still panting. What the hell was that vision? It told her that her sister was about to suffer something, suffer a lot, and yet the Force told her to have hope because that something could be key to bring Teressa to the Light side, just as it could condemn her forever. And there wasn't anything she could or should do to prevent it. Kiara did what the Force recommended her too without doubting it just as she was taught to do, ignoring the part inside of her, a rather small one, that had thought of Teressa as her sister and not her enemy that ached for her sister's pain and that prayed she really managed to overcome this crossroad. And after a few moments she fell asleep again with a tear rolling down her cheek.


	44. Chapter 44

Here is the final chapter of the Double Arc. I hope you did enjoy it like I told you the next Arc will be the Peace Conference Arc and will be the last Arc of this story.

LD: I do not own Star Wars

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Obi Wan, Caleb, Hera and Cham Syndulla observed the city of Lessu from one of the hills near the Capital of the Planet Ryloth, the city had the same architecture the whole of the planet had, houses made out of stone or clay in case of the lower classes's housing, even the palace, which Obi Wan guessed by the number of droids around it was the enemy command was simple and somewhat rustic. The only piece of seemingly advanced technology that could normally be seen on the Capital was an energy bridge, normally turned on that helped people cross over the abyssal pit that surrounded the Capital. It was because of this pit that Obi Wan would have preferred to use the gunships for the attack however due to the heavy guard the droids had on the capital he knew it would be to dangerous to do so and it could create unnecessary casualties both on his men and the civillian population of the Capital some of whom were placed outside the city in case of a frontal

Behind Obi Wan members of the rebellion movement and of the grand army of the Republic, including the forces that had recaptured the Southern Hemisphere, assembled ready to begin the attack on his order. Their numbers had been reduced during to half of those Obi Wan was expecting to take the capital with but the Separatists had launched several aerial strikes against civillian populations which had delayed the attack about three days while Obi Wan reorganized his forces to protect the civillians too.

Anakin and Ahsoka had been working nonstop along with Kiara, who Obi Wan hadn't allowed back on the ground but had allowed on her fighter to aid them from the air, to bring down those bandits and Obi Wan had decided to place more troops around the planet to protect them from any maneuvre the Separatist had on their sleeves.

"We have to find a way to have the bridge operating again" Cham Syndulla said. "We will need to send a group of men to take the control room."

"How?" Hera asked. "We do not have anyway to cross that pit without gunships and any gunship entering the Capital will be destroyed."

"We could do it with a Force Jump." Caleb offered speaking more to Obi Wan than to the twi'leks.

"It will be too risky." Obi Wan said. "We would be too vulnerable during the jump plus with that length I'm not sure we would be able to do it."

"What are you talking about?" Hera interrupted them "What's a Force Jump?"

"We Jedi have the ability to increase our physical capabilities through the Force and perform jumps that would be impossible for normal beings." Obi Wan explained. "Caleb is proposing that both of us go and jump over that pit, but we would be too exposed. On mid air we would be defenseless because we would be concentrating only on reaching the other side."

"But we could place snipers to cover us, plus it would be a good chance to make the droids abandon the cover of the civillians." Caleb insisted. Obi Wan seemed to think about this new piece of information and went over to the clone Captains and Commander Cody. "Plus we could do it at night when the droids don't expect us.

"Do we have sniper Rifles?" The Jedi Master asked.

"Yes sir" Cody replied.

"I need you four to pick up five of your best shooters each." Obi Wan said. "We are taking the city tonight."

"Yes sir" The Four clones replied without questioning their superior's intention.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

That same night Obi Wan and Caleb lead a group of 20 clones armed with sniper rifles and headed for the town. Their group got smaller as they approached the city as the clones began to deploy around the field picking up their perfect spots to cover their general and commander. Obi Wan had to hand it to Caleb, he seemed to know what he was doing. After about five minutes they reached the pit that separated them from the Capital. They heard several alarmed electronic voices warn each other of their presence but they ignored them. Calling on the Force to aid them and praying the strategy would work, both the Jedi Master and Padawan took distance from the pit, ran towards it and jumped.

Like Caleb had predicted several droids abandoned the cover of the hostages and positioned themselves in front of the door. Before any of those droids could take shot, the droids fell to the ground dead, shot by the snipers. A few droids standing guard a top of the wall suffered the same fate. Obi Wan landed first and lit his blue lightsaber repelling several blaster shots coming his way, and he soon was joined by Caleb. Through the Force Obi Wan felt the Padawan's relief that his plan had worked.

"Don't relax now" he said as an alarm sounded inside the city. They easily dispatched of the remaining droids, receiving cheers from the people around them. Then they concentrated on the door, beginning to open it slowly through the Force until finally it opened a little. Through small space between both doors the Jedi saw a large group of droids approaching it. Looking at each other they had the same idea and pulling the door out of the wall they sent it crashing down towards the droids, killing most of them.

Such tricks gave them a few minutes to reach the bridge's control room just above the gates, killing a few droids and activating the bridge. That was the signal the combined Forces were waiting for. And in a few seconds a large army of clones and Twi'leks rushed towards the gates of the Capital as while throwing a loud warcry. Leading the charge was Cham Syndulla on his mount followed closely by Hera, several mounted twi'leks and ARFs mounted on AT-RTs, then clones and twi'leks on foot, with a large group of AT-TEs and Juggernauts closing the formation.

Obi Wan and Caleb were startled as a group of armed twileks from the ones they had liberated entered the room, followed by some of the Clone snipers that had helped them cross over the pit.

"Sir go we'll maintain the bridge active." The clone told Obi Wan who looked at Caleb. He seemed concentrated on something Obi Wan didn't have to ask what, the young Padawan was looking for Grievous.

"Caleb let's go." He told the Padawan.

"Grievous is on the Palace" Caleb said.

"We will get him, but we have to liberate the city first." Obi Wan said hoping the desire for revenge didn't cloud his better judgement.

Caleb seemed to think about it for a moment, it was true their main objective was to liberate the twi'leks and expel the Separatists.

"Let's go Master" Caleb spoke. Obi Wan smiled and nodded.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Grievous awaited on the courtyard of the palace for the Twi'leks and Republic Forces to arrive. He knew Tambor was anxious to leave so he wasn't surprised when he saw the Emir and his Tactical droid heading for his shuttle escorted by two B2 superdroids and two Commando droids. The Emir stopped and looked at the General for a moment.

"What are you doing Grievous?" The Emir looked around "Where is your Ship?"

"It will be here when I need it Emir. However I'm not planning on leaving Ryloth just yet." Grievous replied without looking at the Emir.

"General the Confederacy needs you." The Emir said. "You can't turn yourself in to the Republic"

"I'm not turning myself in Emir" Grievous said losing patience quick. "I'm obeying orders, I told the Countess I would sell the planet at a high price, and what higher price than two more Jedi lives."

"You are crazy" The member of the techno-union said as he headed for the shuttle. A few minutes later the shuttle took off, evacuating the Emir from the planet. Grievous smiled, the only one turning himself in would be the emir, there was no way to escape the Republican blockade, not on a shuttle anyway.

The battle raged on for a few more minutes and she felt the Jedi approaching him. He ordered his Magnaguards to open the doors as looked at Obi Wan Kenobi, the so called Negotiator of the Republic, and the Padawan of the Jedi Master that had managed to take one of his hands from him, luckily he had a spare arm on his ship although he planned to take revenge on the kid for his Master's aggravations. Grievous looked at the B2 and B1 droids standing next to him as well as a group of BX commando droids.

"I want to handle the Jedi alone" He ordered. "Take care of the Clones."

"Roger. Roger" The Captain of the BX said as he lead the charge against the enemy group being very careful of letting only the Jedi pass. Once Obi Wan and Caleb were inside he ordered his Magnaguards to close the droids again. He looked at the Jedi mockingly.

"Welcome General Kenobi" Grevous greeted the jedi. "Your reputation precedes you."

"General Grievous" Obi Wan greeted back. "I could say the same about you. Your reputation as the murderer of Naboo that is."

"Oh yes. That was a good day, I'm sure Senator Amidala was devastated when I killed her family, then again anyone related to the vermin that is the Jedi Order deserves much worse" Grievus said lighting all his sabers at once. He looked at the Jedi. "And you, you are Master Billaba's Padawan. I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"The only one who is going to die here out of the two of us..." Caleb began. "Will be you!" The boy launched himself against the General but two Magnaguards blocked his way. Obi Wan quickly rushed to the Padawan' aid and they were easily surrounded by the six Magnaguards accompanying Grievous that time.

"Oh the camaraderie of the Jedi is legendary." Grievous mocked with a laugh, coughing loudly because of it. "In this case it will be your downfall too."

However Grievous couldn't have been more wrong. The two Jedi began fighting the droids breaking the encirclement and dispatching of the Magnaguards, not easily but more easily than Grievous would have wanted them to. Suddenly he found himself alone against two angry and somewhat skilled jedi.

"Let's play then." Grievous growled engaging the Jedi furiously in combat.

Obi Wan had to admit that even with Caleb's help fighting against a cyborg that could use four Lightsabers at the same time and quite proficiently too he wasn't sure they would be able to win. Hopefully they would get reinforcements soon and would be able to get the General, under arrest or in killed. He took a moment to observe Caleb through the corner of his eye. The young man was fighting like a true Jedi, leaving his personal feelings out of this.

Sadly Grievous was also a very good swordsman, it wasn't surprising though, his people were known for their great abilities as warriors. Luckily the cyborg didn't have the Force on his side, it seemed Alexa just had created a cyborg that could use the Lightsabers well but Grievous wasn't Force Sensitive. Obi Wan like to think that gave them some kind of advantage over the General but the Few times they had tried to push him to the ground with the Force he had managed to recuperate very easily thanks to his his robotic implants and robotic limbs.

They continued to battled the General for a good part of ten minutes without a clear winner, however taking advantage of a distraction Grievous impaled Caleb's shoulder, and would have impaled his heart too, hadn't Obi Wan reacted quickly and pulled the Padawan away with the Force. The general growled furiously at the man that prevented him from taking his prey and launched a series of strikes trying to anihilate Obi Wan who parried each of the strikes masterfully and cut off Grievous right arms making Grievous howl in fury as the arms fell still holding the light saber.

Shutting off his two remaining light sabers, the General ran away and encaramated himself to the wall beginning the ascension towards the top tower. Obi Wan observed him reach the top of the tower with an incredulous look. He tried to use the Force push Grievous back down but the General seemed to resist his efforts. After a few moments a top of the tower the General jumped and Obi Wan prepared himself for a new strikes. But after falling only about ten meters he was picked up by a starfighter, a Belbullab-22 picked him up and headed for the atmosphere.

Obi Wan ran towards Caleb and checked in relief that the wound wasn't lifethreatening just as the clones and Twi'leks burst the doors to the Palace open and poured from the entrance.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

On the two weeks that followed the liberation of Ryloth the enormous Republic fleet that had retaken the planet disolved into smaller, more normal fleets. Anakin and Kiara returned to Coruscant, with the Emir Tambor of the Techno-Union prisoner, but Obi Wan and his men decided to remain until the new garrison came from Coruscant and Caleb was well enough to return to the Capital of the Republic. They stayed as honored guests with Cham Syndulla and his daughters as honored guests of the so called Hero of Ryloth by his people.

But when the two weeks passed, the new garrison arrived and it was time to go. With the garrison of course arrived Senator Orn Free Taa who officialized the peace between himself and General Syndulla for the good of Ryloth. There was a great celebration due to the arrival of the new garrison as well as to thank the departing troops their efforts to liberate the planet. Obi Wan smiled as he saw Hera and Caleb disappear halfway through the feast surely to say their goodbyes.

The happy face Caleb had the next day made unnecesary to know that the two young ones had professed their love for each other. He observed the young man with a kind expression as they oversaw the troops boarding the ships to return to Coruscant together with Senator Taa and General Syndulla.

'You know you could always stay here to recuperate if you wish' Obi Wan spoke through the Force with a knowing smirk.

'No, Hera knows of my dedication to the Jedi order and that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left now.' Caleb replied. 'Perhaps after I become a knight and the war ends, I can return here and make her my girlfriend if she still wants.'

'Wise decision.' Obi Wan spoke.

'Have you spoken to the Council yet Master Kenobi?' Caleb asked with a little worry on his face.

'Yes I did' Obi Wan said. 'Regarding the issue of your next master.'

'Who is it going to be?' Caleb asked.

'The fact that I'm speaking to you like this should have given it away already' Obi Wan said with a smirk. Caleb thought about what Obi Wan was saying and smiled as he realized it would be him.'

"Seriously?" He asked now aloud making General Syndulla and Senator Taa look at him in confusion as the last walkers entered the ships.

"Seriously, I'll be your new Jedi Master." Obi Wan said and then looked at the General and the Senator. "We must be going now."

"Ryloth owes you a big debt Master Kenobi, Padawan Dume." Orn Free Taa spoke, I will speak very favorably about your actions here to the Senate." 

"Thank you Senator." Obi Wan said as he and Caleb bowed.

"I agree with the Senator." the General spoke. "I'm sorry my daughter isn't here to say her goodbyes Caleb, she's never been good at parting with people."

"It doesn't matter General. Tell her I'll keep my good friends always close to my heart." Caleb replied with a sad smile. With those parting words Obi Wan and Caleb mounted on of the acclamator-class ships and left while Hera watched from a nearby hill crying silently as her beloved went away to another place and soon to another battle.


	45. Chapter 45

Here is Chapter 45 and the beginning of the Last Arc of this story, thank you all who have read until this chapter and are following or just reading the story and very special thanks to those of you who have reviewed or fav so far.

LD: I do not own Star Wars

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Four months after the liberation of Ryloth, and roughly over a year after the beginning of the Clone wars, Chancellor Palpatine, aka Lord Sidious, dressed with his Sith Lord robes sat meditating on one of the Sofa's of his personal apartment at the 500 Republica Building. He may have seemed like he was meditating normally but this was much darker than the Sith Meditation. It was an ancient technique he'd learnt from his Master many years ago. It served to attack the enemy when he was more vulnerable, on the realm of dreams. It served you to introduce dreams, manipulated dreams into your enemy's sleep and with Force Sensitives it was especially effective. It either turned them crazy or to the Dark Side.

Of course he was more interested in turning this particular Force Sensitive to the Dark Side. Even though he already had a plan B in the form of Sius, turning Anakin Skywalker would mean he hadn't wasted years of his life on the boy for nothing. This particular dream was sure to turn the boy, it involved his precious Padme after all, her death to be more precise.

Her death at the Peace Conference the planet Mandalore was hosting for both sides of the Clone wars, a death that Palpatine would make sure happened, along those of many of his loved ones with nothing he or anyone else could do to prevent it.

To think that the opportunity had been presented by the Senators that he'd been so willing to eliminate before today. He saw their approach to some of more diplomatic senators on the Confederacy side as a hindrance to his plan. It made him want to laugh so hard, to think that wanted to say the so called Republic would play such a large part on it's downfall. Yet he wouldn't laugh, not yet, not until the Republic was his and Anakin Skywalker was on his side or, at least, he didn't have to worry about him anymore.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Ani help me!" Padme screamed with a terrified expression before Anakin awoke from his dream. Anakin rose up to a standing position enveloped in cold sweat and panting heavily. He looked at his wife's sleeping figure and sighed in relief. Looked out the window he realized the sun was beginning to rise on the horizon. Not wanting to wake his wife from her slumber, it was a rare free day for her and with the level of work she always had at the Senate, she deserved the rest. Anakin stood up put some robes on and headed for the living room where he heard her nieces laughing and watching some cartoon holomovie. He thanked god that they tended to deactivate 3PO at night, he knew the golden protocol droid did with all the good intentions but when he felt something was off with his Masters he would prod them about it until just out of annoyance they told him

"Shouldn't you two be asleep?" Anakin asked his nieces with a light smile on his lips. "You have school today." Padme had enrolled them on of Coruscant's top academy's shortly after his return from Ryloth, when the girls had felt ready to return to a more normal life.

"Uncle Ani today is Saturday" Pooja said with cute smile on her face. "We don't have school today."

"Is that so?" Anakin replied sitting next to them and sitting the 7 year old on top of him.

"Yeah" Ryoo replied while looking at her uncle. "Why aren't you sleeping?" Anakin knew the elder girl knew that he sometimes couldn't sleep, much like the girls after they brought them from Naboo, but he didn't to burden the girls with his worries.

"Not tired anymore." Anakin said smiling at the older girl who just nodded not convinced by her uncle's explaination. Anakin concentrated on the holovid, it seemed a cartoon made on Toydaria with of course Toydarian actors. After the time he'd spent at Watto's shop Anakin wasn't really a fan of Toydarians but he watched the show with her nieces.

"Are you going to spend time with us today?" Pooja asked her uncle. "Auntie Padme said we were going to the Coruscant Zoo today."

"I'm afraid not Sweetie I have to do some things at the temple, I didn't do my homework Yesterday and I'll have to do it today" He said smiling, although the homework he'd left unfinished were the reports on the defenses on planets around Kamino, he and the 501st had spent two months surveilling, testing and improving the posts on the nearby planet.

"Will you be back after lunch?" Ryoo asked. "Auntie said the four of us could go to the holomovie theatre."

"I'll try to." Anakin smiled. With that he continued to watch the movie with the girls. Two hours after he woke up Padme arrived at the living room Padme arrived and smiled as he saw the two little girls sleeping soundly on top of and besides Anakin. Anakin noticed his wife and smiled at her, as she approached the girls and sat besides putting Ryoo on top of her.

"I woke up and you weren't in bed." She said as she kissed softly. "Had a bad night."

Anakin nodded. "I had a nightmare."

"The same you've been having recently?" Padme asked aware as always of her husband's recurring dream."

Anakin nodded silently with a worried expression. "You die and there is nothing I can do to save you."

"Ani is just a dream..." She said resting her head on his shoulders.

"No Padme is just like the dreams I had of my mom." Anakin replied with fear present on his voice.

"Just like the previous one this one won't come true either." Padme said lovingly as she tried to reassure her.

"You are right." Anakin said. "I won't let it come true. Are you still insisting on going on that diplomatic mission?"

"Of course I do Ani" Padme said sighing. This wasn't the first time Anakin had suggested she suspended her participation on the Peace talks on Mandalore. He'd been having those dreams since those were announced and he learnt he wouldn't be going with her. "But I'll have Obi Wan and Qui Gon with, and I believe Siri is coming too. I'm sure they won't let anything happen to me."

Anakin nodded a little annoyed. "Perhaps you should wait a little more, the Separatists are no match for the GAR the war can't go on for much longer."

"Anakin. I'm not suspending the talks." Padme said equally annoyed now on the verge of getting angry. "If there is the remote possibility of stopping this war now we have to take it." Anakin huffed and put Pooja on the couch gently. Padme looked at him in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"I'll activate 3PO now to prepare you breakfast." Anakin said clearly repressing his anger.

"To prepare us Breakfast?" Padme asked. "What about you?"

"I need to be at the temple I have job to do." He said coldly as he exited the room.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Tomorrow depart for the Peace Conference the Delegation will." Said the hologram of Master Yoda at the High Jedi Council meeting. He was in Kashyyk, the wookie homeworld, the Confederacy had launched an attack recently and the wookies had requested republican aid to repel them. Being a good friend of the wookies, Yoda had offered to take on the operation. "Master Kenobi and Master Qui Gon will be the representatives of the Jedi High Council as well as part of the security detail for the Senators."

Qui Gon and Obi Wan, who now occupied the deceased Master Billaba's seat on the council looked at each other and then nodded at the Jedi Grand Master. This time it was Master Windu's turn to speak.

"We don't know what the Sith are planning" The second highest member of the order spoke. "It could be all a trap."

"From what we know" Spoke the hologram of Master Shaak Ti speaking from Kamino. "The Sith do not hold that much power, if they tried to do something here there will be consecuences, we know the peace offering comes not from the Sith Lady Alexa but from the Confederate Senate.

"Who forced it upon Alexa to transmit the peace offering." Master Tiin spoke. "She could very well use this chance to get rid of those that don't agree with her."

"I agree" Agen Kolar spoke. "We must be weary of the Sith's intention and also of our own Chancellor's intention, he's sending many of his political rivals as well." The Jedi Master spoke. Ever since the investigation the Jedi had been growingly vigilant of the Chancellor's movements as had their allies in the Senate. It was clear that Palpatine was using this war to get more power and could end up undermining the Republic.

"The list he made of the Senators he believed should go is made up of his political rivals, beginning with Vice-Chancellor Valorum." the hologram of Master Plo Koon spoke. "And the fact that he included Master Qui Gon in Master Tachi on the list of Jedi he would like to protect the Peace Delegation is worrying as well."

"I'm not worried about that fact." Qui Gon said. "The Chancellor knows that the whole Jedi order is watching his every move. And he is not likely to go against the whole Jedi order."

"Not every Jedi is weary of Palpatine" Mace replied. "Skywalker seems to be still strong friends with the Chancellor. Plus he seems to be distracted lately."

Qui Gon and Obi Wan exchanged looks, it was so like Mace to use something to criticise Anakin. The Jedi Master had been against the acceptation of the child into the order and still didn't seem to trust him much. About the young man's distraction, both men knew about Anakin's nightmares and had tried to provide him with good counsel, and promised they would protect his wife, in the end only the young man could help himself.

"He's known the Chancellor since he was a child." Obi Wan countered. "He believes whatever he does is for the good of the Republic. However I know he will act like a Jedi should the Chancellor turn against the things he swore to uphold."

"Hope I do you are right" Yoda spoke ominously. "Wait and see we will."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sius, dressed on his usual Cloak and wearing a Revan mask, walked towards Lady Alexa's shuttle followed by two magnaguards. He cringed every time he heard his prosthetic leg hit the floor on each step. It reminded him of the Jedi, the Jedi that had crippled him on Tatooine, the Jedi that had ended his brothers's lives. The Jedi that stood up for everything he was to destroy. He felt his hate for the jedi rise as it always did whenever he thought about that damned order. He took a few breaths and calmed down. It was a strange thing these feelings, according to Doctor Lorianne, he should have none like his brothers hadn't, he should have been like the other Dark Force Soldiers, and yet ever since his first mission he'd been different. One of the so called failures had turned to be much more than anyone had expected.

Doctor Lorianne had tried to explain it scientifically, but he much preferred the explanation that Lady Alexa and her Master, apparently his lord, Lord Sidious, had given to him. He was a chosen one of the Dark Side bound to do great things. Especially when the new Dark Force Soldiers were active, he would be their Captain, according to Lady Alexa, and they would bring down the Jedi together.

He would kill their men and "punish" their women just like she had "punished" that Jedi spy Jade. He reached Lady Alexa's shuttle and knelt before the Sith Lady. She'd arrived from the Capital city of Raxus where she had hold the last meeting with the Senators the Senators going off to the "peace conference". Off to some peace talks he'd understood which were meant to be a trap. A trap he was about to conduct, where he would show the Jedi who they had messed with.

"Sius" Alexa greeted with a smile. "I hope you are ready."

"The Merchant ship and the commando droids are ready milady." Sius said smiling under his mask.

"Good." Alexa said pleased. "I've arranged with some of my spies to provide you and your men with the armors of the New branch of the Mandalorian Forces, the "Protectors". They are a new unit lead by a former ally who betrayed me."

"Jango Fett." Sius said knowingly.

"Exactly" Alexa said. "If you happen to come across him I would appreciate that you sent him my regards."

Sius's smile went bigger. "It would be my pleasure."

"Good" Alexa replied. "Now go and show them your mighty powers"

Sius rose up bowed in respect and turned around under the watchful eye of Alexa. Yes, he was a powerful ally, servant and perhaps a brand new apprentice, Alexa saw his endless capabilities he could see him turned into one of her Greatest weapons. Aside from the present some of the Scientist working for Palpatine had already made her. She took out a holo-image of what was being built near that same planet on Raxus Prime, the image of a round space station that was meant to be about the size of a moon appeared before her.

It had been modified heavily from what the Sith Lords and Ladies of old had in mind when this station was first thought, it relied heavily in technology based weaponry rather than the original concept of Force based weaponry but the intended results were the same. A battle station that could pulverize a planet in a matter of seconds. It would take years to be fully operational but when it did there wouldn't be a Force in the Universe capable of opposing the Sith and their Empire, her master's dreamt empire that if she had something to say the Sith Lord would only see on his dreams, because she would be the one creating it and ruling it.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ahsoka and Anakin were at the temple archives completing their report about the defenses around the Planet Kamino. The Togruta Padawan and her Master wore masks of pure boredom as they reported on the defenses and outposts on the Planets around Kamino and Kamino itself. To them, man and girl of action, such a work was tedious at best, horrifyingly boring at worst. After ending the Report on the fifth base Ahsoka spoke

"This is not a work for a Jedi at all." she groaned. "What I wouldn't give to be out there in the field like Master Ollin and Master Jade."

"There's a war out ther Snips." Anakin said rolling his eyes. "It's not like Ferus and Kiara are out on vacation."

"Do you think we will be called for a mission soon?" Ahsoka asked ignoring his remark. Anakin smiled lightly at his Padawan, it was clear she craved adventure as much as he did at her age and still did now.

"I don't know." Anakin said. "There are going to be negotiations this week on Mandalore"

"Oh it's true." Ahsoka said. "For all that's worth I hope they succeed. Your Master is going?"

Anakin's expression changed as he was reminded of his nightmares and of the discussion he'd held that morning with Padme. "Yeah, yes she is." Anakin replied.

"Then I'm sure they will succeed." Ahsoka said. "If not, well, we'll be here to kick some ass."

Anakin couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Sure thing Snips."

Ahsoka smiled, sensing her Master's tension slipping away little by little and smiled. "You know after we eat something you should go with your family this afternoon. We don't know how long it will be until you see your wife again.

"Yes ma'am."


	46. Chapter 46

Here is Chapter 46, the chapter I was working on when my other computer broke I wish it is not a divine sign XD, anyway I hope you enjoy it.

LD: I do not own Star Wars

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sidious observed the kneeling form of Lady Alexa in front of him. The Sith Lady was reporting to him that the peace envoys from the Confederacy had just left Raxus towards Mandalore that morning the same the Senators from the Republic had done fully unaware of the trap was laying for them. Apparently the last remaining Dark Force Soldier, Sius was also evolving further than anything they had expected him and was already on Mandalore preparing the trap.

"Good." Sidious said as he heard the report from his apprentice. "It seems everything is going as planned. I'll begin working on the final push to turn Skywalker towards our cause definitely."

"What if he refuses Master?" Alexa asked feigning worry at the possibility of something going wrong with her Master's plan. "What if he doesn't turn?"

"You underestimate me my apprentice" Sidious said with a dark menacing tone. "Skywalker will turn, and if not I'll take the necessary actions to make sure he pays for his mistakes."

"I see. You are as wise as always my Master" Alexa said making sure to sound extremely humble.

"Although you must take the necessary precautions to ensure your safety, you would always be welcome in Raxus should your first plan fail."

"It won't and in case it does it won't mean that I have to leave my Republic my still naive apprentice." Sidious said stating the facts. "As long as I have Order 66 the Republic will fall as will the Jedi." He laughed darkly. And Alexa had to suppress the urge to laugh herself, thanks to the Kaminoans true allegiance she had been able to conceal the true facts about that order, that it had been erased by Dooku long ago perhaps in an futile attempt to bargain for his life with their Master.

"Once that happens I'll be expecting the surrender of your planets and your troops to my imperial military forces"

"Of course my master." Alexa said bowing her head even more. "Everything is arranged that way"

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me I do have to attend to some matters as Chancellor Palpatine." Sidious spoke. "I will not contact you again as since the Jedi investigation began they do have people overseeing the communications from and to my office, even my private channel and it will be weird if I returned home as much as I have been these last months." His tone turned darker than black. "I must warn you my apprentice if you fail me, there won't be a next chance, you'll find yourself keeping Teressa company."

"I won't fail." Alexa replied. "I will accomplish my objectives."

"I hope so, for your own good." Sidious said before his image disappeared from Alexa's office. As she rose up, the binds of the window went up iluminating the room again. She couldn't suppress the smile coming to her face.

Ever since the events of the battle of Ryloth and the death of Mas Amedda the Force had been telling her she would have a chance soon to take the Mantle of Sith Lady from her Master. And when her own Master had explained to him his plan, to turn Skywalker to the Dark Side, despite the obvious signs the man would not turn, she had decided use the plan against him, she was hoping that Skywalker and the Jedi would kill her Master but if not he was plotting to end him herself when he inevitably had to take her up on her offer to come to Raxus.

The only thing both plans had in common was that the Confederacy of Independent Systems would disappear. In Palpatine's plans it would fall. Alexa on her part had other plans for the Separatist alliance she had created with much efforts, efforts that required the disappearance of certain elements of the Separatist Senate.

"I guess that's another thing the plans have in common." Alexa thought with a dark chuckle as she exited the room and found Assaj Ventress and General Grievous waited for her.

"How is the plan working so far?" The Night Sister aske her as both she and General Grievous began walking with her.

"So far Lord Sidious doesn't suspect a thing." Alexa said with a pleased expression on his face. "How are our New Forces coming along?"

"The First Batch is ready for action. We've used more advanced aging techniques than the Kaminoans used on the GAR and the same process they did to stop the accelerated aging process." The Cyborg Kaleesh General replied. "The Renegade Kaminoans are proud of the Final Product even if the original was not the one they wanted."

"Montross, it's a perfectly good sample, and the only one we could get without having anyone getting to suspicious." Alexa replied. "What about the ships?" She asked. Grievous smiled and laughed a little coughing violently afterwards.

"I knew you'd ask about that" The General said. "We have a fleet loaded and Ready for action."

"Then get to work I'll need you to wait in one of our closest systems near Mandalore. When Sius completes this mission you will lead our new Forces and invade the planet." Alexa ordered. "Do not fail me General." She turned to Ventress as the General left them to do her bidding. "Are all the scientists on our side."

"Yes Master." Ventress replied. "Good because I will have a new mission for you soon. For now you can rest my apprentice."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin entered the Supreme Chancellor's office after seeing Padme, having to resist a last attempt urge to convince his wife not to go so that they wouldn't depart angry at each other and the rest off at the spaceport, and leaving Qui Gon's children and his nieces with Sarah's sister, Sarah was in a mission to Kuat providing Security for the test run of some new prototype ship and Shmi and Beru were busy with some part-time job they had found on the city. However his nieces were just happy to spend time with Qui Gon's girls, who despite the age difference had become some of their best friends.

"Supreme Chancellor." He greeted the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. "I was told you wanted to see me?" Anakin said

"Of course my boy come in." Palpatine greeted him turning around with a warm smile on his lips. "I must say I'm sorry for not greeting you earlier but I had some duties that required my immediate attention." 

"Of course I understand." Anakin said as Palpatine motioned him to sit which he did.

"I wanted to see you Anakin because when I saw you earlier on the Spaceport you seemed troubled" Palpatine said. "And I wondered about what could possibly keep the hero of the Republic so worried." 

"I'm not troubled your grace. You must be mistaken." Anakin replied. Palpatine smiled even more kindly.

"Anakin I've known you since you were a little boy and I know when you are troubled." He said. In that same moment Anakin wondered how could anyone suspect the Chancellor of anything. It was obvious that the man had at all times the interest of the Republic and those close to him above his, even if the Jedi, Padme or his own mother had reservations about his motives. "Is it the Peace Conference?" Palpatine asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Anakin asked with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean Chancellor?"

"Are you worried that something is going to happen at the peace conference?" Palpatine elaborated. "Do you have a bad feeling regarding this peace conference?"

"I do not trust the Separatists." Anakin recognized. "It's probably an effect that this war has on many of us. However this peace talks are necessary and..."

"You believe them to be a Separatist trap." Palpatine concluded as a matter of fact. Anakin looked at the Chancellor, for a non sensitive person he was better at reading people than most non sensitives and even some Jedi. "It's ok Anakin, I'm weary about this Peace Conference. Yet Vice-Chancellor Valorum and the High Jedi Council helped organize them and are fully behind them I can't do anything about them except hoping that they will go well."

"I do not know about the Vice-Chancellor, but the Council I'm sure if you had spoken with the Council you could have explained your worries to them." Anakin protested.

"Anakin, I admire your confidence in me, sadly the Jedi do not share your views. The Jedi Council do not trust me Anakin." Palpatine spoke gravely. "Specially since the betrayal of Mas Amedda, they are keeping an eye on me. You know this to be true."

Anakin didn't reply. Because what the Chancellor was saying was true without a doubt, most of the Members of the Council didn't trust Palpatine, and even though Qui Gon and Obi Wan tried to dissimulate he knew they shared the same opinion as the rest of the Council.

"Of course they found an ally on Vice-Chancellor Valorum to override my authority as Chancellor and organize the Peace Talks without my full support." Palpatine added, sensing the man's faith on the order crumble a little. "I just hope they know what they are doing. That they aren't putting the life of the Senators, including your wife at risk, just because they mistrust my Judgement."

Anakin remembered his conversations with Obi Wan and Qui Gon over his dream and the words of comfort and the promises they had given them. There was no way that those words were empty, his Master and his friend meant them wholeheartedly and he also trusted Siri and Obi Wan's new Padawan Caleb to do their duty and protect the senators if something bad happened.

"I'm sure they will protect the Senators" Anakin said. "Just as I'm sure their suspicions about you will dissipate soon." Anakin added although he sounded less convinced of that. "If you'll excuse me I do have some matters to attend to, my Padawan and I have some training to do."

"Of course my boy, by the way I hope you and your lovely nieces could join me for lunch tomorrow" Palpatine said.

"We'll be delighted" Anakin replied as he rose up. "See you tomorrow chancellor."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The Merchant Ship Galaxy angel landed on one of the landing platforms of one of the spaceports outside the Capital of Mandalore, Keldabe, with Sius meditating and thinking back on how the mission was going so far, while most of the mercenary crew Alexa had hired to help him carry out waited for Alexa's contact to bring the suits

Sius had to recognize that the Mandalorians were doing a pretty job with Security. Several Patrol ships, particularly Pursuer-class enforcement ships, but Sius had also observed a Venator-class attack cruiser, popularly known as Star Destroyer, painted on a Dark Grey Color, probably leased from the Republic. Things didn't end there as after a Pursuer Class cleared them for entrance, two Mandalorian Fighters, some new models Sius didn't recognize although one of his men did, apparently the newest design by Mandalmotors, "M3-A Scyk Fighter", escorted them towards the Capital before flying back up again. For a planet that had barely had any defenses against the Separatist eight months prior it was a hell of a rearmament and it explained the Republic had retreated it's forces from the planet after three months aiding with the reconstruction, which was paid fully by the CIS since the damages were done during a failed takeover of the planet

According to the intel the countess, more like the separatist intelligence services, had given him the minds responsible for all of that were the Jango Fett and Bo Katan Kryze who had not only improved the defense forces Mandalore had, but also had, with the creation of the Mandalorian protectors, returned Mandalore to it's place as a force to be reconned with even if the current government held a peaceful stance.

The protectors were despite their relative short history a very powerful Force. For one, it accepted members of the other branches in the Mandalorian Security Forces, but not new recruits, that way they didn't have to train their men from zero which would be difficult at best and almost impossible at worst. But also it had attracted the attention of Several Mandalorian mercs, some of which had been working with Fett on the GAR training and Death Watch remnants close to Bo Katan. It would be fun to test them on battle.

The last boost the Mandalorian forces had received to consolidate themselves as the Force he was seeing now had been of course Duchess Satine decision to increase the funding of the Security Forces had helped to establish it as a very strong force dedicated solely to protect Mandalore and it's sovereignty.

"Sir" Came the voice of one of the Mercs, the leader that had accompanied him towards the planet. "Our contact is here."

"I see." Sius said with a cold expression. "Does he bring the armors and the vehicles he promised the Countess."

"He does." The Merc replied. "The Mandalorian protector armors and speeders from the Security forces."

"Give him the money." The Dark Force soldier spoke. "I'll meet you in the changing rooms."

"Yes sir" The Merc said. Cutting the transmission. Sius took off his mask for the first time in what seemed forever revealing a rather young face which most terrifying features were golden evil eyes. Taking off his cloak a rather long silver hair was revealed. He'd had other aspect before Dr. Lorianne began her experiments on him and his "brothers" but the Dark side had not only changed him mentally and spiritually but also physically as well. Not only that but even now he could feel his conexion to the Dark Side become more natural and less artificial and the chip that had been implanted on him and his brothers become more useless. He didn't feel now that he existed to serve someone, no, now Sius thought only of himself and knew that the only way to become more powerful was to follow Alexa and her people for now, learn from them, rise through their ranks and perhaps one day take their place as his own when his revenge against the Jedi was over.

"Time to get to work." He thought to himself with a smile as he abandoned the bridge of the ship and went to prepare for his mission.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The three Consular-class cruisser took off from the the Venator-class assault cruisers that had brought them to one of the systems closest to Mandalore and loyal to the Republic, escorted by eight ARC-170 and four Jedi starfighters. Aboard the transports was the Peace Delegation sent by the Galactic Republic to the Planet of Mandalore as well as their clone and Senate Commando escorts, lead by Commander Wolffe of the Coruscant Guard and Captain Alexander from the Senate commandos. The fighter escort was lead by Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn who had a frown on his face as he and his fellow Jedi docked with the hyperspace rings.

He was worried about Anakin, the Force had told him during his meditation on the trip on the Venators that the boy was about to make one of the biggest decisions of his life, one that could end up affecting the destiny of the Galaxy and to make the right decision he would have to resist the temptation of the Dark Side. It was then he realized he had not been careful enough, he even had been tempted to return to Coruscant but something in the Force had told him not to, told him to trust his former Padawan and while he did, he couldn't help but worry. After a few minutes of just advancing without giving the order to jump to hyperspace Obi Wan interrupted the radio silence.

"Master" Came Obi Wan's worried voice. "All hands are ready for the Jump."

Qui Gon was brought back to reality by those words. "Roger that" He replied. "Resolute this is Protector 1, we are ready for hyperspace jump."

"Good luck General Jinn." Came the voice of Admiral Yularen a man that Qui Gon had to admit had changed a lot in the past few months, with a lot of help from Sarah, according to Sarah herself he might just make a decent Admiral. "We'll be here if you need us."

"Copy that." Qui Gon replied. "All hands ready for jump in 10 secs." Qui Gon said beginning he countdown and breathing slowly to relax himself seeking reassurane through the Force. Anakin would be fine, he would make the right decision, he just had to trust him and trust the Force like he'd done until now. With those thoughts in mind he reached the zero count and the convoy jumped into hyperspace.


	47. Chapter 47

Here is the 47th chapter. I hope you enjoy it please review, follow or fav.

LD: I do not own Star Wars

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The Republic Delegation arrived at Mandalore an hour or so after the Confederacy's delegation arrival. The three cruisers and their Fighter escorts flew towards the planet as the pilots checked in with the Mandalorian Security Forces transmitting the codes that allowed them entrance to the Planet. Obi Wan had to admit even without entering the planet that Mandalore had certainly change not only because of the Security Forces build up but also because of how the planet felt through the Force. Obi Wan couldn't place exactly why.

After being cleared for entrance Obi Wan observed as Several Starfighters began escorting towards the Palace where the Peace conference would take place. It was located about 200 miles away from the Capital of Keldabe and had served as a fortress of the Kryze clan for generations even though it had been reformed and a Palace had been constructed. Entering the atmosphere Obi Wan had to admit the Palace was beautiful as soon as he saw it even more than the Palace on Keldabe. It was built of a metal that seemed to make the palace shine like a diamond when hit by the light of the sand.

The controllers of the spaceport assigned them three platforms for three cruisers and four Fighters right beside the ship from the Confederate Delegation. The Jedi followed the lead cruiser where Vice-Chancellor Valorum and the lead negotiators were while the Clone Fighters landed each with the cruisers transporting the rest of the delegations. The Mandalorian Fighters returned to the Venator cruiser.

Exiting his fighter Obi Wan was soon joined by his fellow Jedi and went to wait near the ramp as Valorum, accompanied by Padme, Mon Mothma and Bail Organa exited followed by their aides, among whom Obi Wan could distinguish the golden protocol droid C3PO, and several Senate commandos and clones. Looking towards the other transports Obi Wan saw the other senators doing the same.

"Thank you for escorting safely here Master Jedi." Valorum spoke looking warmly at Qui Gon and the rest, he'd always had a special respect for the Jedi Order during his time as Supreme Chancellor and these past four months had demonstrated that even though he had changed a lot during these past years, he was a more competent politician, the respect for the Jedi hadn't changed. It was a relief since after the Clone Wars had begun the relations between the Jedi and the Senate were a little tense and with Palpatine now under suspicion even more.

"Not a problem Vice-Chancellor but our mission is hardly over" Qui Gon replied as they began walking towards the Palace followed by Obi Wan, Siri, Caleb, Padme, Mon, Bail and their comitive. "I hope tha the mission continues to go as uneventful as it has been so far.

The rest of groups of senators, aides and guards walked from their ships towards the main entrance of the palace where Duchess Satine awaited, escorted by members of her royal guard and men and women on Mandalorian armor.

"Welcome friends to Mandalore" Satine spoke with her usual regal yet kind tone. "I celebrate you were able to arrive without any delays or complications. It is unusual on the times that we are living."

"Thank you Duchess Satine" Vice-Chancellor Valorum said. "In the name of the Galactic Republic I thank you for your kind offering of hosting this Peace Talks between us and the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

"It was my pleasure Vice-Chancellor." Satine replied courtly. He looked at the guards accompanying them. "The Senators and the aides can accompany me towards the Palace, your soldiers and guards must remain here, if they wish to be part of the Security that will be fine by me but Commander Fett here" she motioned towards one of the men in Mandalorian armor that Obi Wan now recognized as Jango Fett.

"The Jedi Masters are also very good negotiators I would like to have them by my side during the talks". Valorum said. Satine's eyes rested on the Jedi lingering for a few more seconds on Obi Wan and Siri.

"Of course the Master Jedi can attend the talks." Satine said with a light smile. "But since I guess they are also in charge of your ecurity I guessed they would want to coordinate themselves with my men, and since now we only have a small welcome party for the delegation I figure it would be a good time for them to do so. I meant no offense."

"None taken milady" Qui Gon spoke. Satine nodded. "You remember us Jedi too well."

"Thank you Master Jinn" Satine said recognizing her old protector. "Now shall we, the Confederate delegation is already waiting for us. And with that Satine and her guards guided the senators and their aides, leaving the four Jedi, the clones and the Senate commandos with Fett and his men. No one spoke at first, and the two groups of guards spent a few minutes staring at each other.

"It seems life is treating you well here on Mandalore Fett." Qui Gon spoke finally, on his voice there wasn't a hint of hate or any negative emotions. It was an statement, as simple as that, or perhaps a declaration to leave the past behind. Jango nodded.

"I can't protest much" Jango said. "If you wish to participate on the security for the event you are welcome Master Jedi."

"We will aid you in any way we can but I'm afraid our men will be more useful to you than us." Qui Gon replied with a light smile. "Since during the negotiations we will be with the Senators I mean. Perhaps Commander Wolffe fromt the Coruscant Guard and Captain Alexander should be with us when we talk."

"Of course" Jango said agreeing with the Jedi. Probing the man Obi Wan had a hard time believing he was the same man he had faced at Serenno, Kamino and Geonosis. Although he did feel equally determined to do the job encommended to him as those times, perhaps even more determined. "Although I must say gentleman, there is little for you to do, I suppose that the Senate Guards would like to be present during the negotiations." Captain Alexander nodded. "As for the members of the Coruscant guard I suppose you could reinforce the perimeter, the palace is well protected by both the Royal Guards and my Mandalorian Protectors."

"Not a problem sir." Commander Wolffe replied. Unlike Cody and the clones during the battle of Mandalore the Commander of the Coruscant Guard did recognize his original and it was obvious he didn't dare to call him by his rank or his name. Jango was just sir like he'd been when he was helping training the clones. "Are the "clankers" also going to participate on the perimeter security labors?"

"No, the Confederacy droids will remain by their ships. Except for the Magnaguards escorting the delegation." Jango replied.

"We would like to see how you are deploying your forces around the Palace." Obi Wan spoke.

"Of course" Jango said. "But first I'll give your troopers their posts."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin and his nieces entered the apartment of Chancellor Palpatine the following day of Anakin's meeting with him. The young Jedi hadn't slept much at all still worrying about Padme, despite having received an holo-message about her safe arrival in Mandalore, and with what the Chancellor had told him about the Jedi. Adding to that the little fight his nieces had put on about going to the meal and about being picked up from school early, like Shmi and Padme they didn't seem to like Palpatine much. And neither did Ahsoka who, perhaps unwillingly, had confirmed what the Jedi really thought of the Republic's leader when he told her, only parts, what the Palpatine had told him.

"I do not trust politicians much. With very few exception like your wife or Senators like her. To me the Chancellor is a little too eager to grab as much power as he can." Ahsoka had said. " He can't protest if the Council doesn't trust him all that much."

Because of all of this Anakin looked more tired than he'd looked on his life when he entered the appartment and was received by a silver last generation protocol droid.

"Welcome Master Skywalker and Little misses Naberrie, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine expects you by the living room." The droid said in a feminine voice signalling the group to follow it which they did.

"I expect both of you to be on your best behavior today." Anakin reminded Ryoo and Pooja to which the girls just nodded.

"Anakin!" Palpatine greeted as the group entered the luxurious living room rising up from the table where the food was already served. "I'm glad you could make it my boy. Of course you too little missses" 

"Thank you for inviting us Supreme Chancellor." Pooja and Ryoo replied courtly.

"Such politeness. Worthy of the Naberrie Family." Palpatine said smiling kindly at the girls. He looked at Anakin. "Anakin you seem more tired than usual my boy."

"I didn't sleep well tonight" Anakin replied as they sat to eat.

"I hope it didn't have anything to do with what we spoke about yesterday." Palpatine said concernedly. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Don't worry Chancellor." Anakin lied. "It wasn't that."

Palpatine nodded and the meal was spent relatively peacefully keeping the war out of it for the most part, neither Anakin nor Palpatine thought that it was something to be discussed before children. But when the meal was done and the girls left to explore the apartment Anakin and the Chancellor were left alone.

"Have you received news from your wife?" Palpatine asked.

"They have arrived at Mandalore safely Chancellor." Anakin replied.

"That's good." Palpatine said with a smile. "Vice-Chancellor Valorum promised to contact me but he hasn't done so yet.

"Padme told me they did have to attend a welcoming party. I'm sure the Vice-Chancellor will contact you as soon as he gets the Chance." Anakin said with a smile. "By the way I wanted to continue speaking about what you said about the Jedi. About them not trusting you and overriding your authority. You seemed concerned."

"I knew I shouldn't have spoken about that with you is making you worry. Please Anakin do not worry." Palpatine said kindly. "I was just rambling. Perhaps remembering my History lessons back on Naboo."

"History?" Anakin asked curiously. Palpatine sighed.

"Remembering tales more a thousand years old." Palpatine said. "During the last war against the Sith, the Jedi became very involved on the affairs of the Republic and for a few hundred years the Grand Master of the Jedi Order was also the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Also some Jedi formed kingdoms on some planets to fight against the Sith, and even though they were allies of the Republic in the end they served their own interests" He changed his expression to a warm smile. "But that's in the past now, that was even before Master Yoda was born. The Jedi Order is nothing like those times."

"That's right it's hard to imagine the Jedi Order doing such things anymore" Anakin said with an almost fake chuckle although Palpatine sensed his words were working magic. It seemed his last plan to turn the young Skywalker to his cause would work.

"You know what's even more funny, that some historians, those who held no love for the Jedi Order, blamed all of this on the Jedi's inferiority to the Sith." Palpatine said still with a smile. "They said they tried to compensate their self-limitated use and knowledge of the Force by gaining political power."

"Those historians were clearly fools." Anakin said a little irritated.

"Of course they were!" Palpatine said with a chuckle. "Yet their theories were interesting to read. They said that since the Jedi knew the Sith had more knowledge of the Force and knew how to truly use it in all his variants the Jedi ended up seeking this knowledge to defeat them. You have to take into account that the Sith were said to do many miraculous deeds even cheat death. Many authors even wondered how effective a user of the Dark Side of the Force would be should he want to work for peace."

Anakin looked at him in confusion and he could sense the boy thinking about what he was just saying. Palpatine smiled.

"I must say I'm enjoying this conversations we are having even if we talk about such unfortunate events and crazy theories." Palpatine said with a smile. "I don't suppose you would be free to repeat tomorrow."

"I'm afraid tomorrow I had promised to spend all day training my Padawan." Anakin replied. "But the following day I will be free now that all battlefronts are more or less paralyzed due to the temporal ceasefire." Anakin said.

"Then I would like to repeat the day after tomorrow" Palpatine said with a smile.

"Of course Supreme Chancellor" Anakin said. Hearing the girls return Anakin and the Chancellor spent the rest of the time together speaking about more appropriate things to discuss before the children.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sius dressed on the Mandalorian armor but without the helmet observed the hologram of General Grievous. The Cyborg General was demanding an status report on the operation and Sius was giving it to him. The General seemed impatient for him to spring the trap on the unsuspecting Republican and Separatist Senators.

"General I would act right now if I could but even though we have all the materials for the infiltration an oportunity has not presented itself yet." Sius said with fake humility.

"That's not good enough." Grievous replied between coughs. "A lot is riding on this plan and time is of vital importance" Sius nodded, he hadn't been filled in on the details but he knew that Lady Alexa was planning something bigger, something that if he wasn't mistaken also had as an objective getting rid of Darth Sidious and a big hit against the Republic and the Neutral Planets.

"I will inform you when we are about to proceed with the Plan." Sius said bowing his head.

"Make it quick." Grievous said as he glared at the boy. Sius looked at holo-comm, it seemed the good General wasn't the only one wanting to contact him. Accepting the 2nd call the holographic image of Alexa appeared.

"My, my General, I've been told you have been bothering our friend Sius here." Alexa said with a melodic yet threatening voice.

"He hasn't hit yet" Grievous defended himself. "He doesn't have a day to strike either."

"That's not a problem, the hit has to be perfect there can't be no mistake. Do not rush into things. What is of vital importance it's not the time but the tempo of the events leading towards our objective" Alexa said. "I assume you are in position with our new fleet." Tha Dark Lady added.

"I do my lady." Grievous replied knowing better than to reply to his Master.

"And you Sius will contact the General as soon as you are about to strike?" Alexa asked.

"I will" Sius replied. "Then everything it's settled."

"But Countess if I stay here with the fleet..." Grievous tried to argue.

"The Force tells me everything will be over before long." Alexa said with an evil smile. "Until then, Patience. Sius I want you to know that I'm giving you the rank of General from here on. General from now on you won't bother Sius since he is your equal. Understood"

"Yes milady." Both Sius and the General said at the same time. And the image of the General disappeared. Sius smirked.

"You'll do well not to take this post for granted Sius. As I'm sure you know by know your mission is not as simple as it seems." Alexa said. "Fail and we'll all be doomed."

"I won't fail." Sius said simply before Alexa cut the transmission.


	48. Chapter 48

Sorry for the late update but I am still busy with exams. Hopefully after next week I will be more free to write and end this story. Next week I will update another two chapters.

LD: I don't own Star Wars.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The first three days of negotiation between the Republic negotiators and the Confederates could only be described as a diplomatic hell by Obi Wan. No advancement was made at all in the Peace Talks with the Confederacy. Despite the good ambient their had been during the first day and the welcoming party, specially since the Leader of the Separatist Delegation was Mina Bonteri a dear friend of Padme that was somewhat a mentor to her too when she first began in the Senate. But when the moment came to sit on the negotiating table everything went down the toilet. The Separatist delegation was not very constructive and their first demand was for the Republic to pay compensation for the planets that had been attacked by the Republic.

Of course the representatives of the Republic Delegation refused outright and began making the same demands of the Separatist Alliance. Specially the accusations of Countess Alexa being a Sith irked the members of the Confederate delegation. The Jedi who helped Duchess Satine moderate the debate were forced to intervene several times to prevent some members of the Delegation from physically assaulting each other, or from ordering the guards to do something rash, and it took much of the leaders of both Delegations to prevent the talks from breaking.

Of course with such a charged atmosphere going on during the talks the Jedi appreciated the break when Duchess Satine decreed that no further talks were to be held that day due to some matters requiring her immediate assistance. A time the Jedi took to discuss the situation and try to meditate a little, something they hadn't been able to do since their arrival.

"Finally some peace and quiet." Caleb said as he sighed in relief.

"Padawan a Jedi must deal with this kind of situations most often than you think." Obi Wan scolded him lightly. "Sometimes you must be seated throughout those kind of talks and even more aggressive ones without a break."

"Sorry Master" Caleb said as he and the other three sat and began their meditation.

"Don't worry Caleb" Siri said looking amusedly at the conversation between her lover and his Padawan. "Obi Wan shares your opinion as we all do."

"I was trying to teach my Padawan something Siri." Obi Wan said throwing her a fake glare. Qui Gon sighed.

"If you recall we were going to try and meditate" The eldest jedi present said.

"We are sorry" the three others said in unison and closed their eyes for a few seconds gasping for air as they did.

"What the hell was that?" Caleb asked the three Masters who looked at each other in confusion.

"I don't know, there was so much Darkness, so much confusion." Obi Wan said clearly affected by what they had seen.

"I sensed something else" Siri said. "Something familiar, a presence in the middle of it all."

Qui Gon frowned, he'd recognized the presence, it was without a doubt Anakin's. He rose up from his seat. "I think I need to meditate on this alone." He spoke gravely. Leaving three very much confused Jedi.

"I'll go after him." Obi Wan said after a few seconds. Entering the palace he followed after Qui Gon entering back through the Palace. Siri and Caleb looked at each other thinking if they should follow them too but before they could reach a decision Bo Katan interrupted them.

"Master Jedi." She spoke courtly. "The Countess expects you at the Grand throne room." The female Mandalorian warrior looked around. "Where is Master Jinn? And Master Kenobi?"

"They had some Council matters to attend to" Siri lied as she and Caleb rose up. "Me and Padawan Dume will have to do."

Bo Katan observed the Jedi for a few moments before finally nodding "Follow me."

Meanwhile Obi Wan went to his Master's quarters. "Master it's Obi Wan"Obi Wan said knocking on Qui Gon's quarters room. A brief "enter" could be heard from the other side of the door that hissed open and the Stewjon Master entered the room and found his Master in a meditating position. "Master are you alright?"

"No, I'm not, but neither are you after seeing what we saw during meditation" Qui Gon replied with concern still present on his voice.

"Master." Obi Wan said. "The familiar presence we all sensed during meditation was."

"Anakin's" Qui Gon said confirming the younger Master's fears.

"Does that mean that he's fallen to the Dark Side?" Obi Wan asked.

"I don't think so" Qui Gon said. "But he is in danger of doing so. It was a warning through the Force."

"What can we do?" Obi Wan asked concerned for his young friend.

"When we were coming here the Force revealed to me that Anakin would be tempted but I would have to trust in him." Qui Gon replied. "And that's what I want to do."

"Bur why did it show something like that then?" Obi Wan asked, totally confused.

"I do not know Obi Wan, perhaps it was a warning, perhaps just the result of Anakin's inner turmoil. I'll try to seek the answers in the Force" Qui Gon replied. "I'll trust it as I have always done. And I'll trust Anakin like I always do. Come meditate with me if you will."

"Yes Master." Obi Wan sitting on the ground and began meditating as well.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Satine, flanked by Jango and Bo Katan as well as two royal guards observed the parties she had called to the throne room to try and solve the stalemate there were in since the beginning of the negotiations. Senator Bontari and two other senators, the less aggressive ones of the comitive were representing the confederacy on this reunion, while Vice-Chancellor Valorum and Senators Organa and Amidala, who were chosen by Valorum, would represent the Republic. In front of Satine were the Jedi Master Siri Tachi and Obi Wan's padawan Caleb Dume, Obi Wan was apparently was tending to Qui Gon who was feeling a little bad.

"Your honors." Satine spoke "We must make this talks advance, for three, for two and a half days, four days since you arrived here you've done nothing but to talk of who owes who war reparations and that isn't the main point of this Peace Conference. The main point is to end this Civil War that has split us into faction and has been raging for over a year taking thousands of innocent civilian lives."

"Duchess" Spoke one of the human representatives of the Separatist comitive. "There is nothing the Confederacy of Separatist Systems would like more than to sign a peace agreement."

"Then why is it that money seems the first and foremost priority for your delegation" Bail Organa said sternly.

"Because our planets are suffering the occupation of the Republic" said a female fossan Senator of the Confederate side.

"And so are many worlds in the Republic suffer Separatist occupation, it is a war Senator." Padme replied. "And I assure your droid armies are far more cruel than the Republican Soldiers. The people of Ryloth can support my claims and so can Duchess Satine, her planet would have been taken by the Confederacy had the Jedi not intervened. An attack on a neutral planet is a despicable act. Or the raze of Naboo" 

"But we've been paying for the reconstruction of Mandalore ever since" Mina Bonteri spoke calmly but with an accusatory look. "And I've lost a lot too Padme."

"I believe you are missing the point of what the Duchess is trying to do here" Siri intervened before more accusations could be launched. "We all have lost in this war and will lose much more if this continues. You have to find a common ground."

"Thank you Master Tachi." Satine said as she threw Siri an appreciative look.

"Perhaps we could leave the War reparation until the war is over" Vice-Chancellor Valorum said realizing what they were doing. "The countess and the Master Jedi are right."

"I agree" Mina Bonteri said with a sad look.

"We've been at war for a year" Padme said with a sad chuckle. "And I think we took our frustrations out on each other."

"We ought to speak with our delegations" Bail said. "We must prepare ourselves for tomorrow."

And with that the six politicians from both sides exited the room. And Satine let out a relieved sigh slumping on her throne. "That went better than expected."

"Well I must admit, your highness's idea of putting the leaders of the delegations together and help them resolve their differences wasn't a bad one." Siri said bowing her head.

"Your help has been crutial master Jedi, even if in the end they realized what needed to be done." Satine said with a tired smile. "Although I still can't believe Obi Wan would let his Padawan and hs girlfriend deal with this kind of thing alone." She added with a chuckle.

"I'm afraid Master Qui Gon was truly feeling under the weather" Siri said as she was reminded of the brief meditation exercise and what they saw.

"Nothing too bad I hope." Satine said.

"I hope so too your highness." Siri replied. Jango Fett realizing the conversation between the two women was over.

"Now the dispute seems to be settled do you wish to cancel the extra-security we called for tomorrow?" the former Bounty hunter asked.

"I'd rather not." Bo Katan said. "We could use a few more guards in case things get out of control"

"I'll leave that to the both of you." Satine said. Both Bo and Jango nodded and retreated from the room with a bow.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Qui Gon and Obi Wan meditated for a while, the Force was calmer around them now, their vision had indeed been a warning. Of what could come if Anakin fell to the Dark Side. After a few minutes of meditation both Qui Gon and Obi Wan found themselves on a room similar to the Room of a Thousand Fountains back at the Jedi temple. Obi Wan looked around confusedly while Qui Gon looked towards someone or something. Looking in the direction his Master was looking Obi Wan's eyes went wide as he saw Qui Gon's Master approaching them. His first instinct was to reach for his lightsaber but he noticed he didn't have it with him.

Suddenly it hit him, he remembered Qui Gon explaining to him how he had been seeing visions of his former Master and seeking Council from him. It seemed this was one of this visions. Before he could.

"Welcome Qui Gon I was expecting you" Dooku said looking at his former apprentice. Obi Wan felt no malice on the voice of Dooku, he had nothing to do with the one they had faced on Serenno. "Obi Wan your presence is indeed surprising but you are equally welcome."

"Master..." Qui Gon began.

"I know" Dooku said kindly "You are worried about Skywalker."

"I may have gotten careless Master." Qui Gon said. "I've seen Anakin evolve a lot throughout this war, I took all the necessary steps to keep him on the Light Side but I'm afraid the Dark Side wants him too much."

Obi Wan looked at the sad expression his Master had and was about to speak when Dooku beat him to it. "It is not your fault." Dooku said. "What you saw in the vision is a possible future, a future that has always been there but that it's growing stronger now since the young Skywalker is being drawn away from the light by the lies of the Sith."

"Is there anything we can do?" Obi Wan asked worried about his young friend.

"I'm afraid not." Dooku said. "Like the Force told Qui Gon a few days before you can only trust on it and on Skywalker."

"Master" Qui Gon spoke. "I do have another question for you. The one drawing Anakin away from the Light Side is Palpatine isn't it? He is the Sith Lord we have been looking for."

Dooku smiled softly and nodded. "Very perceptive my young apprentice. Indeed he is" Dooku confirmed.

"What?" Obi Wan asked in surprise. He had considered the possibility that the Supreme Chancellor was working in league with the Sith, like all the Council, but for him to be the Sith Lord they had been looking for. To conceal his identity for so long from the Jedi Council. It couldn't be true even if it made all the sense in the world.

"And how exactly can Anakin escape his clutches now. I'm sure he has been poisoning his mind and quite effectively I may add." Qui Gon said. "I do trust my former Padawan and I certainly trust the Force but the pull of the Dark Side is strong."

"Sidious or Palpatine has made a mistake. Like all the Sith Lords including me, he underestimates the Force, he considers it a tool to be used to get strong. As such he has forced the Force to act like the true entity it is, all Anakin needs to do is call on it concentrate and meditate, and the Force will guide him back to the Light where he belongs.

"As simple as that?" Obi Wan asked without fully believing it.

"As simple as that" Dooku said with a nod.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The following Morning and unaware of what was going on at the Palace. Sius observed through his binoculars as a convoy of three speeders belonging to the Mandalorian protectors travelled towards the Palace. Looking at a small black astro-mech the Dark Force Soldier gave a very simple order.

"Begin jamming their transmissions." He ordered simply. The little droid beeper and whirred in response and bringing a jamming device out of it's interior he pointed it at the convoy. Like Sius anticipated the convoy stopped surely wondering what had happened to the comm system on their speeders. Smiling Sius got one of his own speeders and gave the order to attack. The Mandalorian protectors realized too late it was all a trap, since they were initially confused by their approaching comrades.

Sius had to recognize they fought valiantly truly worthy of the title Mandalorian but in the end they all fell to his crimson lightsaber and his abilities with the Force, supported by the mercenaries that accompanied him of course. Picking the last surviving member and choking him with the Force Sius spoke.

"What was your mission on the Palace?" He asked as the man struggled to breath.

"We...were... We were to provide..." The man began to say. "More... Security."

Sius smiled as he crushed the man's windpipe killing him. Well there was his entrance, his chance to begin the operation. He looked at the mercenaries.

"Prepare our cargo." He ordered as he picked up his comm device and marked a code. A small image of General Grievous appeared before him. "We will begin the Operation shortly. I'll give you the signal to jump into hyperspace when we do."

"Good" Grievous replied. "I'll begin making preparations."


	49. Chapter 49

Here it is the 49th chapter in this series, I'm currently working trying to find an appropriate finale to this installment. I can assure you however that the third installment will be ready by the end of this month or beginnings of the next one.

LD: I do not own Star Wars

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The next meeting of the delegations after Satine had forced the lead members to reach an agreement went better than anyone could have expected. Both delegations left aside the matter of war reparations and began talking productively without any reason for Satine or the Jedi to intervene or stop any fights, finally it seemed that the peace talks were taking off. Yet Qui Gon sensed something terribly wrong was going to happen. Looking up at Obi Wan, Siri and Caleb he knew they were feeling the imminent danger too. Adding to the feeling, Jango Fett and Bo Katan who had stood normally next to Satine with her Royal Guard hadn't appeared by the meeting today, perhaps because of the reinforcements that they had called from the capital to add security to the Conference. In any case it was worth checking out.

Before he could rise up from his seat to check a very loud alarm sounded throughout the Castle. The four Jedi knights were quick to rise up from their seats and run towards the door with their light sabers ready, while the Royal guards, the Senate Guards and the Magnaguards coordinated themselves to defend the members of the delegation. Exiting the room Qui Gon looked at Caleb and Obi Wan who were about to follow.

"I need the two of you to remain here with the delegation" He said. Looking at Siri he added. "Siri and I will find out what's wrong." he looked at the two royal guards who'd been standing guard outside the door. "You two get inside and block the room." Both nodded and obeyed the Master Jedi as Siri followed Qui Gon through the palace following the Mandalorian protectors who they saw running towards one sector of the Palace. Once they arrived to their destination they found Jango and Bo Katan involved on a shootout with some people dressed on Mandalorian armors. Siri and Qui Gon lit their purple and green lightsabers interrupting the fight.

Seeing the jedi the enemies centered their fire on Qui Gon and Siri who blocked all the blaster shots with their sabers. Once close to them Qui Gon and Siri quickly disarmed their foes and pointed their lightsaber at them. Two of the Mandalorian protectors quickly came and subdued them taking their helmets off.

"This are not members of the Protectors" Jango said confirming what Qui Gon already suspected.

"I guess we know who killed Pars this morning" Bo Katan agreed.

"They killed one of your men this morning?" Siri asked. "Why didn't you sound the alarm then?"

"We increased the Security around the delegates and allowed them proceed with next roud of negotiations trusting to find the intruders." Jango replied defensively. "We discovered them, it seems they arrived with the reinforcements"

One of their enemies smiled. "Not all of us" the man smiled.

"A distraction" Qui Gon and Siri said. Giving them confirmation the alarm sounded again.

"Sir!" Appeared the image of one of the protectors at Jango's com link. "We have enemies on multiples sections of the Palace"

"More intruders dressed as us?" Jango asked and the man nodded.

"And also Confederate commando droids!" The man reported

"What?" Jango asked in desbelief. "This is a separatist attack." The man nodded.

"Dispatch all our men to repel the intruders, contact the Republic troops outside and tell them to keep an eye on the clankers outside"

"Yes sir. But we do have another problem" The man added. "We have a group of droids heading for the throne room and a man with a lightsaber is guiding them!"

"We'll take care of that" Qui Gon said rushing off with Siri. "You take care of the rest."

Even though they didn't like to be bossed around both Jango and Bo Katan nodded letting their subordinate guide them towards the nearest group of droid assaulting the Palace. Qui Gon and Siri remained there with a small group of Mandalorians. Probing with the Force they searched for the Force signature of the Dark Side User, which even though it didn't look like a Sith or like one of the beings they had confronted so far, to Qui Gon he seemed familiar.

"Let's go" He told Siri and the Mandalorian Protectors as they rushed towards the throne room

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sius advanced through the halls of the Mandalorian Palace slashing at the few guards who dared to stand in his way and followed. The operation had so far run very smoothly, he'd used a mindtrick with the Force to have some clones let them into the Palace and had been able to set up distractions so that the guards were occupied looking for two of his men while the rest placed the droids and waited for his signal. Now a his men and the droids would keep the majority of enemy guards at bay while he advanced and ended the members of the delegation. Blocking the blaster shots of two protectors who were shooting with two pistols each he used the Force and snapped their necks with the Force. So far he wasn't impressed by the fight the Mandalorians were giving him.

They arrived at the throne room, the doors were closed. Of course Sius had expected that. Probing with the Force he realized that there were two Jedi waiting for him on the inside, several human guards and the Magnaguards protecting the delegation. Sius smiled as he picked up a commlink and pressed a code, the code for the leader of the Magnaguards.

"Execute Second Mission objective." He ordered with a smile. The Magnaguard didn't respond but the Response didn't make itself wait as he felt the panic on the senators and Guards alike as well as shots probably from the Senate Guards as the Magnaguards turned on them and the delegation. Sius called on the Force and began forcing the door open.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Obi Wan and Caleb waited for the enemy to burst the door open as suddenly they heard the Senators scream. Turning around they saw the Magnaguards point their weapons, not only their pikes but some blasters as well at the delegates and open fire or attack. The guards and the Jedi reorganized themselves quickly as they charged against the Confederate droids. Obi Wan and Caleb worked hard fighting against a group of the Enemy Guards while the Mandalorian Royal guard and the Senate commandos took care of the rest.

Obi Wan slashed two Magnaguards while Caleb took care of his three attackers, both with swift movements of their lightsabers. They were about to take care of the rest when the door to the throne room fell and several Confederate commando droids entered the room, blasters shooting at both delegations. Quickly probing the minds of the Confederate Delegations he realized they had also fallen into the same trap as the Republic. Without losing a second Obi Wan charged against the commando droid with Caleb following him, there would be time to know what was happening later, right now he had to protect the politicians.

Slashing through the first wave of droids, he noticed a man with a crimson crossguard lightsaber advance on the room. The man also noticed him and sent a powerful Force Lightning attack on his direction which Obi Wan parried with ease. This man was different than the one he had fought on Ryloth yet his Force signature had small similarities. The man's attack was interrupted when Caleb charged at the man with his blue lightsaber putting his attention away from Obi Wan. Obi Wan was about to aid Caleb when his commlink beeped, putting it on sound only he saw it was Commander Wolffe.

"Sir, the Separatist clankers have begun firing on our men. We have destroyed them." Wolffe told him as he too charged against the Dark Sider.

"The confederacy has betrayed us." Obi Wan said through greeted teeth. "Contact Admiral Yularen and tell him to come to Mandalore."

"Yes sir" Wolffe replied cutting the transmission. Just as it happened Obi Wan was sent to the ground by a high kick of the enemy while Caleb continued fighting him. Analyzing the situation, Obi Wan realized that they had it bad. There weren't many Senate commandos or Mandalorian Royal guards left and the Delegation was left mostly unprotected.

Using the Force push to save his padawan just as he was about to be decapitated he signalled the senators.

"Caleb protect them!" Obi Wan ordered the young boy. Who seemed reluctant, however, after watching another Royal Guard Caleb rushed towards the group of droids. His enemy laughed.

"There's nothing you can do Jedi" he said. "I have triumphed."

Instead of replying Obi Wan charged at the enemy again, using the lightsaber to the best of his skills and pushing the enemy to his limits. Seeing an opening on his enemy he slashed on of his arms off but it was revealed to be prosthetic. Growling the enemy pushed him to the ground and was about to finish him when a blaster shot hit him on the back of his shoulder, making him dodge another round.

Obi Wan sighed in relief as he watched Qui Gon and Siri arrived with a group of protectors who made quick work of the droids attacking the delegations. The man took out the Mandalorian helmet he was wearing revealing his golden eyes as his long white hair, it was a man completely consumed by the Dark Side. The man smiled as a group of four protectors approached him with their Blasters levelled.

"You think you have won?" He asked with a voice full of hate. "This is only the beginning" He spat. Blocking all the shots the Mandalorians threw at him he broke the windows that faced the ships with the Force and jumped out. Qui Gon and Caleb rushed to see what he was plotting while Siri tended to Obi Wan.

"It seems he got you good." She told her lover half-jokingly to hide her worry.

"I'm fine." Obi Wan said putting his hand on her face and caressing it.

"He's trying to escape!" Caleb shouted as Siri helped Obi Wan get up and both walked towards the windows. They saw the silverhaired man getting on one of the Separatist shuttles an fly away even after being under heavy fire from the clones.

After watching him fly away the Jedi turned towards the Delegation, it seemed that not only the guards had fallen but some Senators as well. As the Senators knelt before their fallen colleagues Obi Wan and Qui Gon's eyes scanned the room for Padme and sighed in relief when they found her. However she was kneeling and crying besides someone. The older Jedi Master approached her with concern on his eyes but realized that most of the Republican delegate were alive including Valorum, Organa and Mothma. When he reached her he realized that she wasn't crying because any of them, on the ground with her head laid on Padme's knees was Senator Mina Bonteri and Qui Gon didn't need the Force to tell him that the woman was dead.

Soon the surviving Senators and members of both delegations surrounded the scene as the guards searched for any more threats. Only between Duchess Satine and Mon Mothma could Padme be serparated from his deceased friend.

"They killed one of their own" Vice-Chancellor Valorum spoke, also greatly affected by the attack. "Why? What was the purpose of the attack."

Before anyone could reply Satine picked up her commlink and the hologram of her nephew Corky apppeared before everyone.

"Auntie" He said, his tone urgent and worried but examining the room around him he couldn't help but ask. "What has happened?"

"Some Confederate droids have attacked us" Satine said sadly. "We've had a few casualties."

"Auntie Bo?" The young man asked worriedly.

"She is alright. She is dealing with the remaining intruders young one." Qui Gon replied. "Now what's got you so worried?" Corky looked at Qui Gon for a while until he remembered what he was gonna report."

"Auntie we are under attack! Some confederate and unknown ships have entered our space!" Corky replied.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Meanwhile on the Space surrounding Mandalore. Mandalorian ships struggled to form a small fleet of patrol ships and fighters around their powerhouse Venator-class assault cruiser to face the incoming enemy fleet. The Mandalorian commander, a man of about fifty years dressed on Mandalorian armor without the helmet, had to admit it was suicide just thinking of going against such a fleet. The enemy had brought some big guns to the the fight, aside from some munificent-class frigates and other Confederate ships, the core or their fleet was formed by ships that hadn't been seen on the galaxy since the Cold War, Harrower-class dreadnoughts and Interdictor-class cruisers, both used by the Sith Empire.

However the commander was not coward and would escape, he would stand and defend his home. He'd been forced to watch helplessly as the Confederacy invaded their world once, he would not let that happen again.

"Have the Fighters and gunships concentrate their fire on the enemy support ships" he told one of the operators who relayed the orders. "Our patrol ships and this ship will focus on the enemy's heavy ships."

And just like that the 2nd battle over Mandalore began. Both fleets exchanged fire and released their fighters as well, the enemy released their fighters a mixture of Confederate ships and ancient sith fighters, the Mandalorian commander supposed that modern variants.

"Sir an enemy ship is coming up from Mandalore and is rejoining their fleet." One of the operators informed him. "Do we destroy it?"

"Leave it alone" The commander replied. The battle was already hard as it was they couldn't lose focus on their main objective. But even if they were fully commited the facts were facts and the facts were that the enemy had superior firepower. After just half an hour of battle the Mandalorian fleet was reduced to half it's size and the enemy had lost only 2 frigates. To make matters worse It seemed they were deploying Forces to the Surface, both in gunships, similar to the Republic LAAT but seemingly a different version and on trade federation landing ships. The Commander closed his eyes, he had failed, his fleet wouldn't resist much longer and there were enemies already landing at the planet.

"Sir!" An operator told him. "Three more ships have entered our space."

"More Confederate Ships?" The commander asked defeatedly.

"No sir!" The operator said with a light smile. "Republican ships Venator-class! They are requesting to speak with you"

The commander looked at the operator and nodded. The image of a Republic Navy officer appeared before him. 

"This is Admiral Yularen from the Republica Navy. We've heard you are in need of assistance." The man spoke.

"This is Commander Drumm from the Mandalorian Venator-class assault cruiser. " Madalore's Pride", we appreciate your offer Admiral. We could really use some help."

The Admiral nodded and the transmission was cut just as the Republic Venators formed with the Mandalorian fleet. The commander smiled, suddenly not everything was as lost as they thought. They now had a fighting chance.


	50. Chapter 50

The sith reveal is here! (Spoilers by the way) Also this chapter will have a very important cameo, those who have played SW: KOTOR will know who I'm talking about. Anyway I'm done with exams and I have the whole summer ahead of me to write more stories, aside from living my life of course xd. Since I've been updating chapters I had written ahead of time it will take me some time to get the pace of writing again but there are only two or three more chapters at the most to this story. Then I'll do the sequel. By the way I'd like to know your opinion on this chapter more than the others so I'd like to all of you to review, if you don't it doesn't matter but I'd really like to know your sincere opinion on this one. So without more delays read and enjoy.

LD: Read the previous 49 chapters and you'll know that I do not own Star Wars.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Anakin was on his quarters at the Jedi temple trying to meditate, he found it harder than usual to do which was saying a lot. His recent conversations with the Supreme Chancellor worried him greatly and were slowly changing his views and opinions about the Jedi Order. The Chancellor had been slowly making Anakin rethink some things. For five days now during his daily visits they had spoken about the history of the Jedi, the Sith and the Republic itself. During those conversation he'd felt the line he used to separate the Jedi from the Sith disappear a little each time.

Especially with the thought that if he ceased to be a Jedi if he got rid of all the limitations that came with such title, he would be able to save Padme, or avenge her in case he failed. He didn't have political aspirations as the Chancellor said the Jedi Council had, he just wanted to protect his family and if there was a knowledge, like Palpatine had hinted on their last conversation, outside the Jedi order to do so he would leave and learn it whatever the consequences

He felt Ahsoka pacing outside his quarters. He felt bad for how he had treated his Padawan the past few days, he had taken out his frustration with the Jedi and the situation on her and she was not to blame. The Jedi Order he wasn't so sure anymore, doubt was growing on his mind with each passing day weakening his faith. The young Jedi shook his head trying to empty it, his master had always told him that a good meditation solved most of a troubled mind's problems. He wasn't sure if it would work.

He felt his spirit slip away from his body and a few seconds later he found himself on a dark Medical Facility, perhaps on some of Coruscnt. A few medical droids worked on someone under the gaze of a figure hidden by a Dark Cloak. He immediately recognized it as the Dark Lord of the Sith. He reached for his weapon but he realized he didn't have him with him. Suddenly he heard the patient's breath, it was a familiar breath, a breath he had heard before, too elaborated and artificial.

"Lord Vader?" The Dark Lord of the Sith asked confirming his fears. The tall black armored man strapped to an operating device looked at the cloaked man.

"Master" he replied between breaths. He looked around as if searching for something. "Where is she?"

"Where is who Lord Vader?" The cloaked man asked although Anakin could tell he knew perfectly well who Vader was talking about.

"Padme." Vader replied shortly.

"I'm afraid she didn't want to be saved." The Dark Lord spoke sadly, as fake as an emotion could get. "And in rage you killed her. I'm afraid the rest of your family have been killed by the Jedi on their coup to drive us from power."

"No!" Vader said as Anakin felt the confusion, the rage, the hate on the Darth's mind. "It can't be. They were alive! All of them!" Anakin gritted his teeth as he felt the old Sith Lord's smile under his hood. The curious thing was there was an air of familiarity on the old Sith Lord, like Anakin knew him. But it was impossible, the Jedi order hadn't found him yet and... suddenly the image faded to black.

Anakin was left in the Dark alone and confused by what he had just seen. Was that his future? To become a Sith Lord, alone and without family. Could it be that the price to pay for trying to save his family would be losing them forever and evenkilling Padme. No, no it couldn't be. There had to be a mistake he wouldn't become that monster. He would save everyone.

"And how do you intend to do so?" spoke a man besides him startling Anakin. The man was wearing jedi clothings, brown robes over a sandy white tunic. He had penetrating dark brown eyes brown shoulder length hair and a light beard like Obi Wan but much harder facial factions and was much bulkier than the Stewjon Jedi too.

"Who are you?" Anakin said not recognizing him from the Jedi temple.

"I'm one of the Jedis of old." The man replied kindly.

"I didn't ask that. I'm asking you who are you?" Anakin asked his tone harsher than before.

"You are just as Dooku described. If I recall correctly I asked you a question first." The man spoke with a light smile. "But I suppose it would be rude not to give you a name to address me by. You can call me the "Mysterious Stranger"."

"That's no name" Anakin said.

"It is the only one I will give you until the conversation is over." The Stranger replied. "Now how do you intend to save everyone. After all with the powers you are thinking of seeking you won't save but destroy everything you've built up until now."

"I won't fall to the Dark Side." Anakin replied with a doubtful voice. "I'm stronger than that. Who knows perhaps I will even be hailed as an innovator for bringing that knowledge into the order."

"A Jedi does not seek power." The Mysterious Stranger spoke seriously.

"Obviously you are not aware of the Jedi's history with the Republic and how they have sought political power to fill the strength gap with the Sith. How they self-limited their knowledge and control over the Force." Anakin replied but the doubts were still there on his tone.

"I'm fully aware of that history. I've lived some of it and I've seen most of it through the Force." The Mysterious Stranger said. "I've seen many stray down the path you are going. Even the brightest knights. I've seen them destroy entire cities and civilizations as they sought more power and the best part is that sometimes their first intentions were pure. One of them in particular, the one that came to be known as Revan, first strayed from his path as he was saving the Republic during the Mandalorian Wars." 

"I know the story, he almost brought the Republic to it's knees until he fell. But he..." Anakin began.

"He was betrayed, by the one he had at first called his best friend and then became his Sith Apprentice. Darth Malak." The Stranger spoke and Anakin could have sworn the man had a very sad expression when he spoke of this. "In the end with all his power, he fell to those he most trusted. After all betrayal is the way of the Dark Side." The man smiled again. "And yet the Force granted him another opportunity, saved by the Jedi and starting anew he became known as the saviour of the Republic again, Revan, the prodigal knight, and he became more powerful than he had ever been as a sith. Not only that but he was able to form a family with the woman he loved, even if he abandoned them early to finish the Sith Emperor." The Mysterious Stranger looked at Anakin. "But the point is Revan didn't find what he was looking for and lost sight of his original objective when he fell, he just became a Sith. And so will you if you continue down this path and it is not clear if the Force will give you a chance of redemption like it did Revan."

"But I need to save my wife." Anakin began.

"You need to trust the Force and trust your True Friends." The Mysterious Stranger said and Anakin for a moment thought he was listening to Qui Gon. "Your friends have promised you they would protect your wife, just as they protected your mother. Trust them. And beware of those who offer you the easy way out."

For a moment there he saw the old Dark Sith Lord, the only difference was that now he could see his identity clearly. Anakin froze as he observed Chancellor Palpatine smirking evilly dressed on those Black Sith robes.

"It can't be" He said. Suddenly he opened his eyes and found himself back at his quarters at the temple.

Exiting the room he looked at Ahsoka who was frightened by her Master when he exited their quarters. Not only because of his rushed exit but because the last times they had spoken Anakin had lashed out at her without apparent motive which was why she had dedicated herself to train with training droids and had avoided her Master for two days. She had come to their quarters to confront him about what was happening to him but she had been pacing nervously thinking about how to approach him about it when he exited. Ahsoka opened her mouth to speak but Anakin beat her to it.

"Ahsoka I need you to go get Master Windu and tell him to come to the Senate Building immediately!" Anakin said as he ran through the corridors of the temple towards the hangar, "Get Rex as well if you can!"

"Ok" Ahsoka said more to herself completely puzzled by her Master's attitude, however this Skywalker was more like the one he knew than the one the previous days, it seemed her Master was back. And that was worth reserving the scolding for later. Chuckling to herself she probed the temple looking for Master Windu and when rushed towards his location when she found him.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Palpatine sat on his office at the Senate building his back to the night Coruscant Skyline reviewing some laws that had been proposed for approval for the next Senate meeting. Most of them increased his control over the Senate depriving the Vice-Chancellor of most his powers. It had been proposed by his allies on the Senate and while it had come as a nice surprise it came too late. He had already dealt with his Vice-Chancellor and his allies, he would soon be rid of the Jedi and the Republic would be sure to fall after that. So for Palpatine this was like reading an holo-novel, reading just because of the entertainment of it and not out of necessity. He looked at the door of his office where two members of his personal Red Guard stood guard as always.

Those were the only two members of the guard present at the Senate building, because Palpatine as sure as he was his plan would work this time had decided to take into consideration and considered not such a bad idea Alexa's proposition. The rest of his guard was at the spaceport reading some shuttles in case his plan failed and Skywalker didn't fall. He would not go to Raxus though, once in orbit he would just unleash his fury on the Jedi Order and Order 66 would be carried out.

He smiled to himself as he felt Anakin enter the Senate building, he had been, subtly and not so subtly preparing the boy for his fall and tonight would be the night. First he would deliver the news of the Separatist attack on Mandalore and his missing wife. And then he would reveal himself to the child and make an offer he couldn't reject.

He was sure this would work and the Dark Lord permitted himself the luxury of dreaming about the future, about his empire. That was until he felt Anakin's presence reaching the floor his office was in. There was no trace of doubt, no trace of fear on the young man's mind, this was not the mind of the man that had been the previous day with him.

Just as he thought this, he observed Anakin entering the room with his R2 unit. Palpatine's eyes laid on the little blue, white and silver astromech as it followed it's master into the room. It's presence shouldn't bother Palpatine but for some strange reason it did. However he decided to act as he always did around the boy, just as he had planned and hope his bad sensation would be just due to nervousness, it was an almost foreign emotion to Palpatine but taking into account he was about to carry out the will of several generations of Sith it could be possible.

"Anakin" Palpatine spoke with a grave voice as the first part of that night's conversation required. "I was about to contact you."

"Chancellor." Anakin greeted. "What seems to be the matter?" his tone was calm and neutral raising his mental defenses around him. "Something is definitely wrong." Palpatine thought to himself as the uneasiness

"I regret to inform you that we've lost contact with our delegation in Mandalore." Palpatine spoke kindly. "The Outer Rim command reports that the Separatists have broken their word and are attacking the planet."

"Padme?" Anakin asked with his voice full of emotion this time, however the man's mental defenses were still up.

"I'm afraid we can't confirm Senator Amidala's status right now" Palpatine said and he saw the painful expression's on the boy's eyes.

"Can't we send a fleet to rescue them?" Anakin asked pleadingly. Palpatine's eyes flashed with joy as he heard this words. This was the moment of truth

"Of course we can. But not as long as the Jedi are around." Palpatine said. "You know how ambitious and stubborn they can be, if I suddenly sent a fleet to Mandalore they would put up all kind of objections." Palpatine said. "So I must make you decide. I can give you the means to protect the woman you love not only now but forever. However you must abandon the Jedi should you choose to accept my teachings and the power I offer you."

"You... the power you offer me?" Anakin said thinking about it for a moment. "You can't mean? The Dark Side teachings! You are a Sith! Aren't you?"

"Yes Anakin I am. But I am not a Simple Sith, I am the Sith Lord Sidious, the most powerful Sith currently living." Palpatine confessed with a smug grin. "Now join me and you will never have to fear for those you love." The Astromech R2 unit beeped and whirred in fear but neither men paid it any attention.

"What about the Jedi?" Anakin asked with a neutral expression.

"Once you join me, they will disappear." Palpatine said smugly. "They have too. Now boy pledge your allegiance to me and we can save those you love."

Suddenly Anakin let his defenses down, Palpatine smirked for a brief second until he realized the boy had not fallen. His mind was strong now and only a thought the thought of stopping his plans appeared on his mind.

"Not on your life Sith" Anakin spat. Palpatine growled and was about to attack when he realized Anakin had not come alone. The Force signatures of four Jedi, three Masters and a Padawan if he wasn't mistaken on a room nearby together with a group of clones. Palpatine's Red Guards tried to stop them but Master Windu ended with two swift movements of his lightsaber. Together with him Master Saesee Tinn anod Master Agen Kolar entered the room together with Skywalker's Padawan Ahsoka Tano entered his office, a few seconds later a few clones lead by Anakin's trusted clone captain Rex entered the room, at this Palpatine smiled.

Anakin stood near the Chancellor to prevent him from making any move with his deactivated lightsaber on his hand, ready for action at any time.

"Chancellor Palpatine, you are under arrest for treason against the Galactic Republic" Mace Windu spoke but Palpatine paid no attention to the newly arrived group.

"So you choose to side with the Jedi. You choose to betray me." Palpatine spoke calmly at Anakin.

"There is only one Traitor here." Ahsoka spoke as she came closer to stand near her Master. "And that's you a traitor to the Republic. Take him away Rex." Ahsoka ordered.

"Yes sir" Rex said motioning two of his men to follow him.

"Not so fast captain." Palpatine/Sidious replied and the clones stopped. "All I see it's a coup, a coup to overthrow the legitimate government of the Republic." Palpatine smiled evilly and the Five Jedi lit their lightsabers out of instinct as his aura felt threatening. "That's why Captain Rex I order you to execute Order 66"

What followed those words was one of the most tense moments Anakin and any of the Jedi had seen on their lives as they waited for something to happen. What was that Order 66 that Palpatine thought could save him? However after a few seconds Rex spoke.

"I do not know what you are talking about, there is no order 66." Rex said. Palpatine's smile dropped and anger and hate substituted the self-satisfaction face he'd had up until that point. No order 66? that was impossible, there was simply not way that was true. That order existed, Tyranus had assured him he'd made personally sure it did. Suddenly the realization hit him, that feeling of something going horribly wrong after the death of Tyranus, had the former fallen Jedi done something before his death? He growled at the thought.

However the Jedi and clones around him weren't as considerate as to let him think for too long what went wrong with his plan and two clones were about to grab him when he pulled out his lightsaber and decapitated them Captain Rex and the rest of the clones began firing at him just as the Jedi charged. The Sith Lord parried their attacks at first and even managed to injure Master Kolar and injure Master Tinn gravely, but after a few minutes he realized not even his top Lightsaber skills would get him out of that one. Calling the Force he used his stronger bolt lightning attack hitting the three remaining Jedi and the group of clones knocking them to the ground but sadly without killing them. There would be time for that another time, looking at the window he broke it striking it with the Force.

Anakin looked at him as the Sith Lord jumped out the window, rising up painfully he saw as he got on a speeder killed it's unfortunate owner and drove away from the building. He growled as he pondered if he should follow but decided it would be better if he helped his comrades. Helping Mace and Ahsoka up as well as the surviving clones he felt Master Tinn become one with the Force like Master Kolar had. He looked at Mace who looked back at him.

"Good job Skywalker." The Master gave him a rare praise.

"Thank you Master" Anakin said. He looked at the deceased Masters. "But..."

"Their deaths will be mourned. But it was their destiny to become one with the Force tonight." Mace Windu said. Meanwhile Ahsoka looked at Rex.

"Are you alright?" The Padawan asked her friend worriedly.

"I've been better commander." Rex replied professionally.

"What was Order 66?" Anakin asked the clone with Windu approaching him also interested in the answer.

"I can't answer to that." Rex said. "I suppose it was one of the contingency orders the Kaminoans programmed into us. I do not know what it was about."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted as R2 came out of it's hiding place scaredly. Anakin smiled at the droid.

"We better present R2's recording of this meeting to the Senate" Anakin said. Ahsoka looked at her Master confused that his first priority was not going after his wife.

"Aren't you worried about Padme?" Ahsoka asked.

"Qui Gon and Obi Wan are with her." Anakin said. "I know the three of them are alive and that the 2 of them, Caleb and Siri will protect her."

"Perhaps I should present this evidence of Palpatine's treachery to the Senate while you organize some of the nearby fleets to aid in the defense of Mandalore." Mace offered knowing that Anakin was truly nervous.

"Will do" Anakin replied. "Let's go Snips" He added as he walked out of the room leaving Rex and Mace Windu to deal with that situation. He on his part would remain calm and not run towards the closest comm room to contact organize the rescue plan.


	51. Chapter 51

Here is the 51st chapter, sorry for the delay but well here it is. The second to last chapter, number 52 will be the last one on this story. Hope you enjoy.

LD: I do not own Star wars.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

General Grievous stood on the bridge on one of the modernized Harrower-class dreadnoughts observing as the combined Force of Mandalorian and Republican space forces tried to push him out of the system. Besides him serving as his guard two men, clones to be more precise, wearing silver combat armors similar to the ones of the Sith Troopers back in Revan's time observed the battle silently. Around the bridge several human and droids coordinated the fleet and overviewed the different systems of the fleet. The human members of the crew were a mixture of clones and normal humans recruited secretly from several confederacy world. The Admiral of the fleet, a black aged man, who'd served some time on the Republic's judicial forces before his world joined the Confederacy approached him.

"Milord" The man spoke with respect. "Our forces are pushing their fleet back."

"Of course we are Admiral." The cyborg general replied with a laugh and a cough.

"However our escorts have taken quite a beating, several Munificent-class frigates have fallen to enemy fighters and support ship, also one of our interdictors has been destroyed." The Admiral reported. "Perhaps we should think of adapting our strategy like they did."

Grievous glared at the man, he knew what he was talking about, before the arrival of the Republic the fleet, the mandalorians had relied heavily on their fighters to engage the enemy support ships and even attacking some points of the cruisers, at least one harrower class was operating with a reserve shield generators thanks to the bothersome Mandalorian fighters, seemingly superior to the fleet's vulture droids and tri-fighters and worst of all the newest Tie fighters the confederacy was deploying during this battle, and two munificent-class fell to the fighters as well, using their medium sized cruisers as shields for their flagship forming an unconventional fleet.

Their tactic had been effective to a degree but not much. With the arrival of the Republican Forces their strategy had changed. They had used their smaller and medium ships as forwards, using their high maneuverability and made them charge into the Separatist fleet supporting the Fighters and making much more damage while the Venators supported from afar while also deploying their ground troops to reinforce their planetary defenses.

"We won't change strategies, keep pushing the enemy back. A change of strategy is a change of formation and they can hurt us badly if we do that" Grievous demanded. The Admiral nodded. "How is the Ground assault going?"

"We have several mandalorian cities under siege but the resistance is ferocious." The Admiral replied.

"Where is Sius?" He asked knowing the young human had returned to the fleet, without fully accomplishing his mission which if he had he knew it would had been much easier to take over the planet

"General Sius is on the infirmary having his arm looked at, since we knew about his leg but what we didn't know about his arm the operation is more complicated than it normally would with an exchange of a prosthetic limb all we can do now is take the remains of his artificial arm off and wait until the battle is over to get him to a medical station." The Admiral reported. Grievous growled, they were winning yet it didn't seem they were winning at all. One of the enemy Venators exploded, one of the Republican ships, however the other three enemies didn't seem fazed by this and continued firing everything they had at the new confederate fleet. Weighing his chances against this enemy and thinking of what could happen if they returned to Lady Alexa in defeat the General growled.

"Prepare my ship admiral" Grievous ordered. "You will be in charge of the space battle here, I'll go down to the planet to lead the troops." He added leaving the bridge followed by the two sith troopers.

"Yes sir" The admiral said motioning for one of the operators to comply with the orders.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Back at the palace were the conference was being held, Satine, Qui Gon, Obi Wan, Caleb, Siri, Jango and Bo Katan surrounded the hologram of Clone commander Cody, who was leading the recently deployed Republic troops and defending the Capital City of Keldabe from the Separatist assault, and the hologram of Admiral Yularen who was leading the combined space forces against the Separatist fleet. The members of both delegations had left the throne room and gone to their quarters to prepare for a possible evacuation.

"Commander" Obi Wan greeted his second in command. "Report of the situation."

"The situation is not good sir. The Confederates are not only using clankers on this attack they are also using human troopers." Cody reported. "Aside from a wide variety of new weapons, my men, the Protectors and the Royal Guards are being able to keep them from taking the cities while the rest of the security forces take the civillians towaards the refuges but I do not for how long we will be able to keep them outside."

"I'm afraid the situation in space isn't much better" The Admiral reported. "The enemy has newer ships and fighters on their side, as well as a larger Force. We are doing all we can to prevent them from bombing the cities but it is not certain for how long will we be able to hold them."

"Did you send the distress signals?" Qui Gon asked.

"I did." Yularen nodded. "I've contacted the outer rim command and they told me they would prepare a fleet but there has not been further communications and I'm beginning to consider that a temporary retreat would be in order to regroup and come back to take the planet at a later date. Perhaps we could also evacuate the members of the delegations and the Duchess out of the planet while we are at it."

"It will be too dangerous" Qui Gon said. "And the enemy fleet will shoot the transports down as soon as they see them taking off."

"Plus I refuse to leave my planet to it's fate" Satine replied sternly. "By the way commander what about my nephew and his friends?"

"Hmmm... they refused to evacuate the city." Cody replied. "They and Boba Fett have refused the pleads of members of the Royal Guards and Mandalorian protectors and are engaging the enemy."

"Sir!" Shouted commander Wolffe rushing into the room.

"What is it commander?" Obi Wan asked surprised as the rest by the sudden interruption

"Several enemy units are coming towards the Palace." Wolffe reported

"Took them long enough." Jango Fett said and Obi Wan could feel the smirk on the Mandalorian warrior's tone.

"How far away are they?" Siri asked.

"Fifteen miles, maybe less." Wolffe replied.

"Is there anywhere on the palace where the members of the delegations can hide?" Obi Wan asked looking at Satine, Bo Katan and Jango.

"On the underground level of the palace, there's an old bunker from the Mandalorian Wars against the Republic. Ever since then my family has made a point of keeping stock with supplies. We can hide there." Satine informed him.

"Good" He replied. "We'll get the Senators there."

"Obi Wan, you and I will help organizing the defenses of the palace." Qui Gon said. "Siri and Caleb will need you on the bunker protecting the Senators."

"Bo I want you to go with them" Jango said. "I'll stay here and coordinate our defenses with the Jedi."

Bo Katan just nodded as she Siri and Caleb, who threw his master a worried look before leaving, accompanied Duchess Satine out of the room. Qui Gon looked at the holograms of Commander Cody and Admiral Yularen.

"With this new circumstances on play we can only continue what we are doing. Admiral perhaps you should indeed retreat for the moment." Qui Gon said. Yularen shook his head.

"No sir if you are remaining here we'll do our best to provide cover from space to the best of our abilities." Yularen said with a determined voice, it was clear he wasn't willing to repeat the mistake he commited with Tatooine."

"Well then." Qui Gon said "May the Force be with us all."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

General Grievous moved through the streets of Keldabe leading a combined force of Sith troopers and droids in the fight against the Republican and Mandalorian defenders. The dome over the city that had been fully repaired after the first attack on Mandalore was broken again and a lot of fighters and gunships flew over the city engaging against the Mandalorian starfighters and the Republican gunships. The minute he had taken command of the Forces on the capital Grievous had understood what the Admiral said with ferocious fighting. The Confederate troops advance was constantly stopped by guerrilla warfare attacks by the Clones and the Mandalorians and the defficent commands from the tactical droid hadn't been enough to break through.

That was why the first thing he'd done was relief the damn thing from duty, although he kept it alive, and assumed control of the Forces on the surface. The second thing he'd done was sent some forces towards the palace where the duchess was. He knew it would be difficult to capture her and negotiate Mandalore's surrender with her as a hostage so he'd changed the strategy. If he recalled correctly, the duchess had a nephew a nephew he'd left in Keldabe, if he captured the boy it would be easier to negotiate with the duchess. He'd just sent the troops towards the castle to make sure the Jedi didn't interfere with his plan.

"Milord" one of the sith troopers said pulling his out of his thoughts. "We are detecting heavy enemy resistance up ahead."

Grievous concentrated, indeed he could hear it, the sound of the blasters and the shouts of pain from both sides. Running he lead his group of men towards the source of all those noises. It was locate on one of the main streets, one of the streets leading towards the palace. A group of sith troopers, who were taking cover, were fighting a force of Mandalorian Protectors, Royal Guards and what seemed to be a group of academy students that lead the fight. Looking at the ground Grievous found remains of combat droids surely the first to fall to the ambush, he sighed just another proof of how their new army was superior to their old army.

Grievous also noticed Jango Fett's son Boba Fett among the defensive forces, he'd barely known the bounty hunter but he remembered the lad was always next to him during the times he'd seen him. He smiled as he realized that if the royal guards and Protectors were fighting so hard under the orders of some students it meant they were of importance. He dared say the nephew of Duchess Satine could be among the enemy.

Lighting two of his lightsabers he charged against the enemy. Noticing the royal guards and the mandalorian protectors centered their fire against the Confederate General for a while before having to focus on the sith troopers again. Grievous disposed of several enemies as he advanced prompting several royal guards and Mandalorian protectors to close their formation to prevent him from advancing any further.

However before he tried to break through, one of the royal guards intercepted his slash with his pike and even pushed the General back a little. While blocking the blaster shots of the sith troopers with his pike he moved with agility. It seemed the reputation of the Mandalorians as feared warriors even on their weakened state was well deserved. Grievous growled, this mandalorian irritated him, he should die before him like many others, he was only delaying the inevitable and wasting precious time. Grievous's time that was, and the General didn't take kindly to those kinds of things.

"Take the young ones to safety." The royal guard ordered the others. "I'll keep this one busy."

"Lieutenant Darlong no!" The Duchess's nephew spoke as the guards dragged him away. "We will stay and fight with you!"

"You've done well up until now but in your safety lies the future of the planet." The lieutenant replied without looking at them. "It's a necessity sometimes in battle to give up some terrain to the enemy to regroup and put up a much better fight."

Grievous laughed. "What can only one of you do against us? Against only me even. I'm General Grievous the jedislayer!"

"Against all of you I'm nothing" Darlong recognized "But if I can stall you enough time for the young prince to get to safety then I will be satisfied."

"Nonsense!" Grievous growled. "Kill him!" He ordered the sith troopers who leveled their blasters at the guard. However with very swift moves the guard began defeating one sith trooper after another. Not because the troopers were unskilled, but because they were more unskilled than him and far less experienced in combat. Seeing the determination on the man's eyes grievous stopped his men.

"I'll deal with him." He said preparing two of his lightsabers for combat. "Stand back." He ordered before charging against the guard who parried his strike with the pike, which Grievous now recognized as an electropole. It was a peculiar weapon to say the least, not at all lethal in unexperience hands, but that changed if the rival was like this lieutenant. The general struck in succession, putting all his weight in all the strikes trying to break the Royal Guard's defense but it was futile the man knew what he was doing. Grievous growled and and deployed his second pair of robotic arms taking out his other pair of lightsabers.

Darlong however didn't even flinch at the sight, taking another electropole from one of his fallen comrades he prepared to fight Grievous again. The general restarted his attacks but the man blocked them seemingly as easily as he had before. However as the fight went on Grievous realized his enemy was growing more tired and weaker. Finally after several minutes of fight he unarmed his opponent and pointed his lightsabers at him.

"This is the end of the line for you." Grievous spoke as he thrusted just one of his lightsabers into the man's chest and kicked him into the ground where he laid dying. "Let's continue" he ordered his men but just as they began advancing his comm system beeped and the hologram of the Admiral.

"Milord! We've got troubles! Several Republican ships have arrived at Mandalore they outnumber us!" The Admiral replied.

"Can't you hold your space?" Grievous asked.

"Not if we want to preserve the fleet." The Admiral said. Grievous paused at this, it was true that this had been a test for their new forces and ships in the war and while both could easily be replaced, he could use saving the fleet as a excuse to cover their failure.

"I'll have the men retreat" Grievous said. "Begin preparing the hyperdrive and make sure they do not get you."

"Yes sir" The Admiral said cutting the transmission. Introducing the code so that his orders would be heard by the whole army Grievous spoke.

"More republican dogs have arrived at Mandalore. We will begin our retreat now." He ordered. "The droids will remain and cover our escape, the sith troopers will get on the gunships and go back to the fleet."

After he delivered his orders he looked at the sith troopers surrounding him. "Let's go."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Obi Wan and Qui Gon observed in surprise as the human enemy troopers began to pull back from the fight retreating towards their gunships while the droids continued fighting. Slashing at a pair of B2 superdroids Obi Wan looked at his master.

"Why are they retreating?" Obi Wan asked narrowing his eyes at the sight. Qui Gon shook his head as he slashed at a combat droid decapitating it.

"I do not know:" He said. "But it seems victory is at hand. "Keep pushing commander!" He told commander Wolffe who was nearby. The clone commander nodded.

"Push forward men!" Wolffe ordered. "Push them out!" and so the clones did together with the Mandalorian protectors. Half an hour later the battle was done and the only remains of battle were the corpses of droids, and troopers, from both sides. Jango approached Qui Gon and Obi Wan.

"We did it! We defeated the enemy." The mandalorian said clearly relieved. Both Jedis nodded.

"However how did we do it?" Obi Wan questioned. "They were on the winning side."

But just then the response came from the heavens in the form of several LAAT republic gunships, as well as two Acclamator-class assault ships and a Triangular shaped ship, surely a new model from the Republican navy.

"They are what happened" Qui Gon said with a light smile. Just then Qui Gon's comm link went off and the image of a Republican officer appeared.

"This is Admiral Dodonna from the Republic Navy's experimental Victory-class Star Destroyer." The man spoke. "General Jinn, General Kenobi do you read me?"

"Loud and clear admiral." Qui Gon replied "Thanks for the assistance. Are admiral Yularen and our fleet alright?"

"Well they are, although both the "Resolute" and the Mandalorian Venator-class are heavily damaged and they've lost the other two cruisers and most of the fighters and support ships. By the way no thanks needed for our assistance. Your wife threatened to come even on her own." Qui Gon chuckled. That sounded like Sarah alright. The Admiral continued. "Also the Jedi Council wants you to contact them. They want to hear your report and they seem to have some urgent news."


	52. Chapter 52

Well this is it guys, the last chapter/epilogue of the second book in the series. I'd like to thank all of you for all the support you have given me through it all and still do, those who followed, favorited and especially those who reviewed. Thanks a lot!

I will begin writing the sequel now, episode III. "Rise of the Dominion" will be the title. I hope you read it as well.

Dark Cronos.

AU: I do not own Star wars

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Alexa stood a few meters away from the landing zone for the shuttles, with her serving as her guard a group of Red armored Sith troopers stood. Around the hangar several other sith troopers with the same red armors waited for her to signal them to attack. After feeling her Master's pretty much complete even after fighting the Jedi, Alexa had decided to have an ambush ready for him and his personal guard. Granted she thought this method was cowardly but she couldn't allow more failures to happen. She had just received news about Grievous's and Sius's failures at Mandalore and while she had decided to let it slip this time, both of them were still useful to her, she was a little less confident on her plan. But she would not back down, she would see it to the end, even the failure at Mandalore could be reversed eventually.

Feeling her Master's presence entering Raxus she rose her defenses more than she had already. She didn't want anything to go wrong now and she knew her Master was pretty perceptive, even the slightest thought could betray her. Putting a perfect façade on, she remained calm, not only because of her master but because she knew the Sith troopers could sense her uneasiness

A group of five "Theta t-2c" class shuttles approached the hangar and landed. She readied herself, this was it, the moment of truth. The ramp to the shuttles opened and Sidious descended from it followed by several of his guards. From the other five, other groups of guards descended. Sidious observed his apprentice who remained several meters away from him.

"Lady Alexa, come my child, we have much to discuss." Palpatine said through narrowed eyes wondering why his apprentice was so far away. He sounded tired and Alexa gained a little more hope.

"We've got nothing to discuss Master. It's the beginning of a new era." Alexa proclaimed. And before Palpatine knew what was happening blaster shots came from every direction eliminating his Red Guard. The old sith lord glared at his apprentice.

"Traitor." He said through greeted teeth as Alexa charged at him. The man easily parried her first strike. Meanwhile two of the five shuttles were blown off by her men. "You will pay dearly for this my former apprentice." 

"I'm no longer your apprentice." Alexa replied as she threw bolt lightning at him. The old sith lord blocked it with his lightsaber and responded with one of his own. However Palpatine realized, this could not continue much longer. His personal guard was fighting bravely but this troopers, Alexa had recruited or created for her cause were strong and vastly outnumbered his forces. Another shuttle exploded and Palpatine realized th purpose was to cut his retreat. His disconcentration, allowed Alexa to break free of his attack and use the force to pull him away from the shuttles and slam him against the wall.

There he saw the painful truth as his last remaining guards were slaughtered by Alexa's men, Alexa meanwhile didn't lose any time and slashed at her master as the red armored troopers approached them armed with Force pikes, blaster rifles and granade launchers. Palpatine tried to block her strike but his apprentice took his arm off. The old Sith lord howled in pain and Alexa smirked.

"This is the end of the road my old Master." The sith lady said. "My personal guard is impressive right?"

"Why did you do this? If my plan had worked we could have had it all." Palpatine said weakly.

"I'm no fool, if your old plan had worked and Skywalker or Sius became your apprentices you would have no use for me. Despite having skipped it several times, at the moment of truth you are a firm believer of the rule of two. And I admire you for it, really, you have assassins and force users working for you, most of them are fit to be sith, but you only consider one of them a Sith." She said.

Palpatine smiled weakly. "You will do the same."

"Perhaps." She admitted. "I'm not sure yet, but I'm your apprentice after all."

Palpatine continued to smile as Alexa separated his head from his body on one swift stroke. It was done Alexa was now the supreme Lady of the Sith order. She looked at the captain of her guard.

"I have a meeting with the Senate captain. Clean up this mess will you?" She said as she headed for the exit. One of the troopers nodded as she headed out of the hangar followed by a group of her guards.

"Yes milady" The sith trooper said as he began giving orders to his men.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A few hours after the discovery of Palpatine's true identity, Anakin and Ahsoka found themselves on a Council meeting with Master Windu, Master Gallia and the holograms of the remaining members of the Jedi Council as Master Windu filled the rest in on what happened on the Senate building, Anakin felt the mood of the reunion as the news of Master Kolar and Master Tinn's fates were received by the council, and discussions regarding their funerals were held. Then they proceeded to discuss Palpatine's betrayal and as this matter concernerd the Republic as a whole, Vice-Chancellor Valorum also was present in holographic form.

"So there was after all a Sith on the Senate." Obi Wan said looking at Mace and then at Anakin. "You did a great job."

"Indeed if it hadn't been for Skywalker we wouldn't have known of Palpatine's true identity." Mace Windu said looking at the man softly. Had this come at a time before today he would have been very grateful that Mace Windu finally accepted him but now he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Thank you Master but I'm unsure I'm worth praising." Anakin said.

"You should accept it nonetheless Anakin." Qui Gon said. Looking at his Master Anakin knew he knew what had been going on and perhaps Obi Wan knew too as he was throwing him a similar look.

"They are right Master" Ahsoka spoke. "The Republic owes you a big deal." Anakin looked at his Padawan and saw unwavering admiration for him. That's when Anakin knew he had to come clean.

"It is true that I was a big help in finding out the Sith Lord. But I was also close to fall to the dark side just before that." And then he began to explain the meetings he'd had with the supreme chancellor and how he'd come close to falling as he believed the lies he'd told him about everything. But to his surprise even if there were a few confused faces, none of them looked at him with any hate or disapproval, not even Mace Windu, which was saying something.

"Believe this you may not young Skywalker. But the fact that you remained with us after such a temptation honor you it does. True and sincere you have been. My respect you have." Yoda spoke kindly. Anakin's eyes widdened as he saw every member of the council nodded in response, and he now more than ever hated himself for ever doubting the jedi order.

"And the Republic is even more grateful than before." Valorum spoke "For you have put it even above yourself. Although I must admit you have given me more work until a new Chancellor is elected." He added with a light smile. Anakin chuckled as he looked at the now temporary Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. "I believe you have communicated the news to the Senators?" He asked Master Windu.

"I did, although they are planning another extraordinary meeting upon your arrival. I think most of them still couldn't believe Palpatine fooled us all." Mace explained. "I anticipate several turbulent Senate sesions, plus you will still have to purge it from Palpatine sympathisers. Valorum nodded.

"Now, hear the status on Mandalore I would like." Yoda said.

"Our forces have repelled the enemy forces. But I'm worried, the enemy is changing, they are not using only droids but living organic troopers, new ships, fighters and a variety of new weapons. This forces and weapons although defeated are a clear threat for the Republic, I don't think we've seen their full strength yet. Which is bothersome since our casualties have been greater than in any similar lengthed battle against their droids. We could consider this some kind of test." Qui Gon paused for a moment. "We've had a few casualties among both delegations and I actually believe that this politicians if not the whole Separatist Senate ignored the plans for this attack. In fact many of the remaining separatist survivors are demanding assylum and help for their planets from the Republic."

"Something dark behind this is. A new stage on the war can open." Yoda said. "Careful we must be with this matter."

"We also believe attacks on the neutral planets are possible" Obi Wan added. "The Mandalorian government, the duchess and her council are preparing a meeting to discuss recent developments."

"Isn't Mandalore going to abandon it's neutral stance?" Anakin asked in confusion. "It's been attacked twice now."

"The Duchess and her council are assessing the situation." Obi Wan said with a sad expression. "She's lost some good men, trusted allies and retainers aside from many of her subjects during this battle, she is still pulling herself together she hasn't come to a decision yet."

"And we shall respect that" Mace Windu said earning a few nods from the council and even Anakin seemed to agree with that logic.

"Find out what we can about the Separatist's new equipment we must for now." Yoda said changing the subject. "And find Palpatine we also must"

"He concealed his Force signature to escape the planet." Master Adi Gallia said. "It won't be easy although he'll most likely ran to the separatists.

"As long as we keep him outside the republic he can be dealt with." Chancellor Valorum spoke. "We must also begin to purge those we know loyal to him as well."

"I'm having the clones and some members of Republican security we can trust work on a list." Mace informed. "Some of his known collaborators have fled but some others are already under arrest."

"All we have to discuss this so far. Decide Master Kolar and Master Tinn's replacements we'll begin to discuss on the next meeting." Yoda said. "Everyone dismissed."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Star Wars AU))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Duchess Alexa stood in the podium preparing to address the Separatist Senate dressed on a tunic with a cloak although the cloak wasn't on. The emotions were high on that particular Senate meeting since the events on Mandalore had leaked quicker than she would have liked. Tensions between those who had pushed for a peaceful resolution to the clone wars and those of more belligerent positions were very at their highest now. It didn't matter, soon it would all be under control, under her control that was. She observed the red armored troopers who were on the Senate controlling every position in the room, from the center to the flanks.

"Friends, comrades." She began. "I request a few minutes of your time to hear me out. I know most of you are wondering what happened on the Planet Mandalore. Most of you are asking how a peace negotiation could turn into a battle with such easiness. It's easy, the Republic together with the senators we sent to negotiate peace betrayed us. This peace initiative was nothing but a ruse to lure the CIS back to where it came from. The corrupt Galactic Republic." There were a few whispers among the Senators as Alexa paused. "As soon as I learnt of this from my sources I was forced to act and send a task force to prevent this traitors from harming our glorious institution. Sadly we weren't able to capture them all but I do know that Senator Bontari, the lead conspirator has been eliminated." More mumbles and Alexa could see the General uneasiness. "Despite this half failure my eyes have been opened by this, we need to change, not only in our military with the introduction of our own clone troopers new ships and new weapons." The senators looked at the red armored troopers with a mixture of surprise and suspicion. "But also as a political entity, we've got to have a strong leadership to help us surpass the times ahead of us. That's why, I will assume completely the powers of this senate and all government powers until the war is over." The room went silent, not even a whisper could be heard as she spoke this words. "And I declare a successor State to the Confederacy, a state which name will leave no doubt of our strong will to establish a new power to substitute the Republic. From now own we will be known as the DOMINION!"

Only silence followed the declaration until the vast majority of the senate composed now by her supporters broke into a thunderous applause as she smiled softly. Once the ovation was over the speaker of the house spoke.

"We will proceed to vote what the honorable Countess has proposed." He said with a neutral tone as Alexa prepared to leave. She knew the voting would pass. Those supporting her would do so in exchange for a reward a position in the new order, those against it would either vote for it or not vote at all so that they weren't considered traitor. Just as Alexa exited the Senate chamber followed by two guards she received a transmission. A Confederate human officer of the new Forces she 'd been training in secret.

"Milady." He spoke. "I have terrible news concerning one of the laboratories you've ordered us to secure."

"What is it?" She asked, her previous smile falling from her face.

"Doctor Saxtrum's laboratory is... is empty ma'am." The officer reported. Alexa growled. Saxtrum, the man who Palpatine had tasked with a very important project perhaps even more important than the Death Star's, the only one she had not been fully convinced was on her side when she had convinced him to betray Palpatine. 

"What about the Sidious clones?" She asked. That had been Saxtrum's mission to provide a new youg body for the already aging a dying Sith Lord, in case he died before his dreams hadn been realized.

"Most of them are dead like you ordered him too. But he, he seems to have gotten away with one of the successes, he's escaped with the aide of several security agents loyal to Lord Sidious. Alexa growled again, she had gotten rid successfully of most of the Red guards, that protected the laboratories before she had put her plan into action and substituted them with her own man but it seemed some loyalist elements had escaped her. She kicked herself, she had been to overconfident and such a mistake could cost him everything.

"What will you have us do?" The officer spoke fearfully.

"Try to find out where he is going" Alexa said with a cold expression. "I'll send someone to oversee the search."

The officer nodded and his hologram disappeared. Clicking another code his image was soom replaced by that of Ventress. The Nightsister appeared and knelt before her. Alexa had to resist the urge to choke the life out of her, it had been her that had assured her the Scientists were on their side after all.

"What is thy bidding my Master?" She asked.

"It seems one of the scientists, Dr. Saxtrum has decided to betray us." Alexa replied and the assassin gulped as she noticed the coldness on the Countess voice. "Go to his laboratory and begin the search for him at once, he's got a living clone of Palpatine. Destroy both of them."

"It will be done my master." Ventress said. "But our sources in Coruscant are telling me that the Jedi are searching the Supreme Chancellor's private properties. They could find the secret Holocrons he had in his possession including the one were the knowledge of our experiments is perhaps it's wiser to..." Before the Nightsister could continue she brought her hands to her neck as he gasped for air.

"I will deal with that problem as well but you will center on the mission at hand." Alexa spoke dangerously. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal" Ventress said weakly coughing after Alexa released her from the hold.

"Good. And take in mind I won't be as tolerant with failure as I've been before." Alexa said. "Fail me and you will pay Teressa some company." Alexa said menacingly.

"I'll keep it in mind." Ventress said as the transmission was cut.


	53. AN

Author's note.

Dear readers and followers of this story. Thank you for continuing to follow in this exciting experience that is my Star wars AU series. I'm writing this author's note to let you know that there'll be a delay with the release of the third installment since it's not ready yet. I hope it will be ready by the end of September. It will be surely be released by October 1st. I also wanted to let those who haven't read it already know that there is a complementary One Shot to this story that you can find on my profile. I also can let you know that due to my studies the next installment will updated every weekend together with another story I'm developing a TMNT story, which will be released today for the first time.

Thank you for your time.

Dark Cronos.


	54. The Sequel is Out!

Finally after some crazy months with University I've been able to post the follow up Story on my Star Wars AU series. Please don't forget to check it out! The name is Star Wars AU Episode III: The Threat of the dominion. I hope you enjoy it and continue to follow these stories. Thank you for all your support.

Dark Cronos


End file.
